The Fairest of Them All
by jesssayshello
Summary: (Diabolik lovers X OC) What happens if the Sakamaki brothers had another presence in the house? A presence of a flawless female, who was the splitting image of Snow White. She laid in her coffin, sleeping blissfully for more than three centuries. One day, the coffin's lid suddenly shifted, breaking the heavy silence.
1. I Unexpected Events

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OC, Guinevere DeRosa (and maybe another side OC or two later on). Also, the plot, though it will still follow the anime, will have my own twirk to it...cuz I'm awesome. So it'll technically/kind of be an AU._

 ** _A/n: I STRONGLY advise you to watch the anime before reading this. Seriously, you don't want to be a confused sheep, now would you?_**

 ** _Another point is that there is somewhat profanity throughout the fanfic. Just so you lively, younger readers are aware._**

 ** _And lastly, enjoy~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The moonlight sliced through the glass windows, illuminating a smooth, wooden coffin that laid against the wall on the far side of a dark, elegant room. The coffin held a purple shade, appearing almost black as rose-gold vines slithered around the coffin's boarder. White roses were spaciously scattered around the coffin, the petals trailing along the floor.

Suddenly, the coffin's lid shifted slightly. There was a moment of stillness before the lid was fully pushed to the side. A fair, slender hand positioned the lid so that it leaned against the outer side of the coffin.

The hand belonged to a beautiful woman as sat up unhurriedly. Her straight ebony hair casted a dark blue shade as it touched the moonlight, cascading smoothly in thick strands down her back to brush the coffin bed that bled crimson.

The woman's head was bowed, causing her wispy bangs to cover the upper half of her face. She gripped the coffin's sides as her mouth parted slightly, revealing sharpness of fangs that glinted dangerously under the moonlight.

* * *

"My bad," Sakamaki Shuu said, sounding anything but apologetic.

The platinum blond's red eyes filled with slight relief among the fear. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she sat there, vulnerable among the hungry gazes of six vampires. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and quickly turned her head to see the redhead, Ayato, reaching towards her.

His lime-green eyes glittering with amusement. "Are you ready, Chichi nashi?" he said.

She watched as his hand came closer and closer towards her. She scrambled backwards and was startled when she hit something solid behind her. Her breathing quickened upon realising that escaping was futile.

The room began spinning, her head throbbing. It wasn't long before her vision went black, and the six vampires watched as her head hit the shelf with a thud.

"Look what you did, Ayato~" a male wearing a black fedora chided frivolously, placing a hand on his hip. "You made her faint."

Ayato was about to retort to his twin brother, Laito, when he suddenly froze. The other vampires seemed to have the exact same reaction.

"She…there's no doubt…" Shuu said, his eyes stony as they narrowed. His tousled, golden blond hair glowed under the moonlight as he angled his head. "…she's _ **awakened**_."

"…Subaru, bring this mortal to her room," Reiji said from the wide, attic window, dressed in his usual, immaculate, black attire.

White, chiffon curtains fluttered on either side from where he stood as the youngest Sakamaki brother's expression morphed from anger to disbelief.

"Hah? Why should I?" Subaru protested.

"'Cuz," Ayato said. "you'll no doubt _**scare**_ her with your wall smashing and stupidity."

"Like you can talk!"

" _ **Shut up**_ , both of you," Kanato said, hugging his teddy bear closer to him as his child-like violet eyes glared back and forth between them, the bags underneath standing out against his pale skin. "You're both _ **wasting**_ mine and Teddy's time."

Reiji pushed up the bridge of his glasses with a gloved finger, giving the lilac-haired boy a look. "That woman is probably tired, so I _**advise**_ you not to disturb her for now. That goes for all of you."

"What bull—"

"Ayato," Reiji interrupted firmly. "I will tend to her with uttermost care, however, your presences would make it difficult to do so."

Kanato glared. "That's not _**fair.**_ Teddy and I want to see her _**now**_."

Shuu cracked open one of his sapphire-coloured eyes. " _ **Kanato.**_ "

The lilac-haired boy gritted his teeth. He vanished, though his eyes held a hint of obedience before he did so. The other four brothers followed suit, leaving Subaru to grumble as he hoisted the unconscious human in his arms.

…

Reiji allowed a smirk to adorn his features as his eyes fell on the frail woman in front of him. Her elegant, white dress was the same as that day, as well as her straight, luxuriant inky hair that fell thickly down her back. Her breathing was slightly rapid as her hand was splayed on the smooth, dark wall, supporting a portion of her weight.

"Oh dear, you look like quite a mess." Amusement laced in his tone as he spoke.

She spun, and her silver, slightly upturned eyes locked with his. A sense of familiarity flooded through him as he gazed at her fine appearance, from the flawless figure to the beauty mark underneath the corner of her left eye. Despite her being slightly out of breath, her eyes showed dominance. He admired that greatly about her.

A soft smile graced her lips. She then parted them, showing a hint of healthy teeth, and replied, "How smooth. I believe I just woke up after all."

She looked anything but bedridden.

Reiji walked towards her and handed her a wine glass filled two thirds in red liquid. Her eyes instantly glowed bright red.

"Where…did you get this?" Her voice was slightly strained as she asked.

"That does not matter," Reiji responded. He handed her the glass and a huff followed as he crossed his arms. "Do be grateful. I had to get my gloves dirty for that thirst of yours."

She flashed a smile at his slight childishness. She could feel his eyes on her as she gulped the liquid down hungrily.

Once she finished, she ran her tongue over her luscious lips. "More," she breathed. " _ **please**_."

Reiji sighed and clicked his fingers. Immediately, an elderly butler appeared before them, holding a tray full of those identical glasses of liquids. She gulped them one by one, and let out a satisfied sigh once she finished.

Reiji took out a handkerchief from his inner blazer pocket and stepped closer to her. He tilted her chin up and began wiping a small trail of red liquid that dribbled slowly from the corner of her lip.

"Seriously, Guinevere," he began scolding lightly. "your manners suddenly became so deplorable."

"Well, you turn into a starving beast without _**blood**_ for…" Guinevere paused, and her brows furrowed slightly. Reiji found this gesture adorable as he broke away. "…a very long time," she finished.

He hummed in agreement, folding his handkerchief as he spoke, "It has been more than three centuries."

"…Oh dear. It _**has**_ been a while, then."

"Indeed. Is your thirst satisfied?"

Guinevere nodded. "Yes. My throat no longer feels like it's in flames. Thank you, Reiji."

A light blush rose up to Reiji's cheeks before he pushed it down with a cough. "Good. Now, please head off to rest. The others will not disturb you for quite some time."

The silver-eyed woman raised a brow. "Pardon?"

He sighed. "As much as how ridiculous that sounds, I assure you I am not bluffing."

"Reiji, I know you never bluff," she responded without hesitation, directing her warm smile at him.

His eyes widened at her compliment, and he was even more surprised when she reached up and ruffled his smooth, purplish-black hair. His head bowed as he tried to hide his sudden vulnerability. How he missed her touch so.

"…but really, those devils will not disturb me?"

He remained silent, partly flustered and partly unbothered to answer.


	2. II Unavoidable Disturbances

**Chapter 2**

" _Reiji, I know you never bluff," she responded without hesitation, directing her warm smile at him._

 _His eyes widened at her compliment, and he was even more surprised when she reached up and ruffled his smooth, purplish-black hair. His head bowed as he tried to hide his sudden vulnerability. How he missed her touch so._

"… _but really, those devils will not disturb me?"_

 _He remained silent, partly flustered and partly unbothered to answer._

* * *

Yui Komori slowly opened her eyes. She was met by a soft, pastel-purple ceiling. Her red eyes looked towards the middle of the ceiling where an elegant chandelier hung, its golden lights chasing the darkness away from the room.

Appearing in awe, Yui then directed her gaze in front of her, landing on a male that currently sat cross-legged at the bottom of the light pink bed. His auburn hair fell in short, slight waves as it peeked from underneath his fedora. He tipped his fedora, revealing cat-like eyes that clouded with lust as they slowly uncovered her.

Yui yelped.

Laito smirked before allowing a melodious chuckle escaped his mouth. "Hello there, Bitch-chan~ Did you get a good sleep?"

"E- _ **Excuse**_ me?"

Brushing her offended tone, he began crawling towards her. Yui scrambled backwards until she heard a soft thud as her back hit the fancy, cushioned bedrest.

' _Again_ ', Yui thought, clutching the blanket tightly around her. ' _I have nowhere to go_.'

Laito chucked, his fangs tingling as they grew. "You look _**very**_ appetising in the nightdress. Scream for me agai—"

Ayato appeared out of thin air and pushed Laito off the bed. "Don't undress her, you horny bastard."

Laito groaned as he lay sprawled on the ground. His complains fell on deaf ears.

Yui then looked down and was surprised to see her in an unfamiliar and…fairly _**appealing**_ attire due to the thinness of the fabric. She immediately began to panic.

Ayato raised a brow. "Why are you so riled up?"

Laito grabbed the side of the bed, scrunching up the blankets as he heaved himself up with ease. He then pressed his elbow onto the mattress and rested his face on the same palm. His other arm sprawled comfortably across the bedsheet.

His eyes narrowed with amusement as he focused on the platinum blond. "Ufu, Bitch-chan is having perverted thoughts~" he teased. "Rest assured, we weren't the ones that undressed you. Although, if you so desire that, we could—"

"No!" Yui protested, eyes squeezed shut. She then slowly exhaled and straightened her legs. "Then…who undressed me?"

" _ **Guinevere**_ did," Ayato answered, turning his head to the side. Parts of his red bangs brushed his face as the expensive, wooden makeup table suddenly appeared interesting.

Laito let out a seductive giggle. "I must say, she chose the right outfit. It matches your quite finely, Bitch-chan."

"Guinevere…?" Yui repeated, tilting her head as the foreign name slipped through her tongue.

Laito gave her a closed-eyed smile while Ayato stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He gave out a light 'hmph' and turned away again.

"I want to see her," he said after a moment, his voice strangely lost its rough edge. His eyes now bored the carpet beneath the table.

"Now, now, we all feel the same way~" Laito replied, standing up. "And as much as a killjoy Reiji is, I must agree that it's best not to disturb her…although I wouldn't mind seeing her in her frail state, ufufu~"

Ayato clicked his tongue, but showed no other signs of disagreement. They suddenly heard thunderstorm, followed by heavy rainfall and howling wind that indicated the beginning of a heavy storm.

* * *

Guinevere came out of the bathroom, feeling highly refreshed as fresh steam rose from her soft skin. She walked to the direction of her bed, drying her hair. Suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around her torso, halting her. Shaking out of her shock, she allowed laughter to escape her lips as they squeezed her tighter. She caught a glimpse of lilac strands from behind her and her eyes softened in recognition.

Her eyes twinkled as she said, "Ah, my precious Kanato. Did Reiji not prevent you from seeing me?"

"He told me to not disturb your _**rest**_ , but you haven't rested yet, have you?" Kanato replied. When he received nothing, he continued, " _ **Guinevere**_ …do you not want to see me?" His tone was more hushed than usual.

"No, it is quite the opposite actually," she said. "It's nice to see that you have grown well. It makes me glad."

"Then…why…" he started. His voice began to rise as he spoke, "why did you leave me? Why did you leave _**us**_?!"

Guinevere sighed. "I currently do not want to talk about it, but I apologize for leaving you and Teddy alone, I really do. It must have been incredibly difficult for you both." She then gently pried Kanato's hand off her.

Once she faced him, her eyes widened upon seeing his violet ones clouded with tears as he glared at her. She gave him a soft smile and leaned into him, pulling him into her embrace. He let out a sniff in response and snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His arms once again encircling her and she reached her hands out to stroke his hair. She delicately pulled them away and watched as the lilac strands slipped effortlessly past her slender fingers. She admired the softness of his hair, the sound of Kanato's deep inhaling soothingly reached her ears.

"…But I will not go anywhere from now on," she reassured.

She could feel him grabbing a chunk of her clothing from the back, crumpling it slightly. "Really?"

She nodded, humming in agreement. "Yes. You have been through enough pain…and do not fret, my dress will dry eventually. Tears are just water, after all."

Kanato pulled away slightly and tilted his head up to gaze into her captivating silver eyes. "…can you put me to sleep?"

"Of course, precious," she soothed.

After she flicked the light switch, she allowed Kanato to drag her towards her bed, their feet barely making a sound as they walked across the cool marble floor, onto a low, gold-rimmed platform embedded with pale-coloured roses. She drew the silky, chiffon curtains to block the golden rays of dawn and was tugged onto the soft mattress. Both of them snuggled underneath the milky blankets, embracing each other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I would like to go, too," Yui asked, trying to erase the timidness from her voice.

Ayato turned around. "Hah? You want to go see her? Why?"

"Because…I need to thank her."

"Mmm…okay, Bitch-chan, you can come with us," Laito said. An amused sound escaped his lips. "Ufu, don't give me that look, Ayato. Bitch-chan will eventually meet her anyway, so why not allow her to see her 'saviour' now~?"

"Tch, she's resting, baka," Ayato answered.

Laito tilted his head, a smirk adorning his face. "Well, how about this, if she's asleep, then we'll leave her be, but if she's awake…then we can have some fun~"

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Your way of fun is twisted."

Laito pouted in response. "Ayato, you can't talk~"

They clashed heads.

"You wanna—" Ayato began.

"Okay~!" Laito broke away. "Let's continue this later. Bitch-chan has been waiting for a while now…" he extended a hand out to Yui. "Shall we go?"

Gingerly, Yui reached for his hand. The moment they made contact, both of them disappeared, with Ayato following with a scowl.

…

A thin ray of dawn sunlight managed to seep in between the thin gap between the curtains, slicing a part of the darkness residing in the extravagant room. It glinted off the gold-rimmed platform, lightly piercing through the chiffon curtains that were pushed to one side. This gave a clear view of the two figures asleep on the bed, partly enveloped by the shade.

Yui shivered as Laito gazed at the two figures through half-lidded eyes, whose limbs tangled against each other as their bodies were cuddling closely. Despite his smirk, his eyes were cold, sending shivers running down her spine. Ayato, however, didn't even bother to hide his murderous aura, allowing it to leak out in thick masses as he too glared at the two figures. Yui noticed that his teeth were gritting and his hand was clenched, knuckles almost too white against his pale skin.

The two figures were Kanato and a woman that Yui didn't recognise. She had ebony hair, with a slight, deep blue shade that reminded Yui of a starless, night sky. She had long lashes and a perfect oval-shaped face, with a touch of chubbiness on her cheeks, highlighting her youthful appearance. Her nose fitted her facial features nicely as her fair skin looked soft and smooth. The milky blankets uncovered the top part of her silky red nightgown with thin, black straps that were attached to elegant patterns right underneath them that formed a heart-shaped border, shaping the outline of her—no doubt larger that Yui's—bosoms hidden behind the quite revealing gown. One conclusion came to Yui's mind at that moment as she observed the sleeping woman's beauty: ' _She looks like Snow white.'_

Kanato snuggled closer towards the beautiful woman, fuelling the other two brother's annoyance and—jealousy. Yui fidgeted with the hem of her nightdress, even more uncomfortable with the tenser atmosphere.

Ayato began advancing towards them when Laito clamped his fingers around his wrist, eyes still focusing on the two presences cuddling in bed. Their gazes met for a moment, before Ayato shook his brother's grip off him. After a click of his tongue, he disappeared. Laito narrowed his eyes, jealousy flashing through them as the woman ran a hand up his second brother's body, weaving her fingers in his lilac hair. Yui blinked, and he too was gone. She began panicking, realising that she was left alone, and began hurrying out of the room. However, she tripped on something soft and thudded onto the hard, marble floor. She winced as her skin began to sting from the contact.

Someone stirred, letting out a groan from above her on the bed. She froze.

"What…" a figure slowly sat up. "what filthy being _**dares**_ disturb our sleep?"

The voice was soft and smooth, though anger caused it to have a lower, rougher edge. Yui looked up slowly, and was met with a familiar babyish face and lilac hair.

She gulped. Kanato was _**not**_ happy.


	3. III She, the Fairest

**Chapter 3**

 _She winced as her skin began to sting from the contact. Someone stirred, letting out a groan from above her on the bed. She froze._

" _What…" a figure sat up. "what filthy being_ _ **dares**_ _disturb our sleep?"_

 _The voice was soft and smooth, but anger caused it to be lower, rougher. Yui looked up slowly, and was met with a familiar babyish face and lilac hair._

 _She gulped. Kanato was_ _ **not**_ _happy._

* * *

Yui gasped upon seeing glowing, fuchsia eyes, demonic rage swimming within them. Ironically, at the same time, he looked quite angelic due to the thin, golden ray shining on the back of his head, creating a bright, warm ball of aura around him.

The silky blanket fell off his shoulder as he continued sending daggers at her. " _ **You**_ ," Kanato whisper-seethed. "How _**dare**_ you think you have the _**right**_ to disturb us. I should kill you right at this moment."

Yui shook her head as she scrambled back, stumbling with her quiet protesting.

Kanato made an amused sound. "How _**pathetic**_. Che, you're lucky I'm not in the mood to get up, and that Guinee-san and Teddy are asleep, or else that twiggy throat of yours would be _**crushed**_."

Fear was evident in her eyes as she watched him rummaging, messing up the sheets and slipping his hands underneath the blanket a few good times. His eyes, already turned back to its violet hues, was searching frantically around him, his lilac hair swishing along with every turn of his head.

He frowned after a moment of searching. "Where is Teddy?" he asked, voice too steady.

"I-I don't know…" Yui stuttered, tone hushed.

"Of course not. Why _**would**_ you?" he snapped. He went silent for a moment. "…Dammit. Now I have to draw these curtains, but…" He turned and looked at the sleeping woman beside him with slightly troubled eyes.

Yui averted her eyes from him, landing them on the stuffed teddy bear that she tripped over. Her heart skipped a beat. The room began spinning as her brain frantically tried to find a strategy to escape this situation at hand. Before she could do anything, a small, feminine growl came from the dark-haired woman as she turned, facing Yui's direction. She cracked her left eye open—a beauty mark was evident underneath the corner of that eye— to reveal a captivating silver orb.

She sat up immediately, staring at the platinum blonde with both, widened eyes before tilting her head. "Who…?"

Yui scrambled to her feet. With a bow, she spoke quickly, "I-I'm Yui Komori. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Guinevere blinked, surprise fading from her slightly upturned eyes as they returned to their normal size. "…It is fine. Are you perhaps…a sacrificial bride?"

Now it was Yui's turn to be caught off-guarded—not that she wasn't the whole time. She nodded. "Yes."

"I see. That explains why a presence of a human like you would lie in this lion's den," Guinevere replied, wearing a slight smirk on her face.

Her smirk dimmed slightly as she felt on the small tugging of her nightgown from behind. She turned around and let out a light hum, eyes landing on an unpleased Kanato.

"Guinevere," he said. He then glomped her, lips pouting slightly as his pale cheeks puffed out.

She wrapped an arm around him in response, the other petting his head while a shocked Yui looked back and forth between them. She never thought she would see a day where Kanato was not disturbingly eerie.

"You smell good…like cream and vanilla," he spoke again, voice muffled in her chest.

Guinevere smiled upon seeing a tint of pink on his ears. "Why thank you, precious. You smell wonderful as well. Like sweets and freshly baked cupcakes." She was cooing slightly, causing him to bury his face deeper into the silk fabric of her nightgown.

She then looked at Yui, face gentle. "So, is there a particular reason why you are here?"

The platinum blond's eyes brightened in response, as if she remembered something important. "Oh! That's right! I was originally with Ayato and Laito but they left me so… I tripped over t-teddy when I tried to get out of the room, since you two were sleeping…" she tried to ignore Kanato's glare and continued, "A-Anyway, I just…I just wanted to say thank you." She bowed once more.

Guinevere raised an eyebrow. "Me? I did not do anything to deserve such gratitude from you."

"You…you changed my clothes…didn't you? So the brothers didn't have to do it…"

A look of recognition adorned her face. "Oh. I see." She then smiled and resumed stroking Kanato's hair. "There is no need to thank me. I did what a fellow female would do."

Yui blushed lightly at her kindness, admiration shining in her doe-like eyes. Curiosity suddenly came back to her, and she asked, "Um…Miss…?"

"DeRosa Guinevere. Pleasure to be your acquaintance."

"DeRosa…Guinevere?" Yui repeated, the foreign name odd yet beautiful as it slipped from her tongue.

"Yes?" Guinevere answered, amused. "If my name takes too much effort to pronounce, then Guinee is fine, as people quite often call me that."

"O-okay… _ **Guinee-san**_ …" Blood rushed to Yui's cheeks. She gave out a light cough, ignoring Kanato's scoff. "I'm…I'm sorry if this is too personal…but what's your relationship with the Sakamaki brothers?"

Guinevere hummed, eyes boring into the human before her who was currently looking at her shoes. "Just a moment. Could you please hand me Teddy? And you do not mind, do you Kanato? Unless you want me to retrieve him myself…" Kanato quickly shook his head as he buried his face into her chest again.

Yui warily picked up the stuffed toy and walked towards the bed, placing it in Guinevere's extended hand. She thanked Yui as Kanato delicately grabbed it from her, the other arm still wrapped around her torso. His eyes reflect slight gratefulness as he looked at Yui. But that only lasted in the blink of an eye before he snuggled back into Guinevere's warmth.

"Well," Guinevere began. "I am this little fellow's half-cousin."

"I am _**not**_ little."

"Eh, really?!"

Kanato and Yui said at the same time.

Guinevere placed her chin lightly on Kanato's head. The vampire's gaze flickered upwards to look at her as she continued, "Yes, and if you do not know already, Ayato and Laito are the other two of the triplets, meaning…"

"Meaning that…you're also Ayato and Laito's half-cousin," Yui concluded. "But aren't all the six brothers related?"

"No. The brothers have separate mothers, so I only am related the triplets. Let us leave it at that." Guinevere's tone left no room for argument.

"Okay…"

Guinevere smiled. "Now, I think you should return to your room and get properly dressed. Reiji will arrive soon to inform you to join us for dinner."

Yui looked confused. "Dinner? Isn't it morning?"

Kanato turned to look at her, the side of his face still pressed against Guinevere. "Stupid mortal."

"Now, now precious, be nice," Guinevere tutted, petting his head. She focused her attention back on Yui. "Us vampires have a different daily routine than you humans do. We consider breakfast around six at dusk, while dinner around six at dawn. Hence, lunch is at midnight, for us, and midday is when we vampires are supposed to be asleep, in replacement of midnight in human terms."

A small 'oh' escaped Yui's lips before Guinevere's words fully registered in her head. When they did, her eyes widened.

' _Wait, Guinevere's a vampire as well? But…she's not like the brothers. She's so kind, and gentle…Maybe, maybe I'll rely on her more,_ ' Yui thought. ' _Yeah, I'll do that_.'

"You better get going." Guinevere tilted her head towards the door, implying her statement. She and Kanato watched Yui scurry out of the room.

"Hmm…I shall think of a nickname for her," she said.

Kanato blinked. "Why?"

"Why not? It will be nice to see what I come up with. The world probably developed quite a bit during my long period of slumbering, so it would help giving me ideas."

Kanato's eyes darkened at the mention of her slumber. Nonetheless, he continued his intended statement, "Hmph. That mortal doesn't deserve such attention."

Guinevere giggled and poked his puffed-up cheek. "How adorable. Rest assured, my precious, I will not drive my attention away from you, so stop sulking, alright?"

Kanato hugged her tightly "Fine. But you're baking with me and Teddy later."

"Most certainly. I need to get dressed now. You should get ready as well."

She sighed when Kanato ignored her.

* * *

"Bitch-chan, where have you been?"

Yui clutched her hands tightly together, pressing them against her chest. "Y-you left me there, remember? And um, could you please move? Please? You're kind of…blocking the doorway, Laito, and I need to get in my room..."

"No~pe," he responded, giving her a closed-eyed smile. "Did you go anywhere other than _**her**_ room? Because you _**did**_ take a while to return here~"

"I was lost..."

"Is that it?"

"Y-yes. What else—oh! I was able to thank Guinevere!"

Laito's eyes widened. He cocked his head. "How? Is she's awake?"

Yui nodded. "A-And Kanato, as well." Her voice was quiet at the mention of the lilac-haired vampire.

"…I see. Thanks for the information, Bitch-chan~!" Laito waved at her as he waked away.

Yui blinked. For a split second, she saw his eyes portrayed the same, unusual coldness before it was clouded with its usual lust.


	4. IV Emotions

_**Chapter 4**_

" _I was lost..."_

" _Is that it?"_

" _Y-yes. What else—oh! I was able to thank Guinevere!"_

 _Laito's eyes widened. He cocked his head. "How? Is she's awake?"_

 _Yui nodded. "A-And Kanato, as well." Her voice was quiet at the mention of the lilac-haired vampire._

"… _I see. Thanks for the information, Bitch-chan~!" Laito waved at her as he waked away._

 _Yui blinked. For a split second, she saw his eyes portrayed the same, unusual coldness before it was clouded with its usual lust._

* * *

Guinevere slid the bathroom door open, her other hand holding a hanger that hung a sleeveless, navy blue dress, its smooth hem brushing the marble floor. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Humming, she hanged her dress on the round, golden knob against the wall and walked soundlessly—despite being bare-footed on the cold, marble floor—towards the white bathtub supported by four, golden dragon's feet.

The feet were wrapped around by vines and blooming, pale-coloured roses. The dark golden vines slithered upwards, gracefully curling as they branched away from each other, the longest one stopping before the bathtub's edge.

Guinevere twisted the tap's cog-shaped knob, allowing warm water to gush out from the golden tap. She turned and made her way towards the extravagant, golden-bordered mirror against the smooth, dark golden wall at the centre of spacious bathroom. The vines and roses there matched the ones along the feet and sides of the bathtub.

Guinevere gazed into the round mirror was met by familiar, iridescent eyes that almost appeared to be glowing as they reflected a lighter shade of silver against the morning rays. She then noticed a few minor cowlicks, specifically on her dark, wispy bangs, and clicked her tongue. Suddenly, her sharp hearing picked up a swooshing noise of rubbing fabric where the bathtub was. Barely a second after, the sound of water flowing failed to reach her ears. Then, a splashing noise followed.

She didn't even bat an eyelid once she faced the culprit. "Shuu, how much lazier can you get?"

The golden blond, wonderfully tousle-haired vampire let out a grunt in response, eyes closed as he gave off an unconcerned aura.

"You know, you are just creating more work for yourself. If your clothes get wet, then you will have to take them off and place them in the laundry, then come back and waste more time on selecting new clothes—which you do every morning already—and putting them on. How wise," Guinevere said, a hint of smugness evident in her tone at her last statement.

"I'll just ask the maids to place them in the laundry or something, and choosing clothes isn't a big task," Shuu said. He then shifted slightly, creating small ripples of waves, and cracked open an eye to peer at her. "And does that mean you want me to strip? Heh, lewd woman."

"Well, my dear, if you did not go in _**my**_ bathtub, or any other water-filled bathtub for that matter, _**fully**_ clothed, then you would not have to do any of that sort."

Shuu chuckled. "Your way of speaking…you haven't changed after all."

Guinevere bent over and opened the drawer underneath the mirror. "Of course I have not. Conversations like these about clothes and water-filled bathtubs are far too common, so it is expected that we repeat ourselves."

Both of Shuu's eyes were opened, gleaming with amusement as they watched her straighten up, closing the drawer lightly behind her. She then suddenly disappeared. Almost instantly, he felt something soft and white hit his face, covering his vision. He automatically closed his eyes, inhaling the lovely, nostalgic scent of cream and vanilla. The scent that he has been yearning for more than three centuries. He gripped the towel tighter than usual, enjoying its softness. After prying it off him, his nose picked up the same, soothing scent beside him. He smirked and turned his head in that direction, and his eyes were met with Guinevere's captivating ones. Eyes that were too familiar. Eyes that he missed.

Said-woman smiled. "Dry yourself, please. We do not want you getting sick now, do we?" Guinevere then reached a hand out to lovingly weave her fingers through his curly locks, lightly brushing them. "Mm, it is quite soft. _**Almost**_ as soft as mine."

Shuu lowered his head, his curly locks shadowing his face. Guinevere tilted her head, smiling even wider at his slight vulnerability. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, untangling her hand from his hair. With one smooth motion, he pulled her into the bathtub. Guinevere's eyes widened a fraction before she heard a splashing of water, followed closely by the warm dampness of water soaking into her nightgown, sticking the silk fabric to her skin.

Shuu looked at her through his bangs, smirking as his eyes practically glowed. "Lewd woman. Tempting me like that."

Guinevere blinked. "I—"

"Do that again. It feels nice."

Sighing, Guinevere scooted closer to him. She brought two hands up and began playing with his hair, massaging his head every now and then. Shuu leaned towards her, humming in satisfaction. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. She gave out a small, slightly high-pitched cry of surprise.

"…Stop tempting me." Shuu tensed for a moment before relaxing, resting his head on her shoulder.

Guinevere looked away, embarrassed. "…I am not. You are just imagining things." She then mumbled the next part, "…How unladylike of me…"

"No, it's supposed to be _'how lewd of me'_."

"Quiet, you."

…

She lifted her head, looking straight into clouded, emerald green eyes. Laito looked down, maintaining eye-contact as his mouth set in an unusual grim line. His red, auburn hair fell in waves past his forehead, brushing his pale cheeks. His fingers twitched slightly, the urge to touch the woman in front of him ran through him like electricity. But he was incredibly mad at her, and that was the only thing that made him able to resist, to remain relatively composed.

Laito's voice was icy when he spoke. "You…first Kanato, then Shuu...I wonder...what were you _**thinking? Hmm?**_ "

Guinevere didn't reply. Instead, she stepped forward, her full attention remaining on him. "You are not worthless, Laito," she simply said, eyes narrowed in disapproval.

She watched as Laito's eyes widened, surprised at the accuracy of his thoughts escaping her mouth. Sighing, Guinevere went down from her tippy toes and rested a hand on her hip, bringing her other hand to gently caress his cheek.

Her thumb lightly stroked his cheeks. "How many times must I tell you not to think that way? Thinking like that will only deceive you greatly. As for your concerns, you must understand that I was planning to meet you all at dinner after my rest, but before I could do any of that, Kanato came into my room.

And knowing him well enough, he would throw a tantrum if I refuse to comply. If he threw a tantrum, you, or the other brothers, might awaken from your rests. And I most certainly do not what that to happen."

As her rich voice gradually soothed his ears, Laito slowly lifted his hand to place it on top of hers. He tightened his grip, gaze refusing to leave the woman in front of him. After a few seconds passed, he closed his eyes, leaning into the comfort of her hand. The stormy rage inside of him was slowly beginning to fade as he turned his head, kissing the inside of her palm.

Guinevere smiled. "…Thank you for understanding, Laito. One of the little reasons to prove that you are nowhere near worthlessness."

He opened an eye to peek at her. "Ufu~ Guinevere, you're just… _ **too**_ observant—" He then opened his other eye. "—as always. Though, I'm glad you know me so well~ That you're the only one who's able to read me like an open book." He then lowered his voice, allowing a hint of seductive to slip into it. "It makes you _**far**_ more superior than other women."

Guinevere blinked. "…thank you."

A melodious chuckle escaped Laito's lips. He leaned down and they touched foreheads, noses brushing. In response, Guinevere closed her eyes and began rubbing her nose adoringly against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her hips, interlocking his fingers and resting them on her lower back. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's presence.

Gently, Guinevere pulled away, causing Laito to groan in complaint. "We have breakfast, Laito," she said, trying to ignore the hand that was creeping up her back.

She received a pout. "Aw, really? You're almost turning into Reiji, you know~?"

Sighing, she hooked her arm around his, placing her hand on the crook of his arm. They both disappeared, with her refusing to acknowledge his complaints.

* * *

After changing into a stylish and light off-shouldered pink shirt with frilly layers, Yui managed to put on matching pink slip-on shoes before she heard a knock at her door. She went and opened it and to her surprise, she was met with a dishevelled uniform with a red tie wrapped around a pale neck, along with fiery red hair. Lime green eyes met hers. And they were not pleased.

Ayato parted his mouth, flashing a set of fangs. "Oi, chichi nashi, I'm thirsty."


	5. V Dinner Reunion

_**Chapter 5**_

 _After changing into a stylish and light off-shouldered pink shirt with frilly layers, Yui managed to put on matching pink slip-on shoes before she heard a knock at her door. She went and opened it and to her surprise, she was met with a dishevelled uniform with a red tie wrapped around a pale neck, along with fiery red hair. Lime green eyes met hers. And they were not pleased._

 _Ayato parted his mouth, flashing a set of fangs. "Oi, chichi nashi, I'm thirsty."_

* * *

"Oi, drama queen, stop throwing a fit," Subaru said, giving the lilac-haired vampire a glare.

"What. Did. You. _**Call**_ me?" Kanato replied through gritted teeth. He was the only one standing up, his left fist clenched at his side. His right hand held his stuffed toy closed to him.

"Both of you, now is not the time to quarrel like deplorable children." Reiji opened his eyes, glaring at the both of them with displeased, magenta eyes. He then sighed, averting his gaze and directing it towards the four empty chairs. "They are unacceptably late—"

"Ufu, Reiji, you need to loosen up~" A voice said on the opposite, far side of the table. "It has only been three minutes you know?"

All eyes went towards the source of voice to reveal a certain perverted vampire. He was pulling out a chair for his half-cousin, who was a vision of navy blue grace as she sat down.

"Thank you, Laito," she said. Kanato called out her name, his eyes suddenly filled with delight as he began making his way towards her.

To dampen his rare giddiness, Laito gave a close-eyed smile and immediately sat on the seat beside her.

Leaning towards her, he tilted her chin up to meet his mischievous gaze. "No problem~ Anything for _**my**_ Guinevere—" He barely dodged a plate that was thrown towards him so fast that it appeared as a white blur.

Shuu opened an eye, gaze cold. "Heh. _**Yours**_?"

Laito narrowed his eyes in response, a smirk creeping up on his face. He then turned to the immaculately dressed male, who held an unreadable expression, and said, "Reiji, aren't you going to scold Kanato for his 'deplorable' table manners? He threw a plate at me~"

Subaru scoffed, his glare more menacing than usual as his arms were crossed. "Like hell he's going to. You started all of this with your bullshit."

"Normally, I would, but I will let these misbehaviours go…" Reiji said. His voice then hardened. "…for what you said was _**highly**_ unnecessary, Laito. I suggest you think of the consequences before even _**opening**_ that obnoxious mouth of yours."

Guinevere's voice effortlessly interrupted the possessive tension as she waved her silver fork slightly about, a potato pierced in it. "You all need to calm down before you turn this place into ruins and make the servants' jobs more difficult." She then casually stuffed the potato piece in her mouth, silver orbs scanning the room to gaze at every one of them.

Kanato sat down but continued to glare daggers at Laito, whose eyes twinkled with amusement as he leaned forward, planting his elbows on the table.

"But this is fun, fufufu~" Laito mused, unlacing his hands and bringing one of them up to gently adjust the angle of his fedora's brim.

Guinevere sighed. "For _**you**_ , maybe, and your odd fetishes—"

Every vampire in the room froze as a sweet scent riffled across the room. The brothers were snapped out of their trance when hands slammed onto the table, shaking the tableware. The hands belonged to Guinevere, who held a dangerous smirk on her face and eyes that steeled with discontentment.

" _ **I**_ will deal with this matter." And with that, she teleported.

The brothers stared at the empty seat where she once was. They then exchanged knowing glances, and silence enveloped them for a while more before Shuu decided to break it.

"Bothersome woman," he stated, closing his eyes.

No objections were made.

…

Yui's vision began to blur as her blood was being drained more than necessary from her body. Her wrists were beginning to bruise, the pain dulling but still throbbing. A leg was pressed in between hers, as the unnerving sound of sucking and slight slurping reached her ears.

"Ayato." A rich, velvety voice interrupted.

The grip on her wrists loosened as she felt the coldness of sharp fangs pried away from her neck. She could feel warm liquid dripping down her neck.

Ayato turned around, annoyance fading as his gaze met with Guinevere's. He ignored the human behind him that collapsed due to the loss of blood. Anger and envy washed over him when the scene of her and Kanato replayed in his head, and his fists clenched. However, to hide it all, he replaced it with a smirk, along with a sound akin to a scoff.

"What're _**you**_ doing here?" His tone rougher than usual, as if he didn't long for her presence after all those centuries. As _**if**_.

Guinevere tilted her head. "You and Laito are very alike at times, but that is to be expected. Now, please carry the human back to her bedroom and join us for breakfast. I will deal with her afterwards."

"What Ore-sama does is none of your business—"

He was interrupted with a smile. "'Ore-sama?' That was adorable. You still have not changed, after all," Guinevere mused, amusement lacing in her tone.

A shade similar to his hair exploded on Ayato's face, covering some of the paleness as his eyes enlarged with surprise.

"Wh- _ **what**_?!" he spluttered. Her radiating smugness only fuelled his blushing mess. "What the hell are you—Ore… _ **Ore-sama**_ is having a serious conversation here!"

"No need to be embarrassed. Addressing yourself like that is unique, _**Ore-sama**_ ," she said, tone teasing.

"…Say that again."

Guinevere poked a tongue out. "Nope."

Ayato snapped his head up, his bangs moving away to reveal eyes that showed annoyance, intense and… _ **lust**_. With a few swift strides, he made his way towards her, stopping when they're less than an arm's length away. He looked down, allowing himself to be sucked into her half-lidded eyes. He didn't miss them squinting slightly as she gently smiled.

He leaned forward, and within milliseconds, she lifted her hand up to clamp onto his slightly parted mouth. Her eyes brightened when she saw Ayato's narrowing in slight irritation. Suddenly, she felt a small, cold stinging sensation followed by warm liquid slowly dripping down the inside of her palm. Then, the liquid was suddenly wiped by another warm, this time soft and solid, _**something**_. She raised an eyebrow upon realising that it was his tongue that was licking away her blood, caused by his fangs grazing the inside of her palm.

She just managed to remove her hand from Ayato's mouth when he grabbed it, licking the fresh bite mark. His eyes glowed fuchsia pink for a brief moment before it went back to its usual shade. He then released her hand, and Guinevere turned it over to inspect her bite mark, only to see a smooth porcelain skin.

Ayato licked his lips. "Your blood…it's sweet."

"…Thank you. But any more than this will turn into a competition, and you know that."

"Heh, I personally don't mind—"

She gave him a look. " _ **I**_ mind. I do not want you to fight among your brothers, especially when I am the cause of encouraging the distant relationship between you and your brothers, nor do I want you all to treat me like a limitless _**blood-bag**_. I do not know about other individuals, but I will _**not**_ fall that low. Do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes," Ayato mumbled, displeased with this obedient side of his. But when Guinevere was serious, disagreement would not be a wise choice.

She then sighed, partly regretting her sternness, for he looked very innocent and troubled in her eyes, like a child after being scolded from breaking his mother's expensive vase. Delicately, she grabbed both of his cheeks, caressing before pinching them lovingly. Ayato exhaled and relaxed under her touch, closing his eyes as the tension gradually began to dissolve. But the moment lasted quicker than he thought.

His eye twitched and he let out a pained howl, trying to squirm away from his half-cousin's sudden tight pinches. He gripped both of her wrists, attempting to pry her off him. When she finally did, his cheeks were peachy red due to both the pinching _**and**_ the flusterment.

He glared, but that seemed to have no effect of her due to the giggles bubbling from within her, slipping past her lips and escaping through her slender hand.

"Aww, that looks adorable! Ayato, why are you so adorable?" she cooed, hands placed on her hips, the insides of her palms facing outwards.

Ayato could feel a tic mark appear. "Do you want to be sucked dry?"

"Of course not."

"You opinion doesn't matter. And don't call Ore-sama adorable."

"Oh? But did you not say that my opinions do not matter? Then shouldn't you not care about what I say or call you?"

"…"

Guinevere extended a hand. "I am just messing with you. Come, let us go dine with the others. I promise that I will make you Takoyaki afterwards, okay?"

Ayato was about to take her hand when she retracted it.

"That is, after you return the human to her room for resting." She followed her statement with a smile, completely ignoring his scowl.

…

Reiji rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Kanato, get off her. Your manners are intolerable."

Kanato answered with a small whine, facing his back towards the table to bury his face into the crook of Guinevere's neck.

Stroking his hair, Guinevere bit on another potato, chewing it deliciously as she showed obliviousness towards the envy that leaked out from the other brothers. Laito, with annoyed smirk, squeezed her hand tighter. Ayato stood up, knocking his chair. Furiously, he pointed a finger at the 'close' trio.

"How come _**those**_ two get to be close to her?!" he exclaimed.

Reiji sighed, irritation evident when his eyes opened. "Do not be mistaken. I did not allow them, they chose to act deplorable themselves. As for the reason why you did not get to be seated next to her, it was because of your late attendance and _**highly**_ disapproving behaviour."

"Do not fully put the blame on that poor child. I am partly to blame as well, since I stuck my hand out, therefore getting a tiny graze or two is only natural." Guinevere defended before opening her mouth to stuff another potato in.

"Child?!" Ayato yelled.

She ignored him and was about to bite on the potato when she was stopped by her forearm being lightly shaken. She looked down to see a relatively small, pale hand that was grabbing it and traced the hand up to a pleading-looking Kanato, which she found quite adorable. She hummed in question, and when Kanato pointed to his mouth, she fed him the potato from her fork that she was holding. She watched as he chewed, then scrunched up his face in disgust, earning a giggle from her.

"Very well then," Reiji responded to her statement. "Kanato, feed yourself."

Kanato poked his tongue at said-vampire and hugged Guinevere tighter.

A smile began etching its way onto Guinevere's lips. "Heeeh? Would you like to be fed as well, Reiji?"

Reiji choked on his wine, receiving surprised expressions from Ayato and Laito before they burst out laughing. Kanato giggled, lifting himself up slightly from her lap to rub his nose adoringly against her cheek. Shuu chuckled at his blood-brother and even Subaru had to smile, allowing a scoff of amusement to slip from his mouth before covering it with a cough, going back to his usual glowering.

Reiji accepted the napkin on Guinevere's outstretched hand, taking his time to wipe his mouth. Despite the choking, no wine was spilt on the table. That however, shouldn't be much of a surprise, since Reiji was an immaculate person.

Guinevere then settled back down onto her seat and Kanato made himself comfortable on her lap once again, rewrapping his arms around her neck. Laito still hadn't released her other hand, instead, chose to watch as she gave Reiji the napkin, trying to stifle more laughter that threatened to bubble from within him. Ayato, however, was still howling with laughter, his head thrown back as he slapped the table repeatedly.

Once Reiji reclaimed his dignity, he directed his slightly furious gaze at Guinevere. "Please do not say something so inappropriate. I merely assumed that people with proper hands would know how to use them."

"I believe we couldn't hear you. The wine must have still been lodged in the wrong side of your throat," Kanato replied, almost snarling.

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "First you lack knowing how you use your hands, now your ears? Who knows if you are able to function your _**brain**_? Unless you know how to use your _**own**_ body parts correctly, this argument is _**invalid**_."

Guinevere pulled him back into the crook of her neck, her hand lingering on the back of his head while she looked at Reiji, and said, "Okay, you two lovelies need to be quiet. We do not want pointless chaos, now do we? Now, if you will excuse me, I shall go and tend to that human."

"What? Why that _**mortal**_?" Kanato whined slightly.

"I agree. Ayato should tend Bitch-chan. It was his fault after all, since he caused her to be in this state~" Laito added, his gaze focusing on Guinevere's flawless hand in his as he stroked the back of it with his thumb.

Ayato clicked his tongue. "Tch. Both of you shut up."

Kanato's frown deepened. " _ **What**_ did you say?"

"Make me, Ayato~" Laito challenged.

And so the triplet's bickering began. Shuu shut his eyes and disappeared, not wanting to cope with the noise.

"Dinner is dismissed." Reiji too left in the blink of an eye after a sigh, mumbling about the need of aspirin to treat his uprising migraine.

Subaru was about to stand up and leave when Guinevere halted him, causing him to go rigid.

"Subaru, how have you been?" she asked, giving him as soft smile. She raised an eyebrow when Subaru gave her the cold shoulder before he vanished into thin air.

Sighing, she gently pried Kanato off her. He immediately began protesting as she placed him down, disconnecting himself from Ayato and Laito's childish bickering. He only quietened when she offered to bake with him after school. The other two stopped, now focusing their attention on the two.

"Oi, how come you're giving him all the attention? Didn't you promise Ore-sama to make him Takoyaki?" Ayato spoke.

"That's right, no fair Guinevere~" Laito agreed. "Make me macaroons."

"I plan to keep my word to you, Ayato, Kanato. I will bake with you threeafter school. Happy?"

Ayato smirked, making a sound of approval. Laito gave her a sincerer smile as he let out a delighted chuckle. Kanato hummed, nodding cutely with slightly flushed cheeks. Guinevere flashed them a smile before teleporting away to Yui's room.


	6. VI (1) Games and Surprises

_**Chapter 6**_

" _Oi, how come you're giving him all the attention? Didn't you promise Ore-sama to make him Takoyaki?" Ayato spoke._

" _That's right, no fair Guinevere~" Laito agreed. "Make me macaroons."_

" _I do remember the promise that I made you, Ayato, and I plan to keep it. I will bake with you three after school. Happy?"_

 _Ayato smirked, making a sound of approval. Laito gave her a sincerer smile as he let out a delighted chuckle. Kanato hummed, nodding cutely with slightly flushed cheeks. Guinevere flashed them a smile before teleporting away to Yui's room._

* * *

Wandering down the dark, eerie hallways, Yui's eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to find a certain white, wooden double-door embedded with golden borders. She sighed once she reached a dead end and turned around, making her way down another hallway. As she walked onwards, she allowed her mind to sway out of focus.

When she came to fifteen minutes ago on her bed, she was awfully confused. She didn't recall lying in her own bed when she was last conscious, not to mention that she was already changed into a familiar, clean attire. An even more stranger thing was that no bite marks were evident on her neck…

She remembered before she lost consciousness that Ayato was biting her, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice…Guinevere's to be exact…

Her eyes widened as everything began to unfold. Guinevere must have brought her to her bedroom and changed her bloodied clothes, just like how she did last time. It only made sense.

A smile appeared on her face at the thought of the older woman's kindness. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she reached the only wooden door along the hallway. It was left slightly ajar, allowing thin, golden light to slip through, penetrating the darkness and lighting up the floor along with the light that slipped past the gap underneath the door.

Yui decided to creep closer and voices entered her ears.

"Ufufu, what kind of crappy throw was that, Ayato~?"

"Urusai! Ore-sama was just distracted, that's all!"

"What a stupid excuse. Teddy and I weren't doing anything."

The triplet's voices. To confirm her statement, Yui looked through the door's crack. Ayato was in front of the dart board, his hand gripping on two darts as he argued with Laito, who stood beside him with the typical, perverted smirk adorning his face along with half-lidded eyes akin to a cat's. Kanato sat on the pool table in the corner of Yui's vision, his stuffed toy hugged closely to him. Behind Laito, further to the left, was Shuu, who laid comfortably on the couch, appearing asleep with earphones blasting soothing, classical music in his ears.

"Well? Are you not going to come in?" A familiar voice startled Yui.

She quickly spun around and was met by a certain dark-haired woman with striking silver eyes, one of them a shade lighter than usual due to the thin stilt of golden light that shone upon it as it lightened up a small part of her face.

"Guinee-san!" Yui whisper-said. "I-I was looking for you…"

She received an owlish blink. "Oh? May I ask why?" Guinevere asked.

"I just wanted to thank yo—"

"Oi, Guinevere, we know you and Chichi nashi are out there!" The voice belonged to no other than Ayato.

Guinevere politely signalled Yui to move aside before pushing open the door.

All eyes were on her by the time she stepped in the room. Shuu shifted, propping a hand underneath his head as he peeked at her through an opened eye.

"My, what do we have here? May I join you all this evening?" Guinevere's tone was gentle.

Yui timidly trailed after her, closing the door behind her as Guinevere spoke.

"Fufu, why of course, Guinevere~" Laito replied merrily.

Ayato's eyes suddenly glowed with fiery enthusiasm as they fixed on her. "Heh, Ore-sama accepts your challenge." He began spinning the dart between his fingers.

Kanato immediately hopped off the pool table and wandered over to her. In the meantime, Yui looked around, and was slightly surprised to see Reiji and Subaru present as well. Subaru, with his arms crossed, was leaning on the wall behind the far side of the pool table, away from the others. Reiji sat on an elegant armchair near the door, his hand angling his open book to the side as his attention fixed on Guinevere in silent observation.

"Very well then. Komori-san, we can resume our conservation later if you do not wish to speak of it in front of the brothers," Guinevere stated.

"Hai…"

"Oh? What conversation~? Bitch-chan, are you trying to steal Guinevere away from me?" Laito's tone was its usual frivolousness, however, there was slight edge towards the end.

Kanato glomped Guinevere from behind. "Teddy and I refuse."

Subaru clicked his tongue, glaring at Kanato's hands that was too close to Guinevere for his liking. Reiji looked like he was on the verge of scolding Kanato himself, the words already on the tip of his tongue as he pushed up his glasses.

Guinevere smiled and petted Kanato's hand that rested around her stomach, playfully hushing him. She then looked up. "So, shall we have a match?"

" _ **Finally**_ ," Ayato said. "Well? What will the grand prize be?"

Laito appeared in between Yui and Guinevere, slinging his arms around their shoulders. "How about…Bitch-chan or Guinevere are the prizes~!"

"Eh?" Yui blinked in shock.

"What kind of prizes are that?!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Why, they're good ones, little Subaru~"

"…do you have a death wish?"

Reiji sighed. "Both of you, stop acting deplorable. Laito, do not provoke him. I have already recently repaired all the walls within this mansion, therefore, any more damage caused by your stupidity will cost you greatly, for _**you**_ will have the responsibility to pay for the expenses."

In response, Laito agreed half-heartedly with the wave of a hand.

Guinevere wrapped her fingers around her chin, once again bringing everyone's attention towards her. "Let us make things more… _ **entertaining**_ …" she said. She then narrowed her eyes and smirked, angling her head to the side. "If _**I**_ win, you all would have to leave Miss Komori alone for a _**whole**_ week, _**and**_ dress up in maid outfits for me to take a picture of. Note that the picture cannot be disposed of in any way, but displayed in the entry hallway instead…"

The triplets and Subaru groaned. Reiji made a sound of amusement, his glasses flashing underneath the light. His expression was unreadable.

"Bothersome woman," Shuu said, though his eyes reflected approval as their eyes met.

"…but, if you all win, Miss Komori and/or I belong to you for a _**whole**_ day, meaning we will have to do whatever you desire, with _**reason**_ ," she finished.

Yui flinched as the brothers' eyes glowed fuchsia pink. She did not want to know what occurred in their minds at that moment.

"Deal," Ayato responded. Him and Guinevere shook hands.

"Ah, this is going to be fun, I can just _**feel**_ it~" Laito sighed, a light pink hue evident on his cheeks.

Subaru glared at him. "Oi, no perverted thoughts, or you'll just disappoint the hell out of yourself when you lose."

Laito's eyes flashed. "Heeeh, is that a threat?"

Subaru sent him a smirk. "Damn right."

Guinevere went and picked up the darts. Her eyes reflected nothing but confidence. "So…shall we?"

…

Ayato gawked. "No way…she got two bullseyes in a _**row**_? What the hell?!"

Guinevere poked her tongue at him in response, aiming her third dart. "Beat that, sweetie."

"Guinevere…do I really have to dress up as a maid outfit?" Kanato looked up at her with puppy eyes.

"Of coouuurse you will have to. Now hush, darling, I have to focus."

Subaru crossed his arms and looked away. "Tch. If she scores the third bullseye then even Shuu won't be able to beat her."

"Heh. I'm surprised he's even playing, let alone standing up," Ayato mocked. Shuu ignored him from where he sat, choosing to watch Guinevere as she closed an eye for precision.

Yui's hands were clasped together hopefully, her thoughts supporting the dark-haired woman.

"But…I…" Kanato frowned. He then suddenly screamed, catching everyone off guard.

As a result, Guinevere's hands slipped, missing the dartboard entirely. Her eye twitched. After straightening up, she slowly turned around to face the lilac-haired boy, ignoring the laughter that erupted around her, specifically from Laito and Ayato as they leaned on each other, barely staying upright. Even Reiji wore a humorous smirk. Subaru was stifling his laugher as he faced the wall while Shuu chuckled amusedly.

If her life wasn't bargained and at risk, Yui would have joined the joyfulness. Currently, she looked like she was on the verge of fainting.

" _ **Kanato**_." Venom laced Guinevere's voice as she spoke. "What _**exactly**_ are you trying to achieve?"

Kanato blinked, eyes large and innocent as they gazed at her strained smile. Bluntly, he said, "I don't want to wear a maid's outfit."

" _ **Clearly**_." Guinevere then sighed, averting her attention away from him to direct it towards the other two of the triplets. "Done you two?"

"Pfft, wait…give us a second…bwaha," Ayato shakily replied, wiping away a tear from his eye. He steadily got off the floor as Laito fixed his fedora.

"Okay, we're done. Fufufu, that was highly entertaining~"

Guinevere's arms remained crossed. "Judging by your reactions, yes Laito, it must have been. Anyways, Shuu, it is your turn."

Shuu smirked as he stood up. "What's with that glare?" He chuckled when Guinevere simply huffed, standing beside Reiji as she continued to sulk adorably.

"You are quite childish at times," Reiji said over the bickering noises, his lips centimetres from her ears. His hand hovered over the small of her back.

Her gaze turned towards him. "How smooth."

"I assure you, I did not plan to be…Smoothness tend flow naturally from my mouth instead."

"Haha, sure dear." Sarcasm dripped from her tone.

Reiji flashed a smile and petted her head, satisfied upon her gradually easing tension, before he too focused back onto the game. Yui, being on the other side of Guinevere, looked between the two of them with shock, for she had not strike Reiji as one for affection or mockery.

Suddenly, she was pushed backwards, and after she blinked, Ayato stood where Guinevere was, Laito right beside him. She saw Shuu shooting the last dart, hitting bullseye to declare his victory. Yui's stomach dropped.

She then heard muffling noises where Ayato was, and stepped forwards to peer at what was going on. She sweat-dropped when she saw that Ayato was covering Guinevere's mouth and Laito was holding her wrists, both seeming to enjoy themselves greatly. Something at the lower half of Guinevere's dress caught Yui's eyes and she looked down, blinking in disbelief when she saw Kanato hugging Guinevere's legs as he sat on the hem of her dress that draped over her feet, spilling its rich blueness onto the floor. Her eyes focused even further to see Teddy squished between the two of them.

Shuu turned around and made eye-contact with Guinevere. He sent her a smirk.

"…What the hell are you idiots doing?" It seemed like Subaru was also speechless for a moment, not just Yui herself.

"Silencing her." Ayato.

"Messing with her~" Laito.

"Hugging her…and you're the idiot." Kanato.

Reiji had already disappeared once Shuu hit bullseye, unsatisfied with his own blood-brother's victory. The triplets released Guinevere, teleporting as far away from her as possible within the room. They amusedly watched as she took a deep breath to sooth her anger.

"Shuu, what do you want?" She almost spat out the statement.

She received a chuckle. Shuu walked up to her and lifted her chin up, much to the remaining brothers' annoyance.

"What a naughty, _**sadistic**_ woman you are, wanting us to humiliate ourselves by wearing maid outfits…" he mused. His eyes glinted. "You should be _**punished**_."

Guinevere raised a brow nonchalantly. "Well, that is what I turn out after living with a bunch of hard-core sadists. And you choose _**me**_ as the grand prize? I. Am. _**Honoured**_."

Shuu hummed pleasantly, ignoring complaints from the triplets, ignoring everything else around him. Subaru narrowed his eyes, sending the two a growl before teleporting away, most likely to his room.

Shuu's mouth then parted, revealing fangs. "Starting now, Guinevere dear, call me _**Shuu-sama**_." Oh, how he would love to hear that name roll off her tongue.


	7. VII (2) Games and Surprises

_**Chapter 7**_

" _What a naughty,_ _ **sadistic**_ _woman you are, wanting us to humiliate ourselves by wearing maid outfits…" he mused. His eyes glinted. "You should be_ _ **punished**_ _."_

 _Guinevere raised a brow nonchalantly. "Well, that is what I turn out after living with a bunch of hard-core sadists. And you choose_ _ **me**_ _as the grand prize? I. Am._ _ **Honoured**_ _."_

 _Shuu hummed pleasantly, ignoring complaints from the triplets, ignoring everything else around him. Subaru narrowed his eyes, sending the two a growl before teleporting away, most likely to his room._

 _Shuu's mouth then parted, revealing fangs. "Starting now, Guinevere dear, call me_ _ **Shuu-sama**_ _." Oh, how he would love to hear that name roll off her tongue._

* * *

Guinevere handed the platinum blond human a neatly ironed uniform. "School starts in less than an hour so I suggest that you get dressed."

"…school?" Yui repeated, confused.

"Yes, I believe you are attending a private night school," Guinevere answered. "Therefore, getting used to sleeping during the daytime and arising at night would be very helpful towards you."

"But…what about Shuu? Don't you have to be his maid…or something?"

Guinevere paused at the door. She turned her head to the side, almost smirking as they made eye contact. "Yes, of course. But I told him to postpone it until after school, for it would not be convenient for either of us since we will be in two different places for most of the night. It will simply be a waste."

"Oh."

"Hmm…what is this I hear? Disappointment? Did you want to be in my place instead? Or perhaps you want _**me**_ as your 'grand prize'?"

A blush bloomed across Yui's cheeks. "Guinee-san!"

"You're so fun to mess with," Guinevere smiled. "I shall take my leave, Miss Komori. I apologize for wasting your time."

"Wait!" Yui then began fiddling with her clothing. "Eto…I've been wanting to say this for a while now…" She paused and her eyes met with Guinevere's curious ones. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"…You are welcome," Guinevere said after a second. Her smile then reappeared on her face again. "I appreciate your politeness, but I have no problems with you being less formal towards me, in fact, it's an encouragement."

Yui nodded. "Oh, well, you…don't have to be that formal with me either. Yui is fine."

She received a slightly raised eyebrow. "Mmm…if you insist, _**Yui-chan.**_ Ta-ta~"

…

Guinevere watched as the brothers left, and a wide smile sneaked onto her face.

"Now…let us get to work," she said, tone almost singsong as she turned away from the window. A maid was waiting at the door with a neat white box wrapped in a pretty red ribbon. "Have you got the outfit? Excellent."

She accepted the gift and thanked the maid after politely declining her assistance. Untying the ribbon, she couldn't help but let out a mischievous giggle. "Oh, my dear Subaru, you will like _**this.**_ "

…

Subaru was making his way to the nurse's office, his mood foul as his knuckles bled. He did not plan to go there, but his teacher was not willing to co-operate. He found that bothersome. He found humans, in general, bothersome.

He stopped in front of the familiar white doors, the white sign above it with a red, first-aid cross evident. Sighing, he knocked with his uninjured hand before sliding the door open. The curtains were drawn at the far end of the two plain, white patients' beds, hiding the nurse's desk from view.

"Oi, is anyone here?" he called out.

He heard the sound of a rolling chair, followed by an unnaturally deep voice requesting for his patience. He raised an eyebrow in response. The voice sounded awfully familiar, but the thought of that person being here was impossible.

The albino walked towards the bed and plopped down. His eyes flickered towards the curtains, squinting slightly as if trying to see through it. Suddenly the curtains were drawn to the side, revealing—

Subaru leaped backwards, falling off the bed in shock. His face was burning as he heard pearls of laughter from above him. Quickly, he got up, and after a double take, he settled with shooting daggers at the nurse, crossing his arms.

"Guinevere, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Ah, ah. It is _**doctor**_ DeRosa to you, mister!" the woman corrected, tone chastising.

"…no. Just no," Subaru deadpanned. "And you haven't answered my question!"

"Why, I came here to see you, of course…it turned out to be much hastier than I thought." She began walking around the bed towards him as she spoke, "Do you like this attire? I purchased it exclusively for this event~"

Subaru's blush deepened. She was wearing a whitish-pink nurse's dress with round, white buttons all the way to the dress's hem. The puffy arm sleeves had a line of white fabric around the hems and was pinned by a round, pale pink button that matched the rest of her attire. Though her nurse's dress was plain and did not reveal much of the upper body because of the thin, Chinese-styled neck hole with white, Peter-Pan collars, it exposed more of the lower body potion, the dress halting at her mid-thighs. As a result, it showed off most of her slender legs that was wrapped with translucent, light beige stockings. Pink heels were worn to match her attire.

The dress was overall tight, accenting her curves perfectly. Her hair was twisted and pinned into a middle-height, stylishly messy bun underneath a nurse's whitish-pink hat. Peeking beneath the hat were straight, wispy bangs that almost covered her elegant brows.

Subaru blinked, snapping of his trance to see her caressing his hand delicately as she examined it. His dead heart suddenly came to life due to slight cuteness overload upon seeing her furrowed brows.

"Must you always injure yourself like this?" she asked, releasing his hand to head towards one of the drawers.

Disappointment flooded through him as his hand tingled with cold loneliness at the lack of her touch. He pushed it away and responded, "Tch. Those yapping drama queens started it first."

Guinevere took out the first-aid kit, eyebrow raised as she glanced at him briefly before opening it. "Drama queens?"

"Yeah," he responded. "They keep blushing and shit and calling my name, as if they literally have nothing better to do."

His eyes followed her every moment, watching as a smile spread on her face along with her eyes narrowing with delight as her eyes scanned through the materials inside the kit. She hummed in amusement, then closed the first-aid kit and began making her way towards him. He gave her a questioning look, trying to ignore her attractive smile.

"My, you seem quite popular," she said, placing the first-aid kit on the bed. She began selecting things from inside the kit, placing them on the bed.

Subaru scratched the back of his head. "You say it like it's a good thing…" he mumbled.

Her gentle eyes met his magnificent crimson ones. "It is, for certain people. And I am glad that you are finally speaking properly to me. My goal for today is achieved~"

This made the albino blush once again. "Th-That…!"

"I do not necessarily require an explanation. I have got a rough idea of it, anyways."

"Yeah? What, then?" Subaru almost demanded. He then sighed and sat down after she petted a part of the bed beside her.

Guinevere took his hand with care once again and began to wipe the blood from wound with a cleaned cotton wool pinched between a pair of tweezers. She then proceeded to apply ointment, and said, "I believe the reason for your determined desire to ignore me is because you deeply missed me—Subaru sweetie, you must stay still!"

Subaru mumbled and averted his eyes to glare at the wall, re-extending his hand out with a light blush coated on his face. Guinevere took it and resumed tending his wound.

"There, finished. Now, I know you heal fast, but during the process all you have to do is _**not**_ get injured again within the next ten minutes, or open the wound—" she flicked a finger to gesture his treated wound, "—in any other way. Also, do not get it dirty. I did not bandage it to allow air to assist in the healing process, which _**may**_ result in a higher chance of infection if not careful.

Besides, knowing your forgetfulness, you would just leave the bandage there. And I am sure you have already experienced this countless of times, but once the bandage remains stuck in your skin for a while, it will be quite painful if you attempt to take it off."

Subaru raised a brow. "You're saying this as if I'm a kid."

"You _**are**_ a kid."

She received an eye twitch.

"Subaru, are you hungry? Would you like some milk?" Guinevere cooed. She then extended her arms and sent him a wink. "Here, let mama feed you~"

Subaru's whole face was bright red in an instant. "No! G-Get away from me!"

He started backing towards the edge of the patients' bed as she began scooting closer to him, a mocking smirk on her face and arms still spread widely at her sides. She dived at him before he could escape, and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning the side of her head against his chest. She felt him tense for a second and waited a while more. To clarify her assumption, he began to relax, his mumbles of protests gradually fading as he returned her embrace, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist. After another second, Subaru closed his eyes and bowed his head, inhaling her lovely fragrance. He felt her chest rose as she took a deep breath.

"Ah, this aroma…" Guinevere sighed blissfully. "Who needs a sweet rose garden when I have you?" She pulled away slightly to peer at his reaction, only to be pressed back into his chest.

She giggled in amusement. ' _He is obviously a blushing mess now, though he's trying to hide it. How cute—'_.

Pain then shot through her lower back, interrupting her thoughts. "Ow, okay, okay," Guinevere hastily said, wincing slightly. "You can stop pinching me now sweetie."

They then heard footsteps and froze. Guinevere broke away, and after reaching up to plant a warm, feathery kiss on Subaru's forehead, she vanished.

The door slid open and a dirty blond-haired nurse walked in. She had freckles that ran across her slightly upturned nose and was wearing red, rectangular glasses. Her dark brown eyes widened once they landed on Subaru.

"A-are you okay?!" she asked. ' _So good-looking…he must be one of the Sakamaki brothers…_ ' She rushed towards him and reached out to touch his forehead. Aloud, she said, "Do you have a fever?"

Subaru avoided her hand. "Tch. Of course not."

"Aw, why is little Subaru so flustered~?" a flirtatious voice said from behind her.

Blushing, the nurse looked back and was met with one of the fine-looking male that walked with her down the hallways. His auburn hair fell in soft waves underneath his fedora as his white uniform shirt was untucked, along with an undone collar and a loose tie. A birth mark was evident below the corner of his right lip.

His half-lidded emerald green eyes were focused on his youngest half-brother, who gave him the cold shoulder at his question.

Another voice then spoke from behind him. "Laito, move."

The nurse's heart skipped a beat. It was the other male that walked with her.

"Ayato too? Mou, you're both so cruel~" Laito feigned a disappointed sigh, removing himself from the door to move aside.

Ayato entered the room, an unconscious Yui in his arms. He cocked his head at the nurse, his red bangs swayed to brush his cheeks as he pierced her with his intimidating gaze. "Oi, woman. Fix her."


	8. VIII (3) Games and Surprises

_**Chapter 8**_

 _His half-lidded emerald green eyes were focused on his youngest half-brother, who gave him the cold shoulder at his question._

 _Another voice then spoke from behind him. "Laito, move."_

 _The nurse's heart skipped a beat. It was the other male that walked with her._

" _Ayato too? Mou, you're both so cruel~" Laito feigned a disappointed sigh, removing himself from the door to move aside._

 _Ayato entered the room, an unconscious Yui in his arms. He cocked his head at the nurse, his red bangs swayed to brush his cheeks as he pierced her with his intimidating gaze. "Oi, woman. Fix her."_

* * *

Subaru raised a brow. "What the hell? 'Fix her'? She's not some sort of object."

"Fufufu, and don't address her so rudely~ Let's see…" Laito paused briefly to examine her name tag. "Doctor Himeko, is it?"

Himeko's blush deepened as she timidly clarified her name.

"Could you fi—tend to her wounds?" Laito asked, still wearing his usual smirk. "She _**fainted**_ during class, and we wouldn't want her condition to worsen. After all, it would be quite a hassle to deal with~"

"…Place her on the bed please," she said to Ayato, despite not meeting his eyes. The redhead grunted, grudgingly complying. She continued, "Does she have any symptoms that need to be made aware of? Any allergies? Any daily dose that is required for her to take? Sickness?"

"Nope, I don't think so~" Laito responded almost immediately. "She probably lacks sleep though, and her body normally is quite frail. Oh, she also tends to have a _**weak**_ heart, so she gets scared easily~"

Ayato smirked and walked towards them. "Heh. True. Especially the last part." He then stopped where Subaru stood and peered at him. "The hell's with your deal? You're blushing like crazy and you're creepily less rude than usual. Normally, your ass would have already been out of here by now."

"Ayato's right. You tend to hate these places. Perhaps dear little Subaru is waiting for a hot nurse~?" Laito gave Himeko a wink.

Himeko blushed.

"I would kill you if I hadn't been treated." Subaru diverted his glare from his half-brothers as they tried to invade his personal bubble and focused on the nurse. "Doctor…Himeko. Are you the only nurse on duty today?"

Himeko blinked. "Yes, I believe so, why?"

"J-Just asking…" Subaru turned his head slightly to glare at the bed, where Guinevere last sat. ' _Tch! Damn that woman. She must have sneaked her freaking way in here out of boredom. Reiji would nag her for hours if he knew._ '

He snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed two pairs of eyes intensely fixated on him. "…What?"

"Ehh? Is Subaru actually paying attention to girls now?" asked Laito. He feigned a sniffle. "Ahh…to realised that you're taking the next step into adulthood, your older brother couldn't be prouder~"

Ayato stared for a moment longer before he spoke. "Seriously, the fuck is wrong with you toda—what smell is that?"

Laito tilted his head in question and leaned in quickly before Subaru backed away. His eyes widened, and he and Ayato exchanged knowing looks.

"That scent…what the—that can't be possible! No way Guinevere would be here…" Ayato stated bewilderedly.

"But…if it were the morning, her scent would have already faded away…fufufu, Subaru…" Laito lifted his head, the shadows from his bangs vanishing to uncover cold, green eyes. "…was Guinevere here?"

Subaru narrowed his eyes. "You already know the answer."

"She was in here, wasn't she?" said Ayato, his voice holding more roughness than usual. His eyes then widened with rage as he stepped in front of Subaru. Their eyes locked as they now stood an arm's length apart. "What the _**hell**_ were you two doing _**alone**_ together? Why is her scent all over you?!"

"Ano—" Himeko began.

Subaru made a disgusted face. "Why the fuck would we do it here?! And you're not the only ones that are caught off-guarded, she surprised the shit out me as well! So if you want answers, quit being like those useless drama queens in my class and ask her yourself!" He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them and spoke, his voice was steady. "Being her, she'll give you an honest answer…cuz I myself still don't know exactly why the hell she would come here, even after she explained her reason."

Laito cocked his head. "Reason? Boredom, maybe?"

"That's what I thought as well, but she told me otherwise. Like I said, ask her yourself. It was really brief, and I was still surprised as hell so most of what she said didn't resister."

Ayato gritted his teeth, but remained silent. Finally, he averted his eyes and released Subaru's collar shirt.

"You're a damn pain as always, jumping to your own conclusions," Subaru said to him. His eyes flickered towards Laito. "You too."

"Ufu, meanie." Said-male's tone was lighter than before, his flirtatious smirk once again surfacing onto his face. "Can't believe we're being scolded by you...although that is strangely refreshing."

"…Masochist-hentai." Ayato and Subaru said at the same time.

Yui then came back to consciousness, and Himeko immediately rushed over, beyond relief that the tension had settled.

* * *

Guinevere was humming in content as she relaxed in the warm, soapy water. She opened her eyes and tilted her head forward to watch the light ripples scatter the delicate petals, creating fine art on the water surface. She picked one up before hearing a small knock on the bathroom door.

Concentrating on the petal's smoothness against her fingertips, she replied, "Yes?"

"Guinevere-sama, your brothers are on their way," a feminine voice stated.

"Mhm. Thank you for informing me. You are excused."

Guinevere listened as the maid's footsteps faded away. Her eyes then trailed the steam as it rose towards the ceiling, fogging the lights. She dropped the petal and raked her fingers through her hair, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. She stood up soon after, the coldness almost instantly slapping her skin, before wrapping a towel around herself.

She stepped out of the bathtub. Water trickled down her legs, forming a small puddle on the smooth, marble floor. She suddenly halted. ' _The brothers are home. I must get_ —'

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ayato barged into her room. "Guinevere!"

'— _dressed…_ ' Guinevere finished her thoughts, deadpanning.

"I know you're in here somewhere! You can't hide from me dammit!"

Her eye twitched.

Steadier footsteps entered the room. "Mou, Ayato, you shouldn't barge in like that…capturing her by surprise would be better, wouldn't it~?"

' _Laito,_ ' Guinevere sighed internally.

"Hah?"

"We should have _**sneaked**_ into her room, dummy~ Now she knows that we're here."

Guinevere pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled a sigh. ' _Idiots._ ' She then went to the door and shoved it aside, the force shaking the walls. She watched as their eyes widened.

"Look, you idiots," Guinevere said. "if you have any questions or concerns, I shall answer my best and try to solve them later. Right now, I am currently busy listing out all the cons of being Shuu's maid in my head. Hopefully, I will be in one piece by the time we see each other again….and close your mouths."

With that, she quickly slid the bathroom door shut, leaving the two surprised, flustered brothers to gather their thoughts.

"…see? Barging in was worth it. Our eyes are damn happy now that we saw Guinevere wearing nothing but her towel." Ayato was the first to break the silence, his blush fading, but not quite fully.

Laito's eyes narrowed in pleasure. "Ayato, you don't know anything~ If we sneaked in, we would have seen more of… _ **that**_. A freshly showered Guinevere…hair still dripping wet and sticking to her skin…skin smooth and soft and a light, rosy pink as water drops trickles off it…not to mention her bare shoulders and perfect legs…and those moisturized, luscious lips…" He paused to lick his own lips.

Ayato covered his mouth with the side of his hand. Once his blush calmed, he said, "Heh…that wouldn't be a bad sight…not that it'll make much of a difference whether we barge in or not."

"Mm. Guinevere is no woman to be taken lightly~ She'll know that we've entered her room either way."

"Really? Damn, that sucks!"

Laito deadpanned.

* * *

"You're on your bed for once, huh?"

Shuu peeked at her with one eye before both of them snapped open with surprise.

"What? Do you want me to dress up in a maid outfit or what?" Guinevere said, hand on her hip. "Or are you just going to stare like the other two did?"

Shuu blinked before a smirk crept onto his face. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her closer to him. "No, this is fine."

She sighed as his hands slowly, seductively inched up her waist. "Do you plan on letting me catch a cold?"

"Be quiet, woman. Let me enjoy this a little longer." Shuu then nibbled her ear playfully before burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet fragrance.

"Very well, _**Shuu-sama.**_ "

Shuu halted. "I will bite you if you keep tempting me like that. You already look irresistible enough, you lewd woman."

Guinevere raised a brow. "Did you not tell me to address you that way?"

"Not in _**this**_ position," Shuu growled, voice slightly strained.

Guinevere felt his cool breath on her neck before he moved away from it, towards her shoulders. "But you can do whatever you please, _**Shuu-sama**_ , for I belong to you for a _**whole**_ day …But in reason, mind you—" she was cut off when she felt something warm and damp brush her shoulder.

Shuu retracted his tongue from her fair skin. "…that's why you're so troublesome," And with those last words, he sank his fangs into her shoulder.


	9. IX (4) Games and Surprises

_**Chapter 9**_

 _Shuu halted. "I will bite you if you keep tempting me like that. You already look irresistible enough, you lewd woman."_

 _Guinevere raised a brow. "Did you not tell me to address you that way?"_

" _Not in_ _ **this**_ _position," Shuu growled, voice slightly strained._

 _Guinevere felt his cool breath on her neck before he moved away from it, towards her shoulders. "But you can do whatever you please,_ _ **Shuu-sama**_ _, so long as you do not endanger my life…for I belong to you for a_ _ **whole**_ _day…But in reason, mind you—" she was cut off when she felt something warm and damp brush her shoulder._

 _Shuu retracted his tongue from her fair skin. "…that's why you're so troublesome," And with those last words, he sank his fangs into her shoulder._

* * *

Guinevere's iridescent eyes were the size of saucers as they darkened a shade under the moonlight. The stinging sensation had faded, yet not fully gone. The golden blond-haired male beneath her was satisfying his thirst, his fangs punctured into her smooth skin. Her fingers twitched, and she raised a hand up to place it lightly atop his head while the other lay limply beside her. In response, his hands tightened around her, the hand around her waist gripping the soft, slightly damp fabric of the towel.

"You—if this was a different circumstance, you would not be able to do this so freely." Guinevere's tone betrayed a hint of annoyance.

The quiet slurping noises stopped. "Heh, I know. That's why I'm savouring this _**delicious**_ moment," said Shuu, his sapphire eyes glowing with lust as they glanced up at her. The small trickle of blood disappeared from his lips with a flick of his tongue. "If only you could show a little more expression to please your _**master**_ …"

The black-haired woman smirked. "What do you insist I do, then _**Shuu-sama**_? Remove this towel?"

His amusement increased. "Though it's not a bad idea, we have plenty of time so hold your horse, you lewd woman."

Shifting, he bit above the valley of her breasts, just where the curves began. He smirked through her skin upon feeling her chest rise under his fangs as she inhaled shakily. No doubt she was trying to keep her rage and shock under control. He closed his half-lidded eyes, concentrating on the sweetness of the crimson liquid that seeped into his tongue and soothed his throat, satisfying his appetite.

After he had his fill, he detached his fangs from her skin and licked the bite marks, quickening the pace of healing. He then looked up and was met by narrowed eyes, slightly puffy cheeks, and irresistible furrowed brows.

He chuckled. "Your sulking face is far from frightening."

When only received an unwavering glare, he removed a hand from her back to place it at the back of her head. In one swift motion, he pushed her head forward and their lips touched. He felt her relax the slightest and deepened the kiss. His tongue reached out and traced her lip, searching for an opening.

Guinevere made a sound of disapproval as her eyebrows furrowed even further, the metallic taste of her own blood soaking in her tongue. She then felt an impatient pinch on her waist, and complying to what he desired, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip through. Soon enough, her tongue joined the excitement, as she tipped her head forward to deepen the entwining of their tongues, catching him slightly off-guarded for a moment before she felt him smirk. As they kissed, she reached and twirled a strand of golden blond hair, pressing herself closer to him while her other hand gripped his shoulder. They then parted, both—surprisingly—slightly breathless.

Guinevere lowered herself and plopped onto the bed, her curtain of hair brushing the bed brushing the bed.

He leaned forward and brought a hand up to graze her cheeks. "Rosy pink suits you well."

"You can't expect me to _**not**_ be even the least flustered after all that," she replied, her tone returning the same amusement that was laced in his. "Now what is your next order, _**Shuu-sama**_?"

Shuu gestured towards the wardrobe, amusement once again twinkling in his half-lidded eyes.

* * *

"…It was absolutely not a good idea to wander about the modern world in a _**maid**_ outfit, Shuu-sama."

She was responded with a sigh. "Guinevere, I don't need to hear this for the hundredth time…I _**realised**_ that myself," Shuu replied, his arms crossed underneath his leather jacket that draped over his broad shoulders. His eyes narrowed. "Those men giving you such looks disgusts me."

"I guess that is one of the reasons why walking around the city with a maid outfit is not recommended..." She then tilted her head, allowing her wispy bangs to sway at the motion. "…but seeing your jealous face is quite something…"

"…"

"… _ **Shuu-sama**_."

"…I was _**not**_ jealous. And don't think you could get away with this just because of adding honorifics to my name, nor by acting all lovey-dovey."

Her head remained on his shoulder. "Lying is a sin, Sakamaki Shuu."

"…you're so bothersome," he grunted.

"You have been living with me for how long and _**now**_ you realise?"

Shuu sighed. "If I give you chocolate, will you shut up?"

To his prediction, her eyes lit up. "Chocolate? I would like _**that**_ ," she mused, the aura around her sparking.

The limousine door opened and he stepped out. Walking towards the entrance, he said, "Liquor chocolate, your favourite."

The clicking of heels behind him suddenly failed to reach his ears. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was looking at him with wide eyes.

Shuu turned around. "Hmm? What's wrong? You like, chocolate, don't you? …So why are you giving me that expression?" His tone was rather mocking than concerning.

"…Because," she slowly replied. "déjà vu."

"Ah, like last time? It did took me by surprise. Your tongue was _**dirtier**_ that I thought."

She resumed her walking, her face baffled. "Please refrain from mentioning that again. Besides, it was not my fault that you chose the most mouth-watering dark chocolate, despite it having liquor. You had hit my weak spot then."

Shuu opened the door for her. "So, are you backing away from the offer?" he asked in a testing manner.

Briefly, silver eyes flickered sideways to meet sapphire blue ones as she walked past. She thanked him before following it with a statement. "What offer? Excluding the fact that I do not like backing down, I am currently your _**maid**_ , so I have no options but to follow your orders, whether it be something as unusual as attempting to shut me up with liquor chocolate."

"Hilarious." Shuu then took the box of chocolate from a servant nearby. After dragging her to the closest couch he could find, he unwrapped it and took a piece. "Here, open your mouth."

"For once you are not doing something inappropriate," responded Guinevere.

"Like what?" Shuu asked, an amused eyebrow raised.

With a simple, sly smirk, she leaned forward and bit on the chocolate, her lips sending tingles through his body as they grazed his fingers. Shuu hooded his eyes, a sound of amusement slipping from his tongue.

A burst of wondrous bitterness and sweetness exploded all at once inside Guinevere's mouth. She closed her eyes as she chewed, flushing in comfort when the content of the chocolate oozed out in smooth, warm, scrumptiousness liquid, sinking in her tongue which tingled satisfyingly. The liquor suddenly hit her, and her head began spinning slightly but she paid no heed.

Shuu heard her hum pleasingly at let out a chuckle. He brought his fingers up and licked the remaining chocolate, the sensational feeling of her soft lips still lingering on his fingertips.

His eyes glowed fuchsia once he sank his teeth into another chocolate piece, allowing half of it to hide behind his curled-up lips. His eyes locked with Guinevere's, and he pointed at the exposed half of the chocolate.


	10. X part 1 (5) Games and Surprises

_**Chapter 10.5**_

 _The liquor suddenly hit her, and her head began spinning slightly but she paid no heed._

 _Shuu heard her hum pleasingly at let out a chuckle. He brought his fingers up and licked the remaining chocolate, the sensational feeling of her soft lips still lingering on his fingertips._

 _His eyes glowed fuchsia once he sank his teeth into another chocolate piece, allowing half of it to hide behind his curled-up lips. His eyes locked with Guinevere's, and he pointed at the exposed half of the chocolate._

* * *

"Hold her still," Shuu said as he pushed back laughter that was bubbling up his throat.

With a press of a button, he snapped a picture of the priceless scene in front of him. He looked down at his flip phone to check for blurry areas, and was satisfied to find none.

On the flip phone's screen was a flustered Guinevere who was on her knees in the middle of the pool table, wearing nothing but a long-sleeved, white undershirt buttoned up messily to cover her undergarments. Her half-lidded eyes were glazed, yet held a hint of mockery as they were pinned on Subaru, who stood on her left side of the pool table. She sent him a playful poke of the tongue, and her hands were held up almost at a ninety-degree angle with her palms facing upwards, her wrists having slender fingers wrapped around them.

Those fingers that gripped her right wrist belonged to Laito, as he appeared to be leaning in very close to Guinevere, his head tilted so their cheeks touched. His expression showed giddiness as his eyes were closed along with a sincerer smile adorning his face. On closer inspection, his left hand was wrapped around her waist as he too faced the camera. His fedora was not evident on his head, which was an unusual sight to behold.

On Guinevere's left was Ayato, who humorously flashed his rows of perfect teeth. The sides of their head touched as his brightened eyes were focused on her, reflecting pleasure and excitement. He was lightly gripping her other wrist, his right hand almost unnoticeable as it rested atop her head due to his arm being hidden by Guinevere' figure. Nonetheless, those two seemed to be having fun.

The only two that appeared unamused were Subaru and Kanato. Subaru, as mentioned above, was at Guinevere' left, standing the side of the pool table. His frustration was directed towards said-woman as he gritted his teeth, his hands splayed onto the pool table. However, if more attention was paid on, a hint of softness will show in his eyes as they trained solely on her.

Kanato, it seemed, was the most unamused. The lilac-haired boy appeared to be yelling as he glared daggers at Ayato's hand atop his precious half-cousin's head. Standing behind her, his widened eyes held a tremendous amount of displeasure. His right hand gripping his stuffed toy tighter than usual, along with his shoulders refusing to relax.

Overall, it was a rare moment that was rightfully captured. Though, to clear confusion, let's rewind approximately where it started, shall we?

 **~Not too long ago~**

Shuu looked up at the woman that was currently straddling him, surprise evident in his face. She leaned down, framing the sides of his vision with her dark, flawless hair as her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink. The beauty mark at the far corner of her left eye appeared more alluring underneath the blush, along with breathtaking, hooded eyes that—to his pleasure—were locked on his.

The blond-haired male chuckled. "I should really get you drunk more often."

"Chocolate?" she responded in a child-like voice.

"If you want more, I'll have to order it. But I'm quite comfortable in this position, so no, no chocolate."

His eyes widened when she pouted. Blinking away the surprise, he shot her a warning glare, as if refusing to allow her drunk self to arise temptation. But, naturally, her drunk self couldn't care less.

Guinevere's eyes then suddenly brightened, and she jumped off him, sprinting down the hallway in an ungraceful manner with all the staggering and swaying.

Shuu placed a hand on his face, covering his eyes. Slowly, he exhaled.

"That woman…" he mumbled.

* * *

Let us name the deliveryman Bob, just to make it easy to remember. He was currently standing in front of the entrance that belonged to the Sakamaki household with a frown on his face. Despite his relief that he was not alone to face this eerie mansion, he couldn't help but feel the urge to bolt as far from this place as possible, and never return. But alas, he does not want to end up homeless and starving so here he was.

Bob was quite ordinary, if it weren't for his bright, orange hair. He was surprised that he hasn't heard the chirping of baby birds on his head yet, for it fits a perfect role of a nest. The gust of wind died down and he took the opportunity to seize his uniform's cap, placing it back on his head. He looked up and was face-to-face with extravagant, wooden double-doors.

It looked immensely taller up close. And frightening as well, giving off a haunted vibe.

He snapped out of his daze when he heard his name being called. He spun around, gestured to the spot next to him and shuffled through the neatly placed papers in his bags as his co-workers carried a tall, thin cardboard box up the wide, concrete steps.

After thanking them, he faced the mighty double-doors again. Taking a deep breath, he knocked against the dark, high-qualitied wood. A second after that, the door swung open, catching Bob completely by surprise.

"Oh my, did I give you quite a fright?" Words escaped from perfect lips, the silkiness reaching his ears.

Bob couldn't help but blush upon seeing the woman in front of him. She—he assumed she was cosplaying—was wearing a maid attire. Yes, the ones with white, frilly aprons and puffy black arm sleeves along with pretty skirts and a maid headband. It's quite similar to the ones from Kaichou wa Maid-sama, one of those insanely good anime that he watched recently.

But it didn't matter what she wore. Women with a perfect frame like her could wear anything and will look good.

The fair skin on her slight, youthfully plump cheeks was slightly flushed, but that did not change the fact that she was a very attractive woman, it fact, the soft blush appeared to soften her demeanour.

He assumed she was his age—he was twenty-two—or somewhere around the early twenties.

Someone suddenly pushed his chin upwards in attempt to close his agape mouth. Bob blinked as the woman retracted her hand. Her slightly cold, but comforting, touch lingered on his skin.

He saw her mouth moving, and gathering himself together, he quickly tuned in on her voice.

"—or flies will appear between your teeth next time you smile," the beautiful woman was saying.

More blinking. Realisation hit him, and he closed the rest of his mouth before opening it again to speak. "O-oh. Sorry. Your number—I-I mean could you sign this under the name of Sakamaki Reiji?"

Her giggle brought great comfort to his ears. "Sure~" she chirped, taking the pen from him and signing the paper. She returned the pen to him and began rambling. "Why am I meant to sign this again? Is it because you want to enter this playboy mansion? Is that it? Ohhh…Well, I assure you, no one needs to sign anything…"

She moved away from the doorframe and leaned towards him, whispering the next statement with her hand next to her mouth. "…'Cuz you won't get outta here anyways."

Bob appeared stunned.

The woman then waved a hand. "Besides, the playboys are too weird here. If we were to make a contract, it'll probably, like, fill this whole mansion, since they're quite fussy, and tend to change a lot. And they're weird. Did I say that already? I think I did. Yeah."

"…Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Wait, are you judging me?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Eh. Who cares. Just so you know, hiccupping is not a sign of drunkenness."

"…Okay."

"So, if I hiccup, like, just a few minutes ago, it doesn't mean that I'm drunk, okay?"

"…Okay." Poor Bob. That seemed to be the only word that he was capable of saying.

The gorgeously drunk woman then stepped to the side. "Care to join me?"

"N-no ma'am. Although I would love to, I've got other deliveries to do. We're quite busy, you see…"

"Shame. You know, the playboys here are quite busy too. They have homework…which most of them don't do, aaand they seduce girls."

A pregnant pause. "R-really?"

"Yup. It's their day job."

Bob tilted his head. "So…are you one of those girls that they seduce?"

"Nah, I'm kind of a family member/maid, man. They only seduce _**school**_ girls."

"Th-They do?"

"Yeah. Isn't that fun~?"

"…I wouldn't describe it that way…I mean, I guess…."

The woman then noticed the box beside him and her eyes widened. She began jumping and clapping like a toddler. "Ooh~ Is that a present for me? Oh you kind soul! I've been paying attention to a cutie like you so much that I didn't notice! Thanks!"

Bob blushed at her compliment. He liked her, despite her oddness. He believed she would be fun to hang around with.

"Wh…" He stopped himself, then tried again. "What's your name? Do you have…a phone?"

"Yes and yes! I mean, my name is DeRosa Guinevere. And yes, I do have a phone." She held out her hand. "Here, your phone please, if you don't mind~ I'll add my number to your contacts."

Trying to keep his excitement at a professional level, he placed his flip phone in her hand. After a few presses, she handed it back to him.

She nodded. "You're welcome."

"Thank you."

"I also installed Angry Birds for you, so double you're welcome."

"…Pfft, thanks," he smiled.

"De nada, mi amigo."

"?"

"I wrote that as my contact name. You can search it up later. It's Chinese, by the way. Many people think it's Spanish, but that's just not the case."

His puzzled expression was washed away when she sent him a wink.

"People with a lazy mouth call me Guinee, for short," she addressed. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Cómo —wha? Hm. I think I have an idea what you're trying to say. Are you asking for my name?" When he received a nod and a smile, he continued, flustered, "Um, my name's Bob."

"Just Bob?"

"Yeah. As simple as that."

She then scrutinized him. "Your name seems to be missing something…"

"It is?"

"Well, yeah…"

Silence. Then, "…Is it short for Bobina?" she finally asked.

"Uh—"

His co-workers interrupted him, beckoning him as they stood where the delivery truck was parked, outside one of the metal gates left ajar.

"I've gotta go…" He gave he a crooked smile underneath his cap. "See ya, I guess."

"Sure~ You can visit playboy mansion anytime soon~!"

He sweat dropped as he waved while walked away.

"I shall welcome you with open arms! There's still room for you to be employed as a sadistic playboy if you want to!"

Bob tripped, almost faceplanting.

"I bid you adieu! …Where is my handkerchief?"

"What are you doing?" A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around. "Ah," she said, sparkles dancing around her. "Reiji darling~! I was just saying my farewells to the might-be-playboy."

He crossed his arms, cocking his head. The motion caused his blackish-purple bangs to swish slightly, brushing his cheek. "…Are you perhaps drunk? Or sick?"

"Why? 'Cuz I hiccup?"

"No. Your face appears quite red. Also, you are using informal language, shortening your words more often than usual…Your silly behaviours also explain it."

"Silly, how?"

"Is being in a ridiculous karate stance when I'm verbally concerned about your health _**not**_ appear silly to you?"

"Psh, no…"


	11. X part 2 (5) Games and Surprises

_**Chapter 10.5**_

Hands snaked upwards on his chest. Raising an eyebrow to cover up desirability, Reiji gazed down at the woman before him.

"May I ask, what are you doing?" he said after a second.

Guinevere stared at him through hooded eyes. "No, you may not." Her voice was slightly breathy as her cheeks were still flushed.

His eyes flashed before he narrowed them. Acting in an etiquette manner was suddenly becoming a struggle. He stiffened even more when he felt soft lips on his, the surprise painted on his face as clear as day. Then it was gone as Guinevere pulled away. Still shocked, he watched her seductively moisturized her lips. The sound of a short giggle then reached his ears, and after a blink, the woman in front of him was nowhere in sight.

He tightened his fist, his eyes returning to its normal size to bore themselves at the place where she last stood. A shadow casted over the upper half of his face as he took his time with a deep breath.

His eyes glowed a rich, fuchsia pink. "That woman…."

…

"Nee, Snowball, do you like my hair?" asked Guinevere, gesturing to her two pigtails tied midway up her head, hiding behind her as it cascaded parallelly down her back.

Subaru responded with a glare. "Why the fuck are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk! Why does _ **everyone**_ think I'm drunk?! I'm not even hiccupping anymore dammit!" she exclaimed.

The hiccup at the end of her statement brought blood rushing to his cheeks, but Subaru did not avert his eyes from her.

"So, do you like my hairstyle~?" she asked.

"Y-yes," he mumbled, but quickly added, "But only because your damn whining is annoying!"

"Whining? Wine?" Guinevere then gasped. "How did you know that I was drunk?! Even though I didn't _**really**_ drink wine at that time…"

"Because it's so damn obvious. You can't even stand straight."

"Ehe, no one can."

"Most beings can stand straight just fine, you idiot." Subaru paused to fold his arms. "Did you try something from Reiji? Or was it the retarded triplets? No wait…judging by the outfit…Shuu?"

Guinevere gladly sent him some gibberish in a wise, civilized voice.

He sighed. "Right. No point asking you in this state— What the hell are you doing? Wait, o-oi, don't mess up my clothes!"

"Aaaah, am I in a garden of roses?" Guinevere's head was stuck in one of the drawers, as she spoke, her voice muffled among the sea of clothing.

Flustered at the compliment, he rushed towards her. "Wha—of course not! Are you blind woman?!"

Said-woman lifted her head from the pile of clothing and spun around.

"Ah," she said. "so that's why I couldn't see anything."

"Open your eyes!"

She complied, her eyes widening in wonder once she did so. "Wow…this is what the world looks like…?"

Subaru grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the mess. He then went behind her, gripped her shoulders, and began to push her towards the door.

Just before he closed the door on her, she quickly pushed it aside with all her might, the force sending him tumbling across the room, along with the door being slammed against the wall, creating dent and branches of cracks. With one blurry motion, she dived and snatched one of his white undershirts, then bolted out of the room, her victorious cheering echoing down the hallway.

Subaru laid there on the floor, absorbing the dulling pain that throbbed across his back. After a moment, he heaved himself up into a sitting position. His eyes flickered towards the catastrophe in his room, narrowing in irritation. The shooting daggers got worse, settling on the closing door as a vein almost popped out of his forehead. He clicked his tongue and stood up, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Twenty minutes has passed since Guinevere invaded Subaru's room. The triplets were currently in the darts room, with Ayato and Laito competing in a game of pool. Teasing and bickering were occasionally tossed around the room, including complaints in regards to Kanato refusing to get off the edge of the pool table. He stated that it was comfortable. Laito then offered the sofas and seats around the room, but still, the lilac-haired boy refused. Noisiness arose when an annoyed Ayato threw an insult at him.

"How the fuck is the pool table more comfortable than the sofa?!" he exasperated.

"You wouldn't know. _**I'm**_ the one who has always been sitting here with Teddy," Kanato hissed. "It helps my posture as well, after I saw your pathetic ones every day. It sickens Teddy and I."

Ayato narrowed his glare. "Hah?! There's nothing wrong with my posture!"

"Ufu, there is~ You tend to slouch in class a lot," Laito chimed in, amused.

"That's cuz class is _**boring**_."

Laito playfully tutted. "Not a valid enough excuse."

"Yeah, idiot," Kanato chimed in.

"Shut up, you pipsqueak!"

The intense glares between Ayato and Kanato were broken when the door was swung open.

"Ohmygodohmygod," A still-drunk Guinevere said, strutting in with all her glory with her hands on her cheeks.

The triplets froze. Eyes wide and wearing shell-shocked expressions, they stared at her. Laito's mouth formed a small 'O' shape, while Ayato's jaws almost reached the floor when they dropped. Kanato's lips were in a thin line, pressing together as he silently stared.

A breathless Guinevere slammed her hands on the pool table, then proceeding to climb atop it. She was oblivious to the stares as she sat cross-legged on the table's surface.

She waved a hand as she spoke, the long sleeve fluttering about. Her eyes were wide. "Yohoho, you guys…can I hide here? Snowball turned into a murderous snowman, aaand he's after me."

"Snow…" Ayato began.

"…man?" Kanato finished.

"…I think," Laito said slowly, angling his head to show more of his right cheek as he scrutinised her, "…she means Subaru."

"What's with that look?" Guinevere leaned back after giving them a horrific expression. "Don't tell me you're siding with Snowman!"

Laito's smirk returned. "No, Guinee dear~" he purred.

He then propped himself on the pool table, sitting himself beside her. His eyes glowed fuchsia for a brief moment before they went back to its usual, lustful shade. He leaned down until the two of them were eye to eye, centimetres apart.

"You look so… _ **delicious**_." His eyes then flickered down to her exposed chest. "…Although, I'm not _**too**_ satisfied that you're wearing Subaru's clothing."

She then felt someone's head below her left shoulder, slightly above her breast. She turned, and was met by a mass of fiery red hair. It shifted and rose upwards, tilting slightly away from her to uncovering a pair of striking lime green eyes that clouded with intensity as they locked with hers.

"You're right, it _**is**_ Subaru's." Those eyes belonged to none other than Ayato. He displeasingly clicked his tongue through narrowed eyes.

"Excuuuse me, but who's side are you guys on?" said Guinevere, slurring slightly.

Ayato cocked a brow, while Laito's smirk widened, his gaze unwavering from her.

"As I thought, she's drunk~" the flirtatious vampire stated.

"I haven't hiccupped yet," the beautiful woman replied, piercing him with a glare.

"Ufu, I never said you did~"

"Guinevere?"

Guinevere arched her head back, and through hooded eyes, she was met with violet, doe-like ones, along with a pale, babyish face along with a smiling teddy bear wearing an eye-patch that was tucked below his chin.

"Kanato?" Guinevere said. "Why are you sitting on the ceiling? Come down, sweetie, it's dangerous."

The boy giggled with his mouth hidden behind his shirt sleeve, annoyance chased away. "Guinee, silly, you're just looking at me upside down."

He then uncrossed his legs and crawled closer to her, peering down at her to amusedly absorb her pinkish face.

"Hmm, you _**are**_ drunk. Your face is all red, and you talk pretty funny." He then gave her a warm smile. "Teddy thinks it's cute."

Guinevere returned with an even warmer smile. "Heeh? Well tell him I say thanks. He's cute too~"

"…Oh? Kanato, your face is almost the same colour as Guinevere~" Laito teased, though his half-lidded eyes reflecting anything but mockery, nor acceptance.

Ayato positioned Guinevere's head upright, then grabbing her chin and turning it towards him. Irritated, he opened his mouth when—

The door slammed open once again, and in came a fuming Subaru, his breathing slightly ragged than usual. His scanned his vision around the room, landing his glare on Guinevere.

"What?" Ayato spat, his irritation turned up a notch.

Kanato's eyes flickered downwards while unpretty words were exchanged between Ayato and Subaru, focusing on Guinevere's hand that was searching for something behind her as she faced the front. This captured Laito's interest as well when he tilted his head back in curiosity due to her movements from the corner of his eye. The two of them watched as she gripped a white cue ball.

"—Anyways, as I was saying, Guinevere—" The ball thrown at Subaru, interrupting his sentence. He angled his head to the side, barely dodging it as it soared past, creating a dent on the wall behind him.

His pupils returned to their normal size after a blink. He then pointed at the ball that deeply buried into the wall.

"What the fuck woman?! Are you planning to kill me?!" he exploded.

Guinevere did a small, evil laugh as she stood up. She then posed a superman stance, with her hands on her hips and chest puffed out. "It's just self defense. And you've been a bad, bad boy."

"Wha—and this is coming from the woman who made a mess in my room and stole my shirt?!"

She sighed. "Snowman, it's not good to hold a grudge."

"…Don't call me that."

"Whyyyyy not—ah Shuu!"

Said-vampire stepped into the room, a smirk evident on his face. His expression morphed into surprise, but it quickly vanished as fast as it appeared. His eyes lingered on her figure before he resumed his walking.

"I suppose this outfit of yours is better than the maid one," he mused. "And still drunk?"

"Ufu, of course she is~" Laito answered.

"How come _**I'm**_ the only one that gets weird names?" Subaru muttered under his breath.

"Did you make her drunk?" Ayato flashed a row of white teeth. "Heh. Nice."

Shuu shrugged. "I simply made her eat some liquor chocolate."

"Some?" Subaru asked.

"…A whole box or two."

Kanato tilted his head. "I don't really mind her like this."

"Yeah," Subaru scoffed. "That's cuz she didn't screw your room up and stole your belongings."

"Ufufu, it's rather adorable, is it not?" Laito petted her leg, gazing up at her from where he sat.

"Hardly."

Suddenly, Guinevere swayed, causing the brothers to stiffen.

"Oh, your faces got fuzzy for a second…" she stated.

Shuu began fishing through his trouser pocket as he spoke. "The alcohol is losing its effect. She's going to pass out soon…" He pulled out his flip phone before his eyes gleamed evilly. "…so we must capture this rare moment."

"I agree~" said Laito. "Oh, that reminds me, she did get awfully drunk like this once."

Kanato tightened his grip on his stuffed toy. "No, she was worse. She went on a full swearing rampage. It was quite amusing, wasn't it Teddy?"

Ayato chortled. "That was so damn hilarious."

"Tch. What's wrong with you all?" Subaru responded.

Guinevere closed her eyes. "Ohhh, the world just _**spun**_. Wait, why are you all looking at me like that?"

And with those words, she attempted to jump off the pool table. An arm wrapping around her waist stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, drunk Guinee dear~?" Laito whispered in her ear.

Silver, narrowed eyes bored into his. "Away from you Snowmen."

Ayato grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into her original, kneeling position.

Smirking, he said, "You aren't going anywhere. Shuu, take the picture."

"Who said you two can lay your hands on _**my**_ Guinevere?" Kanato spoke through gritted teeth. He was currently standing on the pool table.

Subaru facepalmed. "Why hasn't the pool table collapsed yet?"

Laito's hand tightened around Guinevere as she struggled dramatically. Ayato, still gripping her wrist, brought his free hand to rest it on her head. Suddenly, there was a deafening rip.

"Oh…Snowman's shirt just ripped," Guinevere casually said.

Subaru simply glared at her, his arms crossed.

"…Do you want it back now? Here…" Guinevere then proceeded to unbutton the undershirt.

"No!" With flushed cheeks, Subaru charged towards her and slammed his hands on the pool table. "Keep it on!"

"Aw, but that's no fun, _**Snowman**_ ~" Laito wined frivolously.

Ayato sent Subaru a deadpan. "Yeah, what a killjoy."

"Get away from her!" Kanato shouted.

Through the phone's screen Shuu looked at them, waiting for the camera to focus.

"Hold her still," he said as he pushed back laughter that was bubbling up his throat.

"Hold her still," Shuu said as he pushed back laughter that was bubbling up his throat.

With a press of a button, he snapped a picture of the priceless scene in front of him. He looked down at his flip phone to check for blurry areas, and was satisfied to find none.

On the flip phone's screen was a flustered Guinevere who was on her knees in the middle of the pool table, wearing nothing but a long-sleeved, white undershirt buttoned up messily to cover her undergarments. Her half-lidded eyes were glazed, yet held a hint of mockery as they were pinned on Subaru, who stood on her left side of the pool table. She sent him a playful poke of the tongue, and her hands were held up almost at a ninety-degree angle with her palms facing upwards, her wrists having slender fingers wrapped around them.

Those fingers that gripped her right wrist belonged to Laito, as he appeared to be leaning in very close to Guinevere, his head tilted so their cheeks touched. His expression showed giddiness as his eyes were closed along with a sincerer smile adorning his face. On closer inspection, his left hand was wrapped around her waist as he too faced the camera. His fedora was not evident on his head, which was an unusual sight to behold.

On Guinevere's left was Ayato, who humorously flashed his rows of perfect teeth. The sides of their head touched as his brightened eyes were focused on her, reflecting pleasure and excitement. He was lightly gripping her other wrist, his right hand almost unnoticeable as it rested atop her head due to his arm being hidden by Guinevere' figure. Nonetheless, those two seemed to be having fun.

The only two that appeared unamused were Subaru and Kanato. Subaru, as mentioned above, was at Guinevere' left, standing the side of the pool table. His frustration was directed towards said-woman as he gritted his teeth, his hands splayed onto the pool table. However, if more attention was paid on, a hint of softness will show in his eyes as they trained solely on her.

Kanato, it seemed, was the most unamused. The lilac-haired boy appeared to be yelling as he glared daggers at Ayato's hand atop his precious half-cousin's head. Standing behind her, his widened eyes held a tremendous amount of displeasure. His right hand gripping his stuffed toy tighter than usual, along with his shoulders refusing to relax.

Shuu turned off his phone with an amused hum before the door to the darts room opened, revealing a shell-shocked Yui.


	12. XI Cracks of the Past

_**Chapter 11**_

Everything began to blur as oxygen was leaving her. Yui reached a hand up, desperately trying to cling onto anything…Anything that could save her. Her head was throbbing, and the water devouring her was churning and cold. Among the recent black spots at the corner of her eyes, something red was approaching her.

Less than a second after that, Yui gasped, gulping in great amounts of air as her lungs no longer burned. She turned her head to cough up water, and once she opened her eyes, she was met by the door that she entered minutes ago. She looked up to see her survivor, and was surprised that she was in the arms of the same guy that pushed her into the cold waters.

"A-Ayato? Wh-Why did you save me?" she quietly asked, following it with another cough.

Her saviour remained silent as he placed her on the floor. He then looked at the pool that almost glowed behind her, a darkened expression on his face. After throwing a towel at her shivering form, he walked away.

The clicking sound of shut doors reached his ears once he stepped outside, barely beating the small swishing sound of fabric dragging across the carpet.

"…What? Are you going to lecture me? Punish me?" His tone was less menacing that intended, while his head was bowed along with stiff shoulders.

A pat on the head made him jump. He lifted his gaze to look at the woman in front of him with wide eyes.

"No. You did well," Guinevere gently praised, her hand still placed on his head. A barely audible sound of shock escaped him. Wearing a gentle smile, she continued. "By saving Yui-chan, it shows that you refuse to let the faults within the past repeat. That you chose to not let that _**woman**_ affect you. You are _**strong**_ , like mother said, and for that I am proud of you."

When silence greeted her, Guinevere took her hand from his head and tilted her head to the side, attempting to see beyond his red bangs. Her hand was suddenly grabbed, and she was pulled forwards before her lips crashed into his.

Her eyes widened as this all happened in a blur. Blinking, she felt the soft coldness disappear as Ayato parted away from her. His eyes locked with hers, revealing a small, unexpected emotion that soothed the oozing intensity.

He then disappeared before she snapped out of her trance. When she did, realisation adorned her face. The emotion in his eyes…the emotion that held tenderness and sincerity…

Guinevere smiled. It was _**affection**_.

* * *

"This feeling…this is déjà vu, isn't it?" Yui asked as she climbed on the bed.

Silver eyes blinked, dark eyelashes fluttering along. "I suppose so."

"Guinee-san, I can't thank you enough! You're such a lovely person as well, on the inside _**and**_ on the outside."

Small laughter slipped through luscious lips. "Me? How absurd."

"No, seriously!" Yui's eyes were sparkling with admiration. "Helping a girl like me shows how kind of a person you are…and I couldn't be more grateful."

She seemed to have flattered the woman. "…Thank you." Guinevere said after a moment. She then turned around. "You should rest, now."

And with those words, she headed for the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Yui's head hit the soft pillow. Pulling the blankets higher to snuggle in its warmth, her eyes began to droop as sleep threatened to take over.

' _Ah…'_ Yui thought tiredly. _'I forgot to tell her about the purple-haired woman I saw in the garden…'_

Her eyes then closed.

* * *

Bare feet were suddenly meet smooth, concrete ground with a faded yellowy-white tone and tints of grey. The ground looked cold, however, the platinum blonde could feel nothing as she walked.

Halting, she looked around. ' _What's this? I thought I was sleeping …Where am I?'_

Her surroundings were unfamiliar, with various trees along the side of the wide pathways in front of the tall, purple walls that were carved into slightly shorter arcs within them as they lined up next to each other.

She then glancing behind her, and saw a grand, extravagant fountain carved from dark green stones. Though the water appeared clean as it sprouted from within the mountain, it seemed dull, with barely any glossiness evident when fragile sunlight pierced through.

The sound of squawking made her flinch, and she tilted her head up to the sky to see crows dressed in black flying away underneath a blanket of grey sky. ' _Something is off about this place. Everything is almost…lifeless, and the weather is gloomy—_ '

Three figures running past her interrupted her thoughts. She turned as laughter reached her ear, and her eyes widened upon recognition.

' _Are those kids…the triplets?'_ She took a step closer to them. ' _…They can't see me?'_

"The bats I caught got away…" Little Kanato began rubbing his eye.

Little Laito and Ayato stopped to look at him.

"Don't cry, Kanato," Laito soothed, the long stick wavering slightly in his hand. "We can catch them again."

Ayato placed a hand on his hip, a broad smile on his face. "Yeah, so stop your snivelling. I'll catch 'em all for you!"

Kanato nodded happily, and they started running again when a voice stopped them.

"Ayato?"

Yui watched as the woman walked towards the three of them, her purple hair flowing behind her as she wore a fashionable black dress that wiped the floor. White waves billowed out artistically from the right side of her dress below her hip while her arms were laced with criss-crossing black ribbons. The halter straps on her neckline matched the ribbon designs on her arms, and her neck had a thin, black choker. A white rose was pinned on the right side of her bosoms, adding to the woman's cruel beauty.

Lime green eyes glared down at identically coloured ones. "So this is where you've been. Now, come along with me."

Yui's hand unconsciously curled as it placed on her chest. ' _Isn't that the woman I saw on the garden?'_

After knowing that her mother wasn't concerned about him, Laito spun and said to Kanato, "Let's go."

They both ran off, leaving Ayato with the intimidating woman.

"You're going back to _**study**_." Her voice was void of emotion, as her arms remained loosely folded underneath her chest.

Ayato squeezed his eyes shut, fist clenched. "N-no way! All I've done is study!"

"I don't want any excuses. Return to your room."

"How come Laito and Kanato get to play, while all I ever do is study?!" Ayato continued to protest, his gaze at the ground.

"Because," the woman began, ignoring the other two of the triplets running around, "you're different from other children."

"No! I wanna play more!"

This caused her voice to raise. "How many times must I tell you?!"

The boy's eyes contained fear once his head snapped up.

"You are the _**successor**_. Do you _**understand**_ what that means?" Firmly, she asked. With no room for replies, she continued, "Now, tell me what you must do."

The lively flames in Ayato's eyes were demolished by sadness. "I must be number one…I must become better than anyone else…"

"And if you fail?"

"…I am not my mother's child, so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake…"

Blood red lips curled into a ruthless grin. "Exactly. Good boy!" Her eyes then narrowed, the iciness greater than before. "You are worthless to me unless you are number one, and _**worthless**_ boys must spend their eternity at the bottom of the cold, damp lake…

…Unless that's what you want, _**go**_ back to your room."

Yui watched, her eyes full of sympathy as the boy ran away. She was about to follow him when another voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Cordelia-sama, your elder sister and niece has arrived," the maid said.

Cordelia clicked her tongue, flicking a purple strand behind her shoulder. Her tone thick with annoyance, she said, "Let them in."

…

"So? What brings you here, _**nee-san**_?" the purple-haired woman questioned, her tone too sickly sweet for one's taste.

They locked eyes. "Ah. _**Cordelia**_ ," her sister greeted coolly as she walked. "I am merely here to pay my friend and nephews a visit."

The sister had ebony-blue hair that cascaded down in thick, soft waves, reaching just past the middle of her back. It was parted from perfectly from the middle, appearing lusciously styled before being tossed over her shoulders. Her alluring eyes were slightly upturned, holding confidence while the silveriness performed trickery like child's play underneath the light.

Her extravagant, sleeveless white dress had a V-shape neckline made of georgette fabric that stylishly draped over the sweetheart neckline and underlayer of the dress in a dark, purplish-blue shade. It flowed past her hips, stopping halfway down the lower section of her gown before breaking off into elegant swirls of waves that doubled sharply at the sides. A scarf was wrapping around the woman's back, resting over the crook of her slender arms to flow down her sides, matching the georgette fabric.

Earrings made of purplish-blue gems hung from her ears, each surrounded by a light silver border that gleamed under the light as it was carved with curvy designs akin to a spider's thread.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her sister's response before flickering them towards the twelve-year-old girl who just joined them, standing at her mother's side. The girl's breathtaking beauty, along with her etiquette behaviour and honeyed tongue, were clearly inherited by her flawless mother beside her.

"Good morning, Aunt Cordelia," the young niece greeted courteously. A small smile adorned her face, and if a second of attention was wasted, one would not notice that it was strained.

After pursing her lips, Cordelia gave a curt acknowledgement. " _ **Guinevere**_."


	13. XII Victims and Conquerers

_**Chapter 12**_

 _Cordelia narrowed her eyes at her sister's response before flickering them towards the twelve-year-old girl who just joined them, standing at her mother's side. The girl's breathtaking beauty, along with her etiquette behaviour and honeyed tongue, were clearly inherited by her flawless mother beside her._

" _Good morning, Aunt Cordelia," the young niece greeted courteously. A small smile adorned her face, and if a second of attention was wasted, one would not notice that it was strained._

 _After pursing her lips, Cordelia gave a curt acknowledgement. "_ _ **Guinevere**_ _."_

* * *

 _ **And I don't care if I sing off key**_

 _**I find myself in my melodies**_

 _**I sing for love, I sing for me**_

 _**I'll shout it out like a bird set free...**_

* * *

Yui peeked through the large arc window and watched as the scene in front of her unfolded. Cordelia was sitting on an elegant tea table inside the mansion with her half-sister, while her niece—who Yui found out was Guinevere—was nowhere to be seen. Although their voices weren't raised, Yui could somehow hear them clearly, despite the glass windows, well-built walls and howling winds that rustled the leaves.

"Sister, would you like to hear my little songbird?" Cordelia was asking, placing her teacup down with a soft clink as it touched the plate.

Her sister narrowed her eyes, but reluctantly agreed on the offer. After a moment, a butler appeared with Kanato by his side.

"Kanato, my songbird, sing to me." Despite her red lips curving upwards, Cordelia's eyes were cold as they gazed at her son, as if daring him to disappoint her.

Kanato was hesitant before letting out a small nod. His mouth parted to reveal a light, melodic voice thick with sweetness.

The sister closed her eyes, a blissful expression adorning her face as she rested her head atop her laced fingers, elbows propped on the table. Less than a minute has passed when his voice started to waver, appearing smaller and weakened. The sister immediately noticed the change and opened her eyes, deciding to stop his singing by applauding softly.

"Scarborough Fair, was it? That song compliments your voice finely. Your tone was very enchanting, even if it was for a brief moment," she praised. "It was simply lovely as it soothed my ears."

Kanato blushed lightly at the rare compliment.

"Then why did you stop, nee-san?" Cordelia asked, tone displeased.

Her sister raised a brow. "Are you growing deaf, Cordelia? His voice clearly needs rest—"

Kanato interrupted them, breaking into a coughing fit.

"Kanato? What is the matter?" The sister immediately stood up, eyebrows furrowed in deep concern. She immediately rushed to his side, supporting him as he fell to his knees.

Cordelia's smile was frozen on her face. She slowly stood up, eyes steeled into a glare as she sent cold daggers in her son's way. Kanato gulped, and opened his mouth to sing once more. But his attempt was futile.

"Kanato?" the sister asked. "Is everything alright?"

Kanato clutched his throat, and his mouth moved once again, but still nothing was heard. Coughs shook his petite body before he uncovered his hand from his mouth. He blanched upon seeing his own blood.

The sister's eyes widened. She summoned a butler, her voice rushed. "This is _**urgent**_. Call the best doctor here, and preferably _**not**_ a human one, please."

She then placed a hand on the small of Kanato's back. "It will be alright, Kanato. A doctor from the demon world will be capable of curing your illness." When she saw her nephew's faint questioning look among the pain, she answered, "I am fully aware that our bodies are different from human ones, hence why a human doctor will not suffice."

Kanato nodded weakly, calming upon her reassurance. The sister then lifted her head, her gaze piercing the purple-haired woman in front of her. "Cordelia, _**look**_ at me."

Said-woman complied, chin lifted with ignorance and eyes hooded, void of emotion. "Yes, nee-san?" There was an edge to her voice.

The sister rubbed her nephew's back as she glared daggers at her younger sister. "Your son just coughed _ **blood**_ , and you did nothing a mother would have. _**Nothing**_. It was as if your son was no better than the dirt on your shoe. Explain, and don't you _**dare**_ tell me you do not know what is happening to your _**own**_ flesh and blood."

"…He merely used his voice incorrectly while singing," Cordelia stated curtly. "He was not taught the right techniques after all, and I, for one, am not an expert at that, so I will only end up damaging his voice further if I attempted to do so."

Silver eyes narrowed. "Mother did not raise you to be that _**dense**_. Or to wear a mask of falsehood at times like this. With that wealthy husband of yours, surely you could afford a vocal teacher. This land is sheer evidence of your capabilities and fortune. So why—" She stopped, her eyes widening in realisation. She placed a hand under her chin in. "Hmm, every day he sings to you, you said? For how long?"

"…It wasn't very long. He normally sings for half an hour—"

The sister clicked her tongue. "Do not _**lie**_ to me, because if I find out, you will be _**longing**_ for a missing tongue."

Cordelia's eyes widened at the threat.

"That tongue of yours…" the sister continued, "…is full of foulness that spouts nothing but lies. Seems like it is _**only**_ fitted to satisfy a man's lust."

The tension in the air grew heavier as both women glared at each other. The sister's darkened expression turned to surprise when Kanato tugged at her dress. She looked down to see him burying his face into it, quivering slightly. Her eyes softened as a pang of guilt spread from within her. She gently petted his head, chasing some of his fear away.

Heaving a sigh, she said, "No matter. Looking at his state, I seem to have already know the answer."

"The doctor has arrived, Cecelia-sama," the butler from before appeared, respectfully bowing.

Cecelia handed him a small bag of diamonds. The butler, fuelling her amusement, blanched upon realising what it was.

"Accept it as an expression of my gratitude. Now come with me Kanato. The doctor will get your lovely voice back." Her voice was gentle as she spoke to the lilac-haired boy.

She took his hand and led him away, past the flabbergasted butler. She halted when she reached the door, turning her head to the side. Her silver eye locked with her sister's furious lime green ones and flashed as it glowed a lighter silvery shade. The brightness clashed with her dark expression.

"Do realise that although we may be immortal, we are not _**invincible**_ ," she said. "We break, we crumble…we have _**flaws**_. And to simply be ignorance of those facts… _ **you**_ fail to realise the rare brilliances of an individual such as your son. That goes for your other two as well." She then sent the purple-haired woman a smile laced with venom. "To take things for granted…you only surprise me by falling lower every time I see you."

Cordelia inhaled sharply and bowed her head, her long, purple fringe hiding her expression. Her fists were clenched on her lap, trembling with anger as her sister walked away with her son, neither one of them even glancing back.

* * *

Guinevere was running. Teleporting would not be efficient in this case. She reached the lake, and her mother's words proved themselves to be accurate upon seeing a red speck floating among the vast blueness. She was about to dive in when two butlers crossed her path.

She glared at them icily. " _ **Move**_ , please."

"G-Guinevere-sama! …I'm afraid that would do. Cordelia-sama's orders were absolute," a butler said.

"Mistress told us to make sure no one intervened with Ayato-sama's _**punishment**_ ," the second butler explained.

"And I don't really care," Guinevere responded before smiling coldly. "My…by blocking my way, aren't you two _**desperate**_ to be sent to hell? Sure, if that is what you two really want, then my mother will send you there _**personally**_. It is simply a simple task for her, after all, and there is nothing, _**nothing**_ your unpleasant mistress can do. Not that servants like you would be of importance to her time." She began examining her clean nails as the butlers tried to hide their fear.

The servants began breaking into cold sweat, their ghostly pale complexion intact. After exchanging panicked glances, they moved aside. Immediately, Guinevere ran between them without looking back and dove into the cold, murky waters.

…

Ayato was barely keeping his eyes open. Fear enveloped him, as he struggled against the restless waters. It was filling up his lungs, toxic, damp and burning. His hands went limp with exhaustion, and he looked at the sun, which appeared as a blurry sphere of light from where he was, the blanket of water that covered it creating ripples to smear its golden hue. Further and further, it drifted away from him, before it was suddenly blocked by a silhouette. His eyes widened, and he forced his vision to focus, only to be even more surprise upon seeing a familiar face, her hair like spilt ink as it swayed in the water. Her silver eyes squinted with determination as they locked with his. She broke into a smile, brows furrowed with relief. Eyes still wide and hope flooding through him, he reached out towards her extended hand. She accelerated, and water churned, swirling violently around them. Their fingers ended up grazing against the other before he was able to grip her whole hand tightly. In an instant, he was pulled towards the surface.

* * *

The scenery changed the moment Yui blinked. She was no longer by the window, where Kanato and the two sisters were—she was, for one, relieved. The thickness of the tension was unbearable, but her heart warmed when she remembered the black-haired woman's affection towards Kanato.

' _Cecelia, her name was…such beautiful name.'_ Yui then giggled. ' _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, it seems. Both of them seem to radiate with elegance and moral…_

Yui allowed herself to scan her surroundings as she thought. Her eyes searched beyond the trees surrounding her, landing on mountains and more trees in the distance behind the vast lake that appeared dazzling beneath the thin streaks of golden rays. She appeared in trance as she walked forward, eager to see the beautiful scenery up close. The crunching sound of dried leaves and thin branches reached her ears as she advanced towards the lake. However, she froze when her line of sight landed on the dock below her from where she stood. Surprise painted on her face upon recognising the two huddled up figures, shivering due to the drenched clothing against the cruel weather.

' _Eh? Guinevere and Ayato…? …What're they doing here? Is Ayato…crying?'_ Her feet unconsciously shuffled forward as her mind spun with thoughts, her eyes filled with concern while they never left the two.

She halted when she saw a black-cladded man hastily advancing towards them, a large towel hung neatly over his arms. With a swift motion, he unfolded the towel, allowing it to flutter in the breeze for a second before draping it over the two. Yui squinted at the unfamiliar man, and hesitantly, she edged herself forward for closer inspection.

A cold breeze blew by, intensifying the coldness as it carried Ayato's muffled sobs, forcing Guinevere to tighten her embrace. The ebony-haired girl was soothing him with sweet, softly spoken words, stroking his fiery red hair tenderly while he buried his face in her chest and wept. His tears drenched her dress even further, adding to the lake water that dripped from their bodies to soak the wooden planks where they sat. Unexpected warmth enveloped them when they were draped with a clean towel. Guinevere blinked, as Ayato shifted underneath her in surprise. They both raised their heads.

"Guinevere-sama, it would be very unfortunate if you were to freeze in the cold." That familiar voice belonged to a familiar face. "Ayato-sama as well…"

With a smile gracing her lips, Guinevere relaxed. With sincerity, she replied, "Thank you, Damian."

The attractive brown-haired butler returned her smile and bowed, a hand resting over his heart. "No need for your gratitude, Guinevere-sama, I was merely abiding my duties as a butler." He then let out a sigh. "But really, I do wish you two would be less ignorant of your wellbeing, especially in your youthful years."

Guinevere rested her flushed cheek on Ayato's head, who sniffed as he glanced up at her. "And youthful people are strong, so we shall be fine. Oh, and you are doing your job splendidly, by the way," she complimented.

Damian crouched down to adjust the large towel, wrapping it tighter around them. "Why thank you," he replied, "Though it is only natural to exceed the expectations of mistress's precious family members."

Ayato stared at the black-cladded man in front of him for a moment before turning to Guinevere. "Is he your mother's butler?"

"Yes. Damian is her _**personal**_ butler," Guinevere beamed. "He's awesome, right?"

Ayato grinned at her, nodding in agreement. Their attention was pulled away when a familiar presence appeared behind Damian, who straightened before casually turning his head.

"Mistress," he acknowledged. A hand around his waist, he did a deep, perfect bow.

"Damian," greeted Cecelia. She then stepped to the side to peer at the cuddling pair behind him, sitting on the dock with the towel hiding most of themselves.

She placed a hand on her hip, and at the same time, Guinevere lifted her head, the dampness from Ayato's hair lingering on her cheek.

"Mother!" she cried.

Cecelia returned the smile before her knees gently pressed onto wooden planks. Her gaze now levelled with their curious ones. "Hello, Guinee dear. Ayato, are you alright?"

Ayato nodded, snuggling into Guinevere's warmth. "Guinee and Damian, saved me, so I'm alright…I'm a little cold though."

That earned an amused giggle. "Well," said Cecelia. "I am glad you both are fine. Guinevere, you have done well."

Guinevere grinned as her hair was ruffled. Cecelia then spun and looked up, locking eyes with her butler who stood behind her.

"…You are merely the same as always," she finally said.

Damian blinked, before flashing her a smile. "An odd way of complimentary as usual, my mistress."

He received a light whack on his leg, and had to turn away to suppress his laughter. After a small huff, Cecelia turned back around and gently placed her hand atop Ayato's head.

Her expression then turned grim. "To soil a _**precious**_ one such as you with hands dripping thickly with sins and minds with waned compassion… she really deserves something _**worse**_ than hell at times. And to believe that she is a sister of mine…" She then lifted her vision, gazing deeply into doe-like eyes. "Ayato, listen to me. you must stay strong. Do not _**ever**_ doubt yourself, nor be blinded as hands reach out to aid you, for that is a weakness itself. Take those hands instead, and grow stronger with them."

Cecelia then gestured to her daughter with her chin. "Here, besides Kanato and Laito, you can start with your cousin. Though you two are not _ **fully**_ tied together through full flesh and blood, a part of you two are still connected. Know that you are safe with her. Hopefully, you can learn to trust me, and even an outsider such as Damian. You can take our hands whenever. We will be there."

"Mistress could not have put those words more accurately," said Damian, eyes closed as his head bowed slightly, a smile evident to highlight his fine features.

"' _Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none'_ , as William Shakespeare said," Guinevere quoted. Then, she too smiled. "We will be delighted to be your trusted few."

Tears began pooling on the edge of Ayato's vision. An overwhelming sensation took over him, as a rosy hue was painted on his pale, babyish cheeks. Cecelia, noticing this, giggled lightly while she began stroking his head.

Guinevere pouted. "Hey, how come you did not mess up _**his**_ hair?!"

Ayato poked a tongue at her, and responded, "She just loves me more."

"No. She does not."

"Yeah!"

"…No."

"She does!"

Guinevere rolled her eyes. "Don't be absurd."

"I'm not…because she does."

"No, Ayato. Mother, say something."

Silence greeted her.

"Mother!"

Cecelia laughed before standing up. "I jest. Ah, youth. So entertaining." She then turned to Damian. "As a token of my appreciation, would you like an extra day off?"

Damian blinked, confused. "Mistress?"

Cecelia clapped, sending him a closed-eyed smile. "Oh Damian, thank you for accepting my gratitude~ Therefore, as I said previously, I shall give you the whole weekend off."

"But—" Damian was about to protest before she cut him off.

"Visit your family, will you? That is an _**order**_. Now, Guinevere, Ayato, come. You will wind up with a cold if you remain in this weather with drenched clothing."

The two happily stood up and began running ahead towards the mansion, fingers tightly intertwined as Guinevere gripped the towel with her free hand, allowing it to flutter among the breeze.

"Guinevere-sama! It is improper to run like that!" Damian called after them as he walked, "You mustn't—Ayato-sama be careful!"

Cecelia's eyes twinkled with amusement before closing them in acceptance. "Let them be. It will be no use telling them off anyway."

They walked in peaceful silence for a short moment before Damian asked, "Pardon me for asking mistress, but were you like this in your youthful days?" He gestured at the running kids.

"You really want to know, don't you?" she replied, deadpanning at the hint of mockery in his tone. "Well, I do not recall, although there _ **is**_ a likely chance that I behaved in an even crazier manner."

Damian laughed. "That would be quite a sight to behold, indeed."

"Oh? _**Would**_ it be now?" A menacing aura began radiating off his mistress as she spoke. She then glanced at the lake before her eyes flashed. "…Well, I do hope _**you**_ could swim…"

Damian's eyes widened.

Yui watched the two running children with a smile adorning her face, the bickering adults walking behind them causing an equal reaction. Surprise once again took over her as the scenery changed abruptly.

It took a brief moment for her eyes to adjust, but when it did, her eyes landed on a woman in her thirties, her alluring sapphire-coloured eyes gazing down as she sewed.

Her dark golden blonde hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, held by a frilly, dark crimson hair tie. Her slightly curled bangs touched her left eyelid, parted to the side. The fair-skinned woman's side bangs stylishly cascaded down her abdomen in loose ringlets, almost levelling with her hips.

She wore a dark crimson dress, decorated with black and a hint of gold. The gold bordered the black triangular fabric that draped over her shoulders. It also formed small rectangular buckles, lining up as they ran down in beside her waist curve before halting just past her waist. Her dark crimson, Victorian-styled dress had long, angel sleeves, with the sides of the sleeves puffing gracefully as black, frilly laces were evident underneath.

The dress itself had a frilly, straight across neckline, and its blackness blended well with the dark crimson. Around her hipline was thick, frilly ruffles of fabric with two layers, and was tied off in the front in a, black ribbon that had its two tails doubling as they spiralled down fashionably in front of her. The lower half of her dress was long and dark crimson, with the middle section parted to reveal a far duller, knife-pleaded red fabric. To match her dress, she wore a small necklace with a teardrop gem.

Yui stared at the woman for a moment, awestruck as she emitted an extravert yet cold demeanour, before she noticed the little boy sitting silently beside her, his head buried in a thick book. Her eyes widened in recognition. '… _ **Reiji**_ _?'_


	14. XIII Neglection

_**Chapter 13**_

 _Yui stared at the woman for a moment, awestruck as she emitted an extravert yet cold demeanour, before she noticed the little boy sitting silently beside her, his head buried in a thick book. Her eyes widened in recognition._ '… _ **Reiji**_ _?'_

* * *

The diligent boy was reading a book far more advance for his age, and yet he read it with ease, his eyes brightening with interest upon every word. A barking noise pierced Reiji's ears, the interruption causing him to lift his head up in displeasure. Below the wide, concrete steps stood his elder brother, Shuu, whose captivating sapphire eyes and sunlight painted hair were inherited by their mother. He appeared blissfully carefree as he held a puppy in his hands.

Reiji repressed a sigh, pushing his rectangular glasses as it began to slip. His attention shifted towards him mother, who abruptly stood up from where she sat. The fabric and sewing kit were placed on the wooden table with a light thud before she begun making her way towards his elder brother, wearing a stern expression.

" _ **Shuu**_ , what are you doing?" Her tone matched her facial features.

Her hooded eyes grew colder once they landed on the brown puppy in his arms, but the boy seemed unfazed as he continued laughing along with it. Shuu then looked up at his mum and held the puppy out towards her.

Its little tail was wagging giddily when he said, "Look, a friend just gave him to me!"

Then, the puppy released a small bark, before its black nose began twitching. A sneeze followed soon after, shaking its tiny body.

The mother's icy expression didn't waver. "Release him at once."

Shuu ignored her words and gazed at the puppy with adoration. It then licked his cheek, causing him to shut an eye as he giggled. "Hey, that tickles!"

Reiji's opened book was left unread in his hands as he stared at Shuu with brows furrowed in displeasure. To further emphasise his discontentment, he released a barely audible growl from the back of his throat.

"Shuu!" Being one of the rare moments, the mother's voice was raised. She paused to take breath, and continued once she regained her composure. "You are the eldest son, and therefore the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times."

The elder butler behind her nodded in understanding before he began advancing towards Shuu, attempting to remove the puppy from his grasp. Shuu immediately resisted.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, tugging the puppy away from the butler's clutches. "No! I promised Edgar I'd take care of him!"

Reiji's eyes still reflected distaste as he observed the scene unfolding in front of his eyes, as his mother silently walked down the steps. She now stood in front of Shuu, not a single word uttered. Shuu turned, and upon seeing her criticized glare, he stopped and was forced to weaken his grasp on the puppy. The butler seized the moment to confiscate it.

With empty hands, Shuu buried a hole on the ground with his gaze, his eyes quivering as they blinked back tears. He dashed off a second after, ignoring the stares that stabbed his back.

Reiji's sour expression went away when he saw that his mother had returned to his seat like before. Her perfect posture sagged, and she had to take another deep breath to straighten into her usual, solemn demeanour. Her eyes remained closed as her second son spoke.

"Mother," Reiji said, a hint of desperation. "I have finished memorizing this entire book."

The mother simply looked down at her lap, before picking up her materials from the table and continued to sew. Upon the neglection, Reiji's magenta eyes dulled, shifting back to the pages that now seemed bland.

Yui watched where she stood beside the thick tree as young Reiji tightened his grip on the book, a frustrated expression suddenly adorning his face. She was about to advance towards him when she heard light footsteps, followed by a familiar voice.

"My, my…aren't you a diligent child," said Cecelia.

Reiji whipped his head to the side, eyes widening. "Cecelia-sama!"

"Hello there, dear," the woman beside him said. Her interest was piped when her gaze landed on his book. "May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the book.

When she received a nod, she gently took it and opened the dark, leathered cover to read the title page.

She blinked. "Chemistry? This standard at this age? …That is simply astonishing." Cecelia was still slightly awestruck as she began flipping through the pages, her silver eyes scanning the complexity of the words and numbers from within. "Fufu~ You fail to disappoint me, after all."

Reiji inhaled sharply, incredibly caught off-guarded at the compliment. He bowed his head, mouth twitching as he tried to hide the fluttery sensation that threatened to spill. A faint blush was evident on his cheek while his chest felt oddly lighter.

Cecelia smiled, as if she read his thoughts. "Feels good does it not?" She then closed the book and placed it in front of him before leaning closer. Tilting her head, she met his gaze.

"Do not forget this feeling. Keep achieving, Reiji. Your efforts are, and will _**not**_ in vain." She then lightly petted his head. "After all, diligent people tend to earn many things within their desire."

Someone cleared their throat. The two looked towards the source of sound to see the Reiji's mother looking at them, at Cecelia in particular, with a slightly irritated glare. However, something else flashed in her eyes before it was quickly demolished by the coldness.

Cecelia, noticing this, hummed in amusement before lifting her hand from Reiji's head. Almost abruptly, he turned to her, eyes pleading for her loving touch. In response, she gently patted his back, her gaze still at the woman in front of them.

"Ah, Beatrix." Cecelia feigned a tone of surprise. "Your son here is quite the astounding one."

Beatrix narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I not visit my nephew?" she replied, a brow raised.

Beatrix sighed and resumed her sewing. "Do what you wish."

Cecelia thanked the butler, and settled down on the new, elegant wooden chair. The butler then led Reiji away to his tutoring class for the day. Cecelia waved at the black, purplish-haired boy while giving him encouraging words as he walked away, to which he stuttered for a response before spinning on his heels and continued making his way towards the mansion. Due to a glimpse of his slightly flushed cheeks, Cecelia's smile widened. She then rested her cheek on her palm. her half-lidded eyes fixed on the Beatrix's hand as the blond-haired woman pierced the needle through the fabric, pulling it to drag the strings across.

"You seem very worn out," Cecelia mused.

"How observant of you." The sarcasm was thick in Beatrix's voice.

"Well, I have never had boys before, so I could not imagine what it would be like to raise one…" Cecelia then whispered the next statement. "Is it _**that**_ difficult?"

She received the second sigh. "Yes. Quite bothersome."

"How so? After witnessing your son here for a while, his behaviour seemed to be no less that exquisite. Does he throw tantrums? I simply cannot imagine that."

"Of course he doesn't."

"Hehhh…then may I ask, why are you treating him with neglection? Why is it that all he sees is his mother's back, with the most extent being her side profile?"

The needle stopped midway through the fabric. "…It is none of your business," Beatrix finally said coldly.

"How observant of _**you**_ , Beatrix." Cecelia's smirk widened upon receiving a glare. Amused, she proceeded, "I am merely stating from an outsider's perspective. It is quite disappointing on how precise it is, do you not agree?"

The smooth sewing sequence was broken once again as the needle stopped brusquely. Silence hung in the air. However, Cecelia didn't seem bothered by that, and parted her luscious, dark lips to speak once more.

"Besides, it does not matter what I say, for it really depends on whether _**you**_ take it into account or not. Unlike that troublesome _**sister**_ of mine—" Slight bitterness laced her voice before disappearing as quite as it came. "—I actually might sympathise you, since, as I said before, I am inexperience when it comes to raising boys. Besides, I know you do not truly hate your sons…."

Beatrix raised a brow, a curious expression surfacing ever-so-slightly. "Oh? Enlighten me."

"Well, for a starter, you do not have the intention of _**drowning**_ them, or force them sing until their throats _**bleed**_. And for that much to be shown in public's eye, who knows what a _**vile**_ being such as that sister of mine would do behind the walls of this mansion." Cecelia's angered demeanour was the washed away with a close-eyed smile. "You do not do any of such. The worst you could do is probably turn your eye the other way. But you know…

…neglection is capable of creating deep scars. Especially if one—" Cecelia ticked a finger off. "—where someone has poured all their efforts into their achievement, only for it all to be brushed away. And two, and most importantly, where you are _**ignored**_ by a loved one, for…simply existing. That could be extremely painful, so do not disappoint you son. He deserves to have a childhood like any other children. To be loved, to experience motherhood and—this going to apply for your other son, Shuu, as well—to have fun. That way, they can grow, fail, and grow even stronger and healthier. See? The sight in front of me could be an example. No one is forcing you to sew, am I correct?"

"Don't be absurd. Of course not."

"Exactly what I presume. So why can't those two be able to experience what _**they**_ desire more frequently?"

"…Your lecture is lengthier than usual today. And don't ask a question you already know the answer to. It wastes unnecessary time and breath."

Cecelia blinked. "Well, it _**was**_ a rhetorical question. I cannot be of blame when it was _**you**_ who simply chose to answer it…My, what a rare expression you are making~"

"Will I ever have a serene moment within your presence?"

" _ **Now**_ who's absurd? …Ah, that expression again is just..." Cecelia's eyes then hardened, leaving her previous statement unfinished. "I am not dense enough to lecture you without a purpose. It is because I believe that _**you**_ can change. I wish, in the position of a…possible friend and from a mother's perspective, for you and your sons to have the most pleasant life possible."

Beatrix's stoic façade wavered. "…What about that _**sister**_ of yours then?" she asked quietly. Despite the low volume, hatred was evident. "Wouldn't it be more natural to be more concerned about _**her**_ instead?"

"And wouldn't it be natural if she would actually show signs of _**respect**_ towards our parents, me, or _**anyone**_ even?" Cecelia then sighed. "Your words indicate as though I have not lectured her yet. Believe me, during our immortal lives, the amount of times I have lectured her is perhaps more than the number of stars above. Even a whole lot of patience can grow thin."

When Cecelia's eyes locked with Beatrix, the blond-haired woman could suddenly see tiredness and disappointment oozing out from the woman in front of her.

With a forced, weak smile, Cecelia said, "Unless _**she**_ feels the need to change herself, my words will simply remain futile."

The needle was hovering over the fabric. Beatrix's reluctance disappeared a few second after, and with a smooth motion, she stabbed the needle through.

Cecelia tilted her head, her mood gradually settling. "You know, ironically, you are quite the listener. You did not say unnecessary things throughout my lecture."

" _ **Ironically?**_ "

A giggle slipped past Cecelia's hand. "I would not mind being your friend…if you would put on effort to treat your sons more decently, since I find that very important. Other than that, I do not mind your solemness and professionalism. I find it quite soothing, in fact."

"…It is not as easy as you think," Beatrix replied after a sigh.

"I never said it was. Those things require a _**long**_ while, after all," Cecelia said as she stood. "Especially in relationship situations such as this where it has been carrying on for quite some time that currently even mistreatment appears normal…Beatrix, mending the massive gap between you and your sons would be challenging, but it is possible, especially for creatures like us where time is plenty.

I hope the outcomes are in favour of your actions, and it would be lovely if you could consider my words."

She then left the woman to her sewing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to visit. Hopefully, she would not have attempted something foolish by then."

When she turned her back towards Beatrix, she did not notice that unusual expression that flashed through blonde-haired woman's eyes once again. It was faint, yet can be painfully obvious of one looked closely…

It was _**admiration**_.

* * *

Yui's red eyes followed Cecelia as the wind played with her silky hair. She managed to take a step when she noticed a white rose lying beside her foot, a few white petals scattering after it had fallen from the flower. Curious, she picked it up, only to wince and dropped it abruptly when one of its thorns stabbed her finger. A thin trail of crimson dribbled down her slender finger. When Yui looked up again, the scenery had already changed.

Cecelia was standing in front of her, arms crossed as her gaze bored into the distance. She seemed to be deep in thought, her body still. After a moment, she calmly moved towards the castle. Yui, confused, trailed after her, her bare feet tingling with coldness as they made contact with the slightly rough, brick surface.

Her gaze chased the purplish-grey bricks underneath her as they ran along the ground, piling up one another to form castle walls that surrounded her sides. Against those parallel walls was a long isle of blooming white roses that radiated their beauty and elegance among the greenery from their leaves.

Yui went towards the sides and peered past the wall of white roses to see an astonishing view. She could see the thriving forests and mountains ahead, the looming, purple walls acting as borders to block the dull pavement that trailed behind. She could see the sheltered location where Beatrix sat, and the tall tree where she stood beside earlier. She then spun around, her eyes uncovering the grand, unmissable castle towers that stood behind her, some appearing higher than others as the rooves were painted a darker shade of purple. Realisation lit her eyes; she was most likely standing on the battlement section of the castle.

The movement at the corner of her eyes snatched her attention away from the admiring view, and she turned her head to see Cecelia making her way towards a tall tower ahead that seemed to be a part of a castle, the other towers and thick castle buildings shadowing behind.

It had wooden double doors that appeared to be bolted. Made with the same purplish-grey bricks, the tower had a lean but broadly round structure. A small window, somewhat resembling Rapunzel's tower in fables, was visible towards the peak of the castle, below the roof. The only difference was that unlike Rapunzel's tower, metal bars caged the window, and no Rapunzel or luscious long hair was in sight. Instead, Yui glimpsed the sight of a woman in white behind the bars, her crimson eyes emphasized against her porcelain complexion.

Yui could not take her eyes away from them, those hooded, dull eyes that contained so much despair, so much sadness as they stared out into the distance. She was so entranced that she didn't notice the missing presence of the silver-eyed woman who she had been following all along. She jumped, startled as a certain albino stood where Cecelia was moments ago, his head tilted upwards.

In his hand was a silver dagger.


	15. XIV White Rose

_**Chapter 14**_

 _Yui could not take her eyes away from them, those hooded, dull eyes that contained so much despair, so much sadness as they stared out into the distance. She was so entranced that she didn't notice the missing presence of the silver-eyed woman who she had been following all along. She jumped, startled as a certain albino stood where Cecelia was moments ago, his head tilted upwards._

 _In his hand was a silver dagger._

* * *

The sound of the turning key clicked, followed by the short, shrilled screeching of metal as the door was pushed open. Upon hearing her name, Crista turned.

"…What are you doing here?" Her tone matched her lifeless eyes.

A small smile graced Cecelia's features before she responded. "You are the third individual to question my presence, and I daresay that yours held the least hostility."

Crista simply returned her focus towards the world behind the barred window, her thin hair resembling the finest snow as it swayed. Then, her quiet voice broke the short silence. "Hostility…such a precise word to describe the content of this world."

"Indeed," the silver-eyed woman replied. " _ **white rose**_."

"That name…it seems like it'll only be used by your voice," Crista eventually said.

 _ **White rose**_ was a name that complimented Crista beyond finely. The woman's flawless white hair was tied up in a bun at the top left of her head, held in a frilly, red hair band akin to a blooming flower. Two white strands cascaded from underneath the bun, splitting in half midway down to elegantly intertwine with one another before straightening again to reach her knees. To compliment her hair and complexion she wore a long white dress decorated with two parallel lines of black diamond-shaped straps that showered down the front sides of her dress, growing in size before the rest, lower half bled in crimson.

The dress billowed gracefully outwards as a light blue chiffon cloak acted as her sleeves, starting from the front bottom of her neckline straps and running all the way to the back of her dark, diamond-shaped choker, leaving her smooth, creamy shoulders exposed. Her gloves covered her hands and most of her arms, with one hand rested on the windowsill.

Her eyes were briefly searching the surroundings below her. Upon landing on the familiar figure below, they closed. "That kid…is down there, again isn't he?"

Cecelia gave her a look. "Yes. However, I believe 'that kid' is feeling quite down at the moment…" She trailed off after seeing Crista's composure began to waver.

The white-haired woman sagged. Almost impossibly, her voice lowered further. "…What kind of a mother am I…?"

Cecelia tilted her head. "A caring one."

"Liar."

"Now why exactly would I do that? You were a spectacular mother, and would have continued being one if—"

"—If it wasn't because of _**him**_ , right?" Crista's sudden giggles shook her entire body, slowly building up into maniacal laughter that rumbled the tower walls. "That's right… _It's because of_ _ **him**_ _that I became this disgraceful!_ _Him and that_ _ **filthy**_ _child! Hell is where they should have been! Hell is where they should have_ _ **rotted**_ _!_ _They_ …they…"

Crista threw the wooden table across the room. It hit the opposite wall, causing a frenzied rain of shattered pieces. Cecelia immediately kicked the door shut behind her, the thunderous slam causing the walls to quake violently. Her composure reverted to grimness as she watched her friend slowly drown with insanity once again. And yet, she could do nothing. Her fist clenched while Christa screamed in rage, clawing fistfuls of hair. She then went silent, and the last traces of lifelessness disappeared from her eyes before it was conquered by lunacy. Those eyes then fixated on the silver-eyed woman.

"Do you _**know**_ how many doctors and therapists you paid millions for?!" her screeched returned. "Countless! They were the most _ **skilled**_ ones, the _**best**_ …and yet _they were all_ _ **useless**_ _for a disgraceful being like me! ALL OF THEM WERE!_ "

"…Mother?" Subaru's voice was barely audible below a few floors.

Crista froze. "Su…ba…ru? … _SUBARU!_ " She lunged towards the door, only to be blocked by Cecelia, who grabbed her hands to restrain her as she swung her fist.

"Mothe—wait—what are you—mmph!?"

" _ **Subaru?**_ " A pang of pain flashed through her face as her son's voice drifted away from her. "Cecelia, _**out**_ of my way… _I_ _ **said**_ _, OUT OF MY WAY!_ " she screamed.

When Christa received no reaction, water began pooling around her eyes. Her knees then gave out and she crashed onto the floor. Despite refusing to loosen her grip, Cecelia's eyes reflected agony as she kneeled with her sobbing friend.

"I can't be a great mother…" Christa was slowly shaking her head. "…I can't. I called my own son _**filthy**_. I-I tried to _**kill**_ him, did you know, Cece?"

On different circumstances, Cecelia would have smiled at the nickname. Now all she could do was remain grimly silent as Crista's tears trickled down, showing no signs of stopping before soaking their agonies onto the cold, stony surface. Crista then lifted her head, and their eyes locked.

"Because of such disgrace…I told him to kill _**me**_ instead…What kind of mother—" Heavier sobs racked her body, preventing her from finishing her sentence.

Cecelia pulled the weeping woman into her arms, closing her eyes. "Did you not hear what I said before? _ **None**_ of this is your fault. If you had not been _**broken**_ , if you had not been treated less than a _**lab**_ rat whose been usedto the point where scars are a part of your very _**skin**_ …then you would have been a spectacular mother."

Upon feeling trembling arms wrapping around her, she tightened her grip, resting her chin atop Crista's head. Knowing that this is the only way to somewhat comfort her friend, Cecelia began rocking them gently back and forth before her perfect dark lips parted, allowing a hushed, mesmerizing voice to glide through the air, unravelling mediocracy as it slowly soothed the heart-ripping cries.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go,_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone,_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Just close your eyes…_

 _You'll be alright…_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and…_

 _sound…_

* * *

After Subaru was placed down, he immediately shot daggers at the butler in front of him before bombarded him with questions.

"What the—what the hell were you doing?! Why can't I see my mother? And what do you mean that it'll be harder for Aunt Cecelia?!"

Damian bowed ruefully. "I apologise, Subaru-sama, but mistress stated that you would be a hindrance towards her had you visited your mother."

Subaru gritted his teeth. " _ **Hindrance?**_ "

"I believe so. Your mother is currently in a…difficult state, and I am sure that she would most likely not want you to see her like this, much less go near her."

The albino-haired boy blinked in surprise before he suddenly stiffened. His eyes dimmed after, followed by bowing his head. With a quiet voice, he said, "You're right. Mother doesn't want to see me. Why would she? I'm a _**monster**_ …"

"Subaru-sama, we all are. Even humans such as myself. In fact, some of us can be even more ruthless than your kind, surprisingly." Damian then cocked his head and smiled. "Though, that makes the two of us, doesn't it?"

Subaru stared at the back-cladded butler with wide eyes.

"Now…I believe this belongs to you," Damian said, showing Subaru a familiar silver dagger that he took from his inner chest pocket. It glinted with impatience as it awaited to be used. "Would you like it back?"

Subaru's hand hovered above the knife before certainty flashed in his eyes. He then gripped the dagger's handle. "Yes. It …it was a gift from mother after all…"

Damian smiled as he retracted his empty hand. "Very well. Cherish it, then."

"…You don't have to say it twice." Subaru's gaze followed him as he straightened up, dusting small specks of dirt off his knees.

"Now, shall I escort you to the mansion?" Damian offered.

"No, I can go there by myself. Go check on Auntie or something…She probably needs it."

Damian blinked in surprise before his lips spread into an amused smirk. "Heh. If you insist, clever boy."

…

Black, well-polished shoes clicked gently on the smooth, marble ground. Warm, honey-coloured orbs landed on a beautiful figure leaning against the metal door, and with a swift motion, Damian bowed.

The woman's attractive face appeared pale, as if all the energy was drained out of it. Hooded eyes cause her long lashes to cast a shadow underneath her eyes, highlighting the hollowness on her flesh. Despite attempting to hide it, exhaustion filled her gaze as it flickered towards his bowing figure.

"Well done." Her voice was lower than usual.

"Thank you," Damian replied at her praise. He then raised his head, a scowl etched on his features. "Mistress, are you alright? Were you hurt in any way?"

"No." After that curt answer, Cecelia got off the wall and walked past him in silence. His sighing halted her.

Without turning around, she said, "What? You seem like you wish to say something."

"Ah. I feel deeply grateful that you know me so well…" Damian then closed his eyes, his smile still intact. "What burden my mistress has to uphold. Torn between the decision of blindly attempting to save your friend or to merely…end her sufferings. I prefer the latter, for I do not wish to see my mistress in this state."

Cecelia whirled around. " _Damian_ —"

"However, I realised that though ending your friend's life is far simpler, it also can be very unbearable. For starters, you will lose your friend completely while being indicated that you _**are**_ indeed blindly attempting to save your friend, only to result in futility. That can be quite painful, and not to mention, you won't be the only one grieving, for dear Subaru would very much feel twice the pain.

On the other hand, keeping your friend alive would soon drive you insane as well, for there is always a limit that one can take. Not to mention how long it'll take to save that friend of yours…"

Damian then grinned. "But knowing you, you will probably not rest until you lessen, or better, end her suffering, correct?"

"I believe she can be saved, more so recovered," Cecelia answered quietly. "People do overcome things like this, and for beings like us, our time not as limited as others. Besides, we are in a world of constant development, so I believe it'll make things easier to a certain degree as time passes."

Damian's eyes twinkled. "Ah, my thoughts are confirmed, it has always been."

"Oh? What thoughts?"

"That I feel no regret being a butler of yours."

"Well, I too," Cecelia replied fondly. "am grateful fo have you by my side."

* * *

 **A/n: The song that Cecelia sung was 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift, for those who don't know. And I know it's definitely NOT from that era but… *whispers* pretend it was. That as the only suitable song I could think of. There might be a few minor grammatic errors because I always tend to miss them while editing *hides behind a lamp* sowy…**

 **But hope you guys don't mind it too much. And another point is that I'm not too sure of Crista's character, so I might not be exact. Whoops.**

 **Also, I'm glad there's people that actually like this so far~! More greatness is to be expected, so stay tuned. Yeah.**


	16. XV Just a dream

_**Chapter 15**_

A boy was crying behind the bushes. His hands tried to wipe away tears that poured down like waterfalls, as his quiet sobs were picked up by the wind. The forest stilled, and the birds that perched on the branches fell silent to watch him. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught their attention.

"The forest floor is no place for a lovely boy to be." A silky voice cut through the forest, the gentleness making the boy's unbeaten heat thump.

Shuu slowly looked up and was met with warm, silver eyes. Without wasting another second, the boy jumped on the female, wrapping his arms around her waist. Surprise was evident on her face before it was replaced by understanding. She hoisted him up and wrapped her arms round his petite body. She then rested a hand on his back, pressing slightly so that he leaned forward onto her, and positioned him so that her other arm supported the rest of his weight, tucked underneath his upper thighs. When his sobs continued, she moved the hand from his back to stroke his head in comfort. She ignored the damp feeling on her shoulder as the boy shifted, burying his head in the crook of her neck. The boy then balled his hands, gripping a chunk of her creamy beige fabric.

"He-he's gone!" Shuu managed to utter through his tears. "The puppy Edgar gave me…I-I promised him…I promised Edgar that I'll take care of it! Yet…!"

Guinevere closed her eyes, her assumptions correct. "Shuu, it is not your fault. Besides, the puppy is fine. I'll ask mother for permission soon."

"Permission?" Shuu echoed.

"Yes, I plan to keep him in your stead, and I am sure that mother will allow me. I am a convincing daughter, after all." Her last statement held a hint of smugness, which caused the boy to giggle. "…Unless that friend of yours, Edgar, wants it back. If that's the case, then it wouldn't be so right if I kept it."

She could feel Shuu shaking his head, his hair ticking her skin. "No, his parents are too busy to take care of the puppy. Edgar told me they were poor," he explained. "I think that's why he gave it to me. He believed…he believed that I'll be able to take care of it…"

Guinevere hummed in thought, stroking his hair once again. "How about we ask him ourselves?" she then said. "Is he available at this moment?"

"I think so!" At the mention of his friend, Shuu brightened. He began wriggling in her embrace, and taking the hint, Guinevere placed him down.

He immediately took her hand. "Follow me!" he beckoned, before dragging her deeper into the forest.

…

After a short moment, they reached the outskirts of the forest. They were currently standing on a cliff's edge, where a small village was evident below them.

Shuu pointed towards one of the houses in the village. "That's where Edgar lives."

"My, what a lovely village," Guinevere admired.

"Isn't it?" The boy was practically jumping with excitement. "Come on! Let's find Edgar!"

"And I was wondering who was calling my name…" The two turned to be met with a boy the same age as Shuu, his brown hair curling around his shoulders as half of it was tied up is a little side ponytail.

His bangs slightly covered his right eye, parting to the right in curls. The pale boy wore a plain black shirt underneath a white, short-sleeved jacket with black, round buttons along with knee-length denim shorts. His vibrant pinkish eyes held a dash of green as they were fixated on the golden-haired boy before him.

A wide grin spread on Shuu's face. "Edgar!"

"Hey," Edgar greeted. His eyes then scanned Shuu's attire. "Dressed in those expensively uncomfortable clothing as usual, huh? I guess beauty comes with a price. Must be hard for you, huh?" His eyes then widened upon noticing the unfamiliar presence.

"Who's that?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Oh, she's Guinevere! She's my cousin, though…she like a sister to me." Once Shuu confessed, a rosy hue was evident on his complexion as his eyes darting around in flusterment.

Edgar blinked, surprised at his friend's reaction. He then looked at the twelve-year-old female, his curious gaze intensifying. "Hehhh…"

Guinevere tilted her head in response, a strand of her hair kissing her face as it swayed. "Edgar-kun, was it? Well, aren't you an adorable one?"

Said-boy spluttered, blood rushing to his cheeks. 'Wh-What?! Don't call me that!"

"Oh? Did I offend you? My apologies. However, I still stand by my statement."

"W-well, fine!" Edgar uttered. Her then huffed and crossed his arms as he fought against his blush. "It…it's not like I really care…"

Guinevere smiled. "I can see why Shuu values you as a friend. You are quite the tease."

This deepened his flustered expression. To hide it, he clicked his tongue, scratching his head in annoyance. His gaze was on anywhere but her.

"Ooh~ Edgar, what's this?" Shuu asked from beside him, mockery laced in his tone as he smirked.

Edgar glared. "…Whose side are you on?"

Though highly amused, Guinevere decided to intervene. "Edgar-kun, do you still recall the puppy that you gave Shuu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Due to…complicated circumstances, may I keep it instead? I will ensure that it receives the best treatment possible. It is a precious one, after all."

"Don't worry, Edgar! The puppy will be in good hands," Shuu reassured upon noticing his slight hesitation, "because Guinevere always keeps her word."

"Hmm…fine. I'll trust you on this one, Shuu!" Edgar then flashed a row of healthy teeth towards his friend, who returned the gesture with a lovely, close-eyed smile.

Guinevere's eyes softened at the exchange. "Well, I believe that is settled, then. Thank you for your understanding, Edgar."

He saluted. "No problem, ma'am."

"My, not only are you adorable, but well-mannered as well?" said Guinevere, a hand over her mouth. "What a fine lad you are!"

"…Oi, didn't I tell you to stop with the 'adorable' thing?" Edgar's blush deepened at the laughter beside him. Turning, he punched Shuu's arm.

Shuu laughed harder. The two then began bickering, and would have bickered until the next day if Guinevere hadn't interfered.

* * *

The scenery around Yui blurred as it was morphing into another. Within a blink of an eye, Yui was standing in a familiar, eerie hallway.

She looked around, unfolding the setting in front of her. She recognised the stairs that loomed before her, and the elegant chandelier hanging over her head, producing warm light that was the only source strong enough to slice through up the darkness. Bitterness washed through her as she recalled the beginning of her memory on her first arrival at Sakamaki mansion, when she pulled the suitcase along the carpet that bled crimson for the first time, unaware that she would become the hunted, the prey.

Yui then spun on her heels, and her vision was met with familiar, double doors made from luxurious wood. Her feet suddenly felt heavy. Taking a deep breath, she finally managed to move, dragging them across the smooth, velvety carpet as she reached out towards the door. With shaky hands, she pushed them, and was not surprised that they didn't even budge. The door was bolted, locked, just like any other day. This gateway to her freedom would always be sealed, and yet, she always held onto the thread of hope, a hope that one day, she would be released from all this…hell.

Those actions repeated like a broken record player. 'What if I'll be stuck here…forev—' Yui shook her head. 'No, there must be some way. I just have to try harder.'

"Karl~!" The sudden, shrilling voice caused Yui to freeze. Slowly, she turned, and at the bottom of the grand staircase was a certain purple-haired woman.

"My, even though you're awfully busy, you came to see me?" Cordelia said. A giggle then escaped her blood red lips. "You're truly wonderful."

Yui followed her line of sight, and was even more surprised to see a white-haired man striding across the room, his elegant black robe billowing behind him.

'When did he—?' To further catch Yui off-guard, the man pulled Cordelia close. The woman in his arms didn't miss a second to return his gesture, giggling in—what greatly surprised Yui—delight. Sincere delight. A smile adorned her features, and for once, there were no traces of a malevolent woman.

"Hello, dear," Karl gently replied, his hooded eyes gazing at her. He then held her hand, squeezing their intertwined their fingers before buried his face in her neck. His voice was muffled by her skin. "You seem quite well."

Cordelia blushed, giggles bubbling out of her once more. "Thank you, darling~ You deserve to see the finest, after all."

Karl hummed, pulling his hand away from hers to gently brush through her long, purple hair, the smooth strands stroking his fingers. His other hand remained around her waist as he slightly arched her body back. He felt her grip tighten around him and his smirk widened.

"Karl?" she asked. Upon feeling a sharp nibble on her earlobe, she released a light gasp, her eyes widening. "Ka-Karl!"

"Hmm?"

"May I—" Cordelia cleared her throat, trying to ignore her somersaulting stomach due to the swift, butterfly kisses on her skin. "May I request something?"

Karl stopped and pulled away slightly to look at her, curiosity flickering in his golden eyes. "Request? This is unusual."

"Yes, it has been a while since I asked. But it's because you tend to always be busy, so being a considerate wife I am, I refrained from unnecessary requests. But this one is rather…important."

Karl blinked before tilting his head. Amusement dripped from his voice as he spoke. "What is it you desire then, my love?"

Cordelia smirked, her eyes narrowing. "Well, you see, it's—" She looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with the flustered platinum human who was watching them.

Yui inhaled sharply as lime green eyes directly bored into hers. They were focused, drilling into her very soul unlike the other ones who simply saw through her.

'She could…she could actually see me—!' Yui's chest suddenly throbbed, as if her heart was squeezed mercilessly while being pierced by a thousand sharp needles. She gasped, shaking and doubling over as spots began dancing in her vision. Cordelia's mouth was moving, but the sound was dulling into a hum, then growing distant and more distant until there was only the sound of her own heavy breathing and deafening heartbeat. Her surroundings began to blur, the colours whirling and mixing with each other before she was swallowed by blackness.

…

Yui opened her eyes, and was greeted by a dimly lit ceiling. She immediately sat up in a puddle of cold sweat as she tried to even out her breathing. Her head abruptly turned towards the source of light, and relief hit her once she realised that it was none other than from the moon outside her bedroom window. Her senses came back to her and she took a deep breath, feeling the familiar fabric of her own blanket though her hands. Her eyes then darted around her own room, checking for any elements in her dream. Her shoulders relaxed once she found none. To be extra sure, she pinched the flesh on her arm. Pushing back a cry of pain and blinking back tears, she smiled.

The smile, however, dropped once she recalled her dreams. Questions began making her head throb. 'What a strange dream…But why? Why did I dream those things? Of those people? And that woman I saw in the rose garden…she was the triplet's mother?

What if the dream…what if the dream was real? That it was actually a fragment of the brother and Guinevere's past?' Her eyes brightened. 'I'll just have to ask them! That's right! Maybe I'll ask Guinevere, since she'd more likely…understand all of this. Yes. I'll do that.'

Without wasting another second, Yui pushed the blanket aside and sprung off bed.


	17. Special Chapter!

_**Moments of "Almost there" (part 1)**_

Ayato was crouching behind the bushes as a bunch of patrol guards pass. The watch lights scanned the castle grounds, penetrating the darkness behind the fences. It illuminated the clear water surface as it swiped past, just as a fish decided to leap into the air, its golden scales boasting its radiating beauty while small waves of water curled around it, the floating droplets like crystal gems. The fish then dove back into the dark waters, sending ripples across to smudge the full moon's reflection. The splashing noise cut the silence, and a few guards turned, shining their torches towards the pond's direction. They were met with nothing except ripples expanding over the smooth surface of the pond. They waited a few moments before proceeding their patrol.

Alluring lime green eyes followed their movements. Once the guards disappeared around the corner, Ayato averted his gaze towards the east. Without averting his attention from the eastern wing tower, Ayato placed a hand over his earpiece and lightly pressed the small button.

His eyes flashed. " _ **Oi**_ ," he said through gritted teeth, his voice barely a whisper. "where the hell are you all?!"

"Teddy and I discovered this interesting chamber." Kanato's voice rang through loud and clear.

This caused Ayato to perk up. "Wow…good job pipsqueak. What's in it?"

"Will you _ **stop**_ calling me that?!" Kanato whisper-hissed. He then lowered his voice further. "Teddy and I found these _**beautiful**_ statues. We think it might be of the warriors who died on war, judging by their stupidly horrified faces and weaponry impalements." A giggle reached Ayato's ear. "Teddy, look at this one! His tortured face is really something!"

Ayato looked baffled. "What the—we're not here for damn entertainment!"

A new voice intervened. "Fufu, you're actually saying something decent for once~"

Ayato turned his head and shot daggers at his brother crouching beside him. "Shut up, hentai."

Laito responded with a close-eyed smile before he brought his hand to his earpiece. Holding the small button, his smirking lips parted. "Is there anyone else here besides Kanato? Guinevere? Reiji?" His tone was hushed, but despite that it held a clear, serious edge.

"I must applaud you for acting responsible, Laito," Reiji said, his smooth voice entering their ears. "I am currently in the security room in the east wing. For highly advanced technology to rest within an old castle such as this, how unusual…"

Ayato was about to reply when his eyes widened in surprise. At the same time, Laito's expression began morphing into curiosity.

"Is someone fighting back there?" Ayato questioned, voicing both of their thoughts.

Laito sharpened his hearing, running his gaze up the eastern wing tower, over the dark-coloured stone bricks. His hand remained on the earpiece, holding the same, small button. "I hear shoutings as well. Though it couldn't be heard from here, it's still best to be cautious. Geez, I thought you would already know that, Reiji~"

"Hmph. Of course I do," Reiji replied, a hint of annoyance clipping his tone as his eyes scanned the controller buttons along with his gliding, gloved hand. "Rest assured, the noises won't be reaching anywhere beyond these castle walls, nor will it be continuing much longer…After all, Guinevere is the cause of it."

Laito's eyes popped wide open while Ayato simply stared blankly ahead for a moment, slowly digesting Reiji's words. After he did, the two brothers slowly exchanged off-guarded expressions.

"Pfft!" Laito broke the silence, turning his head to the side to place a fisted hand over his mouth. With his other hand, he lightly slapped the ground repeatedly.

Ayato followed suit, bending over to supress laughter that threatened to shake the castle itself. Still giggling, Laito brought his hand back to the earpiece.

"Fufu, what a pleasurable woman…" he said, eyes twinkling in amusement. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, all traces of playfulness were gone, replaced by coldness that could possibly freeze hell. "But you know… _ **it's not very gentlemanly to let a woman fight on her own.**_ "

The sign on the other line failed to faze him. "You underestimate me well and truly, Laito. I would never in the right mind act in such a _**revolting**_ manner," said Reiji. "As for your statement, we all know very well by now that Guinevere is a stubborn woman. Keep that in mind when I say that I have attempted to stop her many times."

"True, it _**is**_ quite typical for her to refuse," Ayato agreed. He couldn't resist flashing a row of white teeth. "Heh. That was pretty amusing. Still, it would have been more awesome if Ore-sama was there."

"I thought you've stopped with the 'Ore-sama' crap." A frown was evident in the speaker's tone.

Laito smirked. "Oh. Subaru-kun~"

"Did you know that Guinevere's beating the hell out of some random guards?" Ayato didn't waste another second to get his point across.

There was silence on the other line, before, "Really?" Subaru answered.

"Yeah. It must be so bad-ass. Ore-sama is bummed now that he couldn't be there."

Laito placed a hand on Ayato's shoulder. "There, there. We all feel your pain."

Ayato nodded. "Reiji? Could you—"

" _ **No.**_ I will not record it." Reiji then released a sigh. "This is the worst time to be asking these questions. Ayato. For once please act _**civilized**_."

Ayato clicked his tongue as Laito giggled, patting his shoulder.

"Idiot." Subaru's grin could be heard from the other end.

Ayato's eye twitched. "Know your damn place. Snowballs aren't meant to _**talk**_."

"Whoa, did your period leak onto your hair as well?" Subaru fired back.

Laito was currently in need of saving, as his own laughter was slowly murdering him. His head was bowed, shaking as the hand on Ayato's shoulder tightened into an inhumanly iron grip. Luckily, Reiji rescued him by clearing his throat, cutting the (very interesting) conversation short.

"Ayato, Laito, when I disarm the security, all the patrolling lights will switch off. At the same time, a small alarm will sound off due to an automatic hacking sensor within the system," he explained calmly. "This will definitely cause an uprising among the guards, and I know that most of them would immediately run towards the direction of the alarm. Fortunately, majority them are on your side of the castle, so I need you two to get rid of them as quickly as possible, please. Subaru, you and Kanato could deal with the guards on your side."

"Fine," Subaru answered. "But I doubt Kanato would do much. He's too absorbed in those freakish statues."

"Just ditch him then," said Ayato.

Laito smirked. "Ufu, wouldn't that make things worse~?"

"Nah," Subaru replied. "Judging by his current state, he wouldn't even notice if I did."

"Do whatever you wish, so long as it refrains from trouble." And with those words, there was a small clicking sound as Reiji disconnected his hearing device.

Ayato and Laito released their hands from the button, turning off the earpiece. Ayato placed on his black, cap-brimmed hood while Laito brushed a speck of dirt from the white fur on his hoodie. They then both stepped out of their hiding spot just as the watch lights switched off. Exactly as Reiji stated, a deafening alarm rang out, disrupting the peaceful night and the guards' composures.

The guards then broke into sprints, their torches shone beams that moved like disco light shows. They halted upon seeing two unfamiliar redheads in their path.

"Aah, you humans are so noisy~" Laito said, an eye closed as he placed a hand over his ear. Mockery was thick in his tone.

Ayato cracked his knuckles, a grin plastered on his face. "Right? Let's shut them up."

* * *

A fist swung towards Guinevere, and with a swift motion, she stopped the punch by gripping the culprit's wrist, twisting it in an inhuman way. It cracked sickeningly, and an agonised scream reached her ear. At the same time, she thrusted her legs behind her, her heels colliding with another guard's nose, the force causing him to somersault. She reverted her attention back to the front and released the wrist she was twisting. The guard barely stepped back before her palm made contact with his jaw. A satisfying smack rang in the air before he spun, crashing onto the floor. She swivelled around upon hearing footsteps. She ran.

Grabbing one of the approaching guard's face with one hand, she shoved it back, and the force made him collided with his colleagues behind him. A series of cries were heard due to bodies falling like dominos, followed by thwacks upon contact with the cold floor.

Guinevere allowed herself to laugh in amusement before she tilted her head, grabbing the gun's barrel just as it fired. She pushed back a wince at the deafening noise, hiding it with a smirk while her ears were throbbing. Warm liquid dripping down her cheek from the nipped wound below her left eye. She ignored it.

Still holding the gun, she raised her right leg up beside her, her left leg on the floor bending slightly for balance before spinning on its heel, causing her right leg to blur as it swung forward for a roundhouse kick. The balls of her right foot made contact against another guard's temple, ceasing his fire immediately. She then looked back at the guard in front of her, who was frozen in shock at the bizarre second that just passed. His eyes were wide, refusing to blink due to fear of her lethal, fast striking.

Guinevere's hastiness remained as she caught his cheeks in an iron grip, a hand placed over his mouth. Her hooded eyes locked with his terrified ones.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Her tone was casual, playful, as though she was merely selecting a dress from a store. "I am quite sure you would prefer being killed in the hands of a pretty girl than a bunch of handsomely sadistic males, correct? Or do you swing that way too?"

The man's voice was muffled as he cried out.

She sighed. "You will have to speak clearer than that. But since you are quite the sweetie, I'll be merciful and save you the grief from seeing your _**dead**_ comrades." She then snatched the loosely held gun from his hand and shot him straight where his heart was.

At the same time, a gun rang in the northerly direction of the castle.

"Did you really have to shoot him? The gunshots are loud as hell," Subaru complained, his arms crossed as he glared at the lilac-haired brother.

"He touched his filthy hands on one of those statues." Kanato then peered at the smoke drifting out of the bullet hole, as if in awe of the weapon. After a moment, he mused, "How odd. Humans are useful."

He proceeded to place the gun in his pocket, causing Subaru's brow to lift.

"Seriously? You're _**keeping**_ it?" he asked.

"Why not? It's a good toy. Teddy even enjoys it." Kanato didn't even glanced at the body of the dead guard as he began walking away.

Subaru shook his head. "Well, let's hope we don't go broke because of this."

Kanato glanced back, tilting his head in question. Subaru scratched his head, appearing not too eager to explain.

"…Just try not to have fun with that _**too**_ much. You'll destroy our mansion, otherwise. And everything there is damn expensive."

Reiji released his pressure on the small button, causing the earpiece to turn off just as the door opened. He turned his head slightly, and his eyes landed on a hardly breathless Guinevere. He opened his mouth to speak when something caught his eye.

"How are things go—" Surprise crossed Guinevere's face as two fingers grabbed her cheeks, the rest of them tucking beneath her chin. The pressure was quite painful, she had to admit. It would certainly break a human's jaw.

Reiji turned her head to the side. " _ **Which one of them did this?**_ " he spat, venom leaking trough his teeth as his eyes narrowing dangerously at the wound.

"Hmm?" Guinevere blinked, shuffling through her memories. It clicked when she found the answer. "Oh. I forgot about that."

Reiji growled, causing her brows to shoot up in surprise.

"Honestly, Reiji, I am fine. I was having a little fun, that's all," she reassured after regaining her composure. Lightly gripping his extended arm, she smiled, and her cheeks slightly pushed against his fingers. "Besides, I was merely allowing him a short moment of satisfaction before I ended it."

Reiji was speechless. A sound of amusement escaped his lips before he released her. Stepping back, his narrowed eyes flashed with approval as they gazed at her.

Realising that time was not stopping for them, he snapped out of his daze. "Such recklessness…Do be careful next time," he said.

Guinevere winked. "Takes one to know one."

Reiji sighed, and her sharp eyes did not miss a silver of a grin that broke his usual demeanour. She then watched as he faced his back towards her, his fingers pressing on a few buttons before dancing gracefully on the keyboard. She advanced closer, following his moments with curious eyes. Her curiosity deepened upon noticing his sudden hesitation.

"Hmm? What is wrong?" she asked.

"…I was able to disable all the security gadgets…All except one…" Reiji placed a hand under his chin, appearing in deep thought.

"That is odd. You managed to disable all but one?"

Reiji glanced at her. His glasses flashed under the screens' light. "I believe the disable switch is not around here, and hacking is impossible in this case," he said.

"Do you know where it is?"

"My assumption is that it is in the other security room."

"The other—" Guinevere's eyes then widened in realisation. She released a sigh. "It is in the western wing, isn't it? …Next to the Jewel tower…oh."

The two stood there, not a word uttered between them. Guinevere decided to break the silence. "Ayato and Laito…are heading there, are they not?"

Reiji turned on his earpiece. "Ayato, Laito," he called, urgency evident in his tone. He received nothing, and with his free hand, he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Just when we need them…those _**fools**_."


	18. XVI A Cold, Long Night

**Chapter 16**

Laito was closing his eyes, a rare, blissful expression on his face as the woman in beside him glided her finger across the piano keys like water flowing down a stream. Closing the distance, he tilted his head towards her, his auburn strands ticking his cheek. He peeked, revealing emerald green orbs that began following slender fingers as they fluidly roamed the keys.

"Guinevere, play _**Martyr**_ for me," he said, his gaze settling on the woman beside him.

This brought a smile, as Guinevere's eyes remained closed. "You still remember?"

"Fufu, of course~" Laito replied over the melody she played, his tone gentle. "After all, it was the first piece you taught me."

Guinevere repositioned her fingers, and a different tune began to envelop the room.

* * *

 **[A/N: Search 'Martyr' by Laito Sakamaki on YouTube and listen to the one from the account 'AnimeMidi', if you wanna know what it sounds like.]**

* * *

She started from the lower keys, then reaching gracefully towards the higher keys and working her way effortlessly down, jumping from chord to chord. This produced a more sombre, haunting melody than the piece before, with tints mystery that appeared enchantingly elegant. It was mostly a steady song, with her left hand running up and down the lower keys, leaving her right hand to dance on the middle and higher ones. Fingers flowed back and forth between black and white keys, kissing them with fingertips to create rapid, feathery sounds before applying pressure to allow those melodic sounds to linger in the air.

Arching his head back, Laito smiled, melting into the familiar melody that danced in his ears before opening his eyes, staring into the ceiling which finely bathed under the large streaks of moonlight. His attention flickered towards her upon hearing her idyllic voice.

"Satisfied, I see," said Guinevere.

His inched closer, shifting more of his weight towards the arm that gripped the edge of the piano seat behind her. "Oh, very~"

"Good."

Laito's gaze remained on her, absorbing her flawless features. Amused, he leaned in. His eyes flashed as his line of vision directed towards the soft skin on her neck. He bared his fangs.

Silver orbs slightly opened, shifting towards the direction where those dangerous fangs glinted. Upon seeing them, Guinevere parted her mouth when—

The door creaked open, revealing a certain platinum blonde human. Her cherry red orbs widened upon seeing them in such close proximity to the other. The haunting melody stopped entering her ears, and surprise turned into fear when angered eyes almost glowed as they shot daggers her way.

" _ **Bitch-chan, you've got some nerve**_." Laito's tone was as menacing as the look he gave her. He slowly straightened, parting from the silver-eyed woman.

"Laito," Guinevere gently warned. She reached a hand out and gripped his fedora's brim, pulling it down to cover his eyes. "Behave now."

Laito fixed his hat, feeling a pang of annoyance flood through him at her nonchalance. But he remained silent.

Guinevere, upon seeing the fury gradually cooling in his eyes, decided to return her attention towards the intruder.

"Good evening, Yui-chan. I assume you are here to see us for a good reason," she said, "since this one here requires some time to cool down once he is irritated to this extent." She gestured at the younger vampire in front of her by patting his cheek.

He smirked in response, his eyes narrowing a tad. He turned when Yui's hands tightened in front of her chest, clamping over each other as the balled hand underneath trembled slightly.

Yui edged forwards into the room. Her voice slightly shook when she spoke. "Y-Your playing was wonderful, and I was wondering if…if you know this woman I saw out in the rose garden recently..."

Guinevere raised a brow. "Woman? That is not possible. None of us had sensed an unfamiliar presence over the last few days."

"Bitch-chan, _**bitch-chan**_. Are you lying as an excuse for us to let you off the hook? Hmm?" Laito accused, scrutinizing her cowering form out of the corner of his eyes. There were no traces of the typical, playful smirk.

Guinevere sighed. "Really, Laito."

The smirk returned. "Yes, Guinee dear~?"

"Don't provoke her."

"Hai, hai," Laito dismissed.

He received an eye roll. Guinevere then refocused her attention on Yui. "Describe this so-called woman."

Yui blinked, surprised that her words were taken into account.

"W-well," she started, "she had purple hair...and was wearing a black dress…"

Guinevere felt Laito stiffen beside her. She began rubbing his back soothingly, taking a moment before responding, "Hm, there are numerous individuals out there with purple hair and wear black dresses…but only _**one**_ of them rings a bell."

Yui blanched at their darkened expressions. But she needed confirmation. Confirmation that what she dreamt was actually… _ **real**_ , as absurd as it sounded. A fragrant of her dream suddenly entered her head, arising another question.

"Do…do you know what your mother's name was, Laito?" she asked.

Guinevere's eyes widened. Laito bowed his head, his bangs shadowing his face as an overwhelming aura leaked out from him, almost causing the air around him to quiver.

"Why do you want to know that?" Ayato was suddenly in the room, leaning against the wall behind the piano. His features were calm, but the storm in his eyes was no less than raging with resentment.

Startled, Yui desperately tried to find the right words to answer. None came out from her parted mouth, and she shrunk even more when Kanato's voice sliced through the tense atmosphere.

"Such a nosy, _**pestering**_ human," he said, venom dripping in his tone as his eyes drilled holes onto the floor. He clutched his stuffed toy so tightly that it trembled in his arms.

"Yui, dear, what does that have to do with your previous question?" Guinevere was the only one who managed to regain her composure.

"Because…" Yui replied timidly. "they were the same woman."

Guinevere tilted her head as the temperature in the room dropped even further. "I believe you have mistaken. That woman is long gone."

"S-she—" Yui stuttered, "—but I saw her in the garden!"

"You were not asleep? Unconscious?"

Yui shook her head. "No. And after I saw her…I dreamt about her that night…a-and about your pasts…"

Guinevere narrowed her eyes, but her silence urged Yui to continue, to which she complied.

"…I only know a snippet of the life you guys had back then…and a little about the kinds of women you and your mothers were…" Taking a deep breath, Yui locked eyes with silver ones. "I know your mother's name was Cecelia….and her butler's name was Damian…"

Yui watched as Guinevere slowly confirmed her statement. What she said next made the silver-eyed woman's composure slip.

"Do you know…where are they now?"

Laito, noticing Guinevere's sudden, stony expression, stood up. He began walking towards Yui as he spoke, staring her down through his hooded eyes. "Now, now, you're being a _**bit**_ too nosy, don't you think?"

"Filthy worms like you need to remain silent. We should make her a part of our collection, nee teddy?" Kanato asked, his tone sending chills down her spine.

Slight confusion stirred within her. ' _Collection?_ '

"Chichi-nashi, you said you… _ **dreamt**_ about our pasts, right?" Ayato recalled, his voice flat. "So you know that _**woman's**_ name, don't you?"

Yui flinched and averted her eyes, managing a weak nod. "Yes…"

Ayato snarled. " _ **Good**_. Savesus from tasting _**bile**_ in our mouths."

Lightning struck, brightening the room for a spilt second to see a blanching Yui. Her heart dropped to her feet when the room dulled into darkness, revealing glowing, fuchsia eyes that dominated the night. Goosebumps rose on her skin, causing her to shiver.

"Yui-chan," Guinevere called. Yui gratefully took this excuse to divert her attention from the red-headed vampire. "It is best for you to return to your room."

Her tone was stern, muting any listener. She then closed her eyes, repressing the fuchsia glow, before opening them to reveal a light, silver shade that was almost white due to the trick of the moonlight as it clashed with the evening blackness. They softened slightly, and at that gesture, for Yui to say that she was surprised was an understatement.

"I shall inform Reiji of this. If something similar happens, inform me," Guinevere said, the coldness in her voice lessening before a smirk converted it into amusement. "It seems you are far more significant than any other bride so far."

Yui blinked. Heads turned towards the silver-eyed woman, and Guinevere suddenly felt curiosities that was not her own pinning her, provoking her calm composure. She ignored it, eyes boring straight at the human in front of her.

"Leave, now," she ordered Yui, ridding any words of doubt.

Without saying twice, Yui excusing herself before frantically running away from the room. The vampires listened until the rapid footsteps had faded, and there was brief silence until Guinevere sighed. She turned and faced the restless triplets, the culprits of the overwhelming curiosities.

* * *

Ruby red eyes stared at the tower that loomed above rows of white, booming roses, trailing up the greyish-purple bricks until they reached a small, arched window. Imprisoned by steel bars, the darkness that lurked behind it was empty, yet heavy with melancholy. A flash of pain was evident in Subaru's eyes as the vision in front of him triggered sorrowful memories, before they were washed away when cool hands covered them.

Cream and vanilla. A perfect blend for an unmistakable fragrance. Subaru relaxed, cocking his head back slightly.

"You," he said.

The mockery-laced response did not escape him. "Yes, how did you know~?"

He sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To take a stroll in this tranquillity, of course. We both know how _**chaotic**_ it can get in there." Subaru could feel the hands in front of him lightly shift as Guinevere angled her head towards the mansion.

She could feel his lashes brush her palms when he opened his eyes. He then answered, "Yeah. I guess even their annoyingness rubs on you."

He suddenly felt weight just below the nape of his neck.

"What are you—?!" he began to exclaim.

"Shush. I am tired." Guinevere leaned her forehead closer against him, and closed her eyes.

Subaru took his time to reply. "Why? You're not normally this tired."

"A lot of things are on my mind, right now. They get quite overwhelming, it seems."

Again, her response caused the albino to fall silent.

"You wanna talk about it?" he eventually said.

Guinevere snapped her head up. She retracted her hands, her eyes wide as they stared at him.

"Wha—pardon?" she said after double-taking.

Subaru quickly tore his gaze away from her, clenching his fists as his shoulders tensed. His ears were red.

"Sh-shut up," he mumbled. "No way in hell am I repeating myself."

"No, please do."

"No!"

Guinevere tilted her head, a smirk threatening to spread. "And why not? Is it not important?"

"No!" Subaru didn't hesitate to reply. His angered expression was suddenly wiped off, as his eyes flashed with regret. "Well, it _**is**_ impor—tch, dammit."

A giggle reached his ears, He turned—still a blushing mess— and was met with a smiling Guinevere.

"You are so amusing to tease," she joyfully stated.

"Thanks."

"I refuse to acknowledge the sarcasm in your voice."

"…Like I care."

"Then can you repeat your previous statement?"

"Wha—no!" He spun around. " _I said, no, didn't I?!_ "

"How unusual, a blushing snowball." Guinevere then reached up and tenderly ruffled his hair, causing him to noisily protest. "Though, that is quite adorable."

"Could you stop calling me that?!" The pink hues on Subaru's cheeks turned into a deep crimson.

Guinevere cooed in response, unfazed at his demanding words. She then stopped when he slouched abruptly. He brought his hand up, fingertips applying pressure to fruitlessly lessen the throbbing headache. His eyes narrowed, before his vision went hazy, bringing him to his knees. Just when he thought he would crash onto the cold, hard floor, he fell into warm arms. Slowly lifting his head, he was met with alarmed, silver eyes. The world then flickered.

"Subaru?" Concern was evident Guinevere's voice before she inhaled sharply, recalling a similar memory. Cupping his face with her hand, she asked, "How long have you gone without blood?"

Subaru shut his eyes. His furrowed brow—and an extremely parched throat—indicate his lacking desire to answer.

"…About a week," he managed to say. The craving for thirst was increasing, slowly devouring his sanity.

Guinevere clicked her tongue in frustration. "Well, isn't it a miracle that you aren't _**dead**_ yet?"

Subaru flinched at the fury that dripped from her voice. Sighing, Guinevere focused on supressing her bubbling temper. She then created an arm's length between them before parting her hair to reveal a smooth, bare neck. Subaru let out a growl, drool threatened to spill from his mouth as his eyes flashing a bright fuchsia, oozing with monstrous thirst. He immediately turned away, sweating as he desperately clung onto sanity.

Guinevere placed a hand over his clenched, shaking fist. "Subaru, do not resist. natural instincts. Your body _**craves**_ for it. It craves for _**blood**_." She grabbed both of his cheeks, turning his head so their eyes are forced to lock. "It will soon be futile to hold back. Do. Not. _**Resist**_."

With one, swift motion, she buried his head in her neck. "Quelch your despicable thirst."

Subaru gripped her shoulder, attempting to distance himself far from her neck as possible. However, it weakened as the thirst that churned within him grow dominant within the second. Unable to tame that monstrous thirst, he felt himself being drawn to her neck, drawing so close that he could faintly see a vein beneath her soft skin. His fangs bared, and they scraped her neck before hesitation washed over.

"Subaru, _**drink**_ ," Guinevere commanded. She tightened her steely grip, obtaining more chunks of soft, white hair in her hold. Normally, it would have been painful, had it not for the beastly emotion known as thirst.

Guinevere exhaled when fangs punctured her skin, fangs that were cold and clashed with the warm liquid that began dripping down her skin, painting a pale colour a bright crimson.

Subaru encircled an arm around her waist as he continued to replenish his thirst. His body took over his mind, and he retracted his fangs only to fiercely bite down her shoulder. He gulped down greedily, his throat vibrating as her blood soaked into his tongue, exploded with deliciousness before pouring down his throat, soothing it instantly. He then shifted to feed on the section below her collarbone, drowning more and more in a spiral of greed and bliss.

"Delicious..." His voice was muffled by her skin.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself."

Her quiet tone entered his ears, drawing him out from addictive contentment. He jolted, and as if a flick of the light switch, his senses returned. Immediately, he felt a hand stroking his head in comfort and acceptance. He parted, and his vision landed on the freshly punctured wounds he inflicted. Guilt flooded through him, and he made a sickened expression.

"It's okay," she soothed, tightening her embrace upon hearing a small, strangled sound escape him. "I am alright. I did this by choice, remember?"

When she received no response, she took it as a cue to continue. "Subaru, we are all monsters. Humans, vampires…the races do not matter. And among the bat clan, dear, _**you**_ are one of the only handful who hold generosity." She caressed his head before her lips touched his soft, rose-scented white hair. Her next words became a soft yet firm whisper. "Value yourself more."

Surprise was replaced by adoration as Subaru closed his eyes, finding himself melting deeper into her arms. His finger twitched before they reached out, gripping lightly on the smooth fabric of her gown. It was but a simple sign of affection.

"Isn't this a cue for violins? Mr sound director, you're doing a bad job~"

Subaru froze at the new presence. He heaved himself up to look over Guinevere's shoulder, who merely turned her head to focus at the speaker. They both were met with a certain auburn-haired vampire, a cold smirk adorning his features. Guinevere's expression betraying nothing under his hardened gaze. The remain brothers surrounded the two of them, their irritation whirling with envy to thicken the tense atmosphere.

" _ **Kindly**_ explain to us…" Reiji said, disapproval heavily laced in his tone. He gritted his teeth before continuing. "… _ **what**_ is going on?"

Guinevere narrowed her eyes, pulling Subaru closer to her. Upon hearing an unusually loud ripping sound, she broke her gaze from the second eldest Sakamaki brother. She sighed, looking to her left to see a familiar lilac-haired vampire who was clutching his stuffed toy with one hand. His other hand clutched its limb that was recently detached from the body. Pieces of cotton tumbled onto the floor, but Kanato paid no mind to it as he glared at the youngest Sakamaki brother safely tucked in _**his**_ precious half-cousin's embrace.

What a long night, and a longer night to come.


	19. XVII The Principles of Generosity

**Chapter 17**

Guinevere casted her eyes downwards and was met with Subaru's clenched fist. She wasn't surprised, as he was rather tense in her arms, the heavy guilt rolling off him in waves. She repressed a sigh. The brothers were not making the situation any better. How supportive of them.

' _But it's not like all of this was new'_. She thought. ' _They are quite selfish. After all, they are still in that…complicated age of theirs. In a way, they are still delicate newborns, lacking enough experience and growth to mature._

 _Well, humans are far better when it comes to these things. Their minds can be as complex as immortal or supposedly 'dominant' beings such as us, yet they require a far less amount of time to mature. To underestimate humans…those who think that are fools. Humans can be monsters, as well. A_ _ **wolf in sheep's clothing,**_ _they can become…_ '

Realising that her thoughts were drifting off-track, Guinevere refocused on the problem at hand. The atmosphere had thickened, the tension increasing as impatience and restlessness began whirling like storms, closing in on her.

Guinevere simply ran her fingers comfortingly through Subaru's ignoring the increasing intensity shooting towards her direction. Subaru glanced up, eyes locking with hers.

' _Are you trying provoke them?!_ ' They seemed to be saying.

Guinevere gave him a close-eyed smile, before her luscious lips thinned into a straight line.

She gazed coolly at the rest of the brothers. "I believe I will only have to say this once. Leave Subaru _**alone**_ , please. He's already feeling guilty enough as it _**is**_."

She then excused herself before they both disappeared without another word, leaving no room for replies.

"Get yourself cleaned up, okay?" Guinevere said softly. "I shall deal with the others. Have breakfast here while I go order a separate limousine for you, okay?"

Upon seeing his solemn expression, she ruffled his hair. "Do not worry, I will inform Reiji of this."

"Yeah…" Subaru mumbled, his gaze boring the blood around her shoulders and the red stains on her dress.

Guinevere sighed. "Subaru, I did this by choice. It is pointless to mull over it. Not get a proper shower and cool your grumpy head."

"My grumpy—wha—!" Subaru appeared startled as she began pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Make sure to dry yourself properly. This month will be quite cold." With a wave, Guinevere vanished.

…

A knock on the door disrupted Reiji's thoughts for a moment. He placed the glass tube on the racks. It clinked softly before he retracted his hand, moving to flip a page among the scattered books on his wide desk.

"Come in," he said, his eyes buried within the written calculations, his brain attempting to solve their complexity.

Guinevere entered the room, brushing a curtain of dark hair over her shoulder. Silver eyes landed on the books and various liquids that filled glass tubes. "Have I arrived at the wrong time?"

Reiji was writing when he spoke. "That is of little importance, for I will be busy for the whole night." He then placed his pen down and turned towards her. "So? What is it that you need?"

Guinevere blinked. "You…are less troublesome that I thought."

"Hm. Did you assume that I was going to give you an earful about your behaviour a while ago?" If it weren't for his narrowed eyes and disapproving tone, one could say otherwise.

"Of course. That wouldn't be unusual, would it?" said Guinevere. "But you must understand, Reiji, that dearest Subaru went without blood for abouta _**week**_."

"And you must understand, _**Guinevere**_ , that this is not the first time something like this has occurred," Reiji responded firmly. "Defending him will not resolve anything."

Guinevere cocked a brow, crossing her arms. "I only defended him because I _**know**_ that he means well. The need for generosity is desperate in this vile world. Without even a speck of generosity, the weak _**and**_ strong will not survive, and society would not function as it is now." Her eyes then soften. "You of all people should know how one would feel if they receive no kindness. No _**consideration**_ or value…"

Reiji stiffened as she caressed his cheek. The memories that he wished to disappear began flooding through him, causing a flicker of emotion to pass his eyes.

"…All that's left behind is _**neglection**_. _**Maltreatments**_." Guinevere's words were hushed, yet they stabbed him deeply, causing a brief expression of pain to pass his features.

"That's why kindness plays such an important role in this world. No wounds would heal if there was no kindness," she said, gently unclenching his fist. "In fact, some of the wounds themselves could be avoided if one had not considered cruelty as an option in the first place."

She sighed, dropping her hand and proceeded to one of the velvet couches. "But this world, as we all know, can be twisted and vile indeed."

Reiji stared at her with an unreadable expression.

Guinevere suddenly turned her head towards him. "Oh, do you know that he is toying with you all?"

Reiji blinked at her sudden change of subject. Then, realisation hit him.

"Ah, _**him**_ ," Reiji sneered. "Of course. It is painfully obvious. The brides he sent us…the wives that he _**played**_ with."

Guinevere hummed. "Do you know what his motive is?"

"I do not. Nor do I care about such repulsiveness."

"I will do something about it," Guinevere reassured confidently. "Though I only ask you to provide me time."

Reiji cocked a curious brow. "That could easily be granted," he answered.

"Could you cancel breakfast today?" Guinevere asked. "None of us are quite in the mood for a 'warm' gathering. It will just create more trouble for yourself."

Reiji hesitated. "…Very well."

"Fret not, I will handle them myself."

"Oh? May I ask how?"

"Hmm, well I plan on keeping my word and baking with the triplets. That cheers them up most of the time…"

"Is that all?" Reiji said.

"…Yes…" Guinevere ignored the unimpressed look he sent her way. "For now."

Reiji sighed. "Try not to destroy the mansion. Or provoke them further…"

"Aww."

Reiji glared.

"Okay, okay," Guinevere said, her hands up as a gesture of peacemaking. "I got it, Reiji."

She then stood up, dusting her dress. "I will provide Subaru his own transportation, and will take Yui-chan out for breakfast, for a girl's hangout, you could say. It will be convenient, as well, since I have work."

"You— _ **what**_?"

"Work. I have a job." Guinevere casually explained.

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "Since when? And why did you not inform me of this?"

"Well, I can't just sit around all day, can I? Besides, I quite miss working in the film industry."

Reiji pressed his fingers against his temple. "Is that the reason why you were late for dinner a few days ago?"

Guinevere smiled. "I had an interview. It went well, if you were wondering."

"I was not."

"Oh."

"Why bother wondering? You tend to be capable of handling those things well."

Silence befell them.

"You have so much faith in me," said Guinevere. "I-I need a tissue."

Reiji supressed an eye roll. "How needlessly dramatic of you."

He watched as she reached for the tissue box in front of her. A thought then crossed his mind.

"You must be _**parched**_."

Guinevere froze, mid-grabbing the tissue. She slowly turned towards him.

"Pardon?" Her tone was weary.

"How long have you gone without blood?"

"…That expression of yours is unsettling."

Reiji's smirk did not waver. His fangs were aching as they threatened to lengthen. "You haven't answered my question."

"Why do I have to…fine. I _**am**_ parched," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"At this rate, you will not be in the best condition for work," Reiji stated. "It'll be a _**shame**_ if you get fired on the first day."

"As if it'll be a shame for _**you**_ …" Guinevere mumbled.

"Care to repeat that?"

"No thank you." Guinevere then gave him a look. "What, are you going to get rid of another servant? I will have you know that they have been behaving _**very**_ well this week. To simply kill one to satisfy my thirst is simply unacceptable—what are you doing?"

Reiji was walking forwards, loosening his tie. He placed it on the tea table before proceeding to unbutton his collar.

Guinevere stared. She shut her eyes, then opened them to see him taking off his vest in front of her. So she stared once again. To further fuel her bafflement, Reiji shoved a section of his white undershirt to one side, revealing a pale shoulder.

"Do not expect this on a regular basis. I am not as selfless as yourself," he said, glancing at her sideways as he removed his glasses.

Guinevere's eyes matched the saucers that sat on the table, below the elegant teacups. " _ **My**_ …I should leave. Thank you for your generous offe—"

Reiji interrupted her, his tone demanding. "To repay my generous offer, I _**insist**_ you quench your thirst."

Guinevere sighed. "Reiji, this will worsen the situation. Everyone is already displeased when Subaru fed—"

"The life of an innocent mortal is in your hands," Reiji said, "so I suggest you choose wisely."

"You and your blackmailing…" Guinevere advanced towards him. "If a mere stranger attempted this, I would have thrown them out of the window."

She stopped in front of him, then laughed.

"What now?" Irritation laced his tone.

"I apologise. I just find it quite hilarious how your actions were just like mine not too long ago."

Reiji cocked a brow in response. As Guinevere leaned forward, the scent of his blood became more distinct as it pumped through his veins, the sound soothing her ears. Her stomach churned. Her eyes began scorching, and she immediately knew that they were glowing. Surrendering to her malicious thirst, she punctured her fangs through the smooth skin, exhaling as the warm liquid poured in her mouth. Her tongue greedily absorbed its sweetness, before she hastily gulped the blood down. Her fingers seized his upper arm, wrinkling the white sleeves as her other hand clawed through his purplish-black hair. She pressed his head forwards, drawing him closer to her while savouring the flavour that was filling her mouth, sending tingles down her spine.

Reiji didn't miss a beat to wrap his arms around her, tightening when she bit harder. He then opened his mouth, and after a deep breath, he too plunged his razor fangs into her shoulder. He closed his eyes, and upon feeling her body turn rigid underneath him, he buried his fangs deeper into her skin.

His eyes widened, before he let out a satisfied hum as deliciousness oozed into his mouth, soothing his tongue. It stroked tenderly at his throat, replenishing his thirst.

They both fed on each other for a while longer. Guinevere began parting away first. She licked the blood on his shoulder, and could feel his chest vibrating when a growl bubbled from his throat. She smirked and licked the punctured wound once again, this time allowing her tongue to linger on his skin as she dragged it across. There was a flash of pain as Reiji roughly pulled his fangs from her skin.

"I _**suggest**_ you do not urge me on," he warned.

He dipped his head further to lick the blood that dripped down her shoulder, tracing it all the way up to her bitten wound. It was his turn to smirk, as her short gasp reached his ears.

"Hypocrite!" she hissed.

He chuckled. "Could you release my arms before you cut their blood circulations? I rather value them, and would be greatly disadvantaged if they were to fall off."

Guinevere glared. "That's the _**point**_."

"Heh. Your glare could hardly harm a fly." Her captivating eyes narrowed, her furrowed brows and slightly puffed cheeks that slightly flushed in anger…he savoured it all.

She released him as if he suddenly burnt her. With a 'hmph!' she headed for the door. She looked back at the amused Reiji, who was straightening his blood-stained attire. He paused when he noticed her, and his smirk widened.

"Oh? Was that not enough for you?" he teased, cocking his head.

"You, mister hypocrite, are making matters difficult," Guinevere said crossly. "The others are stubborn, and you _**know**_ it. Yet you _**still**_ chose to rile them up by…by doing _**that**_!"

Reiji licked his lips. "'The need for generosity is desperate in this vile world.'"

Guinevere's face morphed into shock before she pouted, fuming as her eyes squinted. "Did you just used my words against me? How _**generous**_."

She then poked a tongue at him before swiftly walking from his room.

"That woman…as childish as always," said Reiji after a sigh.

"Oh, what a vile world we live in!" Guinevere yelled from a distance.


	20. XVIII Slumber

**Chapter 18**

The passing dark painted sky and the black coated trees were replaced with lights that twinkled behind the glass window. The surroundings came to life with the noise of traffic and muffled chatter, drowning the stillness and soothing rumbles of the limousine.

"Do you enjoy the city?"

Yui tore her gaze from the world outside to stare at the elegant, inky-haired woman. Her eyes glittered, matching the colourful lights of the city behind her.

"Yes," she responded with a smile. "It's very pretty."

Guinevere hummed in agreement before cocking her head, slightly breaking her perfect posture by sinking onto the red velvet seat. She opened her eyes upon hearing her name, and slid her attention to the human in front of her.

Yui was fiddling with her rosy pink shorts as she spoke. "N-not that I don't mind, but why are we eating breakfast outside? We could have had it in the mansion, like most days, a-and the brothers tend to be strict when it comes to leaving the mansion…"

"They will not mind if you're going out with me," said Guinevere. "As for your question, it's a good chance to relax, is it not? After all, the mansion can be quite suffocating at times, especially for a human such as yourself. Dealing with other predatorial races can be overwhelming."

"Yes…"

"My, have I dampened the mood? I apologise, I did not mean to."

Yui shook her head, her hands waving frantically in front of her. "No, it's fine! You were merely answering my doubts in a truthful manner. Thank you."

Guinevere returned her smile just as the limousine came to a stop. They both stepped outside, and was faced with a small but extravagant restaurant. Vines curled stylishly around the pillars before running across the roof made of wooden planks, covering the spacious gaps in between with luscious green. The potted plants hung below them by silver chains, and the greenery altogether created a pure, natural appearance.

The doorbell slightly rang as the two females entered, their shoes thudding lightly against the spotless, brown wooden floor. The restaurant was perfectly lit by lanterns and candles. Gentle jazz music drifted in the background, blending with the soft chattering.

"Do you…enjoy eating human food?" Yui asked after they selected their order.

"Yes, some of it," said Guinevere, lightly drumming her manicured nails on the table's glass. "I do enjoy chocolate. Bread is not too bad either, especially ones such as brioche."

Yui smiled. "I like them as well."

Guinevere bit on croissant, her expression blissful as the chocolate oozed from the soft, buttery texture of the croissant before entering her mouth.

"Ah... This are good~" she slightly chirped.

Yui giggled. "I thought you would like it."

"Strangely, I enjoy the bitterness of latte." Guinevere took another sip before gazing at the sprinkle of cocoa powder swirling among whiteness, mixing with the tender brownness inside the cup. "Shame. The design they made was dazzling. It almost tempted me to leave the drink untouched."

She then peered at Yui's drink. Her eyes widened. "Marshmallows?"

Yui nodded, holding the cup towards her. "It's hot chocolate with marshmallows."

Guinevere frowned. "I did not see that on the menu."

Yui laughed behind her hand. "Would you like to order some, then?"

"No, it is fine." Guinevere's eyes followed the group passing by, landing on their attire. "So much has changed after three centuries. It took me a while to get used to the modern system around here. It is very interesting indeed."

"Three centuries?" Yui echoed.

"Yes, around that. I was in a long slumber, you could say."

Yui blinked. "Wait…for three centuries?!"

"Three centuries are little for immortal beings such as us." Amusement was laced in Guinevere's tone as she took in Yui's bafflement.

Then, as if someone turned off the light with a flick of the light switch, Guinevere's eyes dulled.

"But for some," she said sadly, "it can be longer than eternity."

Yui tilted her head in question. "I don't quite…get it."

"I don't expect you to, Yui-chan." Guinevere placed her cup gently on the saucer, her grim expression still intact. "And what I'm about to tell you is merely a fragment of my immortal life…"

 _ **The double doors opened, allowing moonlight to seep into the darkness of the entrance hallway. Blood red carpet was revealed, stretching up the grand staircase as it covered the dark, purplish-blue marble pavement. Candles dimly lit the surroundings, along with an elegant chandelier above them, creating flickering shadows that added to the eeriness of the mansion.**_

 _ **A human stepped into the hallway, his blond hair falling slightly over his right eye as it curled stylishly. His brownish-red eyes darted around the mansion in search for the resident owner.**_

" _ **Hello?" His quiet, soft voice rang through the dark spaciousness. "Excuse me for intruding—"**_

" _ **Another human?"**_

 _ **Louis looked upwards, and at the other end of the staircase was a beautiful woman whose fine hair resembled a clear, midnight sky. Her gown brushed the carpet as she descended the stairs.**_

 _ **He raised a brow in surprise. "How did you get there?"**_

 _ **Guinevere halted at the last step. Louis realised that she had silver eyes.**_

" _ **Humans are such curious beings." Guinevere's melodic voice held amusement. "My, and you have quite a fine-looking face as well. To what do I owe the honours of knowing your name?"**_

" _ **Louis," the blond human said. "I would like to speak to the owner of this house."**_

 _ **She narrowed her eyes. "…The owner is not available. But, quite luckily, he has entrusted those responsibilities to his sons." She then turned her head. "Shuu, do you know anything about this?"**_

 _ **A golden blond-haired man was sitting comfortably on the floor, his legs outstretched as he leaned against the wall beside the staircase. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing sapphire-blue orbs.**_

 _ **He stifled a yawn. "So bothersome…What is it, Guinevere?"**_

" _ **This is the second human that has arrived here," Guinevere said, a hand on her hip. "Did**_ _he_ _ **inform you?"**_

 _ **Shuu's gaze hardened as they locked eyes. He took a moment to answer. "**_ _He_ _ **said…that they're both sacrificial bride and**_ _groom_ _ **."**_

" _ **Groom? That's new."**_

 _ **Louis looked back and forth between them. "I'm sorry, but me?**_ _Groom_ _ **?"**_

 _ **Shuu sighed while Guinevere simply smiled. It didn't reach her eyes.**_

" _ **Yes," she replied. "It appears that you are the first groom."**_

 _ **Louis tilted his head. "Is it that bad?"**_

 _ **Guinevere blinked. "Pardon me?"**_

" _ **I get why this could be rather unpleasant. This is very confusing, and I'm doing this unwillingly, after all," Louis explained. "But, you somehow appear more solemn than myself, or more solemn than the actual situation. Why is that?"**_

 _ **Shuu's full attention was now pinned on him, a look of surprise flashing through his eyes. Guinevere's mouth was slightly parted in shock, before forming an amused grin.**_

" _ **A sharp one, I see," she happily mused.**_

" _ **I am only stating what I observe."**_

" _ **You…are being toyed with," Shuu told him, the blueness in his eyes icy. "You've been selected as mere**_ _lab rat_ _ **, like us."**_

 _ **Louis appeared stunned. He eventually gathered his thoughts, and said, "And how long…am I being a lab rat for?"**_

" _ **The amount of time is unknown, but your time with your loved ones most recently was most likely your last," Guinevere answered quietly, watching his expression morphing from surprise to hurt.**_

"… _ **I'm assuming my caretakers know about this?" Louis said, his voice awfully calm.**_

" _ **Yes."**_

 _ **There was silence.**_

 _ **Louis finally lifted his head. "Since I'll be staying here…for a while, could you please lend me a spare room?"**_

 _ **Guinevere nodded. "Of course. You need rest, after all. We'll answer your questions later as best as we can."**_

" _ **Are you not shocked?" Shuu asked him.**_

" _ **Very much so, but there's no point showing that to two suspicious strangers."**_

 _ **Guinevere laughed while Shuu smirked in amusement.**_

" _ **My,**_ _you_ _ **are entertaining~"**_

 _ **Louis tilted his head. "Thank you."**_

" _ **It is a pleasure, Louis. I am DeRosa Guinevere," the dark-haired woman introduced. "Over there is the eldest son, Sakamaki Shuu."**_

" _ **Are you two the owners of this house?"**_

 _ **Guinevere hummed. "You can say so." She then smiled. "Shall I lead you to your room? The butler over there has already taken your luggage."**_

 _ **Louis whipped his head around just as a black-cladded butler sank behind the darkness in the hallway, dragging his suitcase. He then turned back, narrowing his eyes.**_

" _ **Something you would like to say?" Shuu said, standing up.**_

"… _ **Later," Louis replied. "I'm too exhausted right now."**_

 _ **Guinevere beckoned him to follow her. Shuu was already beside her, leaning tiredly towards her.**_

 _ **Louis took a step when he paused.**_

" _ **Oh, a tip for you two, owner of this mansion or not," he began. "You should really lock your doors properly…otherwise the**_ _lab rats_ _ **will escape."**_

Guinevere cut her story short by sipping the rest of her latte. Yui blinked, the last piece of her apple pie untouched.

"He's…different from most sacrificial humans, isn't he?" She eventually said.

Guinevere giggled. "Yes. He certainly was amusing. He was blunt, but not reckless. Sharp and composed, he betrayed none of his true emotions then."

Yui noticed the slight bitterness of her tone. "…What happened to him?"

Guinevere took a sharp, painful breath. "He…"

" _ **Because of you, Subaru wouldn't even stare at me," the sacrificial bride, Sana, was saying. "Because of you both, I feel mocked. Humiliated.**_ _Hurt_ _ **."**_

 _ **She turned around, eyes cold as they landed on the woman who was kneeling on the ground, shock betrayed through her wide eyes. A familiar body was lying in a pool of blood.**_

" _ **Louis?" she uttered shakily.**_

" _ **Do you even know the pain that I felt?" Sana continued. She began walking towards her slowly. "Say, I wonder, is this hurting you? Would this be as painful as how I feel?"**_

 _ **Guinevere's knees crashed onto the freezing, solid floor. With trembling hands, she hugged the body close to her. It was cold, and was too still. Too motionless…**_

… _Too_ _ **dead** **.**_

 _ **Upon realising that, tears began pouring down her cheeks, falling onto his body and soaking onto his bloodied clothes. Sobs began racking her body, and her heart felt like it was impaled by a million glass shards, sharp and long and brutal.**_

 _ **Sana now stood in front of her, her lips pursed. "Those tears of yours…are simply like an insignificant drop of water compared to the sea that I've shed."**_

 _ **Guinevere shook her head, hunching over even further. She looked the body below her, at the angelic face perfectly framed by blond hair…the smooth blond hair that she was running her fingers through a while ago. Now, it just didn't feel right. Her hands were too numb, and too dirty. It was painted crimson, sticky and warm as it buried deep in her nails. She could feel it soaking through her clothes.**_

 _ **It was**_ _his_ _ **blood.**_

 _ **She looked at his blood-caked lips, as if expecting him to open them, telling her in his usual soft, comforting voice that this was**_ _all a joke_ _ **.**_

 _ **Reality hit her once again, and her sobbing intensified, the tears blurring her vision. Her head was pounding dizzily.**_

" _ **YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Sana suddenly roared. The pink-haired girl's eyes glinted, widening in craze. "NO RIGHT TO BE HAPPIER! NO RIGHT TO BE MORE LOVED, and have EVERY. WONDERFUL. THING AND LEAVING ME THE LEFTOVERS!"**_

 _ **Guinevere's head was still bowed. She was still bawling.**_

 _ **Sana lowered her voice. "…Even if you die, you'll be with him, won't you?" She then gripped the handle of the knife, the blood now cold as it dripped from the blade, creating a small pool beside her. "I'll always have the leftovers."**_

 _ **She then raised the knife. Her eyes held no mercy, her tone bitterer than before. "Well, you both can be tortured in hell**_ _together_ _ **…**_

… **So** _get out of my sight_ _ **."**_

 _ **She stabbed, and just when the blade was inches above Guinevere's head, a hand gripped over hers, seizing the knife handle. Sana's eyes widened. She slowly looked up at the culprit.**_

" _ **What do you**_ _think_ _ **you're doing?" Laito's tone was thick with coldness, reflecting his hooded eyes that held detestation.**_

 _ **Ignoring Sana's hand underneath him still clutching the handle, he pulled the knife. It all happened in an instant. The blade slashed her palm, before a stream of blood spurted like a fountain, landing with a splat on the freezing, solid floor. Sana cried out, tears stinging her eyes as she backed away. She turned her shaking palm towards her to see a deep, red gash. She lifted her gaze to see Laito's tensed back. He was looking at his broken half-cousin in front of him.**_

 _ **When he turned and locked eyes with her, the shivers that ran through her almost ruptured her body.**_

" _ **Laito, give me the knife." The lilac-haired boy was suddenly beside him, his left hand slightly outstretched. His bangs were framing his eyes.**_

" _ **Hehh? But I want to do this myself~" Laito did not tear his gaze away from the**_ _murderer_ _ **in front of him.**_

 _ **While the two of them were conversing, Reiji walked towards Guinevere, kneeling down beside her. His brows furrowed, a rare, tender expression adorning his face as he lightly stroked her head. He whispered in her ear, the soothing words flowing from his mouth.**_

 _ **Guinevere nodded, standing up shakily while slightly leaning on him. She thanked him before they both exited the room, ignoring the eyes that watched them.**_

 _ **Once they were outside, Guinevere allowed a few silent tears to trickle down her face. Reiji delicately wiped them with his sleeves.**_

" _ **Look at these troublesome tears," he said, his voice gentle.**_

 _ **Guinevere cracked a small grin. "You're being improper."**_

" _ **Your tears were simply too fast. I could not grab a handkerchief on time."**_

 _ **Guinevere thanked him again, this time with an obviously sarcastic tone.**_

" _ **I think I am done crying for now," she stated after a deep breath. "Thank you,**_ _sincerely_ _ **."**_

 _ **Reiji flashed her a sincere smile, a light blush gracing his pale complexion. He caressed her cheek. "You're welcome. Could you make your way back to your room?"**_

" _ **Yes. It is fine."**_

" _ **Ask the maids to clean this body. He will certainly have a proper burial later."**_

 _ **Guinevere appeared surprised, as if she had forgotten that he was dead. Her eyes drifted downwards, towards his peaceful expression. Tears pooled her eyes, before she quickly blinked them away.**_

 _ **Guinevere weakly nodded, the happiness barely, but evident in her tone. "Yes. I know just the place."**_

 _ **Her eyes widened when she felt Reiji's hand at the back of her head, pulling her in. Upon feeling the feathery, warm kiss on her temple, she smiled, closing her eyes to allow the last tears to fall. It lingered, and she savoured the tender affection before his soft lips parted from her skin, leaving behind cool air.**_

 _ **Reiji petted her head once more as he walked past. He then placed his hand on the door knob, stepping into the room as she vanished.**_

"When he turned to enter the room, his expression was the most serious I've seen in a while," Guinevere said. "It was quite frightening, to be honest."

Yui was pale.

"I remember hearing few thuds inside the room as well. Though other than that, it was unusually quiet. Mm, I honestly thought that one like Kanato would throw a rage," Guinevere continued as she recalled the memory.

"…Did they kill her? Sana?" Yui manage to ask.

"Yes," Guinevere answered. "I did not see the body, nor do I know where it went. I do have a good idea where it might be, however…"

"Y-you do?"

Guinevere smiled. "I apologise for ruining your appetite."

"I-It's alright. I've—I've already finished eating anyway," Yui stuttered. She then took a deep breath and unclenched the fists on her lap. "Thank you for telling me, Guinevere. It was personal, and…it must have been difficult for you. I am sorry for your loss. Louis seemed like a great guy."

"You two would get along quite well." Guinevere almost giggled at Yui's small but surprised 'Really?!' "He likes to be around those who are selfless, or those who are sincere, gentle and kind. Those who are easy to _**read**_. How ironic of him, isn't it?"

Yui returned the smile, swinging her legs as her heartbeat grew steadier. "The brothers seem to care for you a lot."

Guinevere hummed. "I am very grateful for that. Everyone has a hidden side to their story, whether it be good or bad."

"Mm…Um, was that why you fell into slumber? …When Louis died?"

"Yes. I was more fragile than I thought. When he… _ **passed away**_ , the pain was suffocating, to the point where it became insufferable." Guinevere tightened her grip on the cup she was holding. "All I thought was that, ' _I wanted it to end, this agony_ '…You see, the brothers had little people that cared about them. Well, that applies to a large amount of species in the demon race, but my point is, love is what they need. They need it more than others due to the hostilities they had to face.

I, on the other hand, was more fortunate, you could say. I had a caring mother, butler— the brothers included, of course. I thought that was enough for me…until Louis, a mere outsider who I thought would be as emotional as a rock, proved me otherwise..."

Guinevere then raised her head. "Yui-chan, you see, I had quite a lot to lose. And when I did lose a precious one, it hit me heavier than I anticipated. It wasn't to the point where I wanted to end my life, because after all, I've still got a long way to go…

She laughed slightly. "I thought, ' _the brothers would also be helpless without me_ ', and the will to live caused me to stay. But it also continued to cause me great anguish, for it did not get rid of the dark side of reality. So, I decided that I need a temporary break. A time where I could feel nothing…and a long slumber was an option for that."

Yui nodded, her brows furrowed with concern. "But…I thought vampires only sleep for luxury…"

"Only if they want to. However, sleeping does replenish a vampire, curing them of sickness or increasing the rate of healing a wound…It's similar to a human, no?" answered Guinevere. "However, in order to go into slumber for a duration such as mine, a sleeping drug is required. A strong one."

She then stood up, glancing at her watch. "This talk could be endless, so let us leave it for another time. Come on now, or else we'll be late. I shall drop you off school first."

Yui complied. They both went outside, exposing themselves to the cool, night air.

Yui once again noticed Guinevere's formal, modern attire and decided to ask the question that has been popping in and out of her mind for a while. "Where are you going, if…if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh," Guinevere replied. "To work."

Yui halted. "…Eh?"

Guinevere sighed in frustration. " _ **You**_ as well? What is so surprising about that?"

"Huh?"

"Do I look like a woman who has never gone to work in her life? A woman who has never been in the film industry? Is that it? Gosh!"

Yui simply stared as Guinevere ranted on, entering the limousine. Her gaze drifted to the chauffer, who appeared equally as perplexed. She giggled.


	21. XIX Goodies

**Chapter 19**

"—Oh, a last note before you leave, Miss DeRosa," the manager said, his pepper-coloured hair neatly combed back. "Please raise awareness prior to your actions. Keep in mind that there are mortal colleagues among this workplace."

"Dutifully understood," replied a cheery Guinevere.

The manager smiled. "It's been a pleasure, so far, having you onboard. I expect the same throughout your service here."

"Of course," Guinevere said, returning a graceful smile of her own.

She turned, and just when she touched the door knob, the manager halted her in her tracks.

"One more thing, miss DeRosa," he said, his tone as soft and sincere as ever. "Please attempt to enjoy yourself. It'll make things far easier for the both of us."

Facing him, she flashed a smile once more. She then politely bowed, excusing herself before stepping out of the room.

After a bit of wandering and asking people, Guinevere was finally greeted by a stormy grey door with a golden sign that was labelled, 'Studio: 2'. As she gripped the round golden door know, muffled voices drifted into her ears from behind the closed door.

She pushed it open. Acting oblivious to the ceasing of chatters, she began walking towards one of the assistant directors (and cinematographer) she was appointed to.

The assistant, being one of the few who didn't spare her a second glance, appeared to be working dominantly behind the screens, switching back and forth between the big screen shown through the camera lenses and her laptop. She then paused, pushed up her thick-framed glasses, and scribbled something onto her notebook before returning her gaze back towards the screen.

Guinevere lightly cleared her throat. "Are you miss Nakano Linda?"

The young woman shifted her rich brown eyes towards her. Light freckles were splattered across her little button nose, as her innocent face held boredom.

"Yep," she said, turning towards Guinevere. The studio lights reflected off her glasses. "You are?"

"DeRosa Guinevere," she introduced.

Linda nodded. "You must be new, because I pretty much know everyone here. And judging that you're in this building, you must be one of the more experienced workers in the filming industry. Nice to meet you."

Guinevere smiled. "Likewise."

Linda tilted her head. "That reminds me, Boss did mention that there will a new director. Is it you?"

"Yes."

"Good." Linda began fiddling with her pen between her fingers. "Our old director was a total ass."

Guinevere's brow shot upwards in surprise. "Really?"

"Yep. A huge, disgusting fuc—"

Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

"Vulgarity don't matter jack-shit when it comes to him! And as if _**you're**_ on task, mister Wong!" Linda hollered back. She then turned back to Guinevere, who looked highly amused.

"Welcome to studio 2." She sent her a silver of a grin. "Anyways, what I was saying is that, our old director was, you know, one of those despicable _**filthy**_ perverts."

"Ahh."

"Yeah, no one likes him," Linda said. Her eyes suddenly widened, and her lips puckered. Ruffling through her lion-maned, coppery hair, she said, "Damn, I got _**so**_ off task."

Someone laughed, the same voice taunting her from across the room once again.

Linda's brow twitched, before the turned her chair roughly to the direction of the mockery. "Wong Lucas! Shut your trap!"

Lucas poked a tongue at her. Guinevere laughed lightly.

"It appears that I'll be fitting here quite finely," she mused.

Linda looked at her for a moment. "Good, cuz _**finally**_ , someone who'll _**not**_ be irritating."

"Well," Guinevere merrily answered, "I hope I won't be."

"Trust me, theirs—" Linda gestured to the people surrounding her. She then pointed at Lucas. "—and _**his**_ levels of annoyingness are off-the-scale."

Lucas threw a pen at her. It didn't even reach halfway across the room. At his failure, Linda gave him a mocking smirk.

She then patted Guinevere's arm. "The downside is also that you'll have to deal with people like Lucas."

"I shall manage. My household, too, has individuals with somewhat similar off-the-scales… _ **annoyingness**_ that you mentioned," said Guinevere.

"Speaking from experience, huh?" Linda then turned back to the screens, beckoning Guinevere closer and gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

Since Guinevere caught on quickly, they both breezed through tasks twice as efficiently within the next minutes.

"The lighting is too dark in this scene," Guinevere was saying as she looked at the screen. "It doesn't bring out the background, which is already dull enough, and it certainly will not bring out the idol."

"Thought so too." Bringing her hand out of her messy curls, Linda began adjusting more buttons and leavers, changing the effects on the big screen.

Guinevere tapped the desk lightly, pleased. "That looks much better," she stated.

Linda nodded. She leaned back on her seat. "Say, you've got quite the good eyes and head for these types of things. You must've been working in this industry for quite a while."

"Why thank you," Guinevere replied. "I could certainly say the same for you."

Linda blinked. "Huh. Well, fifteen years isn't _**that**_ long."

"I'd say it is."

"That's probably because I've got a head start in high school. I remembered that I was one of the few who liked cinematography."

Guinevere waved a hand. "Numbers matters little in this case. You've proved that by getting this far, have you not?"

A light pink hue dusted on Linda's soft-caramel cheeks. "…Thanks."

"I am merely stating out the truth."

"Wh-What? Your smile is awfully wide, you know that? Don't tell me you're, you know, those sadists who enjoys flustering people."

"Who, me?"

Linda deadpanned at her feigned naivety. The door suddenly opened, and a new presence stepped in. The chattering lowered, a few individuals startled, even.

The handsome blond male seemed to have captured most of the room's attention as he entered, whether they be extremely busy or simply slacking off.

"Sorry I was late," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I just couldn't ignore my fans~"

Linda sighed. "You're late again."

The man pouted. "Eh~? What's with that tone? You know Nakano-chan, you could…"

He trailed off his eyes landed on Guinevere. Peering under his light-coloured lashes, his light blue eye clashed with her silver ones. Guinevere caught a glimpse of blueness from his right eye, hidden behind messy blond locks.

She smiled. "Hello there."

The handsome male cocked his head, narrowing his eyes that twinkled with curiosity.

"Oh? Who might this enchanting rose be?" he asked after an amused sound escaped his perfect lips. His tone mirrored his bright, scrutinizing gaze.

Linda rolled her eyes. "There he goes with his weird names. She has a name, you know?"

"Oh? Is this the idol that you mentioned?" said Guinevere.

"Unfortunately."

The idol perked up. "So I've been on your mind just now? I'm touched~"

"I'll make you headless in your music video if you don't be quiet," Linda snapped, facing towards the screens and returning to the task at hand.

The idol raised his hands up in defense, though his smirk only widened. His attention then drew back to Guinevere.

"You're not gonna allow Nakano-chan to do that, are you?" He was slightly pouting.

"It depends on the circumstances."

"Such as…?"

"Whether or not you'll make our jobs easier."

The idol let out a pretty laugh. "Your straightforwardness is quite something~! Ne, what's your name?"

"DeRosa Guinevere," the dark-haired woman introduced, standing up while extending her slender hand. "Based on what Nakano-san—"

Linda grunted from where she stood, her eyes remaining glued to the camera.

"Call me Linda," she mumbled after swiftly adjusting a few buttons attached to the filming device.

Guinevere blinked. She then hummed, and briefly glanced at the coppery-haired assistant with a smile adorning her face. She then refocused her attention to the idol before re-extended her hand.

"Based on _**Linda**_ -san," she said. "You must be the well-known idol, Mukami Kou. Pleasure to be your acquaintance."

A smirk stretched on Kou's face, erasing his astonished expression. He took her hand, planting a light, lingering kiss atop her knuckles. Looking up, he met her beautifully surprised gaze.

"I'm sure it will be," he responded. His eye flashed.

* * *

Ayato and Laito were bickering as usual, walking towards the mansion. The other brothers had disappeared to resume their daily routines, whether it be sleeping, neglecting homework, or burying themselves in books, labs, and chemicals.

The soothing, orangey-pink dawn lit sky was slowly being covered by thunderclouds as they slowly, gloomily began rolling pass.

That, however, failed to stop the bickering.

"—You've got to be smoother with your words," Laito was saying.

"Hah? Why the hell should I?" said Ayato. "That's too much effort, and it's not my fault they can't handle the truth."

Laito chuckled. "So, you think that pointing out a girl's breast size would make your relationship with them closer?"

Ayato grunted. "Breasts aren't everything."

"Yet, you seem to act the opposite~"

Ayato clicked his tongue. "They're even worse than chichi-nashi. Breasts _**and**_ sensitivity-wise."

"Well, a lot of men do prefer what you call melons," Laito said. "That's why some girls tend to be insecure about those parts, because that might be an appealing trait of theirs. Hence why all the surgeries."

"That's stupid."

"I agree, though up to some extent. People like us wouldn't mind melons, but I don't think going up to that extent _**just**_ to impress someone is worth it. But what I'm trying to say is that if you want to get yourself a girlfriend, or women to favour you more, you should be more aware of their insecurities, so you can woo them over, you know~?"

"…Too much thinking and effort."

"Ufufu, that sounds like you—hmm?" Laito halted when a familiarly delicious smell waffled through his nose.

Ayato appeared to have smelt it as well, for he was also silent. They then exchanged glance before teleporting towards the source of smell.

When they reached the kitchen, they were quite astounded to see a woman bent over the stove. The smell of baked good hit them, even stronger and mouth-watering than before.

Kanato was happily sitting on the kitchen counter, not too far from the stove and the crouching woman, who stood up with silver eyes that twinkled in satisfaction. She then turned towards the two redheads.

"I thought you two would get here sooner or later," Guinevere said. "How was school?"

"Boring," Ayato immediately answered.

Replacing his genuinely surprised expression, Laito smirked. "It was alright. Thanks for asking~"

Guinevere pushed his over-cheeriness to the side for now, as she was getting small plates out from the cupboard.

Ayato, however, was already distracted by the food.

"Can Ore-sama have some Takoyaki?" he eagerly asked, almost bouncing in his seat.

Guinevere smiled at his childishness. "Yes."

Laito sat calmly beside his redheaded brother, eyes on her like a silent hawk. Guinevere knew he won't be as easily wavered, nor easily distracted as the other two.

' _Of course he wouldn't let go of what happened yesterday_ , she thought as she took out the freshly baked Takoyaki, the sound of Ayato's cheering reaching her ears. ' _He's always been the toughest to forgive out of the triplets, the toughest to genuinely please…And his jealousy is nothing near small…'_

Kanato stopped his humming, interrupting her thoughts by saying, "I smell raspberry pudding on one of the other stoves."

Guinevere nodded, petting his head as she passed. "Yes, and that patch is almost done as well."

Kanato gave her an adorable smile, and she had to resist pinching his puffy, soft cheeks. Guinevere then served the Takoyaki onto a plate and placed it in front of the slightly drooling Ayato, along with the utensils.

Ayato immediately dug in. He then complimented how skilfully baked the Takoyaki was, stating that it was soft while deliciously chewy on the inside.

"You can have some too, Laito, there are plenty of them," Guinevere offered.

Laito rested his head on his palm. "Mm, maybe a few, but I'll mostly be waiting for macaroons."

"Yeah, don't eat all of them, cuz they'll be more for me."

"Ayato, do not speak with your mouth full, please," Guinevere lightly chastised before heading to one of the finished stoves.

She took out the raspberry pudding, placed it on the kitchen counter beside the merry Kanato, and went to the fridge. She took out cold, double cream, and swiftly grabbed a spoon from the drawer as she passed. Scooping the cream from its container, she poured some onto a small, red cup. Kanato had already gotten his slice of pudding on a plate by then, and had already begun devouring almost a third of it. He happily accepted the double cream, using his spoon to scoop it onto the warm, golden surface of the perfectly baked pudding. He then held out his hand, and once Guinevere handed him the spoon full of cream, he closed his mouth over it, allowing his tongue to be satisfied as it licked the cream.

Guinevere merely smiled. She then walked up to Laito, whose face betrayed nothing but a smirking mask as he fiddled with the Takoyaki on his plate. He raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Yours will be done soon, Laito," she said. "Would you like anything to drink in the meantime?"

Laito tilted his head at her, his eyes narrowing in sudden amusement.

"Maybe later." His voice revealed little from his usual, honeyed tone. "Thanks for your consideration~"

"You're welcome." Hearing the oven's sharp-pitched but soft 'ding', Guinevere broke eye contact to retrieve the macaroons.

Like the other two patches, she served some on the plate while it's still hot. She then handed it to him, before warning the safety of his tongue against the scorching surface of the macaroons. Guinevere also warned him, like the other two, not to touch the baking tray. She smiled when she saw his eyes soften after a bite.

Laito hummed in delight, slowly chewing it to allow the flavour to linger on his tongue. He placed his free hand on his cheek and closed his eyes.

Guinevere softly stroked his hair, followed by lightly petting Ayato's chipmunk cheek, before beginning to clean the kitchen. Once she got the counters spotless and everything in its rightful, immaculately organised place, she stepped back to observe the kitchen's state.

Laito suddenly called out to her.

She spun around. "Yes, Laito?"

Laito gestured to the macaroons. "Feed me."

Immediately, Ayato stopped chewing. Kanato froze, his legs no longer swinging back and forth. They both stared at him.

Guinevere cocked her head, appearing in thought. After a moment, she said, "Sure," and began advancing to where he sat.

Kanato narrowed his eyes, sucking the last pudding from the spoon in his mouth. It suddenly became bitter and unpleasant in every way instead of its usual warm sweetness that seeped into his tongue. Ayato slowly resumed his chewing, his enthusiasm lowered as he barely tasted anything. His eyes held intensity as he trained them on Guinevere, who was bringing the macaroon to Laito's mouth.

Laito took his time when he bit on the macaroon. Guinevere could feel the softness of his upper lip on the tips of her fingers before he opened his mouth wider. She raised a brow, as she now felt his sharp, cold fangs as he nibbled her fingers. The pain then intensified when he bit harder on one of her fingers. Guinevere refused to flinch, the feeling of blood running down her finger sucked by his mouth.

The macaroon unhurriedly slid into his mouth before he pulled back. With eyes flashing in satisfaction, Laito chewed while watching—to his delight—a flicker of annoyance morphing into her features. It quickly disappeared.

"Ufu, that was _**very**_ appetizing~" he said once he finished. "Thank you."

Guinevere sighed. She wanted to assume that he was _**solely**_ referring to the macaroons, but that tends to not be the case. Knowing that the other two had already caught the scent, she wasn't hesitant to examine her finger as a new round of fresh blood started spilling from the grazed wound.

"I expected this…" she said.

"You _**did**_ offer me a drink a while ago…" Laito left his chair, beginning to walk towards her. "…so I took it."

Guinevere refrained from rolling her eyes. "You and your antics."

"Now that you mention it," Kanato said from behind her. "Something was missing in my pudding."

Guinevere faced him and pouted. "It wasn't good enough?"

Kanato shook his head, a smile adorning his features. The sincerity then vanished, and was replaced by an edged, slightly menacing smile.

"No," he said. Guinevere noticed that his stuffed toy was left on the counter. "Your baking was fine. Teddy even likes it. It's just that my tooth is feeling _**extra**_ sweet today, and my incredibly peckish stomach didn't help either."

He was now beside her, his body turned and full attention facing towards her. Laito was now on front of her, a hand on his hip. Ayato stood not-too-far behind him, scowling.

"And here I thought I could enjoy my Takoyaki," he said. He then smirked, crossing his arms. "Heh. Looks like you ruined that by giving us something better, Guinevere."

Ayato was suddenly in front of her. He grabbed her chin, eyes scanning over her unblinking, steady composure. Laito was running a hand down the smooth surface of her translucent, dark-coloured stockings. His lips were slightly pursed in disapproval.

He looked up at her, and she could guess what he going to say next.

"Aw, I don't wanna puncture these. They won't taste nice."

She had hit the nail on the head.

"I would have to take it off, correct?" she asked.

Laito cocked a brow. "You will?"

"No."

Laito giggled and stoop up. "Thought so~"

Kanato was caressing Guinevere's hand, taking a moment to enjoy its softness. He then turned it around, and with his doe-like, violet eyes locked with hers, he bit onto her wrist.

Guinevere's eyes became hooded. ' _Though I can't say I take pleasure in this_ , _refraining these jealous, possessive three would be highly difficult, if not futile. Gosh, how I spoil them so—_ '

The cold hand on her chin moved up to grip her cheeks, angling her face so she was forced to meet lime green eyes.

"Focus on Ore-sama," Ayato said, his voice dangerously low.

' _Definitely possessive_ ,' Guinevere mused.

An arm encircled her waist, before she immediately felt pain from her left shoulder. Soft hair tickled the nape of her neck, brushing her left cheek. Auburn hair was seen from the corner of her eye.

Ayato grunted in irritation. He swiftly, slightly aggressively unbuttoned the front collar of her white shirt, before burying his fangs below her collarbones. His hand clutching the fabric where he left off, he reached his other hand and tugged Laito's hair.

Laito's irritated groan was muffled and he bit harder. Despite his twig of fury, he smirked underneath her skin when he felt Guinevere's form stiffen.

"Don't be rough now," she said, grabbing hold of Ayato's hand, satisfied when it relaxed.

Laito then lifted his head, detaching his fangs from her shoulder. He glared at Ayato before licking the blood, preventing it from further dying her white dress crimson. He then shifted to her neck. Upon realising this, Guinevere heaved a sigh. She took off his fedora, placing it on her head.

"Hmm, I prefer your legs," said Laito, "But this'll do~"

With those words, he sank his fangs on the nape of her neck, this time slightly gentler than before. Guinevere exhaled as she felt Kanato's warm, damp tongue healing her wound. He advanced upwards, diving his fangs onto her arm for the third time. He inched closer to her, and the liquid that disturbingly dripped down her arm, shoulder and chest, along with the quiet slurping, dragged her away from the numbing, cold pain.

"Okay, that's enough," she said firmly, after allowing them to savour a few more moments. "Any longer, and I will not be able to _**walk**_ tomorrow."

Kanato wiped the last drops of blood with the flick of his tongue, leaving no marks as he healed them. He then attached himself to her arm, leaning towards her for a cuddle.

Laito followed suit, planting a lingering, tender kiss to her healed flesh before pulling away. He let down her hair and began running his fingers through it to smoothen the knots. He then sighed, narrowing his eyes at Ayato.

"Ayato~" His voice was singsong, though his expression proved otherwise. He was about to knock his younger brother to his senses when Ayato lifted his head.

"I got it," Ayato mumbled, licking the blood from his lips.

Guinevere released her hand on his wrist, using it to pat his head as he cleaned the mess on her skin. Laito merely watched, leaning his head towards her so her head touched.

Ayato, clearly displeased, pulled away. His sour expression didn't last when Guinevere pointed to the tray of Takoyaki behind him, and he almost flew towards it. She then went and carried Kanato's plate, tray of raspberry pudding—and Teddy, of course—to the table, beside Laito's macaroons, and gestured the both of them to sit.

They complied, and to their surprise and extreme delight, she began feeding all of them one by one. In return, they also attempted to feed her, and the atmosphere around them turned into a playful one.


	22. XX Beauties in the Night

_**Chapter 20**_

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"_

The slow, soft melody drifted into the serene night. Guinevere's lids fluttered, before silver eyes were revealed to the world.

" _Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme…"_

Her hand twitched, before she moved it to gently entangle her fingers through silky, golden blond hair. The arms around her waist tightened in response, and Shuu cracked his eyes open, gazing sleepily at her beneath his long lashes.

" _Remember me, to one who lives there…"_

The familiar voice continued to enchant the listeners, causing Guinevere to sit up and directing her gaze towards the moonlight that sliced through the glass, balcony door, creating streaks that soaked onto the white, creamy marble floor.

Shuu groaned as he was suddenly exposed to the cold air.

He shut his eyes, and silently, almost growled, "Get under the blanket…"

" _He once was a true love of mine."_

The delicate singing continued in the background while Guinevere giggled at his grumpiness, ruffling his hair in response. She then returned her gaze outside, her eyes landing on the blowing leaves from the neatly-trimmed trees.

"But Kanato's voice is simply lovely," she said. "I could just listen to it countlessly. However, at the same time, I have this desire to join in."

"Mm, that's not a bad idea," Shuu mumbled a reply. "But why can't you do it here? Lie down…"

Guinevere planted a kiss on his forehead. Shuu, knowing her, half-heartedly loosened his grip around her. She managed to free from his touch, and he cracked an eye open and watched her glide towards the balcony door. The blue in his eyes were almost glowing as it reflected against the moonlight.

He then heard the door open softly. When he felt the cool breeze rush in, he buried himself deeper under the blankets, allowing himself to drown underneath its warmth.

Kanato's singing resumed. _"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt…"_

Shuu waited.

" _ **Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme…"**_

' _There it is_ ,' Shuu thought, as he was slowly intoxicated with Guinevere's voice that blended with Kanato's. Though both voices were like honey and velvet, hers was brighter, and did not held any hint of huskiness like Kanato's, having a more feminine, tenderer tone to it.

The two voices harmonized flawlessly with each other.

" _ **Without no seam nor fine needle work…"**_

The melodies soothed his ears. Shuu felt as though he was blissfully floating.

" _ **Then she'll be a true love of mine."**_

* * *

Kanato was sitting on the balcony railing, looking down at the scenery below him. Teddy was held loose yet securely in his arms, as he began swinging his legs back and forth. The cool breeze played with his thread-like, lilac hair and toyed with his clothes, but he paid little heed to it.

He parted his soft lips to continue from where he left off. " _Tell him to find me a cambric shirt…_

 _ **Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme…**_ "

Kanato's eyes widened when a new voice blended with his, harmonizing effortlessly. His eyes followed the source of voice, and though he could not see her, a smile spread on his face.

" _ **Without no seam nor fine needle work…**_

 _ **Then she'll bea true love of mine.**_

 _ **Tell her to weave it—**_ "

The sound of the door creaking open behind him. Maddened, Kanato turned, his glare landing on the only human residence in this mansion.

" _ **What?**_ " Kanato spat.

Yui shivered, cowering behind the door. "K-Kanato-kun. I just—I just went up here upon hearing someone sing…"

When she received silent fuming, she decided to compliment him, "Your voice is very lovely, Kanato-kun. Oh, but…who's the other voice I'm still hearing?"

"Guinevere's," Kanato replied, turning his head to look beyond the balcony railings. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yui blinked upon seeing such a gentle smile on his face. It never failed to surprise her. However, the smile was quickly wiped away, replaced by a scathing scowl.

"But then you disturbed me," Kanato said in disgust. "You nosy, _**disgusting**_ worm. I should snap your weak, _**pathetic**_ neck right now."

Yui felt her heart skip a beat. Her legs felt like jelly.

"P-Please Kanato-kun, I didn't mean to—"

She stopped when Kanato began heaving himself up. His feet now balanced over the railing handles, causing the platinum blond to turn unhealthily paler.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yui asked with a trembling voice.

Kanato turned around and laughed. "You're scare I'll fall off? You foolish human!"

"Please…please get down!"

In response, Kanato began rocking back and forth slightly.

"Then _**beg**_ , mortal," he spoke through giggles. "Beg!"

Yui rushed towards him and reached her hand out. She was getting closer and closer to him, her heartbeat thumping louder and accelerating. She collided with the cold railing, and ignoring the flash of pain, she extended her arm forward…

…only to grab emptiness where he once was.

Yui screamed as she watched him fall.

Guinevere's eyes were closed as she allowed nature to lure her away from her own voice. She could now here the quiet rustling of leaves and the whispering of the cold breeze as it travelled passed her ears. She tightened her grip slightly on the railings, feeling its cool sensation, and sharpened her hearing as she gently tilted forward. Behind her, she could hear Shuu's light snores.

Also, she heard bits and pieces of voices not far above her. But other than that, the rest were the sounds of nature.

A piercing scream snapped her out of her trance. Guinevere snapped her eyes open. She was even more startled when she was greeted by a figure falling past her at a tremendous speed.

She blinked, taking a moment to process what just happened.

When she finally gathered herself, she looked down and was surprised to see violet hair spilled around a familiar, pale, babyish face. He was holding Teddy's little arm in one of his hand, as he laid on his back in relaxation.

"Kanato, sweetie, do not be so reckless," Guinevere chastised lightly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kanato peeked at her with one eye and gifted her an angelic grin. "Guinevere, Teddy says 'hi'."

Guinevere exhaled in relief, returning a graceful smile of her own. Warmly, she replied, "Oh really? Tell him that he has perfect manners, and that I say 'hi' as well."

Kanato giggled. "Teddy says 'thank you', and I agree with him that your voice was very pleasing."

Guinevere placed her head in her palm, eyes gentle. "I appreciate that very much."

"Kanato!" Urgency was laced in the feminine voice.

"Well, she sure is fast." Guinevere's gaze trailed after the platinum blond's panicked form as she ran towards Kanato, who had not left from his sprawled position on the hard ground.

"A-are you okay?" Yui asked, kneeling in front of him.

Kanato laughed, and it soon grew almost into a maniacal roar.

"You think I would really die from this?" he said, giggles bubbling from his throat. "You stupid mortal."

Yui was unable to respond as she back away. Hurt flashed through her eyes.

However, Guinevere's voice made her blink away her tears. Yui raised her head, her focus landing on one of the higher, luxurious balconies in front of her where the inky-haired woman stood.

"Kanato, do not attempt to frighten her," Guinevere said, "and please don't forget your manners."

Kanato looked none too pleased but gave her a small nod.

Guinevere then shifted her attention. "Yui-chan, you seem quite exhausted. I recommend that you rest more, and a warm glass of milk or herbal teas such as lavender or lemon balm might assist you with that. They relieve stress and help inducing one's sleep."

"…Thank you, Guinevere-san," the girl replied, giving her a small but sincere smile. Her fingers were laced together, fiddling.

Due to admiration, timidness, and disbelief, Yui missed Kanato's pointed glare directing her way.

"You're welcome. Both of you tell me if you're troubled with anything, okay? And most importantly, do try and get along." With those last words, Guinevere went back inside.

She didn't even bat an eyelid upon seeing Shuu awake and sitting on the bed. Their eyes locked for a moment before Shuu shut his, yawning through his hand.

"Did Kanato cause a racket again?" he asked boredly.

"Yes. He was provoking our little human."

"'Our'?"

"Well, she _**is**_ a sacrificial bride that was sent to us."

Shuu grunted, plopping back down to enjoy the softness of the bed along with the comforting smooth, warm blankets.

Guinevere sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

She began making her way across the room.

"Oh," Shuu spoke, halting her. "Kanato's…going to drag her to the graveyard…"

Guinevere went rigid.

"…and if it's according to his past actions, he's most likely going to show her his wax figures…You know how that tends to end up…" Once Shuu finished, he snuggled deeper into the blankets, his breathing becoming calmer.

Guinevere muttered frustratingly under her breath, frantically searching through her clothes. Suddenly, her phone rang.

' _Are you kidding me?_ ' she thought, quickening her steps as she headed towards the bedside table. ' _For goodness's sake, the timing couldn't be any worse!_ '

Guinevere picked up the mobile phone and answered with an overly-cheery voice. "DeRosa Guinevere speaking. Who may this be?"

There was silence as the person of the other end of the line responded.

"Yes, manager Kim," she said, bringing a hand up to rub her temple.

Then, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the bed, causing her to cry out. Guinevere turned and shot the culprit a glare before fumbling for the dropped phone that hid among the blankets. Following the muffles from the other end of the line, she managed to retrieve it and immediately apologised.

"Yes, I am fine. There was just a slight… _ **problem**_ that I had to deal with—" Guinevere gave Shuu a look, to which the male chuckled and tightened his embrace, burying his face on her side. "—No, I assure you it's under control."

After a few more exchanging conversations, Guinevere hung up. She then sighed and turned towards Shuu.

"You are heavy," she said. "Not only that, but you proved to be very distracting."

"What a lewd woman."

"Pardon me, but your hands were snaking everywhere, _**mister**_ ," Guinevere pointed out.

"Hmm, really?"

"You are doing it now!" Guinevere began squirming as Shuu allowed his fingers to lightly crawl from her waist to her chest.

"What?" Shuu smirked. "Are you ticklish?"

"Of course I am! You should—you should know this by now—Stop it!" Guinevere grabbed his hands and was now wrestling him, pinning his arms down.

Shuu chuckled and lifted his head, giving her a sweet peck on her lips.

She blinked in response before her mouth thinned. Deadpanning, she grabbed the pillow beside them and swung it to hit his face. However, she was met with thin air, for he had already teleported away.

' _That little…!_ ' Guinevere threw the pillow across the bed.

* * *

Yui looked at the motionless figures surrounding her and shivered. Black, hollow eyes seemed to follow her, as their porcelain faces appeared deathly cold, their complexion too abnormal as it almost glowed. Their wedding gowns spilled onto the floor, painting it a dull white. The figures stood in front of large glass windows that levelled with the ground, their reflections appearing blurry and contrasting with the darkness dominating the world outside. Their hairs were neatly groomed, pinned and decorated by elegant pearls, headbands, and dark-coloured flowers. The only thing that showed signs of life were the bouquets of dark crimson flowers in each figure's hands.

Yui's hands tightened around herself. She quickened her pace, her footsteps echoing in the spacious, eerie room.

"As you can see," Kanato began once she reached him, "they are waxed figures."

"I've never…seen one before," Yui replied quietly, curling her hands close to her chest to keep them from trembling.

Kanato grinned. "Even Teddy perks up when we come here. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

As they walked on, Yui allowed herself to examine the figures closely at their beautifully unnerving faces, along with blood red lips that each formed a lifelessly straight line. Yui strangely expected them to blink.

"You don't look like you're enjoying her too much," Kanato suddenly interrupted her.

Yui refused to look at him when she responded, her eyes trained on the wax figures. "Wax figures are kind of eerie."

She saw his shoulders stiffen slightly and quickly added, "I-I wish they were as cute as Teddy, though."

That seemed to be the right thing to say.

"Yes." Kanato glanced down at his stuffed toy. His tone appeared softer. "I do realise that Teddy is the cutest among them."

He then stopped and stretched his arms, holding his stuffed toy in front of him. He tilted his head, a few violet strands brushing his shoulder.

"But in terms of soullessness, Teddy is just like them," he finally said.

"Soullessness?" Yui repeated.

Kanato giggled, throwing her a glance. "Something came up my mind. You would make a _**lovely**_ , silent corpse."

Yui, who was a few steps ahead of him, froze. She slowly turned around, and was met by crazed, wide eyes.

"Say, would you like to become a wax figure right here and now?" said Kanato eagerly.

With an unsettling smile, Kanato grip her shoulder, forcing her to face him. "I would keep you displayed _**so**_ nicely…and it would make Teddy so happy to have a new friend!"

Yui slapped his hand off her. With a shaky voice, she replied, "I-I don't want to be a wax figure!" and ran deeper into the room, towards a pair of arc-shaped, wooden doors.

Kanato's laugh was madder than Wonderland, reaching her ears as she fumbled with the thick, wooden plank that bolted the door. Her heartbeat thumped wildly—it almost burst from her chest. Steady footsteps were growing louder and louder behind her.

By now, she was practically drowning in her own puddle of cold sweat.

When she finally unbolted the door, she rammed her shoulder against one of its hard surface, causing them to finally open.

In front of her appeared to be a dark, endless room. Suddenly, the candelabras hanging against the wall lightened one by one across the room, chasing away the darkness.

Beyond frightened, Yui's eyes darted around, finally focusing towards the far, middle end of the room, towards the crimson that painted her vision.

The sight in front of her caused the poor girl's legs to buckle.


	23. XXI Sana

**A/n: Thanks for being patient, guys~**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _When she finally unbolted the door, she rammed her shoulder against its hard surface, causing them to part ways. They opened, revealing a dark, endless room._

 _Suddenly, the candles hanging against the wall lightened one by one, chasing away the darkness as the fire made their way across the room._

 _Frightened, Yui's eyes darted around, finally focusing towards the far, middle end of the room, towards the crimson that painted her vision._

 _The sight in front of her caused the poor girl's legs to buckle._

* * *

Yui's knees crashed onto the cold, hard floor, enough to create harsh bruises later on. But this pain, it was nothing. It did nothing to snap her from her current state.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she felt herself shake.

In front of her was a mass of red. It splattered over the white fabric, dominating the rusty brown as it soaked and stained. The colour ran down awfully white skin, reaching fingertips and toes that were lifted from the ground, creating brown and crimson branches before splashing onto the lakes made from blood.

The bloody, petite corpse seemed to resemble a human's. She hung there, and curtains of pink hair covered her face as her head was bowed, flowing down elegantly. The pink strands had tips that were caked with blood, a mixture of both dried and fresh.

But that was not what truly frightened Yui.

The pink-haired female was _**impaled**_ by wooden stakes. They pierced mercilessly through her slim body from all directions, leaving little space to spare. The white dress she wore was torn before flesh and muscle and broken bones, gushing down in eerie grace. Its longer hems behind smooth, blood-stained legs were dyed red as it swam along the red liquid pooled beneath the female corpse.

Yui's hands were shaking over her mouth. She was struggling to breath, and her head felt heavy, heavier than a ton of bricks. The world was spinning around her, the colours becoming a blur.

Hot liquid poured down her cheeks, and she pulled her hand back to examine her fingers, realising—to her relief—that it was simply tears. Not _**blood**_.

"That's what happens when you stick your nose into other's business, nee Teddy?" Kanato casually said, stopping beside her.

Yui suddenly stood up and took a few staggering steps to the side. The room tilted before she threw up. More tears slipped down her cheeks, pooling on the ground to make lakes of their own.

Kanato simply watched her. His face was surprisingly grim. He was strangely quiet.

"Is your curiosity satisfied, mortal?" he finally said. "Or do you want to know more?"

Yui weakly shook her head as she sobbed through her hands. Her gaze remained glued to the ground, refusing to look anywhere else.

Kanato hummed. "Well, I guess you're different from the other worms. They tend to annoyingly yap in my ear, wanting to know about this… _ **filthy**_ thing here."

"Who…" Yui began quietly. "…who is she?"

Kanato suddenly looked furious. "You—!" He abruptly stopped and fell into silence. He then resumed in a calmer voice. "Fine. I'll tell you since Teddy wants you to know. Don't mistake it for concern. He said that it's only because you're slightly less annoying then the previous mortals."

"Th-Thank you…" Yui replied. She refused to move from her hunched position and down-casted eyes.

Kanato's eyes flickered to the bloody corpse hanging in front of them before they narrowed. It was the longest second before he spoke.

"Her name…" Venom was building up in his voice, and he suddenly seemed to be fighting with monstrous rage. "…was _**Sana**_."

* * *

 _Ayato appeared to be walking down an endless road. The darkness had swallowed him up, snatching the sharpness from his eyes. It was not like his sharp hearing helped either._

 _Suddenly, he began seeing something dimly lit ahead of him. Dots of light began twinkling from either side of his vision, always running a step ahead of him._

 _Ayato went closer and reached out his hand, only to touch something cool and solid._

 _Familiar lime green eyes met his. Unmistakable red hair framed an unmistakable pale face. It was his reflection. He was touching_ _ **glass**_ _._

 _Ayato then looked past the glass and saw trees starting to form, the leaves the darkness due to the odd, reddish glow. His eyes trailed upwards, becoming more and more confused as the glow became increasingly luminous. He saw blankets of clouds, and when it drifted away, he was met by a full moon almost redder than his hair._

 _Ayato blinked and returned his gaze to the trees lower down, as it swayed along the wind. His eyes widened, and the sight in front of him clicked in his head._

 _It was near the mansion, precisely in the building where Kanato's 'collection' was._

 _Ayato then spun around, startled when he was met with a familiar, dimly lit room. Beautiful waxed figures were lined along the sides of the room, gazing blankly ahead as their white, wedding dresses were spotless, hair neatly-groomed and their bouquets were still fresh and dark crimson._

 _Ayato tilted his head in puzzlement before he resumed his walking. As he expected, he was met by a wooden oak door. Unlocking the bolts, he stepped in and was welcomed by more darkness._

 _He rolled his eyes. The candelabras against the wall began lighting up one by one, and what he saw in front of him was completely unexpected._

 _Dread flooded through him faster than fire meets oil. His eyes were larger than that red moon outside, and he suddenly felt himself beginning to become human, suddenly craving for oxygen._

 _He took a great lungful of air and exhaling slowly. His jaw was clench and his eyes tightly shut as he was desperately trying to erase what his eyes saw._

 _He then reopened them, and his breathing immediately became ragged. The sight of the bloody female was still there._

 _He dragged one foot after the other, a hand reaching shakily out. Something was different. Something was_ _ **very**_ _different._

 _The white, red-caked dress was no different from the original. The wooden stakes impaling her body weren't removed as before. The branches of brown and crimson that ran down her arms and legs, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, were also_ _ **still**_ _the same._

 _But her skin was different, this complexion being more fairer but…_ _ **livelier**_ _. The figure was also leaner, the curves being more accented and the fingers and limbs were longer._

 _Her hair, however, was the most noticeable feature. It was different, appearing thick and straight instead of wavy, thin strands. But what was the most painful was that it resembled a_ _ **starless, midnight sky**_ _instead of a field of pink roses._

 _Unexpectedly, the corpse moved, lifting its head. Cheeks were covered in ribbons of blood as they poured down her chin. The beauty mark was barely audible underneath her left eye, but it was still there._

 _The last thing Ayato saw were the blankest silver orbs._

Ayato sat upright. His eyes darted frantically around at the new setting. His hand was shaking as he brought it up to his face, and he stayed like that for a while before he suddenly jolted, the dream—no, _**nightmare**_ smacking his senses straight.

He allowed anger, agony and shock to wash through him, and without waiting another moment, he disappeared, leaving behind messy pillows and crumpled blankets.

* * *

"Sana?" Yui repeated in a small voice.

"Yes," Kanato said, his eyes absorbing every reaction of hers. "She was the first bride."

"How…how did she end up like this?" Yui asked.

The temperature in the room plummeted. Kanato bowed his head, his bangs framing his face to cover his darkening expression.

"She tried to kill something precious to me," he said, his grip tightening on his stuffed toy, creating wrinkles on its brown skin. "That disgusting, good-for-nothing piece of mortal _**trash**_!"

Kanato began screaming at Sana's corpse as he advanced towards her. "You should have _**died**_ the moment you came here! _How dare you have the nerve to do that to Guinevere?! YOU MADE HER LEAVE ME!"_

His rage bounced off the walls, causing the walls to almost tremble and flames to squirm from the candles. Yui winced at the loudness. She shivered at the hatred in his voice.

"Louis was tolerable to," Kanato said, his shoes inches from the puddles of blood. He was holding Teddy's arm, leaving its body hanging by his side. "He definitely wasn't a despicable _**scum**_ like you."

He then stepped the puddles, ignorant to the blood that soaked into his shoes. Ripples rolled across the liquid surface, as the sploshing of his drenched shoes disrupted the silence.

Kanato halted. He reached his hand out, and after effortlessly avoiding the wooden stakes, he gently gripped sticky, damp pink hair.

"But I'm pleased of how you look now," he said to the blood-covered face. "Red suits your disgusting face. It also says that bathing in blood will make you look younger."

"K-Kanato-kun?"

The lilac-haired boy turned his head, his eyes landing on an awfully pale Yui.

"…How long has she— _ **Sana**_ been dead for?" the platinum-blond girl asked. ' _Her blood appears so…_ _ **fresh**_ _…_ '

"Your brain isn't useless, mortal." Kanato began rubbed Sana's rough hair strands between his fingers as he spoke. "Blood dries up eventually, and it will no longer be its bright, crimson colour anymore. At first, Teddy and I thought that red paint will do. But that certainly wasn't pleasurable. It was boring. So we both thought, ' _why not take actually, fresh blood? Ones that haven't lost their_ _ **red**_.'"

Kanato then turned to Yui, sending her an unsettling smile.

"And so we did that. Every day or two they'd be a sacrifice," he explained without batting an eye. "It's such a pain, and sometimes I almost couldn't resist my thirst…But blood dries fast you see, and that means that Sana won't look tortured anymore. She'll look like her boring, dull self."

A giggle escaped Kanato's lips when his eyes landed on Yui's figure. "Look Teddy, she's trembling!"

"I…I—" Yui cried out when Kanato was suddenly in front of her, a fistful of wavy locks in his hand. She then watched as he unclenched his fist, her gaze following hues of pink and crimson tipped that began floating down.

"Teddy, what a wonderful idea!" Kanato exclaimed over his echoing giggles, his eyes widening further with excitement. To Yui, he said, "Say, why don't you become a sacrifice? You _**are**_ a sacrificial bride after all, and I can make you like these other brides once I clean every _**drop**_ of blood from your body. You can also choose your dress, but it has to be white because you're not that special."

"No…no thank you," Yui politely declined.

"I see. So you want to stay as your _**ugly**_ , filthy self?"

"I—"

"You're no different from them, whether it be waxed or flesh." Kanato then sighed disappointingly. "And here I thought you would be more _**grateful**_."

"H-how can I be grateful because of that?" Yui replied. "The moment I entered this mansion I was already—"

She was cut short by a hand seizing her throat, squeezing her windpipe. She looked down through watery eyes and her gaze locked with violet eyes that swam with anger.

" _How_ _ **dare**_ _you?!_ I'LL SNAP THIS WEAK, PATHETIC NECK—" Kanato stopped when he felt an invading presence in the room.

He loosened his grip slightly around her neck and divided his attention towards his redheaded brother who stood motionlessly in front of Sana's hanging corpse.

"Why are you here, Ayato?" Kanato glared. "Stop interrupting Teddy and I!"

Ayato's knees gave out, crashing onto the floor. He then bent over, exhaling as he placed his face in his hands.

Kanato tilted his head. "Ayato?" He then walked up to him. "What's the matter? You're acting even weirder than usual."

"…Where's Guinevere?" Ayato's voice was hushed, muffled through his palms.

Kanato's irritation flared. "Why? What do you want with her?"

"…I don't have to explain myself to you, pipsqueak," Ayato said weakly.

Kanato dropped Yui onto the floor, causing a satisfying smack to ring through the air. The girl, however, was too unconscious to respond due to the lack of oxygen.

"You act like Guinevere's _**yours**_ ," Kanato said through gritted teeth, "and Teddy and I don't like that."

Ayato didn't respond. He stood up and turned to give Kanato a look. "This place reeks. You should stop killing people."

Kanato glared. "What I do is _**none**_ of your business."

Ayato sighed. "Why don't you just burn her body already? This is way more problematic."

Kanato was silent for a while. Drawing Teddy closer to him, he finally answered in a quiet voice, "But then I won't be able to see her in eternal pain. I won't be able to see her tortured, because she'll just perish into ashes."

Ayato hummed in response, stony eye lingering on Sana's corpse. "Yeah, I can see benefits."

"Why were you acting weird earlier?" Kanato suddenly asked. "We were quite startled, weren't we Teddy?"

Along the walls, the candelabras' flames flickered before once again casting shadows over Ayato's fine features, bringing forth an appearance of worn-out hollowness.

The redhead simply glanced where Yui was lying motionlessly on the ground. "Get her to Reiji before she stops breathing."

And with that, he left as quickly as he came.

Upon being ignored, Kanato's frustrated scream could be heard beyond the vast trees surrounding the building that bathed under the moonlight.

* * *

The sound of hair dryer stopped after a flick of a switch. Guinevere then unplugged the cord, and after swiftly placing it back in the drawer, she slid the bathroom door open, causing the steam to rush out of the door, squeezing between the white doorframes.

She barely reached the bed when something embraced her from behind. Eyes widening and body tensing, she spun her head round. At the same time, she reached her hand back in attempt to painfully haul a fistful of hair.

However, upon seeing who the culprit was, her hand stopped inches away from his red hair. She then exhaled in relief, arching her head back to lightly rest on his.

Noticing his hands tighten around her, she placed hers over them, and was once again caught off-guarded upon feeling them shake.

"Ayato, what is the matter?" Guinevere softly asked.

Ayato didn't respond. Guinevere's silver orbs warmed. She gently pried his hands off and turned around, dragging him in before closing the short distance between them.

"Was it a nightmare?" she said.

Ayato savoured her touch, sinking deeper into her warmth. "…Yeah."

Smiling, she watched his soft hair slip past her fingers, waiting patiently until he finally elaborated.

"You were _**dead**_ ," Ayato said quietly, "and you were right where _**she**_ was."

Guinevere pursed her lips.

"Your body was… _**impaled**_ in the same way…You were wearing the same white gown…" He squeezed her tighter. "…There was blood… _ **everywhere**_."

"It must have been difficult to go through that." Guinevere then rested her cheek on his head, comforted by his intoxicating scent. Her hands tightened around him. "But I'm right here. Everything is fine now."


	24. Special Chapter 2!

**A/N: Refer to first special chapter titled '** _Moments of "Almost there" part 1_ **if you don't recall anything or feel like a confused sheep. Enjoy this second bonus chapter~**

* * *

 ** _Moments of "Almost there" (part 2)_**

Heeled shoes lined up with fine, polished ones. Guinevere's eyes soaked the colour of the silver moonlight, glowing brightly as they glanced at the thin, blackish-purple strands beside her, fluttering delicately along the wind. The strands framed a fair face, with striking features that unfortunately was morphed into a scowl. Spotless, rectangular-framed glasses inched slightly down the bridge of a perfect nose, as a gloved hand were placed over the earpiece, pressing the small, black button. On the earpiece was a flashing spot of red light peeking between slender fingers.

Underneath long, dark lashes, Reiji's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth once again, allowing his deep, velvety voice to drift into the air. He then gritted his teeth before turning towards Guinevere.

"No response?" she asked hopefully.

Reiji closed his eyes. "No. It seems that this earpiece is out of battery, as well."

Guinevere examined the battery on her palm one last time before placing the battery back in the earpiece. She then began attaching the pieces together. "That is odd. Do you think the same thing happened to the others?"

Reiji sighed. "I hope not. Here, allow me."

Guinevere allowed him to adjust her earpiece, positioning it rightfully in her ear.

"Thank you," she said. Her gaze then travelled up the slender building in front of them. "So, this must be the Jewel's tower."

"According to Subaru, yes. He made sure of that himself."

Guinevere suddenly sagged. "We will have to **_walk_** , correct?"

Reiji hummed. "Most definitely. Since we do not know this place well, and the fact that anyone can be fooled by its medieval structure, teleportation would likely to cause accidents."

"Mm." Guinevere agreed with a nod. "The technology here is far developed than what this castle deems on its exterior. There is not much to doubt that the developed traps within these walls would be highly dangerous."

Reiji began walking towards the entrance in silence. After a few steps, he paused and stuck his arm out slightly. One would fail to notice the action had they not paid even the slightest attention.

Guinevere, upon noticing the slight movement, blinked, before a smile graced her tender lips. She removed her hand from the dark, rough walls of the tower that loomed above her and glided to his side. Gleefully, she hooked her arms underneath his.

She tapped her fingers over his firm arm, indicating them to relax. She could feel his gaze on her as his arm shifted below her touch. When it finally loosened, she nodded in satisfaction before they both proceeded onwards.

* * *

The only sounds Subaru could hear were the eerie sound of the howling wind as it battled with the deafening sound of his own footsteps echoing against the solid walls. Sighing, he continued to ascend the narrow, curvy steps, growing restless as it showed no end.

Subaru then strained his ears. The blending, insignificant noises turned into voices, becoming less faint before soon turning into distance yells and exclamations. Yet they were still somehow muffled.

The albino quickened his steps until the stairs were behind him, and in front of him now stood a stretched hallway conquered by moonlight that filtered through glass windows. The ashes from the torches were still glowing a scorching red, emitting delicate auras of heat.

' _Strange. The windows are tightly shut. I could barely feel any cold air pass through…'_ Subaru thought as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets _'…Someone must have blown the flames out_ …'

Subaru stopped. A dark oak door now faced him, the voices now clearer when they reached his ears, causing his eyes to narrow in recognition and annoyance.

 _'…Fuck no. These **idiots**._' Subaru supressed the urge to click his tongue and rather than entering via teleportation, he decided that he would enter using the door to express his sophisticated and graceful etiquette.

Subaru kicked the door down.

On the other side of the collapsed door Ayato and Laito immediately froze, their gazes going back and forth between the youngest Sakamaki and the door.

"Well, that was surprisingly unexpected," said Laito. "Hello snowball~"

Ayato smirked. "Heh. You sure took your time out there."

Subaru deadpanned. "I wasn't sure at first, but hearing the familiar, ear-grating voices more clearly, I knew it was you two. You guys ought to keep it down before the world wakes up."

"Say Subaru—" Laito suddenly appeared behind him. "Could you tell Ayato not to drink this?"

Subaru's gaze went to his hand, which was holding a small, glass jar plugged by a cork lid. Inside it was a small, half-turquoise, half-white pill.

He raised a brow. "Why would he want to drink that?"

Laito tapped the jar's label just as Ayato simply argued, "'Cuz it said so."

The label was made of creamy, almost beige-coloured paper, and seemed to be handwritten in dark, cursive, neat font. Everything else was blank.

"Wha—You can't trust that!" Subaru grabbed the bottle from Laito, who merely looked surprised for a second at the roughness.

"Look! It doesn't even have any labels or prescriptions on it that a normal medication bottle does!" Subaru exclaimed to Ayato. "And it's not even a bottle. It's **_one_** pill in **_one_** fucking jar, you retard. Who knows what it'll do to you?!"

Ayato crossed his arms and threw him a smirk. "It's mysterious as hell, right? That's why Ore-sama wants to drink it."

"Hm, suspicious would be more of a right word," Laito said, his hooded eyes flashing in excitement.

"Okay, you—" Subaru gave Laito a look. "—stop being creepily excited. And you—" Subaru pointed at Ayato, who cocked a challenging brow in response. "—get the message through your thick skull and stop being a moron."

"Ufufu, glad I'm being so loved—"

Laito was interrupted by a blur of red whooshed past him. He barely had time to blink.

When the event registered through his head, giggles flushed from Laito's luscious lips, and he turned towards Subaru who was currently sprawled on the floor. Ayato was sitting on top of him, his grip like iron in order to pin the youngest Sakamaki down.

Laito was highly amused as his gaze followed the jar that was currently rolling from the wrestling bodies, the pill inside rattling with every contact against the glass.

"Oh my," he commented, brushing his fedora's brim over his mouth. "The pill is fleeing for its life~"

Ayato immediately sprung up and began springing for the pill. However, Subaru grabbed his ankle, causing a thunderous splat as Ayato crashed onto the floor.

But because of that, he managed to snatch the pill. Immediately, he popped open the cork and twisted his body, chucking it at Subaru's direction.

The cork sailed in the air at a tremendous speed. It landed on Subaru's eye, and even though he managed to shut his eyelid in time, it was still enough to make him howl in pain as he loosened his grip around Ayato's ankle. His other hand automatically covered his eye.

Ayato laughed in triumphed and wriggled out of his grasp. He then poured the pill his palm and fumbled for a bit before shoving it his mouth, easily swallowing it with a gulp.

"A-Are you…okay?" Laito bent over and Subaru's scrunched up face appeared in front of his sight.

"Stop your damn laughing," Subaru grumbled in response. "And I'm fine. I was mostly surprised, that's all."

Laito wiped away a tear. "Jokes aside, can you stand?"

"Yeah."

Laito nodded, taking deep, lungful of breaths.

Subaru sighed. "It's not like you're in a state of being serious anyway."

"Give me a moment, Subaru dear~"

Subaru rolled his eyes behind his bangs and cupped hand. "Psh. Thanks though."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"…Whatever." Subaru ignored Laito's teasing.

"See? You're both just worrywarts."

Laito and Subaru both divided their attention towards Ayato, who stood there with his signature smugness, the corner of his lips curled upwards.

Laito looked disappointed. Subaru punched his arm.

"Tch. Your mind is so twisted, **_hentai_** ," said Subaru.

Laito shrugged. "Tell little Kanato that."

"Fine. But you're still more of a hentai—Where the fuck is Ayato?!"

Laito blinked, unable to reply as he stared at the spot where Ayato once stood. All that was present was an empty, cork less jar.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Kanato exclaimed. "TEDDY!"

He frantically clawed and tossed coins over his shoulders, his hands digging up amounts faster than a shovel ever wish for. His eyes wide, darting around in desperate frenzy in search for anything that's soft. Anything with round ears and an eyepatch. Anything that's brown.

It was unclear whether it be that his screams drowned the sound of the door creaking open or whether it be because he was neck-deep in his frantic searching.

It was most likely both, and it was only when Guinevere's intoxicating, familiar voice reached his ear that he halted.

Slowly, he turned. In a heartbeat, Kanato appeared in front of her, unhesitatingly falling into her embrace.

"Kanato, sweetie, what is the matter?" said Guinevere, tenderly stroking his hair.

Upon feeling his tears soaking her dress, Guinevere tightened her grip on his shaking figure.

"He must have lost that stuffed t—" Reiji paused. "—He must have lost that **_Teddy_** of his."

"I thought so." Guinevere then squatted down, caressing his babyish face before brushing his tears with a gentle flick of her thumbs. "We will help you find it, so cease your crying, okay? I dislike seeing you upset."

Kanato nodded. Reiji was already across the room, eyes scanning through the mountains of treasures as they glittered in gold with hints of silver. Colourful gems could also be seen among the gold.

"Where did you see… ** _him_** last?" Reiji asked carefully, attempting his best at sounding natural.

Kanato walked over with Guinevere, their fingers intertwined. His free hand pointed to one of the piles of goods.

"I wanted Teddy to be at the top, so I placed him up there," Kanato spoke quietly. "But when I was getting down, the mountain collapsed. I lost footing, and fell…and when I looked back up, Teddy was **_gone_**."

Guinevere kissed his wet cheek. "Shh, didn't I tell you not to cry? And were you alright? Did the fall hurt you?"

Kanato shook his head. "There's a little bump, but I'll be fine."

Guinevere blinked. She exchanged glances with Reiji, who looked equally as shocked. There was an absence in the usual fuss and tantrum-throwing after the injuries he obtained.

"Finding Teddy is more important right now," a slightly more mature Kanato explained, dragging the surprised Guinevere forward.

She slowly smiled before glancing at Reiji who turned away to hide a pleased expression.

"Good boy," Guinevere praised. Kanato giggled in answer, swing her arm gleefully.

"It won't be too difficult," Reiji said, "since it would be logical for him to only be around this area you mentioned."

"Let's quickly find him together," Guinevere added. "Teddy must miss you too."

Giving a delighted nod, Kanato gave them both the loveliest grin.

* * *

"Oh look, it's Shuuuuuu."

Shuu's eyes twitched underneath his lids. He stuffed a hand in his pocket and turned up the volume of his media player.

He barely was able to relax for long before his eyes were forced to open, swirling with annoyance as they glared at his loud, redheaded brother.

He heaved himself up and grunted lightly before he vanished, reappearing in front of Ayato.

"So obnoxious…" Shuu said, irritation laced in his voice. "… ** _Don't_** move."

Ayato stared blankly at him. "Hah? Why not?"

Shuu gave an exasperated sigh. "There are wires all around here if you look closer. If you touch them, they'll activate the alarm, as well as the traps…and I won't be bothered to save you then."

"Wires?" Ayato echoed. "Ha! Then why are we both standing here then?! Ore-sama doesn't hear any alarms! Ore-sama doesn't see any weapons or traps, and his eyes are damn sharp!"

Shuu's expression showed that frustration and boredom could become one.

"Maybe it's because we're ghosts." His tone dripped with sarcasm.

Ayato barked out a laugh. "You! You think you can fool Ore-sama?!"

"Yes," Shuu replied immediately. "And my previous statement was called sarcasm."

"Orgasm?"

"…Why do I bother with people like you?"

"Because Ore-sama's presence is too great, that's what!"

Shuu tilted his head, ignoring the headache that was slowly splitting his head. "Aside from your usual nonsensical ego…did you drink something? Or perhaps ate some sort of odd food?"

Ayato furrowed his brows, appearing deep in thought. The door suddenly burst open and Subaru charged inside.

"Shuu, that idiot drank the Dumb pill!" he pointed.

Shuu lifted a brow. "The what?"

"I'm equally as surprised as you are," Laito said, shrugging. "But, that's what it says on the back of the label."

He handed Shuu the label, who examined it with a look of disbelief.

"Ayato! _Get the fuck down_!"

Upon hearing Subaru's exclamations, Laito and Shuu turned around and was met with a Spiderman Ayato who was hanging from the chandelier, the jumper sleeve wrapped around his ankle.

They stared.

"…How did he get up there?" Laito finally asked.

Subaru groaned. "How am I supposed to know? I took my eyes off him for just a **_few_** seconds, and when I looked back, that idiot was already up there!"

Ayato began singing _Chandelier_ as he began swinging back and forth while extending his leg to lower his body.

Shuu closed his eyes in irritation. Subaru snatched Laito's phone away, causing the auburn-haired male to pout.

"You guys know that he's trying to get the staff?" Shuu ceased their bickering.

Beneath Ayato was a staff that was planted to the round. It was silver, with two circular rings adorning the top. Their edges were thinner than the middle, their shining surface almost blinding as they steadily rotated in opposite directions, intersecting over each other but not quite touching. Above the crossing rings was a small, sharp point made of pale blue crystal, and caged in the spacious heart of the rings was a small, apple-shaped crystal gem that was slightly smaller than a fist. It was filled with this liquid which sparkled brightly in all colours. Tangled around the apple to stabilize it were silver chains, stretching as they connected with the base and top of the apple to the spinning rings.

Thousands of pale blue wires crossed protectively over the staff, scattering across the room, and they would not have been thought to exist had it not for the dimly lit torches and chandelier that danced with the silvery-blue glow of the moonlight.

"Wha—Then what the fuck are we meant to do?!" Subaru said.

Laito's eyes widened and he immediately restrained Subaru's hand.

"Now, now. As much as I like the idea of throwing the shoe at him," he began. "It would trigger the alarm if it hit **_any_** of the wires. Even the slightest touch would have affect."

As if understanding his words, the wires glistened evilly.

"What? You have a better idea?" Subaru asked.

Laito placed a hand under his chin, burying himself in deep thought. "Give me a moment."

"We don't have a moment! And Shuu, now's not the time to sleep, dammit!"

Shuu ignored him from where he sat against the wall. Suddenly, there was laughter, causing everyone's attention to turn to the petite figure beside Subaru.

"What is he doing?" Kanato mused humorously. "Is he stupid or something?"

Subaru sighed. "It's a long story."

"Glad for you to join us, Kanato~" Laito greeted. "By the way, is your earpiece not working as well?"

Kanato nodded. "Apparently Guinevere said it ran out of battery."

"Guinevere said that? When?" Laito asked.

Shuu's eyes were fixed on the lilac-haired boy, eyes seemed to be asking the same question.

"She's in this tower with Reiji." Kanato then cuddled his stuffed toy closer to him. "They're trying to find the security room."

Laito hummed in response. "But, how are they meant to contact us once they've found it?"

Kanato shrugged. "They'll have to come here themselves. Guinevere will probably do that, though it'll take a while."

"That sucks," said Subaru. "But that's the only way, 'cuz teleporting wastes a lot of energy. Especially when you have to teleport a long or complicated distance."

Laito hummed in agreement. "I mean, this place has a lot of obstacles such as the oh so many flights of stairs and numerous walls. Not to mention they're traps along the way."

"And she doesn't know where we are," Shuu lazily added. "For some reason, this tower weakens our scents. That's troublesome. Almost as troublesome as Ayato now."

"You mean almost as troublesome as Ayato twenty-four seven," Laito corrected.

"I hope Guinevere will be fine. Teddy does too." Worry was laced in Kanato's voice.

Subaru chuckled. "She'll be fine. She's pretty bad-ass after all."

Laito was about to say something when his eyes landed on Ayato, who hanging down from the jacket tied around his ankle. The side of the chandelier was tilting at an incredible angle as it supported his weight.

The redhead had miraculously dodged a few wires and had somehow covered more than half the distance between the chandelier and the staff. He cried in frustration when the jumper failed to extend further and began thrashing about.

Immediately, the others began panicking.

"I told you we should have knocked him unconscious with my shoe!" Subaru roared in frustration. "He's gonna hit the wires!"

The chandelier made an odd creaking noise before producing a bold crack, causing everyone (besides Ayato) to look up. There was a massive split on the wall at the chandelier's canopy.

Subaru cursed. Kanato simply threw his head back, bursting into laughing fits.

"We have to distract him somehow…" Laito's eyes darted frantically around the room.

Shuu stood up and walked towards the first line of wires. He then looked at Ayato and just managed parted his mouth when someone beat him to it.

"Ayato, what are you doing?"

The room fell into silence as all eyes went to the woman standing next to Shuu.

"Ah, Guinevere!" Kanato almost floated towards her. He hugged her arm. "Have you and Reiji disabled the alarm yet?"

Guinevere answered, though her eyes were still glue to the Spiderman Ayato. "…Parts of it, yes. We only need to disable the security in the middle section, and one of us could teleport there. Though, as you know Reiji, he's trying to disable the rest. He has a dislike towards leaving things incomplete."

"Are there any traps?" Subaru asked. "What happens if the floor gives out or something?"

"No, we certainly disabled all of that," Guinevere slowly said.

Shuu petted her head while Laito smirked at her slightly dumbfounded expression.

"Ayato drank the Dumb pill~" Laito explained.

Guinevere turned towards him. "Pardon me?"

Shuu fished out of his pocked and handed her the label. Guinevere unfolded it and silently scanned through the description on the other side. The others watched in amusement as her eyes squinted in question.

"…How did he get this?" she eventually asked.

"It was in one of the other rooms," Laito merrily replied.

Guinevere turned to Ayato, who was staring intently at her.

"Ayato, will you do the honours of getting the staff?" she gently offered. "You could get down that chandelier now. The security is disabled around there, so no need to fret."

"Doesn't he need the key?" asked Kanato.

Subaru blinked "What?"

"I think so." Guinevere brought out the key that was hiding in her dress. It hung from a silver chained necklace that beamed as it rested over her chest.

The key was silver, having a pale blue crystal gem within the key ring, identical to the one on the staff.

Guinevere peered at it, the dazzling sparks from the gem glowing in her eyes. "Kanato, Reiji and I found this in one of the treasure room, so I decided to take it along, as it might be useful somewhat."

She then called out to Ayato. "Ayato, stay right there."

In the blink of an eye, she was standing below the chandelier, where Ayato was. She walked towards the staff and after failing in attempt to pull the staff off the ground, she ran her fingers on its smooth handle, her eyes searching for a keyhole.

She kneeled down, but frowned as the bottom of the staff had a smooth surface, bounded to the ground by four sets of silver chains that hooked onto metal rings that was nailed onto the ground.

Straightening herself, she swatted a hand in Ayato's direction while softly shushing him. Her eyes brightened upon landing on the point-tipped, pale blue crystal at the very top of the staff. The keyhole there was small, but it was a good fitting for the key.

A click was heard after Guinevere twisted the key. Immediately, the chains on the apple-shaped gem loosened, causing the gem to divert from the rings' centre.

Startled, Guinevere instinctively caught it, the coolness and solidity a new sensation on her fingers. Yet her palms were warm, as the strange, twinkling liquid that emitted heat from within the gem.

It made a light sloshing noise as Guinevere lightly shook it in her hands, curiosity flickering in her expression while she peer at it.

"Can I drink it?"

Guinevere gave Ayato a look. "Yes, but when we get out of this area."

"Why? I don't wanna share it with everyone."

"No," Guinevere said with a firm headshake. "We cannot go back to our world without this."

Confusion passed Ayato's lime green eyes. "What? This isn't our world?"

"No, Ayato dear."

"You're lying."

Guinevere raised a brow at his crossed arms and suspicious gaze.

Her then eyes softened. "I am not. And please, get down from there."

"Not until you give me the—"

"Gentlemen, could you help me with this devil?" Guinevere called over her shoulder.

They were immediately surrounding her.

"Why, you could have asked sooner, Guinee dear~" Laito cooed, bopping her nose with his slender finger.

Subaru mumbled beside her. "We still should have thrown the damn shoe."

Guinevere rubbed Subaru's head, and acting oblivious to his flustered protests, she resumed speaking.

"Shuu, could you hold Ayato's arms, please?" she asked. "It would be much appreciated, though, if you could stop his squirming altogether."

Shuu grunted a reply but did as he was told. As expected, Ayato started squirming violently underneath him. Shuu hissed in annoyance and tightened his grip, pressing the redhead's hands to his sides.

"What—how dare you!" Ayato cried. "Release Ore-sama at once!"

Guinevere backed away, waving the gem in the line of his vision in a taunting manner. "Laito, Subaru, could one of you assist Shuu while the other one unties the knot on his ankle?"

"Stop it," stated Shuu. "You're making this harder."

Guinevere giggled but stopped provoking Ayato. Meanwhile, Subaru saw the many knots on the redhead's ankle and blanched.

"Hell no am I gonna try untying **_that_** ," he said.

Laito sighed. "I guess I will. You'll probably take a few hours if you tried."

Irritated, Subaru clicked his tongue. However, he remained silent.

"No, Subaru, don't pull his **_hair_** ," Guinevere scolded lightly, before turning to the boy buried at her side. "Kanato, what would you like to do?"

Laito pouted. "No fair, how come he gets to chose~?"

Guinevere blinked. "Did I not let you guys choose?"

Laito paused. He then sent her a smile, his amused eyes hooded.

Meanwhile, Kanato failed to give a response. He calmly removed his mini backpack off him and began unzipping it. Reaching his hand inside, he brought out a half-eaten Cadbury bar.

Subaru and Shuu stared while Laito spared him a questioning glance before heaving a sigh.

Kanato ignored them all and broke a piece, offering it to Guinevere, who allowed him to feed her after expression words of gratitude. She chewed as she watched him pop one in his mouth, and couldn't contain her smile as a rosy colour bloomed delightfully from his pale cheeks.

Humming in satisfaction, Kanato rewrapped the bar and returned it in his bag. He then casually dug around a little before pulling out a hand gun.

To say that the others—with the exception of Subaru and the struggling Ayato—were surprised was an understatement.

"You still have that with you?!" Subaru stated in disbelief.

In response Kanato aimed it above Shuu's head. It glinted sadistically, eager to be used.

"Kanato—" Guinevere was interrupted with a screaming bang.

The bullet tore mercilessly through the jumper's sleeve, the sleeve that kept Ayato from plummeting down headfirst.

* * *

 **A/N: Lovely readers, sorry for the wait! I was gonna squeeze everything in this chapter, but that'll be too much writing, so…till the next chapter for the rest of the fun thrill and goofiness ;)**

 **Peace out.**


	25. Special Chapter 3!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being a bad author. Though, like people generally, I had to deal with the unfairness of life and—if I'm being completely honest—a hint of laziness.**

 **Anyways, I'll be posting the next chapter around next week, so stay tuned.** _I also edited a lot grammatic issues with the other chapters, but everything else, i.e. the content and plot, are still the same (besides the fact that Guinevere's actually horrible at holding her liquor)_.

 **Here is the last part of this special chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

… **And thanks for understanding ;D**

* * *

" _You still have that with you?!" Subaru stated in disbelief._

 _In response Kanato aimed it above Shuu's head. It glinted sadistically, eager to be used._

" _Kanato—" Guinevere was interrupted with a screaming bang._

 _The bullet tore mercilessly through the jumper's sleeve, the sleeve that kept Ayato from plummeting down headfirst._

* * *

 _ **Moments of "Almost there" (part 3)**_

Ayato tumbled towards the ground in series of cries. Subaru cursed loudly and tightened his grip on Ayato, his knee colliding with the ground under the increasing weight.

Laito blinked, his hands handing awkwardly in the air where the last knot was supposed to be.

The chandelier, which was tipped over by Ayato's weight, resprung the opposite direction with such force that it broke away from the cracked ceiling. It hurled across the room before crashing against the wall, sending rainstorms of diamond glass fragments and flames flying dangerously.

The blue strings snapped.

One of the fragments scraped smoothly along the floor. It finally halted just as it touched Shuu's spotless footwear, to which the blond-haired male fixed it with a schooled gaze. He turned his head upon hearing Guinevere's voice and looked at her from between his arms.

"Really, Shuu, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she lightly huffed. "But thank you."

Shuu smirked and petted her head, but didn't budge from his shielding position. Laito, who was beside the two, glanced at Guinevere. Realising that she was unharmed, he closed his eyes and released a sigh.

Laito then looked at the mess in front of him. "Aw, I almost undid that knot~ Kanato, you should have gotten that gun out sooner before I untied anything." A small groan escaped him. "Such a waste."

"Teddy and I forgot that it was in my bag," Kanato said. His next statement almost came out as a hiss. "And if you're protesting, get your _**own**_ gun next time."

Subaru folded his arms. "Can you both stop fighting? The alarm's already annoying the hell out of me, I don't need you two to get on my damn nerves."

"Do you have the gem?" Shuu asked.

"Yes, I have it right—" Guinevere looked at her empty hand. "Where—"

Evil laughter clashed with the deafening sound of the alarm. Everyone turned towards Ayato, who was standing in an odd pose and was holding the gem up like it was a sports trophy.

"I got it now! Finally!" he cackled victoriously. "Now you're all worthless!"

The others stared.

"…Oh, it seems like the pill has stopped taking effect," Laito slowly said.

Subaru punched his arm. "No, you idiot, though I can understand where you're coming from."

Kanato giggled, cuddling his stuffed toy. "Yeah. Ayato's always an idiot."

Footsteps were then heard, almost completely drowned by the alarms.

"Ayato, dear—" Guinevere extended her hand in panic. "—You need to give me the gem."

Ayato shook his head. He suddenly sprinted, only to be tackled by Subaru. Yet his will to cling onto the gem was strong.

Exasperated, Subaru pushed his weight on him, pinning his wrists above his head. However, because most of his strength was applied to keep Ayato's hands from flinging everywhere and slapping everything, it was pretty much impossible for him to obtain the gem.

Ayato then grunted when Laito smiled down at him. As if on cue, Subaru rolled off Ayato while still maintaining his iron grip. Immediately, Ayato began to spring upwards.

However, without wasting the opportunity, Laito pressed his foot onto Ayato's stomach, restraining him once more.

Guinevere's eyes widened. "Now, now, do not kill him—"

"My goodness, what is this mess?" Reiji said, stepping forward out of thin air to stand beside her.

Shuu sighed. "He drank a Dumb pill."

"What?" said Kanato. "But he's already dumb."

"Well, he didn't know that it was a Dumb pill when he drank it. He was also too idiotic to find it suspicious." Laito's attention remained on the struggling Ayato as he spoke.

Reiji crossed his arms. "I suppose that's normal. Why didn't you stop him, then?"

Subaru looked up. "We tried, but he was equally as persistent."

"Well, it can't be helped." Reiji then stared at Laito and Subaru, who was keeping a violent Ayato pinned to the ground. "So, are we going to idle around? With the alarm going off, it will only be a matter of time before _**more**_ guards arrive."

"More?" Guinevere echoed. "Did you run into some of them on the way here?"

"They were in the way, so I had them dealt," said Reiji. "since I had incredibly little time to waste when I heard the alarm. Fortunately, it made it easier to locate you all …But of course, I didn't anticipate seeing _**this**_ upon my arrival."

Shuu yawned. "Tell Laito and Subaru to hurry up. Those bothersome guards are coming."

"Do you hear that too, Teddy?" Kanato said. "It sounds like they'll be a lot of weapons for us to collect."

"Freeze!" one of the armed guards said. They were blocking the doorway, guns pointing directly at the brothers and Guinevere.

"No!" Ayato immediately retorted.

Subaru looked up boredly, his grip on Ayato's wrists still firm. Laito pressed more weight onto Ayato's stomach, causing Ayato to grunt. He then casually turned around and waved at the guards.

"I said _**freeze**_!"

Guinevere sighed. "Laito, just do as they say. They are going to weaken due to fear and stress soon. See their hairs growing white and the wrinkles on their unsatisfied faces?"

"You there, stop talking unless you want a bullet through your head!"

Guinevere raised a brow. Laito and Subaru suddenly disappeared, and she watched as the guard's eyes widened.

The screams behind him forced the guard to turn around. Horror-stricken, he backed away as Laito dropped one of his bloody colleagues to the floor. His eyes then trailed the splatters of blood towards the far side of the room. He fell backwards, mustering a gasp upon seeing a bunch of his colleagues piled against the cracked wall. He flinched when Subaru threw another colleague with bloody hands, causing the corpse to collide with the others.

It made a sickening smack. The guard paled. He managed to get on his feet and raise his gun after a few fumbles with his sweaty, shaking hands.

He aimed for Subaru's chest and shot. Subaru turned his body, successfully avoiding the bullet. He then placed his clean hand in his pocket, his glare causing the guard to wither in fear as he stumbled back.

"Boo," Ayato said lowly beside the guard's ear.

The guard shrieked and spun around, pulling the trigger. The bang rang through his ears as the bullet nipped an unflinching Kanato's hair.

"Damare," said Kanato, cocking his handgun. "Maggots like you should stay silent." He shot swiftly, his bullets soaring past either side of the guard to hit the remaining colleagues behind him.

Ribbons of blood spurted from their heads. They slammed onto the ground and didn't move.

Kanato aimed a gun at the guard when he halted. Glowering over his shoulders Kanato said, "Ayato, do you want to be—"

Ayato poked his tongue out before vanishing from the trembling guard.

At the unexpected sight in front of him, Kanato began laughing repulsively as he lowered his gun. Behind him, Reiji looked equally as disgusted.

"Oh my~" Guinevere stated before Shuu quickly covered her eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Subaru blanched and awkwardly looked away while Laito recoiled a little at the… _ **unholiness**_ of it all.

Reiji stepped in front of Guinevere. His pointed glare was fixed on the guard's face and the guard's face only.

"What appalling manners," he said.

Meanwhile, a smiling Guinevere was trying to peel Shuu's hands off. They only tightened, stubbornly remaining as they covered her eyes.

"Not _**yet**_ ," Shuu hissed.

Guinevere laughed.

The guard managed a perplexed look. He inhaled sharply when his eyes landed on Ayato who appeared out of nowhere, standing beside Reiji. With one hand hooked on his hip, Ayato waved with his other hand. Smirking, he pointed towards the guard's legs.

The guard followed his gesture. Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks. A strangled sound escaped his mouth, before it closed and reopened again.

His pants had fallen down to his ankle, his glory exposed to the world.

The guard screeched. He frantically pulled up his pants as Guinevere let out another laugh.

"Dear me. He found out, has he?" she said.

Shuu sighed. "Glad you find this amusing."

The sound of gunfire was heard. The guard's cries stopped.

Shuu slowly uncovered Guinevere's eyes. Reiji did not move from his protective stance, only simply turning his head to glance at her.

"Don't move," he warned. "The sight in front of me is revolting."

Laito walked up to her, a hand over his face. "It'll be a big mistake to doubt his words, Guinee dear. I have never been so _**scarred**_ throughout my immortal life."

"Yeah," Subaru agreed, appearing at Reiji's other side. "My eyes are even watering, what the fuck?!"

"It's that bad." Kanato's repugnant expression morphed into a gentler one. "Teddy, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you Shuu," said Guinevere softly.

Shuu stared at her for a moment before he returned her smile, lightly pinching her cheek. Something then shattered, causing everyone to freeze.

Eyes turned towards Ayato who stood in front of a pile of broken glass and colourful liquid, his hands outstretched and grabbing on air. He looked at them.

"What?" he said. "I wanted to drink the liquid."

Groans escaped the room. Laito threw his head back and laughed.

Guinevere gave Ayato a heavy look. "So, are you going to bend down and lick every drop of it?"

"That's not a bad ide—"

"Ayato! It was our only source back!"

Ayato failed to respond. The others were also silent as they witness the rareness of Guinevere's frustration.

"I don't care if you've drunken whatever stupid pill," she continued, tone higher with urgency. "Any moron would know that by destroying the gem—without knowledge of what it can do—we cannot go home!"

Suddenly, the colourful liquid began running across the room at an unnatural pace, forming a sparkly ring around her and the brothers. It then started to glow brighter and brighter, before they all were swallowed by its light.

When the light dimmed, they were back in their familiar, lavishing lounge room.

Ayato's knees then gave out, and he would have collided with the floor had Subaru not caught him.

The other spun around. Reiji walked up and began examining him.

"Is he dead?" Kanato said.

He was answered with Ayato's snores.

"Well, that was overall pretty interesting…." Laito trailed off when he saw Guinevere squinting at the far side of the room, behind one of the sofas closest to the fireplace.

Kanato tilted his head. "Guinevere?"

The brothers, excluding Ayato, watched as Guinevere quite hastily made her way towards the back of the sofa. Upon seeing what was there, she flinched, the colour draining from her face.

She quickly turned away, holding out a hand in a vain attempt to unsee the sight.

"Hmm? What is it?" said Laito. "It's rare to see you this flustered."

"No, no, no." Guinevere walked forward, a hand on Laito's chest as she pushed him away from that direction.

Laito cocked a brow. He then smirked and grabbed her wrists, eyes flashing. Shuu, Subaru and Kanato looked at her with curious gazes.

Guinevere closed her eyes.

Reiji stood up, his brows furrowed. "What could possibly—"

" _ **Why is that undressed guard with us?**_ "

Time went still upon hearing her words.

"What?" was Kanato's flat reply.

It seemed, at that very moment, that he was voicing everyone's thoughts in the room.


	26. XXII Free

**Chapter 22**

Yui was sitting on the cold, attic floor. Her breathing was heavy as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

' _The triplet's mother…I saw her again…_ ' she thought, searching through the scattered books and fallen papers with shaky hands. ' _…Why does my chest hurt whenever I see her?_ '

Yui stopped and closed her eyes. ' _I don't want to be in this place…_ '

"…But I must clear up this confusion," she said aloud, her voice hushed but firm.

Her eyes flashed determinedly before she resumed her scanning. A gust of wind suddenly rushed into the room, scrambling the papers and causing the dust to go frantic in the air.

"What **_I'm_** slightly confused about is how you manage to get in **_here_** , the second time at that."

Yui turned towards the opened glass door and saw Laito standing on the balcony. He was gazing in the distance, his cheek resting on the back of his hand. He then turned and glanced at her.

"La…Laito-kun," Yui eventually greeted.

Laito smirked, leaning back as his hands gripped the railings behind him. He then cocked his head and simply stared at her. His gaze was less clouded than before.

"Hmm? Not going to respond?" he said through narrowed eyes.

"I-I don't know…" Yui replied. "All I remember is running after…"

Laito raised a brow. "After what?"

"Seriously, what are you up to?" Ayato was suddenly in the room, sitting on one of the tables closest to where Yui sat. "Do you even know what you're doing half of the time? …Or are you controlled somehow by that **_man_**?"

"Why would you ask her that?" said Kanato, squeezing the stuffed toy in his arms. He was sitting cross-legged on the wooden chair. "She probably wouldn't know."

Yui mustered a small smile. "Kanato-kun…"

"Though, if she starts to become too much of a nuisance we can kill her. Right, Teddy?"

A gloomy aura surrounded Yui.

"Now, now. We aren't meant to kill her, remember?" reminded Laito.

Kanato looked irritated. His eyes then brightened. "Well, we could kill her in a way that **_seems_** like she committed suicide."

"Um…please wait…" Yui began breaking into cold sweat, her hands held out in front of her.

Ayato placed a hand on his chin. "That actually doesn't sound too bad."

"Alright, we're getting veery off topic here~" Laito said. His eyes then grew cold. "So, Bitch-chan…care to tell us what you're trying to stick your nose into?"

Yui tightened her grip on the journal. "I…I want to find out the truth…about why I'm here. What relationship does my father have with you guys? Did father send me here on…on **_purpose_**? Why am **_I_** chosen as the 'bride'?"

"You still haven't given up on that?" Ayato said.

Laito hummed. "Well, I'm not sure myself if we have all the answers."

Kanato giggled. "You were probably chosen because of your blood. Or that you'll too weak to escape."

"…I would also like to know more of what happened to this place in the past…" Yui continued. "…because lately everything is so weird..."

Kanato narrowed his eyes. "Watch your mouth, you filthy **_worm_**."

"Weird?" Ayato perked. "How?"

Yui averted her eyes and slowly placed her hand over her chest. "I saw this woman again…and my chest started hurting…"

"Oh?" said Laito. "What woman? And when was this?"

Ayato clicked his tongue. "Probably those human emotions…what was it again?"

"Fear?" Kanato suggested. "Submission?"

Yui gave him a look. " ** _No_** …and is submission even an emotion?"

"Mmm…love-struck?" Laito said.

"Yes!" Ayato pointed. "That's it! Chichi-nashi, you're experiencing love-struck! But with a woman…?"

"N-no! It's different!" Yui immediately denied. "And I don't go that way!"

Laito smirked. "Nothing to be ashamed of, though~"

"Teddy. Teddy, wake up!" Kanato was shaking his stuffed toy. He gave the others a grave expression. "He fainted in shock."

"I'm telling you guys, that's not it!" She waited until the three fell silent before she released a sigh. "I saw her a while ago. She was…standing outside the balcony in my room. She then turned around and…I remembered her eyes…"

Yui shivered, hugging herself. "…They were green and cold and full of conceit…She looked at me…and my chest started hurting. I ran out of the room before she could grab me. Before I knew it, I was in here…so I decided to search through these books in attempt to find an answer to all this…"

"Green eyes?" Ayato repeated. His voice was strained.

"Y-yes." Yui failed to read his expression. "She had long purple hair and wore a black, floor-length gown…"

To her surprise, the temperature in the room plummeted even further.

"…Liar." Kanato's voice started off barely audible. "Liar, liar, **_liar_**!"

"Kanato—"

"LIES!" Kanato screamed. "How **_dare_** you tell lies like that?! You **_disgraceful_** —"

"So I was right..." Yui stated quietly. "It was your mother."

Kanato stopped. He retracted his hand, wrapping it around his stuffed toy. Brows scrunched and eyes filled with disgust, he buried his face behind Teddy's head.

Laito appeared to be staring at the spot beside him with a chilling expression. "…Ah. You knew this because of that dream of yours, correct?" he finally said.

Yui managed a small nod. "…What happened to her?"

Ayato locked his eyes with her. His loathing jolted her body.

 _A pitiful scream rang through the tranquil night, underneath the light of a full, blood red moon. Cordelia was standing on the elegant staircase, a hand on her bleeding stomach. She slowly, staggeringly backed away, her wide eyes fixed on her son below stairs coated with her **own** blood. _

_"A-Ayato," she wheezed. Every gasp racketed more pain thorough her body._

 _Ayato stood there, his mother's blood splattered over his white shirt. He nonchalantly looked at the warm, red liquid on his arm._

 _"What a shame. It's ruined now," he said. "And I **really** liked this shirt."_

 _Ayato lifted his other arm. "Ah-ah. It's soaked in your blood, mom."_

 _He then leisurely licked the blood on his left hand. He allowed a moment for the taste to fully soak in his tongue before he looked back at his mother._

 _He smirked, fangs baring. "Delicious. I want **more**."_

 _Cordelia gasped. Frightfully, she ran up the rest of the stairs, stumbling even hastier upon hearing Ayato's menacing laughter._

 _Cordelia staggered across the hallway. Panting, she gritted her teeth and forced herself to move forward, leaving behind trails of red along the walls, the only thing supporting her. The dark purple carpet was also stained with blood, just visible under the moonlight._

 _Barging the door open, Cordelia fell to the floor. She raised her head, eyes flashing with relief upon seeing Laito. She quickly got up and made her way towards the piano where he sat._

 _"Laito…" she desperately said before gasping in pain. She struggled to hold herself up as she took another step. "Laito…"_

 _"Oh?" said Laito, tone sounding anything but concern. "What's the matter?"_

 _Cordelia gritted her teeth, brows scrunched up in agony. "It's…It's Ayato! …He's torturing me!"_

 _Laito remained apathetic. "Really? Well, I know this will happen sooner or later."_

 _Cordelia raised a weak, bloody hand towards him. "Laito…" she commanded through sharp breaths. "I order you…to help me!"_

 _Laito's hands curled over the keyboard, his expression unreadable as his lips thinned._

 _A banging startled Cordelia. "Ayato has come for me!" Fear ran through her features as her eyes widened in panic. "He's come to kill me!"_

 _The wind fiercely howled. Upon hearing a tapping noise against the glass window, Cordelia frantically looked outside. She almost sighed with relieve once her gaze landed on the dancing tree branches, the source of the tapping sound._

 _"That isn't Ayato," Laito reassured. "That's just the wind."_

 _Cordelia's eyes were still wide._

 _"Relax," he said, causing her to look at him. His smile was barely there, and his eyes remain cold, despite his light tone. "I'll keep you safe."_

 _…_

 _Both of them were now up in the attic. Displayed on one of the tables were various, luscious jewelleries that blindly reflected the light of the moon._

 _Laito stopped beside the balcony door._

 _"Have you driven Ayato away from me?" Cordelia asked from outside. Her breathing has calmed, and a relief smile adorned her face. From the corner of her mouth, a thin line of blood trailed down to her chin._

 _"Yup, he's gone."_

 _Cordelia sighed, relaxing. "I knew I could depend on you, Laito."_

 _"Do you love me more than anyone else?" he said, voice strangely gentle._

 _Cordelia offered a bloody hand towards him. "Yes," she replied._

 _Laito returned her smile, brows furrowed with affection. Walking up to her, he grasped her outstretched hand._

 _"Laito, I love you," said Cordelia. "I mean it."_

 _Laito's eyes narrowed. In the blink of an eye, Cordelia was suddenly falling. Her piercing screams dragged through the air for the final time before she crashed atop the crimson rose beds._

 _Upon seeing her lifeless eyes, Laito simply turned around and went back inside._

 _…_

 _"Mother, what's wrong?" Kanato asked a bloody corpse that laid among the roses._

 _He peered closer and tilted his head. "There's a hole in your chest, mother."_

 _The only sounds he got in response was the pitter-pattering of rain and wails from the wind. Kanato walked over and crouched above Cordelia's head, crushing the roses with his shoes._

 _"Mother, wake up." He brushed the hair from her forehead before beginning to look around. "I wonder where your heart went? …Help me look for it."_

 _Kanato leaned closer. "Hey, are you dead, mother?" After a moment of feeling her forehead against his palm, he whispered, "You're so cold…and so wet…"_

 _He began stroking her head. "The rain's cold, isn't it? Hold on, I'll warm you up…"_

 _Kanato tilted the candelabra towards her hair. In an instant, his mother was swallowed by the flames. He then straightened and took a few steps back, watching the flames spread as they sizzled mildly under the rain._

 _"Is it warm now, mother?" said Kanato. "C'mon, tell me it's warm!"_

 _He then burst into fits of giggles as the flames flickered brightly into the night._

Yui's eyes were wide and filled with horror. She began scrambling backwards until her back hit the shelf.

A giggle escaped Laito's lips. "Bitch-chan, did you know? I pushed her off this very spot."

"…Eh?" More colour drained from Yui's face. The various jewelleries displayed on the table seemed to glitter hauntingly.

Laito took a few steps forward before he turned around, facing the moon. "Like this…" He slowly stretched his hand out in a pushing motion.

"No…" Yui began shaking her head. "No, that's…that's…!"

She ran out of the room. Ayato and Kanato watched her clumsy, retreating figure. Laito dropped his hand to his side, his gaze remained straight ahead.

 _"Laito, I love you," said Cordelia. "I mean it."_

 _Laito's eyes narrowed. In the blink of an eye, Cordelia was suddenly falling. Her piercing screams dragged through the air for the final time before she crashed atop the crimson rose beds._

 _Upon seeing her lifeless eyes, Laito simply turned around and went back inside. His body suddenly went rigid, his grim expression replaced by a surprised one when he sensed an unmistakable presence._

 _With wide eyes, he looked outside._

 _"… **Guinevere** ," he finally said._

* * *

 _Kanato used the candelabra in his hand a_ _nd lit his mother on fire. He then straightened and took a few steps back to watch the flames spread as they sizzled slightly under the rain._

 _"Is it warm now, mother?" said Kanato. "C'mon, tell me it's warm!"_

 _He then burst into fits of giggles as the flames flickered brightly into the night._

 _"Kanato?"_

 _Kanato immediately stiffened. He slowly turned around._

 _"Kanato," Guinevere said once more. "Get out of the rain, dear. You will catch a cold."_

 _"…Guinevere? Oh. Do you see these beautiful flames?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"They're beautiful, aren't they? Burning mother's corpse is really beautiful." Kanato was walking towards her, his steps quickening. "…But now she's warm. So…warm…"_

 _Guinevere gave him a pained smile and opened her arms. Kanato's vision was suddenly clouded with tears. He stopped walking and ran straight into her arms._

 _His loud, agonizing cries were carried by the wind, drowning the peaceful pouring of the rain. Tears stung the corner of Guinevere's eyes and she squeezed him closer to her. With one hand, she tenderly stroked his head._

 _"I'm so glad. You are finally free…Free from those sufferings," she said soothingly. Kanato's cries turned into sobs as he crumpled her dress in his hands._

 _"It's alright now," she continued. "Do not dwell on her. People like her do not have affection towards others, nor are they **truly** loved in return…" Guinevere looked at the burning corpse with spiteful eyes. "…as you can clearly see." _

_She then carried Kanato, who wrapped his arms around her neck. Keeping his head bowed to hide his expression, he rested his cheek on her shoulder, burying his face in the crook of her neck._

 _Guinevere smiled at his embarrassment and pecked a kiss to the side of his head. She tilted her head so it touched his. "I love you Kanato. Do not forget that."_

* * *

 _Guinevere walked into the room. Her eyes went from Laito to the remains of the piano crumpled and piled against the wall, the back to Laito again._

 _"I see," she concluded. "Laito."_

 _Laito turned away from her._

 _"I got you a gift," said Guinevere. "I believe it suits you quite well."_

 _Silence greeted her._

 _Guinevere smiled before she walked towards him. "You're indicating that right now that you don't want company, correct?"_

 _Slightly curious, he started to turn his head to peer at her from the side. His eyes widened when she embraced him, her body pressed against his back._

 _"…But I know you well enough to know that your façade is **lying** ," Guinevere said gently, resting her cheek on his back. She interlocked her arms around his stomach and tightened her grip. "Relying on loved ones is most certainly not a bad thing." _

_Laito didn't respond for a long while before he lifted his head up. "I wonder about that." His voice came out hushed and worn-out. It wavered._

 _"Ah, you are going to make **me** cry," Guinevere stated. "But thank you for trusting me. I will be sure to cherish you. You **definitely** have my word on that."_

 _"…You always have," Laito muttered._

 _Guinevere loosened her grip in surprise. Laito took the opportunity to turn around. He tenderly grabbed her chin before leaning down to capture her lips. Guinevere's eyes widened further. After a moment, she closed them, petting his head. Immediately, Laito deepened the kiss, arching her slightly back as his arm snaked around her waist._

 _He was sucking on her lower lip when he felt something on his head. He broke away in surprise and grabbed what appeared to be a fedora._

 _"As I thought. It suits you quite well," Guinevere mused. "Do you like it?"_

 _Laito examined the fedora with curious eyes. "Is this the gift you were talking about?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Mm, well, it's more comfortable than most of the hats that I've worn." Laito traced the red ribbon around the fedora, delighted by its smoothness on his fingertips. He then placed it back on his head. "Thank you~"_

 _Guinevere smiled. "I was reluctant at first, since you did not fancy hats, or to be more precise, any form of accessory on your head."_

 _"You know me so well." His tone held warmness as he ran his fingers over his hair. "This hair does require a lot of maintenance to be his soft~"_

 _"Yes, and you are doing a very good job so far. Your hair looks ever-so luscious…but does that mean you are not intending to accept my gift?"_

 _"No, I'll wear it," Laito said. "Such finely made fedora wouldn't ruin this, as you say, luscious hair."_

 _Their fingers interlaced._

 _"It really does suit you," Guinevere said._

 _Laito's eyes squinted, as soft as his smile. "More reasons for me to wear it."_

* * *

 _"Ayato, you still have not gotten changed?"_

 _Ayato turned around, his clothes still splattered with blood. He didn't say anything as he gazed at her._

 _Guinevere huffed. "The hallway is such a mess, too. I pity the servants, having to clean this **filth**." _

_Ayato's hands balled into fists. His head was bowed as he remained silent._

 _Guinevere glanced at his white knuckles for a while. A smirk then suddenly spread on her face._

 _"Still not responding?" She then walked up to him and affectionately ruffled his hair. "Very well. Please get yourself cleaned up and get some rest. I shall ask the maids to prepare you a warm bath. Oh, maybe some Takoyaki as well."_

 _She turned around and managed to take a step when Ayato gripped the back of her dress._

 _Guinevere supressed a smile. "Yes, Ore-sama?"_

 _She felt the grip on her dress tighten._

 _"…Takoyaki…can you make it instead?" Ayato uttered after the longest moment, his voice quiet and slightly horse._

 _Guinevere sighed knowingly. She lightly grabbed his wrist and spun on her heels, lightly knocking his head with her knuckles._

 _"You," she said, " are hopelessly adorable."_

 _Ayato gripped her hand and pulled it away from his hair. Guinevere's eyes widened._

 _"No, don't you dare come clo—" Guinevere squeaked._

 _Ayato tighten his arm around her. He finally flashed his trademark smirk. "Heh."_

 _With shaky, clawed hands, Guinevere made a crushing gesture above his head. "You little—this is one of my newer gowns!"_

 _Ayato simply relaxed in response, shifting more of his weight on her. Her 'oof' reached his ears, causing him to chuckle._

 _Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to fall as Guinevere's legs gave way. They both landed on the ground, with Guinevere barely holding herself up in a sitting position._

 _She didn't even have time to regain her breath before Ayato leaned on her once again, this time further crushing her with his weight._

 _A vein popped on Guinevere's forehead. With one hand on the ground to support her weight, she grabbed his shoulder with her other hand and pushed._

 _"This…woman…refuses to use this gown…as a mop!" The hand supporting Guinevere's body began to bend underneath Ayato's weight. "Ayato, did you not hear what I just said? Stop playing around! My—my gown is—!"_

 _"Isn't your gown already dirty?" Ayato mumbled, his face buried in the side of her head. His tone held amusement._

 _"Do not talk back." Guinevere then gave up and they both collapsed onto the floor._

 _She began stroking his hair and closed her eyes. "There, there."_

 _Ayato tensed as he recalled his hands that impaled his mother's body, as he recalled clear fragments of memories that contained scarcely any laughter and freedom. They were all grey._

 _"Wha—" he began weakly. The memory of him drowning reached his mind, the cold sensation clear before colours bloomed as Guinevere was suddenly there, reaching a hand towards him._

 _"You'll be alright now." She snapped him to reality. The same hand that pulled him from darkness was now stroking his head, the affection turned into warmth and spreading through his body. "The sky is now your limit. So go **wild** , my dear Ayato."_

 _A tear slipped down his cheek as Ayato relaxed into her embrace._

* * *

"Oh, that reminds me," Laito asked as he stood beside the pool table, an arm leaning on his cue stick. "Guinevere's gown was drenched in blood. Care to explain that, Ayato?"

Ayato clicked his tongue, turning his head away.

Kanato narrowed his eyes. "Did you get her gown dirty?"

Ayato muttered under his breath. A blush suddenly appeared.

Laito sighed. "Ayato, speak so we can hear you."

"Fine. Ore-sama got it dirty," Ayato curtly admitted. He then returned to his game, bending down and aiming his stick. "Now let me concentrate."

"But that's not what makes you embarrassed, is it?"

Alarmed, Ayato hit a red cue ball with so much force that it fell out of the pool table along with a few others. He cursed and shot Laito a glare.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

Kanato tilted his head. "Don't tell me…you got slapped or something by Guinevere afterwards?"

"N-no! How can the great Ore-sama be—"

Laito burst out laughing. "Oh, you poor thing~ It must have hurt quite a bit, doesn't it?"

"What's that Teddy?" Kanato leaned closer to his stuffed toy. "He deserved it? That idiot deserved it? Why, I completely agree." Kanato then giggled. "Great minds think alike, don't they?"

Ayato scoffed. "What's so fucking great about a **_stuff toy's_** mind?"

Kanato got down from the pool table, raging. "Teddy is **_not_** a toy!"

Laito looked into the distance, his eyes sparkling. "Though, Ayato, you are quite fortunate, I have to say." He gave Ayato a pout. "I'm quite jealous~"

"Piss off, hentai," said Ayato. "Pipsqueak, you better not start throwing—"

Kanato flipped the pool table in Ayato's direction. Hell broke loose.

* * *

Yui was kneeling on the rough floor. The coldness of the rain was simply a numb sensation. Balling her fists, hot tears flowed down her cheeks before they dripped down her chin, turning cold as it mixed with the pouring rain.

"No…" she quietly said. A sob escaped her. "I…hate this place!"

"Really?"

Shoes met her vision and Yui slowly looked up, loosening her grip on her forearms.

She blinked in surprise. "Subaru?"

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry if they're too OOC~**


	27. XXIII Purple Strands

**Chapter 23**

 _Yui was kneeling on the rough floor. The coldness of the rain was simply a numb sensation. Balling her fists, hot tears flowed down her cheeks before they dripped down her chin, turning cold as it mixed with the pouring rain._

" _No…" she quietly said. A sob escaped her. "I hate this place!"_

" _Really?"_

 _Shoes met her vision and Yui slowly looked up, loosening her grip on her forearms._

 _She blinked in surprise. "Subaru?"_

* * *

Subaru didn't even bat an eyelid as he stared at the vulnerable figure beneath him.

"Ah…Subaru…?" Yui hugged herself tighter. Her tears ran vigorously down her face, surpassing the raindrops and splashing onto pavement. "I don't…want to be here…"

Subaru sighed. "And you were so determined to stay here moments ago. Do you want to leave this place?"

All Yui heard was her heartbeat. The pitter-pattering rain and the howls of the wind were merely background noises, muffled along with Subaru's voice.

"…Did you know about the triplets?" she quietly asked.

"Yes."

"They kill—they _**killed**_ their mother."

"What of it?"

Yui looked up and was met with Subaru's indifferent expression.

"Why are you so surprised?" he said. "You should have realised that monsters aren't exactly _**angelic**_."

"I…"

"You can't run away…or are you planning on doing what the triplets did?"

Yui's eyes flickered. "Wh…what do you mean?"

Subaru leaned down. "Are you planning to _**kill**_ us monsters?"

" _ **No!**_ " Yui placed her hands over her ears. After a long pause, her squeezed lids loosened. After another few seconds, her eyes slowly opened.

"Of-of _**course**_ not," she stuttered. "Please don't say things like that…"

Subaru dug his hands in his pockets. "Then what is a powerless human like you gonna do?"

"I-I don't know," Yui replied. "I…I can't _**do**_ very much..."

"Oh? Took you long enough to realise that."

The corner of Yui's eyes began to sting. She raised her head. "Y-You don't have to say it like—"

Subaru lifted her into his arms. Yui's eyes were wide.

"S-Subaru?! What are you—"

"Shut up," the albino said. "Don't be mistaken. Guinevere won't be pleased if the both of us caught a cold. That's all."

Yui softened for the first time. "…Thank you."

"Don't thank a monster like me." Subaru was looking away, but the disgust and shame in his voice were unmissable.

"Eh? But…you're not a monster."

Subaru tensed before coming to an abrupt halt in his steps. He faced her with a glare.

"What do _**you**_ know?" he sneered.

Yui winced. "Su-Subaru, my shoulder…!"

Subaru blinked in surprise. He then resumed his walking, his steps quicker as he walked straight through the puddles, fiercely splashing water as cold as his eyes.

…

' _I hope Subaru's okay…_ ' Yui thought, her head bowed underneath a soft towel. ' _He was acting stranger than usual…and he refused to acknowledge me. Is it because I called him…a monster?'_

Yui tightened her grip on the mattress. ' _Why did he think of himself that way? Why must he be so harsh on himself? Is it to do with the past? His mother was locked up, after all…'_

She then shook her head. ' _No. It's none of my business…I don't want to know any more than this…It's probably similar to the triplets, filled with misfortune…_

 _Ah. I understand their odd behaviours now. They've been_ _ **ruined**_ _.'_

Yui sighed. ' _Though,_ _I've had enough. I need some rest._ '

She settled beneath the blankets. Her eyes begin to droop, and warmness overtook her, causing her to finally relax.

' _It seems_ _that Guinevere was right_ … _knowing too much_ _ **can**_ _do more harm than good..._ ' After a long exhale, her eyes closed.

* * *

 _Yui's blood ran cold. Three metres ahead of her were the bodies of Cecelia and Damian, their bloodied hands intertwined._

 _The ruins of their carriage surrounded them, slowly being devoured by flames._

 _The smell of burnt wood entered her nose, though it was nothing compared to the heavy, metallic scent._

 _Oddly, it was_ _ **sweet.**_ _So_ _ **irresistibly**_ _sweet that_ _it clouded her brain for a good few seconds. Her canines suddenly ached, and her throat grew parch. It was as if the flames have reached her and was slowly burning her alive._

 _When she came to her senses, Yui wanted to hurl. She wanted to break down in tears and scream and run away until her feet burned more than those flames._

 _She wanted to wake up from this nightmare…but her feet were rooted to the ground._

 _Instead, she was forced to stare at them, bounded and broken._

 _Her shock and disgust were washed over by calmness in a flick of a switch. She now felt_ _ **delight**_ _._

 _Yui's eyes widened at its own will as they locked with Cecelia's. The last tear dripped down the dying woman's dirtied skin, yet her hooded, silver eyes contained storms of malice._

 _Her sticky, bloody mouth parted slightly. "_ _ **Defectum**_ _," she hoarsely spat, before she became perfectly still._

 _A wave of emotions hit Yui at once. Anger. Humiliation._ _ **Hurt**_ … _They dampened ones of triumph and glee._

' _Why am I…?' Yui thought. She was supposed to be shocked, frustrated—she wanted to break down, but she couldn't. Her heart wasn't beating. Her legs weren't shaking._

 _It was as if this body was_ _ **refusing**_ _to acknowledge those signs._

 _She then felt a pang and looked down to see blood dripping from her clenched fist. Yui mentally winced before surprise rolled over._

 _At this point, she wasn't sure whether the surprise was her own or not._

 _She then came to realisation. 'Wait, that hand…it isn't mine…'_

 _The hand unclenched and Yui found herself gazing at the bodies once again. The overwhelming emotions were slowly dying down as she was forced to watch the flames eating the letter in Cecelia's hand, blotched with the glow of fresh blood._

 _Then, like red curtains drawing at the end of the show, the flames closed over the view of two bodies, soon turning them black._

 _The crackles scared her, yet Yui's body wouldn't budge. They sounded clear in her ears, echoing grotesquely in her head._

 _The burnt smell grew stronger, and Yui would most definitely have gagged if she could._

 _She felt herself slowly walk away. The swooshing sound of fabric reached her ears. She then—unwillingly—looked down and saw a floor-length, black dress. The right side was made of white frills that flowed down in layers, ballooning outwards as they were ruffled up by the conducting of the wind._

 _Yui noticed a white rose pinned on her_ _ **full**_ _chest before she found herself bending down and brushing the tiny, camouflaged piece of ash off her dress's hem._

' _I thought the hands were slender and too pale…' Yui thought. She then mentally sweat-dropped. '…but this chest confirmed it. This body is not mine!_

… _But whose body is it? The clothing looks familiar, but why don't I remem—'_

 _A gust of wind blew by, and from the corner of her eyes, Yui saw purple strands fluttering past._

 _Everything clicked. 'This body's—'_

" _ **Cordelia**_ _, it is finished." A masked figure appeared in front of Yui's vision, cloaked in a black hood._

" _Oh? Where are the other two?" The voice that came out from Yui was lower and far less soft than hers._

' _As I thought, I'm in Cordelia's body…!'_

 _Before she could process anything else, the man replied, "They had other matters to attend to. However, they completed their task splendidly."_

 _Cordelia then rested her hand under her breasts. "Good. Now, make sure the fire doesn't head towards the mansion. Karl will be paying a visit in a minute."_

" _Very well," the man said._

" _Not that you have to do much, though. Rain is predicted to arrive soon, and the wind is also blowing in the easterly direction. As for the village, do what you wish. I don't care."_

 _The man showed surprise behind his mask. "I see. This must have been an important task."_

 _Cordelia smirked. "What makes you say that,_ _ **Seiji**_ _?"_

" _You seem to have thoroughly planned everything. From foreseeing the storm to knowing your sister's exact schedule. Though that is unusual, I applaud you for that."_

" _As expected of a high-class vampire hunter," Cordelia giggled. "You know your_ _ **predators**_ _almost to the bone."_

 _Seiji chuckled. "I thank you. However, in order to survive, the prey must observe the predator twice as much as the predator to the prey."_

 _Cordelia narrowed her eyes, her smirk still intact. There was a hint of cautiousness, though, catching Yui off-guarded as she too felt it._

' _Seiji? No, it could just be someone with the same name...But his voice sounds almost…nostalgic…' Yui thought sadly._

 _Cordelia moved closer the man. Yui saw his honey-coloured eyes, and the familiarity increased, despite the eyes being duller and hostile than when she last saw them._

' _No…' Yui mentally repeated the statement a few times. '…It can't be…'_

" _Can I see the face of my saviour?" Cordelia said._

 _The anxiety and the confusion washed away as Yui felt curiosity that was not hers._

 _Seiji sighed. He then removed his hood—_

' _It_ _ **can't**_ _be…'_

— _and uncovered the mask from his face._

 _Yui's mind went blank, contrasting the intrigue running through Cordelia's body. The face appeared to be in the twenties, the light skin smooth of wrinkles and hair still a rich, youthful brown._

 _Yui finally mustered a clear thought. '…_ _ **Father**_ _?'_

 _Cordelia giggled. "My, you're quite attractive, aren't you? Shame you aren't anything more than livestock."_

" _I'd much prefer being a livestock then a_ _ **repulsive**_ _mosquito," Seiji replied._

 _Yui felt Cordelia's cheeks flush, in both anger and embarrassment. "How dare—"_

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I must make haste in preventing the sight of your mansion in ashes." With that, Seiji turned and blended with the woods, almost becoming one with the shadows._

 _Yui tried to call out to him. The scene shifted._

* * *

'… _Eh?' Yui was flustered at the sight in front of her._

 _She was currently embraced between solid arms._

" _Karl~" Words that were not her own slipped from lips that felt like hers. "Thank you hiring the men for me. They were_ _ **incredibly**_ _useful."_

 _Karl stiffened. "…That's good to hear."_

 _Cordelia looked up in question. A smile was sent her way, and golden eyes betraying nothing looked down at her before Karl's white curls brushed her cheek._

" _Cordelia, there's something waiting for you in the mansion," he said. He was back to normal._

'… _I almost forgot. I'm_ _ **in**_ _her body,' Yui thought._

 _Cordelia pouted. "But it's lonely there. The boys are in America right now."_

 _Karl tilted his head and began twirling her hair._

" _If it's a gift, you could have just given it to me_ _ **now**_ _."_

" _No," Karl said. "It's better if they're there."_

" _ **They**_ _? Is it more than one?" Excited bubbled up inside of her._

 _Karl still smiled that gentle smile of his. "You're that eager even though you don't know what it is?"_

" _I am. They_ _ **are**_ _gifts from you after all~"_

 _Yui felt awkward. Well, she_ _ **would**_ _have. 'How much longer must I be this body?'_

" _Well, I'm afraid I'm quite busy," said Karl, instantly dampening Cordelia's joy._

 _Cordelia tightened her embrace. "Now? But I don't_ _ **want**_ _to leave."_

 _Karl chuckled and pecked her lips. "That's why I'm trying to finish this as soon as possible, dear._ _ **It'll all be over by tomorrow**_ _."_

 _Somehow, Yui immediately felt wary. However, Cordelia's smile was practically_ _ **glowing**_ _, drowning Yui's cautiousness with lovesick._

" _You're so sweet," she giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

 _Just when Yui thought she could tolerate this once more, she found herself mentally screeching when Cordelia opened her mouth. She then had a mental breakdown when she felt two dancing tongues along with the intense heat of lips moulding deliciously with each other._

 _Her mind was still blank by the time the two broke apart. Cordelia opened the door, and the scene changed the moment she stepped out of the room._

…

" _Kaa-san, you're home?"_

 _Cordelia turned around, surprised. "Ayato. Aren't you meant to be in America—"_

 _Ayato was suddenly in front of her. Yui felt immense pain as his hand went through Cordelia's body._

 _Cordelia's agonising screams rang through the air._

' _Fi…nally,' Yui thought. The pain was becoming unbearable. It was difficult to think straight. 'I have control…over this body—'_

 _Cordelia coughed up blood. The world flickered, and the last thing she saw was Ayato's smirking face before everything turned black._

The situation was awfully familiar as Yui woke up with wide eyes and drenched in sweat. She instantly scrambled backwards and her back hit the headboard. Her hand automatically went to her torso. She realised she was shaking.

'Why do I have a feeling…that it's nowhere near the actual pain?'

Yui then allowed herself to silently cry a little longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't been posting lately. Thank you much for being so patient. Sincerely.** _ **I**_ **don't think I'll be able to put up with an author like myself.**

 **Anyways, here is the glorious, latest chapter. Two people in one body…gosh, that was hard to write. It's much better animated in my head, trust me. Hope that wasn't too bad.**

 **I also reuploaded the previous chapter and corrected a few minor grammatical issues. They're not that significant, so it wouldn't matter too much if you choose to read it or not.**

 **Thanks for understanding! I'll update again in about a week or two (since I'm going overseas on holidays and everything'll over), sooooo I'll be updating more frequently then.**

 **¡Adiós, gente increíble!**


	28. XXIV Richter

**A/n: Sorry, I've been a bad author, I know. I'll try my best to post more often (probably two chapters at once). Thanks so much for being patient and here they areeeee—the chapters! We're near the end mwahahaha.**

 **(And lol, I kept on spelling Richter as "Rhicter" while I was writing this).**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24**_

Shuu Sakamaki was propped up on the dull-coloured wall beside the pillars. He ignored the footsteps that reached his ears and flipped the page, continuing to absorb himself with music notes.

The bats also sensed the presence outside and went frantic.

"H-hey, stop!" a voice cried out.

"Be quiet," Shuu said without taking his eyes off the book.

Footsteps approached him. Shoes lifted from soil and landed on cold, stone floor, the sound bouncing off walls and traveling out into the frosty night.

"Excuse me…Is that you, Shuu?" The soft voice belonged to Yui Komori as she stood at the entryway. Her hair was slight ruffled from the bats.

Shuu kept on reading. "Do you want something?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Yui answered quietly. A hand nervously gripping her other arm, Yui took a step forward.

"U-um…something has been wrong with me recently," she mustered, taking the silence as a sign to continue.

Glancing at the clear water within the fountain basin, she was met by her own pale face. Red orbs stared back at her, uncertainty and anxiety churning within.

Yui then lifted her head, returning her gaze towards the indifferent blond-haired man. "…I can hear the voice of a woman who isn't there, and I feel unsteady. I just…don't feel like myself."

The only movement Shuu made was the slight narrow of his eyes.

"Really?" he drawled. "All right, come here."

Yui barely took a step forward before she cried out as Shuu grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. An arm supporting her head, he pushed her onto the cold, stone bench. The book he held was on the floor.

"What are you…doing?" Yui's eyes were wide. She then fiercely turned her head, pulling away from the slender hand on her cheek. "Please let me go!"

Shuu chucked. "Quite full of yourself now, aren't you?"

He then moved her hair to the side and punctured his fangs on her neck. Yui winced in pain. Her breathing quickened, heart thumping crazily in fear.

After a few gulps, Shuu's eyes widened in surprise. He pulled away.

"Your blood has changed." He then hummed. "The awakening is at hand."

Yui weakly turned her head towards him. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Shuu wiped the blood from her bite wound and licked his finger.

"It's hot and bursting out now," he said once the scorching, sweet taste entered his tongue. "Mm, sweet."

Yui's face contorted, horrified. Shuu leaned forward and bit on her smooth skin. He sucked hungrily, tightening his hold around her waist. Tears pooled at the end of her eyes.

Shuu extracted his fangs and licked the blood flowing from the punctured marks.

"What do you mean by awakening?" Yui asked.

Shuu's tongue paused on her punctured mark. He then grunted and unexpectedly released her.

"No sacrificial bride has ever survived to the point of awakening," he said with a sigh.

Yui's eyes dulled as she down-casted her eyes. "Sacrificial bride?"

She jolted as she received a flashback towards her first arrival at the mansion, where the brothers were taking about 'that man' who sent her as a 'gift' from the church. They mentioned how she was a prospective—no, a _sacrificial_ bride. She was too shocked and afraid to process things then.

Yui clenched the fists in front of her. "Tell me…what is the real reason that I'm here? Does my father have strong connections with this family?"

Shuu sighed a dug a hand in his pocket. "He'll answer your questions."

"Eh?"

"I know you're there." Shuu coldly glared outside.

"You always have been perspective." A man in black stepped into the room. His messy, dark green hair brushed his shoulders.

Yui immediately stoop up, the dizziness replaced by cautiousness.

"Excuse me but…who are you?" she asked.

The pale man simply stared at her, his dark red eyes void of emotion.

"This is Richter," Shuu introduced uneagerly. "Our _uncle_."

Yui studied him warily. She then soundlessly gasped as she recalled one of the dreams she had, where Richter sat with Cordelia in the back garden, their hands intertwined.

Shuu picked up his music book left, wordlessly walking past his uncle. Neither of them even spared the other a glance.

Once Shuu has left, Richter advanced towards her.

"I must apologise for the poor manners of my nephews. I tried to smarten them up but it never takes." His face didn't match his words. Those eyes were still lifelessly hollow.

His tone suddenly held a hint of exhaustion. "So, what is it you wish to know?"

"Um, I…I want to know why I came here, why I was chosen…and how my father was involved with the sa-sacrificial brides."

For the first time, Richter smirked. "Chosen? How conceited can you be?"

Yui blinked.

"You came to this house because you're of a suitable bridal age, and was the easiest mortal to obtain." Richter glared down at her. "Only a foolish mortal would consider this as necessity or chance."

"Then my father…"

"This does not involve someone as inferior as your father."

Yui felt her nose began to sting as she held back tears. She closed her eyes in relief. "Then…my father really didn't know about this! Thank god…"

Her heart suddenly felt like it was mercilessly squeezed, and the world around her spun. Yui's knees crashed onto the floor. She panted, clutching her chest.

"Oh…finally…I will finally see you again!" Richter's eyes unexpectedly brightened. "My darling, how I have waited for this moment to arrive."

Yui managed to give him a questioning look. Richter felt totally normal as he spread his arms out.

"Now come to me!" he said. Aggressive wind suddenly swept past them, sending leaves tumbling and ripples to unfold along the water surface, disrupting its serenity.

Yui looked around. "What's…happening?"

Pain burst from her heart once again, and she bent over, shaking. Richter knelt in front of her.

"Now, let us go to her." He extended a glove hand.

Yui opened her eyes. They were far duller and emptier than his.

…

They soon arrived in the attic, standing beside the shelves. Richter then walked over to the table and picked up a leather journal and a photograph of a priest with an infant.

He examined it briefly before saying, "There is no further need for this."

In less than three seconds they turned to dust, seeping through his gloved hand. Yui's expression did not change from its doll-like state.

Richter then gestured to one of the shelves and Yui placed herself in front of it. The shelves parted from the middle to reveal a dark, hidden passageway.

The steady pitter-pattering footsteps were the only sounds that broke the eerie silence. Both of them soon faced Cordelia's torn, black dress, draped on a head and limbless mannequin. The blood stains matched the colour of the curtains on either side.

"There is no need to hesitate," said Richter. "That dress belongs to you."

Yui lifelessly stepped forward and placed a hand on the white rose above the right chest. Immediately, the blood oozed thickly from behind the rose and swallowed her hand. It felt cold, as cold as the darkness that instantly devoured her.

The very last thing she saw was Cordelia, emerging from the darkness and reaching towards her, eyes wide and green with malice.

The hand on top of the rose was now clean of blood. The platinum blond-haired girl turned around. Her eyes were no longer dead, but now filled with malice. They narrowed, and the the girl smirked, parting her mouth…

"We finally meet again," said Cordelia. "Richter."

Richter bowed his waist before the blond-haired girl. "My beloved Cordelia."

Cordelia stared at her own hand. They were cold and sticky from her own blood. She then began laughing cruelly. Her laughter echoed through the night as the moon slowly turned red.

Shuu, who was lying on the couch in the library, opened his eyes, revealing nothing but grimness.

Reiji halted. The chemical he was pouring failed to reach the other tube. He swivelled towards the window, his brows furrowed in disgust.

Laito was bent over the pool table, aiming at the white ball. His smirk suddenly wiped off his face as he took a sharp breath, his mouth parted in surprise.

Kanato sat among his waxed dolls when he buried the lowed half of his face into his stuffed toy. Tightening his embrace on Teddy, his eyes narrowed.

Subaru rested against the windowsill, gazing at the tranquil night. The moon turned the same shade as his eyes, and he turned away from the window to glare at the direction of the attic.

Ayato rested on the couch near the entrance, a peaceful expression his face. His eyes abruptly sprung open and he quickly sat up. Lime green orbs were then filled with detestation.

Meanwhile, Guinevere laid spread-eagled on her bed, sleeping away.

* * *

 **A/n: Ohhhh you don't know how pissed I was when I re-watched this episode. That Richter irritated me.**


	29. XXV Cruel

**_A/n: music on youtube,_** ** _/watch?v=3_cnug2Duac_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 25_**

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?!"

Cordelia and Richter turned.

"Oh, it's you, Ayato," Cordelia indifferently said. She then smirked, eyes flashing with mockery. "It's been a long time."

Ayato glared. "What have you done?"

Cordelia feigned a disappointed tone. "It doesn't appear that you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again. But as for why I'm here…"

She looked at the man beside her. "Richter, could you please explain the rest to him? It seems I'm not used to this body yet."

Ayato's attention shifted to his uncle, expression remaining dark.

"She's not even meant to be conscious, yet she's trying to eject me." Cordelia began walking past him. "I suppose this body isn't fully mine, yet."

When their shoulders were side by side, she gave him a look full of mockery before a, pure, conceited giggle escaped her lips. Repulsed, Ayato simply fixing his loathing eyes at Richter as he silently demanded an explanation.

 _Rain began to pour, the gloomy sky, making thin droplets appear like black streaks. A purple-haired woman laid in the back garden, incredibly still. Blood painted her torn black gown, as red as the roses surrounding her. Her hands also stained a dark red, and a line of blood dripped from the corner of her luscious lips. Her glassy eyes stared at grey clouds._

" _Oh, Cordelia!" Richter's shocked voice rang through the unpleasant night. He knelt on the rose bed beside her. "What happened? Who did this to you?"_

" _Richter…" The woman surprisingly had an ounce of life left. "…I have a request."_

 _Richter held her in his arms. "Anything you want."_

" _My body is done for…" Cordelia wheezed. "Please take out…my heart—"_

 _Richter's eyes widened._

"— _and place it in another body…"_

 _Finishing her statement, Cordelia's vision blurred._

" _When the time is right…" she said with a deceivable, gentle smile. "…We will meet again."_

 _Then, for the first time, Richter saw fear flashing through her eyes._

 _Cordelia tightened her grip on Richter's hand. "Hurry! You must hurry! He's…he's coming to incinerate me!"_

 _Richter's expression was unreadable. Death had snatched the woman in his arms. After closing her eyes, he stood up and unsheathed his sword. Without another word, he swiftly cut open her chest and took out her heart. With his other hand, he grabbed a fragment of her bloodied dress._

" _I swear," he pledged. "I will resurrect you."_

 _Lightning flashed, illuminating his pale, solemn face. He stared at her one last time before he walked away._

"So, the heart you removed is inside her?" Ayato asked after he finished.

"The girl is merely her vessel," Richter answered. "She still exists, but only just."

He then turned towards Ayato, a slight smirk adorning his face. "However, the girl's soul will soon be obliterated for eternity, leaving _only_ Cordelia."

Ayato's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm sure you are aware that the awakening is at hand," Richter said.

Ayato simply turned around and vanished. At the same time, Guinevere stirred, and silver eyes slowly fluttered open.

* * *

Cordelia stood on the dock, gazed at the vast lake.

 _Thud_. _Thud_. _Thud_. Calm footsteps approached her.

Glancing behind her, her lips curved upwards, and a melodic voice escaped her lips. "What will you do now, Ayato? Will you kill me?"

Ayato stared at her coldly. "I used to be a bad swimmer. However—"

Cordelia fully faced him. "—You improved greatly, thanks to me."

Ayato narrowed his eyes. Both mother and son's eyes were now identical, both vibrant green and both overflowing with malice.

"Now," he said. "It's your turn."

Cordelia stared up at him, eyes brimming with arrogance. "You do know that I'm an excellent swimmer."

Ayato's glowering didn't disappear. Without hesitating, he pushed her into the lake. Cordelia yelped in surprise, and she was instantly submerged in cold water.

' _Wh…what?_ ' Cordelia thought as she helplessly sunk. ' _This girl can't swim?!_ '

From above, Ayato watched as her figure was devoured by the water. As the ripples broke created calamity on the reflective surface, two words escaped his lips.

" _ **Get lost**_."

He then apathetically walked away. Then, Yui's voice frailly called his name. Ayato instantly stilled, as if he was tugged back by an invisible string.

After a moment, he turned around, surprise painted on his fine face. He watched as a gloved hand slowly grabbed the dock, heaving the rest of the body up.

Yui's expression was gentler, mixed with confusion and exhaustion. She stared at him with furrowed brows, shivering as the wind attempted to dry her.

"A…yato?" she breathlessly called again.

Ayato snapped out of his frozen state and went to help her up. They were now sitting at the foot of the forest, a good few metres from the dock.

"What was I doing in the water?" Yui questioned. "And this dress?"

Ayato continue to stare at her.

"Say, Ayato?" Yui looked at him.

Again, he didn't reply. He only moved closer.

Yui immediately leaned back. "Ayato?"

"Just be quiet." Their noses were centimetres apart before Ayato proceeded towards her neck.

"I'm unbelievably parched." His words made Yui freeze.

Ayato leaned in and bit her neck. Pain flooded through Yui's body, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. Clenching her teeth, she refused to cry out.

An arm left his side to wrap around her waist, pressing their bodies together. Ayato greedily gulped the blood, allowing it to pleasure his tongue and sooth his beastly thirst.

He then pulled away, eyes bright. "Holy…your blood is so filling now."

Ayato aggressively bit her and pushed her down. Her skin was continuously covered with punctured marks. Cool breath tickled her neck and collarbone.

Yui could only blankly stare ahead, her body cold and numb from agony, weak from the loss of blood.

"I see..."

Ayato halted. He lifted his head and glared.

"It finally makes sense," Laito finished, his voice like honey. A hand was placed on his hip.

His signature smirk intact, his hooded eyes clouded as they looked at the two.

"I thought it was strange," Kanato said beside him. "Only just recently, the tiniest whiff of Yui's blood smells so sweet. It would drive me crazy."

He then raised his stuffed toy up to cover his lips. "Teddy, it was so hard to resist, wasn't it?"

"I'm sure a drink of her blood would be _very_ satisfying. I'm getting excited just thinking about it~" With a sharp glint of bared fangs, Laito licked his lips.

Yui shakily stood up. Upon seeing the hungry gazes pointed at her, she slowly backed away. Seeing the brothers preoccupied with one another, she then bolted towards the forest, desperate to create whatever distance between them.

Eyes were drawn towards her before Ayato stepped in front of the forest path, blocking Yui's retreating figure.

Kanato looked surprise.

"Ayato, it's not good to be selfish," said Laito. The smile on his lips grew menacing.

"Like I care," was Ayato's response.

Luscious black hair suddenly swayed in the wind. A tempting fragrance suddenly lingered in the air. The triplets immediately turned to the beautiful woman standing behind Ayato.

"Good. Right before the bloodbath," Guinevere said, just slightly out of breath.

"Bloodbath?" Kanato repeated, tilting his head.

Ayato narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you—"

"Ah, perfect timing, Guinevere." Laito began walking towards her. He then gestured towards his brother beside him. "Ayato here, has reached his rebellious phase. He's currently acting selfish."

"Hey—"

"Yes, well, as moody as he is," Guinevere replied, "it would be greatly appreciated if you don't break some limbs nor rip each other's hearts out."

Laito hummed dismissively and reached for her blush silk robe. Guinevere stepped back and crossed her arms.

"You're not listening," she said through narrowed eyes. She then slightly turned her head to the side. "Ayato, don't move."

Standing behind her, Ayato had her thick hair in his hands and was leaning towards the crook of her neck. He paused upon hearing her words.

"Who's moody now?" he chuckled. His cool breath stroked her skin.

A cold hand tenderly held hers. Guinevere looked to the side and saw a certain lilac-haired boy.

"Guinevere, Teddy and I are feeling a bit peckish."

Guinevere sighed. Her focus remaining on Kanato, she grabbed Laito's wrist as his fingers had already loosened the ribbon, now proceeding to pry her robe open.

"Sweetie, I'm sure a servant would kindly offer theirs," said Guinevere.

Laito pursed his lips, portraying a surprisingly childish behaviour. Kanato blinked, his doe-like eyes widening even further.

"Huh. That's surprising," Ayato spoke, also revealing the thoughts of the other two.

"Well, I do not wish to for you three to starve," Guinevere answered. "I also do not wish for Yui to be sucked dry, so that option is _definitely_ disregarded. With the maids, you guys ought to have more self-restraint."

Kanato frowned. "But I don't like bland food."

"And for that reason, it will be easier to control yourselves. Treat it as bitter medicine, or Reiji's nagging. Dislikeable, but compulsory. Perhaps a bit less for the latter."

At her statement, Ayato guffawed. Kanato's giggling was muffled by his stuffed toy, and the hand refrained by Guinevere relaxed as Laito chuckled.

Guinevere then released her grip on one of Laito's wrist and petted his head. "Right, are we behaved? No more fighting, alright?"

Kanato tightened his hold on her hand. Guinevere turned.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Kanato glared at her. "I want _**your**_ blood."

"Straight to the point," Laito mused. "But I like it."

Ayato's hair tickled her cheek as he leaned in.

Guinevere tilted her head. " _ **No**_."

The three stiffened. They stared at her. She wouldn't normally be hesitant about these things.

"Not an option," Guinevere clarified again, shaking her head.

" ** _What_?**" Ayato's smooth voice entered her ear, mixed with anger.

Guinevere's hand began to feel numb as it was crushed under Kanato's.

"Guinevere," Kanato said, voice frighteningly calm, "didn't you say that you won't let us starve?"

Laito was oddly silent, narrowed eyes fixed on her.

Guinevere sighed. "As I thought, you've already disregarded my other statements the moment the three of you heard me say that. I'm not in the mood for my blood to be sucked. I just woke up and would appreciated it if I could be away from my blood bag duty for at least two days straight."

"Not possible," Ayato immediately said.

"Yes, possible," Guinevere countered. "It's either the servants' blood or nothing. You also need to remember the fact that the bat clan can survive without blood for a week. Two or three days won't harm you."

" _ **Barely**_."

"…You guys are too stubborn."

Laito smirked coldly. "So are you."

"I'm serious this time." Guinevere levelled them with a heavy gaze. "Unless you want me to show how wicked this mind can be, I suggest all of you to _ **obey**_. You've already seen the cruellest women in your lives. _**Don't make another one**_."

Laito's gaze remained indifferent, however he did not advanced further. Kanato, aware that a furious Guinevere will not be a simple matter, released her hand. He buried his head in his stuffed toy and sulked.

Guinevere heard Ayato clicking his tongue, followed by a rustling of fabric as he pulled away, digging his hands in his pockets.

The atmosphere was thick with unsatisfactory. Ignoring the glares that attempted to drill holes through her, Guinevere used the last of her energy and teleported back to the mansion. Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed.

The irresistible scent of blood suddenly slapped her tiredness away.


	30. XXVI Courtesy

_**Chapter 26**_

The pink walls were dulled by the night and outshined by the vibrant, red moon. Moonlight penetrating through the glass windows, making the carpet bleed.

Guinevere stood at the doorway, arms crossed as she stared at Subaru, whose fangs were buried in Yui's neck.

She massaged her temple. "I don't get enough credit for all this…" she tiredly muttered.

Guinevere then proceeded towards them. The dizzying scent of blood became even stronger, to the point where her nose tingled in pain. She blinked, and her glowing, fuchsia eyes returned to silver.

"Subaru, that's enough," she commanded. "Any more and you'll find yourself flying through the window before another drop of blood even touches your tongue."

Subaru stopped feeding to glare at her. Only upon seeing Guinevere's serious expression and Yui's sickeningly pale face did he release the trembling human. The glow in his eyes faded and guilt flashed through his red eyes.

Yui's upper body crashed onto the bed, her knees hitting the ground. Guinevere then noticed the silver dagger on the floor not far beside her.

"Oh? A silver dagger?" Guinevere picked it up, curiously examining it. She then smirked and glanced at Yui. "What are you planning to do with this?"

"I—" Yui began.

"You still kept it?" said Subaru. "What, have you become afraid of us?"

"No! But…but if I get my hands on the dagger…I don't know what I might do…" Yui squeezed her eyes shut.

"In that case, here," Guinevere offered. Amusement laced in her voice. "Feel free to stab this straight through my heart."

Yui gave her a horrified look. Even Subaru was caught off-guarded.

"It is normal for vampires, after all. A declaration of love," Guinevere said. "Or… would you do the honours in her stead, Subaru?"

A growl rumbled from Subaru's throat. " _ **Don't joke like that**_." His fists were trembling.

Guinevere blinked. He disappeared.

"Oh dear," said Guinevere. "It looks like he mood is fouler than usual today."

She sighed and sat down. Yui felt the soft bed sink due to her weight.

Guinevere gazed at the moon outside. "You would think that mortal's love would be complicated. Vampire's love is even more so."

Yui stared at her.

"It's quite strange," Guinevere continued, "Vampires tend to have lonely lives, some with more unfortunate upbringings or experiences than others. Hence why killing a vampire can be a declaration of love, for it will put their eternal sufferings to an end. It can also break the unending bounds of boredom, for some."

Guinevere then tilted her head. Her fringe swayed gently as her eyes twinkled behind them. "Doesn't that make vampires less of a heartless being? After all, it shows that they no longer want their fellow or family to be in anguish. Yet, other species still perceive us beings in cold-blooded light."

A smile touched Guinevere's lips. "But it is common for vampires to be raised without love. They end up confusing love for hate—that is my second assumption. The triplets were in that situation when they killed their mother. Though, again, that's most likely why vampires are perceived as heartless beings, as it is simpler for one to jump to conclusions only from what's in front of their eyes. They become blinded from the past.

Either that, or we are simply like most beings who kill due to vengeful motives, despise, feeling threatened—whether it be themselves or for the lives or their cherished ones—or simply for entertainment. That, too, could be reasonable."

"Enough of my rambling now," Guinevere said, stroking Yui's smooth locks. "I'll remain here with you, so rest a little. Tonight is only going to get rougher for you."

Yui reflexively relaxed underneath her warm, gentle hand. Upon hearing the last statement, she parted her mouth to question when Guinevere unknowingly interrupted her.

"By the way, do you know why Subaru's awfully upset?" she asked, a hand on her chin as her brows somehow furrowed prettily. "I assume it was because I stopped him from feeding, but something tells me that there is another reason behind it…"

Yui giggled. "That's because you're very precious towards them. They were most likely _**livid**_ when you went on your slumber, going crazy with every hour at not knowing when you'll wake up. I don't think they'd want to lose you again."

Guinevere looked at Yui in surprise. Her features then softened and she repeatedly petted Yui's head.

"Good, good," she said. "You are still fairly bright despite the loss of blood."

"Have the...other brothers killed their mothers as well?"

"No," Guinevere immediately replied, expression saddening. "Subaru's mother, she…took her own life. Reiji's mother was already deeply wounded when Reiji found her, and her last request was to have Reiji kill her himself—that complex declaration of love again. She probably didn't want any lingering regrets, and wanted her son to personally free her from that."

Yui heart sank with grief. "Who…who injured her? Did Reiji kill her himself?"

"I do not know. But I have a somewhat vague idea of who it was. And yes, Reiji did end her life."

"O-oh."

"It was his mother's last request."

Yui sniffed. "A-and Christa also killed herself, right?"

"…Her insanity got the best of her."

"What about your mother?" Yui seemed reluctant. The information she currently received was no doubt personal, after all. She couldn't help but be sensitive with her choice of words.

At that moment, Guinevere suddenly looked like a child whose candy got stolen, who was on the verge of tears. Her expression suddenly steeled, turning cold. Yui looked at her stiff figure with puzzlement.

"I never expect to see you this early."

Both pairs of eyes landed on the man in black. His dull, red eyes were fixed on Guinevere.

"Wonderful," Guinevere chirped. Sarcasm dripped in her voice. " _ **You**_ exist."

"Now, is that a way to treat your uncle?" Richter chastised. "I can see where their manners comes from."

Guinevere glared. "Say that to me when you are not in neck-deep love with that woman, _**uncle**_."

Richter narrowed his eyes. "Well, you will get the pleasure of seeing that aunt whom you speak ill of very soon. Feel free to let the colourful mouth of yours loose then."

"Believe me, it will be an _**honour**_."

Yui was dripping in nervous sweat at the tension.

"Now, _**uncle**_ , I suggest you leave this _**woman's**_ room more politely than how you entered, please, otherwise—" Guinevere picked up the dagger from the bed, feigning a surprised expression. "—Oh, what's this? How peculiar. Wouldn't it be even _**more**_ mind-blowing, though, if this blade is suddenly buried in your chest?"

Yui paled as she stared at the inky-haired woman with wide eyes.

Richter sighed. "Despite the fact that I would very much like these clothes to remain clean, I have matters with that girl."

"Yui?" Guinevere asked. "But her blood is currently not available for feeding. It would be much appreciated if you would come back, mmm…never?"

Richter ignored her and looked at Yui. "Mortal, it seems that your blood is driving my nephews and Guinevere mad."

"No, no, no. It seems that there is a misunderstanding," Guinevere smiled. "Rather, it is _**your**_ voice that drives others mad."

"Must you be so irritating?"

Guinevere blinked. "So are you going to leave?"

"Since you are greatly bothered by me, I will not," Richter said, lightly smirking.

"W-Wait, what do you mean by my blood driving them mad?" Yui interrupted Guinevere from lunging at him with a knife.

Richter turned his back to her. "Surely, you noticed that their behaviour is out of ordinary?"

Yui nodded seriously.

' _No, their thirst and feeding methods are practically the same,'_ Guinevere internally mused, deadpanning. _'Well…their killing intentions are_ _ **slightly**_ _extremer than usual. I guess that makes it a little different.'_

She refocused towards the conversation.

"—As your blood is boiling and is at its most flourishing in flavour, they will continue to crave for your blood until not even a drop is left," Richter was saying. "Ultimately, this will lead to an ugly conflict, and as a result, it will drive some of them to their deaths..."

Yui shook her head. Just when you thought it wasn't possible, she paled.

Richter glanced at Guinevere. "…is what would happen if this niece of mine is not here."

"It appears that I am running _**that man's**_ plans somehow. I feel rather proud," said Guinevere beamingly.

Richter raised a brow. "You are aware of his plans?"

"No. It is an assumption, since so far all brides have entered this stage," Guinevere replied. "Only the ending is different, with some meeting a less fortunate one than others."

Richter remained indifferent.

"Then…then what should I do?" asked Yui.

"Clear your head," Richter stated.

Upon noticing Guinevere staring at him in shock, he said, "What?"

"You…we agreed on something…"

Richter sighed.

"Well, what I was going to say to you, Yui, is to clean yourself up and get some sleep," Guinevere said. "You have lost a lot of blood, after all. That is the best way to recover."

Richter turned and looked at Yui. "You will only need to accept it when the time comes. Without fear."

Guinevere's eyes widened even further. ' _He—he's reassuring her? The attempt was poor, but he actually—_ '

As if able to read her thoughts, irritation rolled off him in waves as Richer shot her a glare.

The window flew open. The cold breeze roughly shoved the curtains aside and noisily flooded into the room.

Yui calmly stood up. Her face was void of fear, nothing but emptiness while her eyes seemed to be fixed solely on the balcony, where a woman stood.

Her long, purple hair was tugged by the wind.

"Yui?" Guinevere tilted her head in concern. The woman on the balcony was not visible to her. "Are you alright?"

She was about to move towards her when Richter grabbed her wrist. Her expression darkened.

" _ **Release me**_ ," she said, her sweet voice toxic.

Yui was still looking at the woman. Her heart suddenly throbbed, before the woman raised a smooth, ghostly-white hand. The familiar fingers were slender and perfectly manicured.

Yui took a step.

Guinevere spun and did not hesitate to slice his arm off. As swift and sudden as her movements, Richter released his grip on her wrist. In an instant, he created distance between them.

Red finger marks were left on Guinevere's smooth skin. She ignored them, directing the stinging and irritation at the culprit.

"I missed. What a shame," she said, grip tightening on the silver dagger. "This dagger here would look nice with a bit of red."

Richter's eyes glinted. "Yes, so would you mind doing that with your own 'supplies'? It saves a lot of effort from trying to get mine."

"No, you should thank me instead. You will look far lovelier without an arm. It also spares you from losing your life in the future due to indecency."

"Ah, as impudent as ever."

"Only for this _**uncle**_."

Guinevere lunged at him.

Meanwhile, Yui stood outside the balcony. An arm's length from her was the purple-haired woman, her green eyes glimmering malevolently.

Yui raised her hand towards the woman's extended ones. The woman grew impatient and grabbed her wrist.

Yui fell to her knees. At the same time, Richter stepped to the side. A vase flew past him, and collided with the stone railings. The glass fragments sparkled behind Yui as they rained down.

The girl didn't even flinch. Her head remained bowed.

Richter glanced behind him. "Now, now, don't go killing the girl," he said tauntingly.

A snort reached his ears, followed by, "Is it my fault that you moved?"

"Besides," Guinevere stepped outside. "You know fully well that I do not intend to kill her. After all, she kept her hands to _**herself**_."

The blade on Guinevere's hand was tipped with a hint of red. Blood trickled from the thin wound on Richter's cheek. He took no action towards it.

"The time of the complete awakening has finally arrived," said Richter, peering down at the dazed Yui with a crazed grin.

Guinevere's fingertips touched on something warm and slightly sticky. There were two shallow holes grazed on her neck.

Richter noticed where her fingertips were. He locked eyes with her and smirked.

A glared was immediately thrown his way. Guinevere readied her dagger, and was about to smack the immortality off him when—

" _ **Cordelia,**_ " Richter suddenly said.

Guinevere froze. Her eyes were drawn to Yui, who turned to look at them with Cordelia's eyes.

* * *

 **A/n: I'll try to post the other chapter as soon as I can! Need to do a bit more editing an** **d work on it, since I have more than one idea for the next chapter. Thanks for your patience!**


	31. XXVII Disposure

_**Chapter 27**_

Guinevere's thoughts whirled. Her mind flashed to a certain rainy day, where Cordelia's corpse laid peacefully among the rose beds. The hole in her heart. A piece of her gown torn. Blood that spattered messily, far more than it was supposed to from such fall, slowly dripping from the leaves before darkening the soil. Richter's presence the moment she entered the mansion, disappearing as fast as it arrived. The faint scent of Cordelia's blood lingering at the entrance.

It all clicked in her head.

"You were the one who took her heart that day," she said to Richter. "It's in Yui's body, isn't it?"

Richter smirked. "As expected from the daughter of Cecelia."

Cordelia's smirk grew cold.

"What's this?" Her voice was like honey, though more bitter as opposed to sweet. "Giving your aunt the cold shoulder?"

Guinevere pursed her lips. After a moment, she curtly said, "Auntie."

Her tone was light, the despise filtered. It truly contradicted her icy, silver eyes and lips that pressed in a straight, grim line.

The silver dagger in her hand flashed hostilely. Cordelia's green eyes fell upon it.

"My, that is quite the fancy thing you have there," she said. "Don't tell me you collect them?"

Guinevere tapped the tip of the blade light over her lower lip. "I am in conflict. Would Yui be upset with me if there was a scar on her lovely face? Or maybe if she lost a few of her fingers?"

Cordelia's green eyes glinted with caution as they narrowed. She took a step back.

"Yes, she _ **would**_ ," she hissed. "Not that she has much longer. Her opinions are futile."

Guinevere studied her irritation before breaking into a taunting grin.

Cordelia's fists clenched. Suddenly, a blade was inches away from her throat. She looked up and was met with silver eyes that made her blood ran cold.

In the blink of an eye, Richter was beside them, eyes glued on the blade.

"You would know," he slowly said, "that killing her would kill the girl."

"Just showing her how inferior she is," Guinevere replied with a sudden smile. "And didn't you say she wasn't going to last anyway?"

She then retracted her dagger and walked away. Cordelia exhaled, trembling with fury.

"Corde—"

Cordelia cut his words short by smacking her palm across his cheek. The sound resonated across the vast trees.

"Why," she seethed, "did you not do _**anything**_?"

Richter collected himself and turned towards her. His cheek burned as he glared at her, anger building like flames within those dark, red eyes.

"I knew she wouldn't do anything." Richter sent her a chilly smile. "What's this? Don't you trust me, _**darling**_?"

Cordelia flinched. She took a sharp breath, plastering a smile to soften her features.

She touched his injured cheek, her voice sweet like nectar. "Richter, I didn't mean to. It's just that...it's difficult for me to be so… _ **incapable**_. This body is still unfamiliar, and in addition, she keeps on resisting me. As much as I hate to admit, it's draining me incredibly."

Richter sighed and closed his eyes under her cool, soft touch. The stinging on his cheek gradually dulled.

"Though, I don't mind depending on you a little more," Cordelia giggled, embracing him.

Richter hesitated before wrapping an arm around her waist. She didn't seem to notice his reluctance.

* * *

The chandelier twinkled glamorously above as the two lovers frivolously conversate with one another. The atmosphere was relaxing, the background peaceful.

Cordelia's joyous laughter fluttered across the room, followed by Richter's remark that dripped with gentleness.

"What do we have here?" A velvety voice disrupted the two.

Cordelia and Richter both looked beyond the railing, towards the immaculately dressed man below them.

"I heard that our uncle had a visitor," Reiji Sakamaki said. "But I never imagined that the visitor would be you."

His brows were furrowed, wine red eyes flashing with disgust when his eyes landed on the woman sitting beside his uncle.

"It's been a long time, Reiji," said Cordelia. "If only you weren't so stiff, you would look just like Karl the first time I met him."

Reiji's displeasure didn't waver.

"Please do not needlessly invoke my father's name," he answered. With a gloved hand, he pushed up his spectacles whilst glaring at her. "I find it offensive."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, a smirk etched onto her face. "Don't be so standoffish. Come closer."

Her green eyes followed as his perfect figure ascended the stairs.

"It is apparent that scheming comes as natural as breathing to you," Richter mused.

He now stood a good few metres away from where she sat leisurely on the couch. Richter stood up.

"Reiji, must I explain?" said Cordelia. "I want to stay vibrant as long as I live."

She then placed the glass of wine on the table. "I'll tell you what I despise most— _ **boredom**_. It is the most painful thing immortals like ourselves can ensure. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, you have a point." Reiji's expression remained stern, impenetrable. "Boredom doesn't suit you. Death suits you much better." The last sentence was laced with slight venom amidst the flat tone.

Cordelia smirked. "I will take that as a compliment." She then gestured towards the cushion not far from her stretched legs. "Won't you sit over there? I would like to talk face-to-face."

Reiji didn't move. The hostility in his demeanour did not fade.

"What's this? Are you being defensive?" Cordelia said. She then scoffed and smiled cruelly at him. "In that respect, you're exactly like Beatrix. You supress your emotions and hide how you feel. She ultimately met a pathetic, useless end."

Reiji's lips curled.

"Oh my! Did I touch a nerve?" Delight was evident in her voice. "Beatrix didn't love you as much as she did to her eldest son, Shuu."

Cordelia then erupted in short laughter.

"When she realised that, it was already too late!" she continued. "It was fun to watch her fumble to make up for her wrongdoings during her downfall. As expected, it wasn't enough, and she met an ultimately pathetic end. So I assumed you wouldn't mind that I slandered her."

Reiji's eyes narrowed. "From what I recalled, she was already severely injured by the time I reached her."

Cordelia's smugness cracked for a split moment before her smirk returned. "What are you talking about? You should know better than to listen to baseless rumours."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Her death was seen with my own eyes."

"…What? Don't tell me you neglected your studies that day."

Reiji smiled coldly. "I did not know you were that invested in my daily schedule. I thought that head of yours would solely be filled with schemes against my mother and of diminishing the bond between my father and uncle."

Cordelia 'hmphed' and stood up. Her dark purple gown swished with every graceful moment as she walked towards him, her heels noiseless whenever it met with the lush green carpet.

"You make me sound like the root of evil," she said.

"How perceptive of you," Reiji replied. "Though, their relationship must not have been strong in the first place if it could be ruined by a woman like you."

Richter narrowed his eyes.

Cordelia smirked. "I never imagined that I'd be very interested in a son of Beatrix, but it turns out that I like you even more now."

Cordelia reached forward and hooked a hand around the nape of his neck. Her fingers caressed his hair before she pulled him towards her. She looked up into his eyes and her expression turned almost gentle.

"Your eyes…they're just like Karl's." Cordelia took off his glasses and allow them to fall beside her feet.

"I will let you in on a secret out of respect for your eyes," she continued, playfully brushing Reiji's fringe.

Tracing a finger over his soft lips, she tugged his neck whilst tilting her head up to whisper in his ear. "In order to take revenge on Karl, I will make him pay with his death."

"Revenge for not loving you?" Reiji said, indifferent to the kiss planted on his neck.

"It appears you don't understand men and women yet. My desire to kill him is the greatest proof of my love."

"In other words, you want to push you love on him whether he wants it or not?"

Cordelia pulled back. Slight anger was evident in her eyes.

"It seems like you are fond of speaking out of turn," she said. She then smirked and cupped the side of his face. "I'll silence that mouth of yours."

Cordelia pressed her lips against his. Reiji didn't struggle, neither did he return the affection.

"Please don't toy with me." said Reiji once they've parted.

"I am becoming interested in you," Cordelia responded, "as a man."

"And what of my uncle?"

"He doesn't object to whatever I choose to do. Now, let's continue, we have all the time in the world."

"I think I'll pass. I am simply not attracted to corrupt women of loose morals."

Cordelia gritted her teeth. She swung her hand back and slapped him. Reiji closed his eyes, his head turned to the side at the impact. Red bloomed across his cheeks, followed by a tingling sensation.

A melodious voice then rang across the room. "Come on, let's stop this fighting. We're _ **family**_ _._ "

"Ah. Laito," Cordelia stated.

"I thought that the next time I see you would be in hell." His cheerful tone and light smirk contradicted his cold, half-lidded eyes.

Cordelia propped her chin on her palm. "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations." The sincerity was absent from her response.

"No. This is better than I expected." Laito then let out a chuckle.

Kanato walked up beside him, his stuffed toy in his arms.

"Ah, my little song bird!" Cordelia said. "Please do entertain mommy with your beautiful singing like you used to."

Kanato's brows furrowed. "Kaa-san…but how?"

"Oh, shut up." All eyes turned to Subaru, who stood at the far back of the room. His red eyes narrowed at the woman leaning on the railing and the man at her side. "Neither of you belong here."

Hands in his pockets, he walked towards Laito and Kanato. " _ **Get lost**_ ," he stated to the two lovers.

"You put on a good show Subaru," Richter retorted, "despite your inability to protect your mother."

Subaru's eyes widened his anger. His teeth clenched.

"Shut up!" he hollered.

With one leap, his foot landed on the railing handle. His fist was caught by Richter, who twisted his wrist.

A sickening crack rang across the room. Subaru simply narrowed his eyes and swivelled on the ball of his left foot, his right left lifting in the air for a roundhouse kick.

The kick was so fast that the edges appeared fuzzy. Richter narrowly dodged it from damaging his face.

After a full spin, Subaru jumped down and effortlessly landed where he originally stood. Richter dusted his hands.

"None of you can hope to rival me," he said.

With his arms crossed, Reiji left the two and unresponsively headed downstairs. Instead, Richter was responded by a smooth chuckle filled with mockery.

"Are you sure about that?" Shuu asked. His question held the same ridicule as his chuckle.

"What?" Richter looked towards the amused male stretched the couch in front of the fireplace.

"You're the one who's putting on a show," Shuu pointed, an arm tucked behind his head.

"Shuu, what are you trying to say?"

Shuu grunted and stood up with somewhat effort. His blue eyes opened to gaze coolly at his uncle.

"To Karl Heinz, the head of the family, you don't even register as a rival," he said in his velvety voice.

Richter clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing as anger flashed through them.

"Is this the best entertainment you can provide?" Cordelia sneered. "Every one of you is as dull as ever. The worst thing is that you are preventing me from being my vibrant self."

Cordelia glared down at the brothers. "Dispose of them. Immediately—" Cordelia hesitated when a certain dagger was nowhere to be in sight.

She sighed. "Just my luck. That damn girl has it."

"Are you looking for the silver dagger?" Richter asked.

"Hmph. And she dares to point it at me." Venom laced Cordelia's voice. "Richter, after you get rid of these boys, bring her to me. I'll make sure to keep her in _**topmost**_ condition before sending her to hell."

Subaru growled. "Touch Guinevere and we'll show you _**twice**_ the hell."

The brothers stared at Subaru, the gears spinning and connecting in their heads.

"Aw, thank you, Subaru," Guinevere purred as she was suddenly beside him. She uncrossed her arms and rubbed his hair affectionately, much to his embarrassment.

Kanato's eyes shone and he was about to cling onto the arm by her side when he noticed the dagger in her hand.

Laito hummed, amused. "So, you're the one that almost stabbed her."

Guinevere simply smiled. Shuu chuckled and she turned to give him a wink. Reiji tore his gaze from her to look at Richter and Cordelia. He smirked menacingly, catching them off-guarded.

"You are both welcome to lay your besmirched hands on her if it's not a burden to your worn physiques. However, those insignificant threats of yours," he said, "will be buried with you in your graves."

Craze glinted in Kanato's eyes. "Mother can be a part of my collection. I'll make mother a doll even more beautiful than Sana-chan."

"Why the effort?" said Subaru. "Just tie her on a train track and burn her or something."

Ayato, who had appeared shortly after Guinevere, had been listening attentively to the conversation. Piped with fascination, he finally chimed in his thoughts.

"That's boring, Subaru. We should use my iron maidens," he stated. "They're also other torture devices in one of basement cells. Let's see, there's the saw, the rack, the breast ripper—" His smirk fell. "—oh, but this is chichi nashi's body—"

"Yes, glad you remembered," Guinevere said flatly.

"—Her breasts are flat. The device won't work on her."

"…"

Laito giggled. "Of course it wouldn't, Ayato. But I'm sure they're other devices there." He then glanced at Cordelia with a smirk. " _ **We have all the time in the world**_."

Guinevere deadpanned. "Why would they be there in the first place? Better yet, why would there even be a _**cell**_?"

Cordelia gripped the railing. Sweat sparkled on her forehead as she stiffly smiled.

"R-Richter!" she exclaimed. "Retrieve the silver dagger and bring that insufferable niece of mine to me!"

When Richter didn't budge, she turned to him.

"Richter? Did you not hear what I said?" Impatience was evident in her tone.

Upon noticing his dissatisfied expression, her façade grew tenderer and she touched his bicep.

"Dispose of them, Richter dear," she said, "And I will make you the next head of the family." Her eyes landed on Guinevere and she smirked.

"Do you swear to make me the next head of the family if I kill them?" Richter's tone was as light as a feather.

"Yes," Cordelia replied absent-mindedly. Neither her nor Guinevere were breaking eye contact, refusing to surrender to the other.

"That's strange."

Richter's words made Cordelia surprised. She averted her eyes to look at him in puzzlement.

"Wasn't that one of the terms of our agreement when I saved you from dying?" Richter continued. His eyes slid towards the dagger in Guinevere's hand. "You swore that if I saved your life, you would put me on the throne."

Cordelia hugged his arms, pressing the soft, supple human vessel against him. Sweetly, she responded, "Richter, I will do anything you desire. Now, hurry up and dispose these boys. Do it for me."

" _ **You are a fool**_."

Cordelia froze at his words.

* * *

 **A/n:** * _rubbing hands together_ * **Yes, yes, yes!**


	32. XXVIII Heart Struck

_**Chapter 28**_

Cordelia looked up sharply, her grip slackening on his arm.

"You are useless to me in your less-than pristine condition," Richter told her. "As long as I awaken the vessel who has your heart and make her mine, I can become the next head without your assistance."

Cordelia pulled her hand back as if his arm suddenly caught on fire. With wide eyes filled with anger yet helplessness, the wicked woman took a step back.

Guinevere, meanwhile, sighed and began walking towards them.

"Oi, where are you going?" Ayato asked.

She didn't respond. Her eyes remained on Richter and the unusually ruffled Cordelia.

"Don't tell me," Cordelia was saying to Richter, her voice barely steady, "that you planned this the moment I entrusted you with my heart?"

Shuu narrowed his eyes as he watched the black-haired woman ascend the stairs. "She better not be doing anything stupid."

"Well, she _**does**_ have a dagger after all," Subaru pointed.

The other just silently watched her. Cordelia and Richter were too emerged in their conversation to notice.

"Did you only realise that just now?" Richter coldly gazed at Cordelia. His tone was calm, containing a hint of ridicule.

Cordelia gritted her teeth.

"It is not you who is using me. It is _**I**_ who is using _**you**_." He went to grab her when she was suddenly tugged back.

Cordelia cried out as she was spun and shoved towards the wall. She managed to grip the edge of the handrail, steadying herself as she waited for the world to settle itself.

She lifted her head, furious, and abruptly froze. " _ **Nee-san**_ …"

Guinevere glanced back at her, surprise dawning her features. Cordelia blinked at the misunderstanding and regained her composure, levelling her niece with a heavy look.

"Oh, what's this?" Richter had successfully reverted to his cold demeanour, sparing the slight curve of his mouth. "My niece wants to take her dear aunt's place?"

"When considering a mirror, children are like their parent's reflection. If the parent is corrupted, then the reflection will also be broken," said Guinevere serenely. She then tilted her head. "As for your answer, no. I do not want to take her place."

"Oh? To whom were you referring to just now?"

"That aunt of mine. You and your _**oh-so-lovely**_ brother are also included, of course."

Richter made a face. "Please do not refer to him as such. It is nothing but nauseating."

"Then I would ask you to do the same in regards to my aunt."

"Well, isn't this the perfect example of a parent's reflection?" Cordelia scorned. "Insufferable and discourteous is what describe the both of you."

She then smirked. "That look of yours delights me!"

Her gaze flickered to the dagger. Confident that her niece won't lay a finger on the vessel, Cordelia haughtily lifted her chin.

A toxic giggle flushed from her hooked lips. "Would you like to know how that mother of yours died?"

Guinevere didn't respond, nor did her expression changed.

"Her carriage ended up quite poorly, I must say," Cordelia said. "However, instead of saving herself, she allowed irrationality due to Crista's recent death—" Cordelia brusquely slid her gaze towards Subaru, "—and even more appalling, because of a mere, inferior _**human**_. Therefore, technically, she herself welcomed death to her door."

"Don't you know an awful lot?" Guinevere flatly remarked.

"Oh, believe me, I do. I was the one who personally saw it all happen. It _**is**_ normal for the mastermind, after all, to ensure that their plans follow out smoothly."

Guinevere was incredibly still. She finally said, "Richter, I'm sure you know that there are alternatives in becoming next head."

Cordelia blinked.

"Ah, yes," Richter replied. "I did consider your mother, but, as stubborn her nature can get, she wasn't very cooperative. That brother of mine was also interested in her, so I disregarded that possibility to, rather pleasurably, watch him fail in advancement."

Guinevere smiled icily. "I don't think my mother found him attractive when he raped his cousin and treated his wives and sons like _**lab rats**_."

Richter chuckled. "Indeed."

"Though, another alterative you can contemplate on—" Guinevere examined the dagger that glinted under the light. "—would be none other than _ **myself**_."

The temperature in the room instantly plummeted. Guinevere felt the heavy, seething gazes on her and, oddly enough, had to supress herself from flinching.

Interest rippled in Richter's eyes. "Are you implying that I have to _**completely**_ get rid of that aunt of yours?"

Cordelia barked a laugh as she stumbled back. Her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"F-Foolish girl!" She pointed with a shaky finger. "Killing me comes with the cost of this girl's life! Stop being juvenile when your mother was the one who chose to take her own—"

In a bat of an eye, Guinevere turned to face her. Cordelia then felt a cool, sharp slash across her cheek, followed by a stinging sensation and warm liquid that dripped down her numb face. A metallic scent hit her nose before she blacked out.

Vibrant green was replaced with red eyes, wide and trembling as they met silver ones that brimmed with detestation.

"Guinevere?" A shaken Yui asked.

Shock ran through Guinevere's face. She stared, the dagger held limply by her side. A drop of sweet blood soaked onto the carpet.

Behind her, Richter had lifted a sword above his head.

" _ **Guinevere!**_ " Kanato roared.

Guinevere spun around just as a loud clang reached her ears. She found herself staring at a slender back and bright, red hair.

"Snap out of it, woman," Ayato said before he violently slashed his sword, driving Richter back as he nearly cut his uncle open.

In one, smooth motion, Guinevere scooped Yui in her arms and jumped from the dark-coloured railing. She tuned out Yui's screams, landing gently on the floor as her gown elegantly billowed around her.

She placed Yui on her feet and wiped the blood off the girl's cheek with a thumb. Her brows creased, her eyes filled with guilt.

"I am sorry. I shall explain myself later," she quietly said. She then looked at the fine males in front of her.

"Oh, dear, aren't you lot quite moody today," she said.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Subaru exclaimed.

"I apologise. My temper got the best of me."

"I wasn't talking about—"

Guinevere held up a hand. "Don't worry. I had no intentions of allowing him to be the next head in the first place." She found her gaze wander towards Ayato once again, just as he thrusted his blade at Richter, who smoothly deflected it. "I think he knew that as well, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to take my head just now."

The clashing of swords dragged on for a while longer, tightening the knot in her stomach. Guinevere felt herself drift forward when a tight grip on her shoulders pinned her to place.

She instantly recognised the soothing fragrance. She looked behind her and was met with hooded, emerald eyes.

"Guinee dear, have a little more faith in him, will you?" said Laito in his usual, frivolous tone.

Ayato wasn't able to avoid the blade from nipping his shoulder. Guinevere jolted, and Laito tightened his hold on her shoulders.

Guinevere gave him an annoyed smile. "You were saying, Laito sweetie?"

Laito avoided her gaze and release a sigh.

"I can't really save that, can I?" he finally said.

Guinevere patted his hand. "No one's stopping you from trying. It'll be just as convincing as your mother's love."

Laito smiled. "That's an interesting way to compare things."

Kanato came up beside her and tugged her sleeve. "Guinevere, it's alright. If Ayato dies, we'll happily avenge his death so he won't feel as useless as he is."

"Isn't that reassuring?" Guinevere murmured. Laito leaned in and lost it upon seeing her expression.

The strong scent of blood caused them to lift their heads. Ayato's tie was missing, his blazer shredded and barely staying on him. A bigger tear was evident at his left shoulder, revealing an undershirt that soaked in red.

Slightly out of breath, he was holding his sword, impaled in Richter's torso. Guinevere's dagger was suddenly taken out of her hand.

She looked over and saw Yui, who was trembling as she tried to avoid everyone like a plague. Her hands were almost white as she clutched the dagger.

Guinevere raised a sceptic eyebrow. "Yui, may I ask what you'll do with that?"

Yui shook her head. Tears blurred her vision.

"It's my fault…that everyone's hurt…" she said.

"Don't be ridiculo—"

Yui drove the dagger straight through her chest. In surprise, Laito loosened his grip on Guinevere, who wasted no time and rushed to catch the falling girl.

" _ **Idiot!**_ " Guinevere hissed. A headache pierced through her head, and she shut her eyes, inhaling deeply.

With a composed gaze, she searched the room, landing on the man near the back of the room, his posture faultless. "Reiji."

Reiji sighed. "Very well. I shall get to work immediately."

He disappeared.

"Oh? It looks like the bug has escaped." Laito smirked darkly, staring where Richter once was. He then softened as he pecked Guinevere's cheek. "I'll be right back. I'm leaving Guinee to you, guys."

Like Reiji, he too vanished out of thin air.

"Why are you talking as though I'm some misbehaving child?" Guinevere mumbled.

"Because you act like one," Shuu responded as he carried Yui towards the couch.

Subaru looked at the second-floor balcony. "Oi, Ayato! Can you walk?"

Ayato glared. "Of course I can. You think a little poke on my shoulder would affect my walking?"

"Was that a poke? You seem quite shaken to me." Shuu was squinting his eyes, his tone laced with slight mockery.

Ayato clicked his tongue. "Are you blind? It's already healing, you assholes."

He stopped just as Guinevere reached for him. She was frowning as she held the blood-stained fabric.

"You always have the tendency to ruin your uniform, don't you?" she said.

"That's what you care about?"

Guinevere smiled wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. He involuntarily relaxed and buried his head in her shoulder, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered in his hair, gently stroking his head.

Over his shoulder, Guinevere stifled a giggle as she saw Kanato's displeased face. However, instead of pulling Ayato's hair or upturning the mansion, Kanato simply buried his face in his stuffed toy and looked away.

It was then did Yui decide to stir.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! Kind of. I literally los** **t my USB (which contains allll the chapters + pictures) so I had to look at my published chapters to recall what I wrote. Go me!**

 **I'll also be posting the next chapter as soon as possible (at the end of this week or during the next week) before exams kick in. Once this fanfic is finished, I'll also be planning on doing a two-chapter side story about Cecelia and Cordelia. Well, I think two's enough. It might be three, but preferably two chapters.**

 **As for season 2 DL…it's possible (since I've somewhat done some planning), but I can't guarantee an absolute 100% that I will do it. That'll probably annoy the crap out of some of you, since the epilogue kinda leads to season 2, but meh. I have my own things going on, life is life, and I prefer telling you guys this instead of not saying anything.**

 **I'm also doing another fanfic/au which is suuuuper cool. You're welcome to guess what it's based on mwahahahaha. Anyways, thanks for your support guys!**

 **(I've mentioned this gazillion of times but I do not own the chapter pictures).**


	33. Special Chapter 4!

_**Once upon a Valentine's Day**_

A 13-year-old Ayato stood before his desk, his hands in his pockets while wearing an odd expression. In front of him was a heart-shaped present, tied with a black ribbon over a lovely, red wrapping. The floral scent radiating from it almost made his nose fall off.

 _Another one, huh…_ Ayato suddenly recalled earlier this morning, where a certain black-haired woman was behaving _**very**_ sceptically. She was unusually secretive, not wasting a moment to chase him and the others out before they even land a foot into kitchen. A few more hours dragged by, and eventually, she went out of the pantry, pushing a trolley with silver cloches towards her room.

The fresh fragrance of chocolate also went with it. Ayato couldn't supress his grin, however, his giddiness died when she stepped into the limousine empty-handed, nothing more than a slight whiff of chocolate on her. He could also sense some of the others' mood deflate, though no commentary was made.

So, he had reached a conclusion, that when he return to the mansion, a _**special**_ surprise would await him. This brought him to the matter at hand. Is there even a point in receiving these gifts? After all, the _**best**_ one, he believed, was already waiting for him.

The current one at his desk was, how should he describe it? As if the owner dumped the _**whole**_ perfume bottle over the gift. It was too nice, too… _ **flowery**_ for his taste.

Still, something stop him from tossing it away.

Ayato looked at the classmate sitting next to him. "Do you know who placed this here?" he asked, pointing at the gift.

The person shrugged, equally as clueless.

 _Was it just some random fan?_ Ayato reluctantly picked up the gift, appearing in deep thought. It was at that exact moment that Laito sauntered into the classroom.

"Ah. Ayato," he melodically greeted, his trademark smirk on his face. A few lovestruck girls were at his tail.

His eyes paused on his own desk. "Oh my, it's already this piled up? But it's only been a few minutes…"

The girls around him squealed, some proudly confessing that the presents were theirs. However, Laito tuned them out when he realised that Ayato not once acknowledged his presence. The redhead didn't even seem annoyed.

Laito silently observed him. "You're unusually invested in that present."

Ayato was once again unresponsive, tossing the ribbon aside and began ripping the packaging.

"It's this thing," he finally responded, searching for something beyond the heart-shaped chocolate box. "I don't know who it's from. It has no name either."

At his behaviour, Laito tilted his head. "Maybe the owner doesn't want to be found out. It's not uncommon, you know?"

"Yeah, but I get a weird feeling about this one."

Laito picked up a torn wrapping and sniffed it. His eyes widened.

Ayato gave him a look. "What?"

"No, it's just…what a coincidence. I happen to have one with the exact same scent."

Ayato stared dumbly.

"See that?" said Laito. Behind the chocolate box was a small, beige sheet of paper. "Mine had a note as well."

"What the—oh, it says something." Ayato picked up the note. "' _Für Elise_.' What the hell does that mean?!"

"You don't know Beethoven?" Laito asked, slightly shocked. He then fished out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I assumed it was a name, but mine says, ' _the fifth letter_ ', so I doubt that's the case."

"Huh. So, it's from the same person?"

"It's likely. We should check on the others as well."

Laito and Ayato shared a knowing gaze. Then, simultaneously, they made a beeline for Kanato's desk.

An untouched, heart-shaped gift sat there, this time enveloped in violet as opposed to Ayato's red or Laito's green. It was neatly held together by a silver, polka-dotted bow.

There was a long pause as the two did nothing but stare at the gift.

"It's a good thing we got here before Kanato did, didn't we?" Laito eventually broke the silence.

"Yeah."

Laito then turned around and with a bright smile, said, "Could you beautiful girls give us some space? I'll make it up to you later. _**Twice**_ as much."

The flock of girls immediately showed obedience. However, a few were a little hesitant.

"How about this—" Laito grabbed Ayato's shoulder. "— _ **we'll**_ make it up to you, alright?"

Ayato turned to him, eyes wide with anger. "Wha—"

He flinched when squeals of delight pierced through his ears. Within seconds, the girls have scattered away.

"Why'd you involve me?!" Ayato hissed, throwing daggers at his amused brother.

"Some of them were decently sized, no?"

"Yeah, but I'm not in the _**mood**_ to go on dates. Not to mention with a whole bunch of them. Such a damn pain."

Laito chuckled. "You're _**really**_ sounding like Shuu. Anyways, this one definitely gives off the same fragrance as the other two."

Ayato hummed. Two seconds past. "Let's open it."

"That's ruuude, Ayato."

Laito received a dead-eyed stare.

"Does it look like I care?" Ayato then went to claw the package.

Laito seized his arm and smiled. " _ **Wait**_."

"No."

The two soon fell into an intense tug-of-war, fabric-tearing, arm-wrestling battle.

"A—ya—to," Laito spat through his tight grin.

"Why are you both such disappointments in the morning?"

The fighting ceased. Ayato and Laito slowly turned.

"Kanato, you see," Laito started, "Ayato here was trying to open this package without your consent."

Kanato glared at Ayato. "Don't steal my chocolate."

"But, we have to—"

"I don't care if you're a loner. Don't even _ **think**_ for once that I'd pity a git like you."

Laito was hunched over in muffled laughter. Ayato looked like he was on the brink of exploding.

"Kanato, hold on. Though his approach isn't the best, there's a valid reason for all this," Laito explained, wiping a tear.

"Oh, _ **enlighten**_ me."

Laito paid no mind to his response and explained the situation. They then studied Kanato's message, also placed behind the chocolate box.

"' _A place where one never grows up_ '," Kanato read. He then frowned.

"Somehow, I feel like the answers to these are merely more hints," Laito said.

Kanato nodded rather eagerly. "Mhm. Then let's go."

Ayato blinked. "You're interested?"

"Yesh. These are weally dewricious," Kanato merrily confessed, a mouthful of chocolate. "So I'd like to know who made them. Besides, Teddy's bored."

* * *

The three of them were soon met with the youngest Sakamaki, who was about to throw something white and heart-shaped out of the window.

The sudden exclamations caused Subaru to momentarily halt. In the next second, he found himself dragged away from the window, his throwing arm held back by an iron grip.

He was met with Laito's annoyed smile and Ayato's untypically relieved one. Blocking the window in front of him was Kanato, who sighed as he gave the albino an exasperated look.

Heck, even Teddy seemed somewhat fed up with him.

 _What sky fell this time?_ Subaru thought before he told Ayato and Laito to release him.

"Only if you don't throw that out," Ayato stated.

Subaru stared at him. _What? Did people stop giving him chocolate because they found him annoying? …Finally._

"Look, if you're that desperate, you can have it," Subaru offered.

Kanato went into fits of giggles. Laito broke into a wide grin.

" _ **No!**_ " Ayato roared. "You guys need to stop with that crap!"

…

The light pink ribbon fell to the floor, the shredded packaging trickling down not far behind it. As the others mentioned, there was indeed a note inside the gift.

Subaru took it. "' _79\. Au_.'" He was silent for a while. "It makes even less sense then any of yours."

"' _79\. Au', 'a place where one never grows up'_ ," Laito muttered, "' _Für Elise', 'the fifth letter'…"_

He then started humming. It was soft, sweet, leaving a few passing students in trance.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Ayato asked.

"It's the tune of _Für Elise,"_ said Kanato.

"E…D sharp…E…"

"Hey, why don't we split up?" Subaru suggested, interrupting Laito's 'nonsensical' mumbling. "Kanato and Laito can stay here, of course, since they're more likely to get some sort of clue sooner or later. Ayato, you and I can split up to get Reiji and Shuu."

"Actually, Kanato and I can head to the music room," Laito said. "We might find answers there."

Ayato clasped his hands behind his head. "Guess we'll meet you guys there."

And with that, the pairs parted. Ayato and Subaru were heading downstairs when Ayato tugged Subaru's sleeve.

"Hey," he said. "Who's gonna get who?"

Subaru pondered for a moment. "You get Reiji," he eventually said.

"Hah? Why?"

"Because you won't be able to tolerate Shuu's lazy ass."

"Yeah, but it's not like you're much better. Also, Reiji doesn't really tolerate _**me**_ very well."

"He doesn't like either of us, Ayato. It's a 50/50 chance."

"True."

The two of them stopped below the stairs. Ayato held out his hand. "But still, let's paper-scissor-rock. The looser gets Reiji."

Subaru made a face.

...

Reiji bent down and just when he picked up the present he heard a " _ **move!**_ ", followed by someone obnoxiously yell his name.

Jaws clenched, his grip on the table tightened as he stood up. He slowly exhaled through his nose and turned.

"What is it, Ayato?" he managed to ask rather smoothly.

"…Look, I don't want be here any more than you do, but—" Ayato's expression suddenly brightened upon landing on a certain purple, heart-shaped present Reiji's hand.

"So you have it as well!" He said, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Quickly, open it!"

Reiji did nothing but studied him.

"I overheard a few classmates of mine," he spoke after a while, "who were conversating about three _**very specific**_ second years that clawed each other's faces over a gift similar to this. Shortly after, they were running in the hallways, only to desperately holding back a first year who also had a heart-shaped gift in his hand. The poor first year's clothes ended up close to shreds."

" _ **What?**_ Since when were we clawing our faces out?!" Ayato argued. "And Subaru's clothes were _ **fine**_."

Reiji sighed. "I thought it would sound familiar. Additionally, this gift was placed right underneath my desk. Normally, you'd think it'll be place directly on the desk in plain sight, but this was not the case. Along with the conversations I have heard, and the heavy fragrance, I found this gift quite peculiar."

"Yeah, me and the others got similar gifts," Ayato said, "and the person who sent it only left behind a hint on a note."

"And by 'others', I'm assuming that they're Subaru, Laito and Kanato?"

"Yep. Now let's open it!"

Reiji scowled at him before complying, and to their expectation, a note sat underneath the chocolate box.

"Hm, the note is placed in an odd position as well," stated Reiji. "It could easily go unnoticed or be thrown away alongside the packaging. It was as if the sender does not mind remaining anonymous."

"Huh."

"And I presume each of you have different messages?"

Ayato nodded. "Laito and Kanato are heading to the music room. One of the hints had something to do with this Beethoven or something, and Subaru's gone to get Shuu."

"Do you remember some of the other notes?"

"I swapped with Subaru's." Ayato took a crumpled piece of paper from his pant pocket.

Reiji sighed.

"What?"

"You're unruly as usual." There was a pause. "That is nothing to be proud about."

"I don't care," Ayato replied, still beaming. "Here. It says, ' _79, Au'_."

"That's the 79th element, _**Gold**_."

Ayato blinked. "Damn. That was quick."

"Anything else?"

"Don't remember."

Reiji sighed who-knows-how-many-times-with-this-boy. "Very well. We still have time left before class starts. Let us head to the music room."

Ayato hopped off the table and started for the door. His hand moved towards his pant pocket.

"Do not scrunch the paper."

At Reiji's words, Ayato halted. He grumbled.

* * *

A few girls dragged themselves to the far side of the school building, the best spot for secrecy. Their excited steps slowed upon landing on a teen, his slender legs outstretched on the fresh grass as he slouched against the wall. His tousled hair was like gold silk.

The girls were stunned to silence before they began squealing, eyes sparkly and bashfully nudging the other to approach him.

And yet, despite the racket, Shuu Sakamaki's eyes were glued on the gift in his hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it ;)**


	34. Special Chapter 4 Pt2!

One of the girls managed to take a step before Shuu stood up, stuffing the gift in his pocket. They quickly parted as he brushed past, staring after him. The girl who approached him was frozen, her eyes gazing ahead yet at nothing. Inaudible words escaped her lips as her concerned friends slowly inched towards her.

* * *

Shuu stepped into the school corridors. Gazes and whispers began to drown his music, and with irritation, he was about to increase the volume from his earphones when a distance melody drifted across the hallway. Entranced by its beauty, he removed one of his earbuds and headed towards the sound of the piano.

Once he was out of sight, he teleported to the music room. To his predicament, Laito sat behind the piano, his fingers moving like flowing water behind the keys. Kanato stood beside him, eyebrow furrowed. He looked troubled, a rare case.

Shuu hesitated. He then slumped beside the shelf, and just as he was about to question, the door swung open and Ayato stepped in.

Laito's finger paused on a note. "Ah, did you get Reiji?"

"Yes, he did," said Reiji, walking in, "and in the most irksome manner, at that."

Ayato glared. Subaru walked through the door, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't find that lazy—" He stopped when his eyes landed on the male next to the shelf.

Shuu raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Tch. Nevermind."

Kanato turned his head sharply. "What did you say?"

"Uh," said Subaru. "' _Nevermind_ '?"

A slow smile spread across Kanato's face. "I got it. ' _A place where one never grows up'_ —it's _**Neverland**_ , isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ayato said. "And I thought Subaru's didn't make sense."

"Subaru's was solved?" asked Laito.

"Yep. It was _**gold**_."

Doubt flittered past Laito's eyes for a second. He then tilted his head and looked at the purple-haired male. "Reiji, you solved it didn't you."

"It was merely the atomic number 79 with the element symbol 'Au'."

Subaru grunted. "That explains it."

Laito hummed. "Chemistry. No wonder why you got it."

"'Gold', 'Neverland'…" Subaru listed. "What other clues have we got?"

"We haven't got Reiji's and Shuu's," said Kanato.

"' _After blue and before violet_ '," Reiji recited, crossing his arms.

Shuu lazily waved a hand. "Mine's ' _Useful for rainy days_ — _though almost none of you use it_ '."

"None of you?" Laito repeated. "Is that referring to us?"

"That's…" Ayato began. Recognition flashed in his wide eyes.

"An umbrella." Shuu then yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "These gifts were probably all sent by the same person."

Laito placed a hand on his chin. "So 'umbrella', 'gold' and 'Neverland'. Well, we managed to solve half of them. That's a good start."

"Though, none of them make much sense," said Reiji, sighing.

As if wanting the mystery to remain unsolved, the bell rang, ending their conversation short. Shuu didn't move from his spot as the others began to leave. Subaru was the last, shaking his head as he shut the door behind him.

As he walked, the albino allowed his eyes to wonder before settling on a poster that took up almost a quarter of the bulletin board. It was about the upcoming school fair, unmissable as it was decorated with a splatter of bright colours and big, stylish fonts. A Ferris wheel was blurred in the background amidst a perfect blue sky, and at the corner of the poster was a perfect rainbow.

Subaru's eyes widened.

* * *

Ayato's chin was propped in his palm, his green eyes sharp but elsewhere. The teacher had to compose himself, for it was one of the rare moments that Ayato's head wasn't on his desk, which meant that there would be no snores to disrupt his lesson.

He faced the whiteboard to hide his tears.

Near the back of the classroom, Laito was suffering in silent laughter. Kanato was simply looking at Ayato with a raised brow, but made no further comment. He then faced the front and boredly gazed at his trembling teacher, who thought no one would notice his emotional crisis.

Students were now staring. Some began whispering among the other, concerned, questioning his qualification or his choices of life. Others found it amusing, whilst a minority was annoyed. Some simply didn't know what to do. A few were in their own world.

The teacher eventually got himself together somehow and proceeded with his lesson.

Ayato furrowed his brows, frustrated as his thoughts were getting nowhere. _Couldn't the sender be a little more specific?! They really don't want to reveal themselves, huh?_

"Hey, what's the fifteenth letter of the alphabet?" the girl behind him whisper.

Her friend hummed. "I think…it's…" She began quietly counting. "Ah! It's 'O'! Why?"

"It's part of this weird quiz I'm doing," the girl explained.

Her friend laughed. "Oh god. Your phone will get confiscated."

"What? No."

" _ **Yes**_. You're making it _**really**_ obvious that you're on your phone."

"But this is educational—"

The two suddenly jumped when Ayato yelled. The girl's phone flew from her hand, landing loudly behind her. It slid rather gracefully across the floor and spun a little further towards the back of the classroom. There was a new crack in the corner of the screen.

The teacher, meanwhile, slumped, his hopes for a smooth lesson demolished. He turned around, his face bitter. "What is it now, Ayato?"

Laito blinked. Kanato, after recovering, faced Ayato with a glare.

"The fifth letter of the alphabet!" Ayato exclaimed.

Laito's curious expression morphed into one of realisation.

"It's 'E'!" Ayato was grinning widely, his chest lightly puffed and his chin slightly jutting forward. "I think."

"Well, let's hope that's the case," said Laito, closing his eyes as a calm smile beautified his face. "Good work, Ayato."

Kanato's glare faded and he huffed, facing the board for the second time. His stuffed toy remained cozy on his lap, waning his last bit of anger.

The classroom was in confusion.

* * *

Ayato and Kanato's mood was sour as the brothers were once again in one of the unused music rooms.

"Guinee's in one of her weekly meetings," Laito explained to the others.

"As she is a student council member," said Reiji, "you two should have expected this coming."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're happy about it," Ayato mumbled. Neither of their expressions changed.

Shuu sighed. "So? Did you guys manage to solve anything?"

"Ayato did!" Laito merrily stated, his hands on Ayato's shoulders. His grin widened at stares he received. "World shaking, I know."

Ayato slapped his hand.

Reiji sighed. "And what did you figure out?"

"' _The fifth letter_ '," Ayato recalled. "If we're talking about the alphabet, then it's the letter 'E'."

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" said Subaru.

"Oh, the girls behind me were whispering about the fifteenth letter," Ayato explained. "It was some sort of quiz they were doing, or something."

Laito laughed. "Imagine if those two were the ones who sent us all this."

Kanato frowned. "But we don't know that yet."

"That's peculiar," Reiji mused.

"What is?" asked Laito.

"If Ayato's answer was right, then it's quite odd due to it being only answer with a single letter instead of a word."

"That's true," said Kanato.

The room lapsed into silence.

"I know what yours is, Reiji," Subaru suddenly said.

Ayato blinked. "What?"

"Oh?" Reiji looked at Subaru curiously.

Subaru pointed a thumb towards the door. "I saw the rainbow on the fair poster outside. ' _Before violet and after blue_ ' is _**indigo**_."

Laito patted his back. "Our little baby brother has really grown up."

"Screw you."

Kanato listed the answers. "Who're we missing?"

"Ayato's ' _Für Elise_ '—" Laito's eyes widened. "Wait, the first note in that piece is an 'E' as well."

"So they're two 'E's?" said Ayato.

"But if they're meant to spell something, how come the others don't have letters?" Kanato asked.

"Maybe," Shuu suggested, "the clues are somewhere in the words themselves."

Subaru tilted his head towards the ceiling. "'Gold', 'umbrella', two 'E's, 'indigo', 'Neverland'…"

"Maybe they each form a letter somehow," said Laito.

At his words, Reiji's head snapped up. "It's her name."

"Whose?" Ayato questioned.

"Take the beginning letter of the four words."

"Gold, G, Umbrella, U, Neverland, N, Indigo, I…" Ayato trailed off. "So?"

" _ **Oh**_ ," said Laito. He met eyes with Kanato, who reflected him ones that were as big as the moon.

Shuu chuckled, slouching further against the wall. "She got us."

Subaru looked flustered.

"Swap the 'N' and the 'I'…" Reiji patiently explained. He was too amused to be irritated, a rare smile on his lips.

"So, G, U, **N** , **I** ,and then what? What do I do with the two 'E's—" Ayato jolted. His green eyes were incredibly bright.

"It seems," said Reiji, "that she has far too much spare time in her hands."

…

"Maybe I should have made them run around the whole school," Guinevere murmured, looking out of the window. She was evening out the stack of papers.

She shook her head. _No. There wouldn't be enough time, and that would defeat the whole purpose of recess…Yet I still preferred it if I had come up with something more difficult._

 _After all,_ Guinevere thought, standing up, oblivious to the chatter around her as people made their way towards the door. She gave short responses and sendoffs, though not too dismissively, almost missing a few red faces. _I feigned making chocolates for them this morning, something I thoroughly enjoyed upon seeing their reactions when I entered the limousine. The actual ones were prepared in cooking class a few days before, and I made sure it clashed with their lessons. I even went through the trouble hiring other students to deliver them after making sure perfume was used to disguise any other scent. Was all that worth it?_

She sighed, then broke into a smile. _Well, I've always wanted my last year to be the most memorable one._

And on that note, Guinevere picked up the stack of papers and left the room, towards the limousine where she would soon be bombarded by a certain six.

* * *

T/n: I was having a big debate with myself whether or not to do this special, since this problem-solving, strategy-involved style (don't even know what it's called) is new for me. Hope it wasn't too bad, guys, and that it somewhat wasn't too rushed. We'll go back to the main stuff next chapter.

Thanks for supporting me! (I can't say this enough).


	35. XXIX Compassion

_**Chapter 29**_

The lush, purple fabric rustled against the velvet sofa, the sound almost drowning the crackling fire and wind that faintly howled from the other side of the large window. The chandelier flickered as green eyes slowly opened.

"Only a foolish girl…would stab herself," said Cordelia, sneering despite her state. "What a joke."

Guinevere didn't think twice when she retracted her hand, though she remained impassive as the wound on the woman's chest began healing itself.

Cordelia mustered what seemed to be a laugh and sat up a little straighter. Her eyes narrowed, brimming with triumph. "Her death and awakening are only a matter of time. This body and soul will all belong to _**me**_."

With that, she fell back into unconsciousness. Guinevere relaxed, the desire to kick her across the room dissolving. She replaced her hand on top of Yui's gloved ones.

Shuu sighed. "She's a lot of trouble for bait."

"Will she disappear?" Kanato asked.

"I hope the bitch inside of her does," said Ayato. "She can stab herself a few more times for all I care."

He then held out the blood-stained dagger. "Subaru."

Jaws clenched, Subaru took the dagger without a word.

* * *

Richter dragged himself against the stone wall, clothes torn and blood dripping from his chin. He applied pressure to the wound on his abdomen, every breath appearing painful.

"I cannot…perish yet…" Clinging onto those words, he staggered along the barely lit hallway. Behind him were blood trails, smeared on walls and stair handles or dotted on the floor.

A long, black gown fell into his vision, the elegant, white ruffles on the side bringing out the raw, splattered blood. Richter stumbled into the room just before his legs gave out. He gritted his teeth, though it wasn't from the pain in his knees.

"This…I just need this!" he exclaimed, reaching out.

"Wow…" A voice like honey reached his ears. However, at that moment, it sounded like the honey was poisoned.

Richter's hand hovered centimetres from gown's white rose.

"So this is where you've been hiding her dress," said Laito. "I had no idea whatsoever."

Richer turned. Laito tilted his head, and white teeth flashed, his canines suddenly prominent. His eyes had never seemed so cat-like.

* * *

"She's growing paler," Kanato pointed, peering at Yui from behind the couch. His violet strands ticked his cheek, blocked a part of his sight, but it seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

Shuu knelt beside Guinevere and placed a hand on her slumped head. "Are you tired?"

From between her arms was Guinevere's muffled reply, "What you said is an understatement."

"She'll make it," said Ayato, standing on her other side. "This is Reiji we're talking about."

Yui's brows suddenly furrowed, and she began grunting as sweat trickled down her forehead. Guinevere's head snapped up.

"That looks really painful," said Kanato.

"Hey, wake up." Ayato nudged her arm.

Yui fiercely turned her head, the restlessness still evident.

"What's going on with her?" Subaru asked.

"The awakening's probably started," Shuu answered.

Kanato met his gaze. "There is no precedent for a woman to awaken with the power of a vampire, right?"

"No, because no vessel has ever endured the process." As Shuu spoke, his eyes shifted to Guinevere. They then fell on her hands that were gripping the couch as if they were about tear it apart.

"But it's different this time," Ayato said, brushing her cold cheek. "She has that woman's heart inside her."

* * *

Laito studied the gown with hooded eyes, allowed it to soak in. "It explains why you keep showing up at our house. This dress is a very dangerous object, you know?"

His smile held no compassion. "You must be very proud of yourself, uncle, to use her as your own means so successfully." The shadow the fedora casted made his expression even colder. "Were you planning to revolt against Karl Heinz once you had the power of the sacrificial bride?"

Richter eyed him with abhorrence.

Laito seemed pleased at his response. "What did you hope to achieve as the head of the family, I wonder?"

"Do you seriously believe I will give up the truth to a dreg like you?" Richter snarled. "Laito, the truth is not as simple as you think it is."

Laito's smirk widened.

* * *

When Reiji stepped into the room, he immediately felt all eyes on him. Guinevere stood up.

"Reiji, what do you have?" said Kanato.

Reiji held up a small vial, the inside swishing with light pink liquid. "This remedy will kill that woman once and for all."

Guinevere observed him, taking in his scowl and displeased tone. "Is it incomplete?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kanato tilted his head. "It's unusual for you to bring out an unfinished product."

"What would make it complete?" said Guinevere.

"I believe I need a piece of that woman."

Subaru crossed his arms. "There's nothing left of her to use."

"Actually I have something," said Kanato, to everyone's surprise. He turned his stuffed toy sideways and grabbed its head.

"Kanato," Guinevere said, her voice extremely gentle, "what are you—"

With a deafening rip, Teddy's head was detached from his body. A fountain of cotton spewed out, some landing on the floor. Kanato reached in and pulled out a purple vial.

Guinevere raised a brow. "It's that woman's…"

Reiji accepted the vial and poured it in his. He lightly shook the solution and held it towards the light, watching it glow magenta before dissolving into a clear, soft blue.

He then smirked. Ayato returned him with one of his own and said, "Did it do the trick?"

* * *

Blood was dark and thick as it pooled onto marble floor. It was difficult to determine whether it belonged to Richter or the gown. It was more likely to be both.

"Uncle, I'll be telling you this one last time," said Laito. "We will never allow you or that woman run our lives _**again**_."

Richter grinned despite the agony. "It seems that we have an inescapable destiny. If you didn't know that…I pity you."

He fell to his knees. The red stain on his abdomen continued to spread.

Laito hooked a hand in his pocket. "Well, I guess this is it, _**dear**_ uncle." As he raised the silver candle lantern, he watched with great delight as fear crossed Richter's face.

He released it and it landed beside his uncle. It shattered, and the fire didn't hesitate to escape, greedily consume everything in its way. The rose began to wilt as green flames encaged Cordelia's gown. Richter looked at his nephew and smiled bitterly.

"Goodbye," said Laito, rather frivolously. "I hope you have a nice time in hell."

He walked out as he flames still raced each other to touch the ceiling. The door slid shut.

* * *

Guinevere raised a hand. "I could—"

" _ **No!**_ " Ayato, Subaru and Kanato roared. Ayato even went as far as snatching the vial from her.

"Ayato, be careful with it," said Reiji. "I cannot make another remedy."

"I got it," Ayato grumbled. He turned back to Guinevere, softening a little upon seeing her faint smile. " _ **I'll**_ do it."

He knelt beside Yui, and after a moment, he leaned down and pried her mouth open with his, allowing the remedy to slip down her throat.

When he pulled away, Guinevere went beside him, lightly grabbing his arm. They both watched with anticipation as Yui opened her eyes. They were their usual red.

"I'm…alive?" said Yui. She wriggled her fingers, examining her hand as if it was the most bizarre thing. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't need to kno—"

"You were lying down, you silly," said Guinevere, interrupting Ayato.

Yui smiled. She turned her head, and behind Guinevere and Ayato were the rest of the brothers, hovering around her. Kanato was grinning, though it leaned ever-so-slightly towards the relief side. Subaru's expression had become a tad gentler, whilst Reiji's remained stern as they locked gazes. Shuu was the only one sitting, and the glance he threw her way was the only indication of his concern. Laito sent her his trademark smirk before his attention slid towards Guinevere.

Guinevere reached over as Yui slowly sat up.

"You must be tired," she stated. "Can you walk to you room?"

Yui placed a hand on her throat. Her free hand grabbed Guinevere's shoulder. "I'm so thirsty."

The hand supporting Shuu's cheek almost slipped.

"What?!" said Kanato, almost lunging at her as he gripped the couch's backrest.

Guinevere didn't miss a beat. She got to her feet and pried open Yui's mouth, peering at her teeth.

"Gahh—!"

Guinevere exhaled. "That's a relief."

She stepped back and bumped into Ayato's chest. He blinked, his eyes returning to their normal size. He didn't release her.

Reiji sighed. "How typical."

"At least she's back to her usual self," Subaru said. "She was awfully quiet and gloomy a while ago."

Guinevere sent him an icy look before disappearing.

Laito chuckled. "Look what you did, Subaru. You made her embarrassed."

"You call that embarrassment?"

Guinevere reappeared with a glass of water. "Here."

Yui gave her a grateful smile and gulped it down. When she finished, she looked at every one of them and said, "Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

* * *

A strip of golden sunlight slipped between the dark green curtains, complementing the extravagant carpet that correspond the curtains' shade and vintage design. The armchair facing away from the fireplace also matched the curtains and floor, as well as having an identical colour to the drapes at the far wall behind the bed. Adding onto the beauty, the room was also immaculate, not even a speck of dust on the furniture.

Guinevere sweetly gazed at the male sleeping in front of her, his auburn hair just as soft as it spilt across the pillow. She reached forward and caressed his head before she walked around the bed to pull the curtains closer together, plunging the room into darkness.

It only took two seconds before her eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness. She got halfway across the room when Laito's shuffling stopped her tracks.

"Guinee?" he called out. The flirtatiousness was stripped from his voice, showing vulnerability similar to a fawn's.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Guinevere asked, walking towards him.

He rolled over on his back, squinting up at her as his mind was still hazy from being abruptly awakened.

"…Could you do that again?"

Guinevere tilted her head. "What? This?"

Laito closed his eyes and sighed as her fingers combed through his hair.

"I thought I was dreaming," he mumbled.

Guinevere giggled. "How do you know that you're not in a dream right now?"

"Does it matter?" Laito then grabbed her and pulled her under the sheets.

He tightly embraced her, burying his face in her lovely hair. Guinevere relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

 _I was going to wait until he had woken up, but it appears that I'll be asking him now._ "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Blissful."

"I can see that. Anything else?"

She was greeted by silence. She closed her eyes and waited, sinking into his chest.

"…What does it feel like to love?" Laito finally said very, very quietly.

Guinevere tightened her embrace.

"I see humans getting broken by love," Laito continued. "Yet without it, I see beings like us tear each other apart."

 _There it is._ Guinevere thought. _He sure likes to wonder the most complicated things, especially after something like that._

"I am not sure," she said. "But I believe that ones with love will be a little less hurt than one without. Just a little. I also think that…those without compassion are most likely ones that have not received any themselves, or have received far too much."

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"Too much?" he repeated.

"Yes. Too much of it can blind you." Guinevere shrugged. "As a matter of fact, too much or too little of anything isn't good. I think you ought to know that by now."

"Mm, I suppose." Laito let out a long sigh and placed his chin on her head.

"Everyone is valued to certain degrees," said Guinevere. "The only thing that gets in the way of that is either ignorance or unawareness of the other one's existence. I will tell you this again and again until it gets in your head."

She then laughed. "I supposed that makes me just a little more patient than my mother. I feel slightly better whenever I think about it."

Laito only responded by squeezing her to the point of crushing a few ribs. Truthfully, it didn't even bother her.

* * *

A/n: "Ooh~"…I hope that was one of your reactions throughout this chapter, or for any other chapter. Thank you for your support and patience. ALL of you. I hope you guys enjoyed at least one of my chapters. It brings me to tears to put an end to this journey foreve—

Jk. This ain't the end of it. Next chapter will be an epilogue, followed by 2 (or 3) chapters of Cecelia and Cordelia. Then perhaps the first few chapters of season 2, where they'll be more *cough* characters and drama.

You won't have to wait for very long for the drama to unfold, I assure you

:3

(On a side note, I'm tired today and I've proofread once, or maybe twice, but I might miss a few things so excuse the maybe-cringy-gramma pls.)


	36. Epilogue

The pool emitted an enchanting green glow as a donut floaty drifted on its calm surface. Pale toes grazed the cool water, and an outstretched arm swayed to form light ripples.

Guinevere wriggled her fingers, humming pleasurably at the damp sensation. Light sloshes reached her ears, her expression hidden behind her shiny, cyan face mask.

She suddenly stilled. The floaty bumped on the side of the pool.

* * *

"That sow," said a tall man, half of his brown, untamed hair pulled back into a bun. "She's nowhere to be seen."

"Shut up."

He stopped tossing the apple. Yuma then turned around. "What?"

Shuu Sakamaki was stretched at the top of the bluish-grey stone steps, a hand resting on his propped knee. Sitting incredibly still, his eyes were closed as smooth music flowed leisurely from his earbuds.

"Your voice is annoying," he finally said, equally as leisure.

Yuma clicked his tongue. "Neet, where is she?"

The blue roses danced gracefully in the wind. A few seconds passed by.

"Are you listening?!"

Shuu's facials changed for the first time. " _Be_ _quiet_. You're ruining my music."

"Hah? What's with that?! You should at least supervise your own prey!"

Their gazes clashed. Shuu was stiff.

"You nobles are so—" Yuma began.

"Leave, before I lose it."

Yuma blinked, before an amused look crossed him. "Lose it? Why are you so damn possessive over that sow?"

Shuu stood up. His eyes resembled frost. "Watch that damn mouth of yours."

"Oh? What's your pretty self gonna do about it?"

In an instant, Shuu had his collar.

"Take that back," he said, his tone dangerous.

Yuma met his gaze. "Get your hands off me."

"Don't have your head so high up in your arse. You think I'd want to touch dirt like you?"

Yuma's fangs flashed. He swung his fist, and Shuu stepped back as it nicked his cheek. The apple hit the floor with a thud before it was lost in one of the rose beds.

Shuu smirked coldly. Yuma rolled his shoulders, swinging his arm to prepare for another round.

"I don't know why the hell you'd go so far for a livestock," he said, "but that makes me want to take her away even _more_."

Shuu paused. He tilted his head.

"Livestock?" he repeated, the anger in his tone dissolving. The spinning gears finally connected in his head.

Yuma couldn't help but raise a brow. Shuu then stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking away. "That doesn't concern me. Hurry up and get out of here."

"What? Afraid of ruining that pretty outfit of yours?" Yuma scoffed. "As I thought, fleeing is a speciality of you nobles."

Shuu yawned. Yuma clicked his tongue.

"…What?" said Yuma. Shuu stared at him for a few more seconds before he wordlessly left.

From a high window, Reiji watched with slight interest as the brown-haired man vanished. After all, the sight of his riled up brother was not a normal occurrence.

He suddenly narrowed his eyes, turning his head towards the door. "Oh my. Strangers went inside the mansion without permission. It seems that they lack in manners."

He hummed, his countenance indifferent. "Something immensely troublesome is going to happen tonight."

* * *

"All I wanted was a drama free day." Guinevere's sigh faintly echoed across the pool area. _There are unknown presences the mansion. Yui's, on the other hand, appears to have vanished._

 _Don't tell me…one of the intruders…_ Guinevere gripped the sides of the floaty. "Kou-kun?"

She was about to heave herself up but hesitated. _…I'll let the six handle them. Maybe having faith in them might not be a bad thing._ She nodded. _Mm. I shall sit back for now—_

A light, metallic aroma suddenly hit her.

* * *

Pinkish-green eyes watched as a drop of blood swirled in the clear water before it scattered. Azusa was gleefully looking at the long, thin wound on his arm, his rows of teeth in plain sight.

"What are you doing?"

Azusa's fingers stopped halfway down his ghostly pale forearm. He turned, and was met with a piercing glare.

"I'm _asking_ you what you're doing here." Kanato's tone did not imply a request.

Azusa narrowed his eyes, though his irritation was brief before he returned his attention towards his fresh cut. "I'm talking to Justin about something important. Right, Justin?"

"Please don't defile someone else's house like this. You're an eyesore. _Leave_."

Azusa looked almost dreamily at blood flowing down his arm. "Kanato-san, where's Yui-san?"

Kanato gritted his teeth. " _I told you to get out of here!"_

"Oh? What an unexpected combination." Emerging from thin air, Laito was suddenly beside him, leaning against the sink.

"I only came here to see Eve," said Azusa. "Ne, where is she?"

"If you came to see her, why are you in the bathroom?!" said Kanato. "And why would we tell _you_ that?"

Laito cocked his head. "Now, now, why not, Kanato? I'm also looking for bitch-chan, but it looks like she isn't here."

"Eve…isn't here?" Azusa's smile was gone. His eyes were glowing, the colour matching the raw blood down his arm.

* * *

The dart hit the board with a thud. It was almost deafening against the silence.

"Triple 20," said Kou. He glanced at Subaru through his curls, wearing a light smile. "Your turn, _Subaru-kun_."

Subaru sighed. "You're annoying. Who the hell said I'd play with you?"

"Welll, that's because I came to meet M-neko-chan but she isn't here." Kou then slightly cocked his chin. "You have plenty of time, Subaru-kun, so why don't you play?"

"Come on, have a try," Kou urged once more when he received no response. He then smirked and looked at Subaru with a hooded gaze. "Or maybe you can't do anything when she isn't here?"

" _Hah_?! That human has nothing to do with it!"

Kou placed a hand on his hip, gradually more amused. "Don't look at me with those scary eyes."

"Shut up, don't talk to me—"

Kou's smile was wiped from his face as he stepped back, narrowly avoiding a blue dart.

"What a pity," said Laito. "I missed."

Kou stood there for a moment. He then turned. "You know what will happen if you hurt the face of an idol?" Despite his light tone, his expression said otherwise.

Laito chuckled. "It seems like you and your brothers are incredibly irritated that Bitch-chan isn't here."

"Well, I'm not irritated at all." Kou glanced at Subaru. "But that's just me."

Subaru looked enraged.

"You're really getting on my nerves." He stuffed his hand in his pockets and walked off. Laito's eyes followed him as he passed by.

"How boring. It looks like our young master here has no interest in a challenge." Kou held up his dagger, examining it absentmindedly as he twirled it between his fingers. "You know who I have interest in, though?"

Laito didn't respond. He wasn't smiling either.

"I really didn't expect her to be here," Kou continued. "Much less be related to you guys."

Subaru stopped at the door. Laito narrowed his eyes.

Kou sighed. "Then again, she never tells me anything personal. I guess it's still too early to earn her trust."

"…Oh? Does she not tell you these things?" Kou pouted. "I have to say, I'm hurt. I thought she would mention at least one of her co-workers. Or at least her _favourite_ one."

Subaru scoffed. "Well, clearly you aren't her favourite 'cause she said nothing about you."

Kou squinted, his grin widening. "Are you sure it's not because she thinks _you're_ the insignificant ones?"

Subaru made his way towards him. "Care to say that a little louder—"

Laito extended his arm, halting his brother in his tracks. He then turned to Kou.

"Have a good look at yourself, won't you? Such words coming from an outsider's mouth, _those_ are the ones that mean nothing. Not to mention from someone who _invades someone's home and expects the owner to play along with their games_."

When he smiled, the warmth was missing. "Kou-kun, was it? Go find yourself a playground if you want to do such foolish things."

"It's really obvious why Guinevere doesn't mention you," Subaru said, his voice slightly raised.

"Quite possessive, are we?" said Kou. He tilted his head. "I see why, now."

"Why what?"

"Well, this night is only starting." Kou's right eye emitted a faint, red glow behind his fringe.

He gave them a wave and disappeared. The air that lingered behind was suffocating.

* * *

Yui opened her eyes and was greeted by a fountain underneath a dark, starless sky.

"Huh? I'm supposed to be in my room…" she mumbled, looking around her.

She turned around and was surprised to find an extravagant, double-leaf door. Arabesque designs climbed its walnut-wood surface like vines as Yui pushed the golden bar handle.

The doors swung open with unnatural ease. Two candles each perched atop looming, rectangular stair posts, the flames suddenly flickering into view. An unfamiliar man stood before her, flawlessly pale skin and dressed in black. Holding a book at his side, his undershirt was untucked as he stood on the lush, red carpet below the staircase. The candlelight illuminated a bluish tint off his hair, the shade now similar to his dark blue eyes.

"Ruki-kun?" The name seemed to naturally flow from her mouth without a second thought, despite her having never met this man before. Confusion was written on her face, mixing with slight fear. "…Why are you here?"

"Livestock. How dare you make your master wait?" said Ruki Mukami, the velvety timbre in his voice captivating. "It looks like you have to be disciplined."

Yui backed against the wall as he advanced toward her.

Ruki grabbed her arm. "Who would have thought that this special existence we're looking for is such a mediocre woman."

He leaned closer. Yui's eyes widened. "S-stop!"

"Don't resist, Eve," he said, parting her hair to the side. He grabbed the hand that flung towards him and squeezed.

Yui winced. Ruki bowed his head and sank his fangs into her neck. A tear slipped down her cheek. The coldness she felt was familiar, yet at the same time, it was a pain she had never gotten used to.

She suddenly saw red beyond her blurred vision.

"…Ayato…" she weakly mustered.

Ruki stopped. He slowly retracted his fangs and sighed.

* * *

Guinevere tilted her head, her wet hair sticking to her cheek as the rest spilled down one shoulder. Droplets that clung to her black strands could easily be mistaken as glass pearls, some losing grip and leaving dotted patches on her rose-gold robes.

"As much as my job involves you," she was saying, "I need you to move."

She received a chuckle. "Your behaviour is no different here. You always treat me as though we're strangers."

Guinevere looked slightly displeased. "Well now, that's an over-exaggeration, isn't it? But, that doesn't mean that I'd be thrilled if you showed up uninvited in my property."

Kou sighed. "I've already been through this with your other…relatives."

Guinevere raised a brow. "You're quite informed."

"So I am." Kou was almost gloating.

"…Clearly, you haven't changed regardless of your whereabouts, either. Now, please move aside."

Kou's grin flattered a little. "Aw. I was hoping you'd forget about that."

" _Kou-kun_."

The sweet scent of blood grew stronger. Guinevere's eyes widened.

"Already?" Kou muttered. He noticed her complexion and stepped forward.

"…You look a little pale, Guinevere-san," he said. They were barely an arm's length apart.

Guinevere blinked. "I'm glad you finally noticed."

Kou gave her a look. She then softened. "But for that, thank you."

He stared at her. After a few seconds, he reached out and placed a palm on her forehead.

Guinevere stepped back. _Due to my feeding withdrawal, I really don't want to do this but…_ She closed her eyes and teleported.

Kou's hand fell limply at his side. He looked down, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "She slipped past me again, huh?"

* * *

"Get off her."

Ruki looked at the redhead before him. "As I thought, I felt irritated the moment you opened your mouth."

"Are you deaf? _Get off her_." Quick like lightning, Ayato was suddenly next to him. He grabbed Yui's wrist and tugged rather harshly.

She tumbled face first into his chest. It took her another second to catch her breath, and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him in desperate attempt to flee from the man whose fangs were buried in her neck mere minutes ago.

Ayato glanced at her shaking figure. The scent of her blood hit him. He levelled Ruki with a heavy look before he tilted his head to position himself where her bite mark was.

Yui jolted as he licked her wound. Then, a wave of panic took over her.

"N-no." She began beating his shoulders. "Ayato!"

It was like bashing a brick wall. Ayato eventually moved, wrapping an arm around her waist. He glared at Ruki, who looked anything but pleased before he disappeared.

"Will you stop struggling?!" He cried once Ruki had left. "I'm not going to feed today!"

Yui halted her struggling. "You're…not?"

Ayato clicked his tongue and released her. "Well, do whatever you want. So long as you're not near Guinevere."

"…"

Upon receiving a questioning expression, Ayato turned towards her. "She doesn't wanna suck you dry, you know?"

"Wh-what?"

"Listen. That woman hasn't fed in weeks. I'm surprised she could even _walk_."

Yui began fiddling with her shirt. "I…did offer her to…"

She was unsure whether or not her eyes were playing tricks on her, or if it was her first time seeing such a thing from him, but it appeared to her that he was _sulking_.

"She refused, right?" Whatever expression he made was replaced by hopefulness.

Yui nodded, a bit baffled to speak. Ayato immediately looked satisfied, and she wondered what went through his head just now.

* * *

Kanato was fuming as he trudged down the dark hallway. He had to walk to rid of his anger somehow, as the absence of his stuffed toy did nothing to tone it down. He only stopped when he reached familiar, white doors.

He wasted no time to barge inside.

Guinevere whipped her head around. Her eyes were glowing.

"…Kanato?"

Kanato's eyes widened upon seeing her on the floor, gripping her bed's footboard. She was hunched over, her face unnaturally pale and sparkling with beads of sweat.

By the time she finished blinking he was beside her. His touch on her arm and back was gentle.

"I told you, you can't just keep on going like this," he said, his voice strangely quiet. His head gradually lowered until it rested on her shoulder.

Guinevere ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Well, I won't have much longer to go."

Kanato inhaled sharply. He tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, that was too far. I'll be sure not to let this happen again."

She was greeted by silence, then, ever-so-softly, she heard a sniffle.

"Kanato, please look at me."

Slowly, Kanato raised his head. Guinevere caressed his face between her hands, rubbing a tear away with her thumb.

"Honestly," she said, her eyes warm. "I won't let things go this far next time. It's far too exhausting for my liking."

Kanato silently looked at her. He then sighed and slid his shirt aside, tilting his head to further expose his smooth, pale skin. Knowing that declining his offer would deem her words as insincere, Guinevere bit his neck and began gulping greedily, feeling the sanest in a while.

* * *

 **A/n: Yas. I cannot thank you lovelies enough for reading this! I hope you guys enjoyed some (if not all) aspects of this piece, and I'm looking forward on improving even more of my writing as I progress. I'll also post the 2-3 chapter of Cecelia and Cordelia at some point proceeding as well, and I'll send you guys the link. A bonus chapter is coming up too, so look forward to that ;)**

 **Once again a million thanks for your support! See you!**


	37. Surprise!

s/13359283/1/Unseen

Guess what this link is?

I'd be surprised if you got it. It's basically a short story about Cecelia and Cordelia and their dark but thrilling past. A lot more will be revealed, such as the stuff that goes through Karl Heinz's plan, his relationship with the two sisters, the Endzeit, Cecelia's death...all shall be revealed.

So, hope you'll like it! I enjoyed writing it for sure.

If the link isn't working, then my fanfic is called 'Unseen'.

Just go to my profile. Ta!


End file.
